Negima: The older Negi tale series
by X10AShadowfox
Summary: The Mahora Martial Arts Tournament is finally over, but a new challenge well come. Soon Negi well have to choose between his self justice or his heart. What well he choose? The new battle in Mahora well soon begin.
1. Chapter 1

This is a the same series about the Negima manga except some minor new changes. No matter what, most of these materials do not belong to me. I'am this is going to be a story that is almost different from the original story, that i add other series material in it as well. Add in new characters as well some new plot twists. This is only fanfiction ok.

#

20 years ago there was a great, and mystic war, that is not known to the real world. During the war, there was mage who powers were unrivaled. He commaned a thousand spells at that time. His name is Nagi Springfield, also known by others as the _Thousand Master_. his deeds were legendary, to say the least. After many battles, and many days, weeks, or months the War had finaly ended. During that time, he and his (friends/allies) team, the _Alba Rubia_(also known as the Red Wing of the Crimson Wing) became legendary fighters for their many accomplishments. Of course, something else happen after the war ended that well change the world, the birth of a baby boy. This boy is not known to the people of the magical world, only to a chosen few know about his birth. During the birth the baby's own mother had died after giving her child life. Nagi cradled the young infant in his arms with saddness, then smiled after seeing this infant laugh for the 1st time in his life. This well be the 1st and last time he well ever cradled this baby boy, knowing that this boy is his legacy and his heir. The boy's name is Negi Springfield, Nagi Springfield's one and only son. This is were the story begins.

The sun rises, the birds sing, and the school late bell has just ring. Many middle school girls are running to make on time to there 1st day of classes after vacation. Two girls in paticular. They are Asuna and Konoka.

"Hey come on Konoka were going to be late, geez why do you the principles daughter have to meet this new teach anyway?" Asuna spoke in gasping voice.

"I'm sorry but gramps ask me to show him around!" Konoka in her cheerful talk.

"Geez, anyway since this is a friend if the principle, it probalby some old guy right?" Asuna.

"I don't know, today's fortune said that today you have a meeting with destiny. It also say repeating the person you like 5 times well fall in love with you" Konoka.

"Takahata-sensei x 5" Asuna said it loudly.

Just then, a strange wind came from no where. A tall young man, who's short, but still long red hair block most of his face. They were running together with this young man. Then he spoke.

The young man said "your love is not required"

Asuna just got angry at him, but before she can get her hands around his neck, he just suddenly disappear. They were wondering who that guy was.

They went to the principles office to meet the new teacher, but he arrived earlier, and went ahead to his new teaching assignment. He told them to go back to their class since that is where they going to meet their new teacher. In the class, all the girls were talking about gasp and stuff. Asuna was depressed after hearing that Takahata won't be teaching them this year.

A couple of the girls kept saying "I wonder what kind of a teacher is he?" "Is he old or young?" i wonder what kind of a person is he?" Maybe it a woman?"

Some other girls wanted to pull a pratical joke on the newbie so they make some traps for him.

Soon, their questions were answered, when their old teacher Takahata came into the room. Everybody was surprise, when he came in and fell for the girls joke, just when Asuna was about to help get back up, young man came threw the door saying

"Ha, i guess it was a good idea for you to get in 1st, after all I don't want to make foul out of myself" in a nice, but cool tone voice.

The young man walked up to Takahata and help him up, then walk to the middle of the class. The girls were quiet and noticing his features. He was about 6'0, with short, but long red hair. He had blue eyes. His face makes him looks like he is 16 or 17 years old with a some what series look. His body was some what muscular, like above average. He wore a Navy blue suit, with a tie. Finally around his neck there was some sort of necklace or locked hidden in his suit. They looked and aw, as he was in the middle of the front of the class.

He said "Good morning class, my name is Negi Sprinfield, and i well be your new homeroom, as well as your new English teacher for the semester, it's a pleasure to meet you all." in a nice, but smooth tone with a some what of series look.

The young teenage grils silence was finely broken, and just jump right in front of their new prof. Couple of the girls just went asked him some questions like.

"Where you born?" one asked. "I was born in Wales, England!" Negi responed. "How smart are you?" Negi "Acadimicly, I achieved Master Degrees from teaching English to Criminal Justice, not to mention a few Dr. Degrees in Psychology, and in Science!" Everybody was impressed after hearing that, then Haruna said "Wow a doctor!" Sakurako "A cute doctor." They even asked him how old is he?

Negi was about to responded when Asuna grabbed him by his neck tie, and asked him why he made fun of Takahata?"

Just then another interupted Asuna. It was Incho

Ayaka then told Asuna "Would you let go of are new prof. Let us learn from at least before you start acting like a monkey, which accidently enough, that is what you are." Asuna "What was that!" Ayaka " Listen, I heard Negi sensei, graduated from not only Oxford, but also Yale. His teaching ability maybe question, but we must be honored to have such a gifted person be are teacher." Negi said to Ayaka in impresive voice "Huh, not bad their you, it's true that i graduated from those universities, but also i graduated from Tokyo U and Harvard."

Ayaka was flatterd after hearing that, but Asuna just said "huh nice kiss up goldy locks" While Ayaka said " At least i for men who are at least near my age, unlike you and your old man fetish."

Asuna and Ayaka just went added at that point, Negi tried to quiel the fighting with words, but it failed. Then he just went for their ears, and just squeezed on their pressure points, and they both just mellowed out. Negi went ad started to teach, and after that little incident, it was smooth sailing aftre that.

Later, After Class

Negi told them to have a wonderful day. The girls were impressed at the way he teaches, like he has been doing it for years. Asuna was like started to leave her class and be greatful that she won't be seeing until the next day. Then Takahata came to talk to Negi.

"So how was your 1st day in teaching" said Takahata. Negi replied "Not bad except for these", Asuna just came in and disrupted the him, then said "Oh don't worry, he did just fine, I did help him out." She said in a cute girl with eye shimmering. Negi then knew she got a thing for Takahata. He then left, and said "I don;t how your friends with, but listen I well never see you as my teacher." when she said it, Negi wasn't paying attention to her, and just left.

Negi was outside, looking threw his students list that Takahata gave him earlier, when he came to school this morning. He then notice one of his student was walking with alot of books in her hands to her face. He looked her up, then figured it out that she is Nodoka Miyazaki. He was worried that she may fall from the stairs she just started to walk down with all those books. Asuna was walking by with some stuff in her arms for the class, earlier the class were making prep work for something later tonight. Just then she notice, her new teacher, as well Nodoka has just started to fall.

Negi picked up his staff that he was carriering with him, and said some incatation, to float nodoka for just a moment. He then ran to catch her before hitting the ground. After he caught her, Nodoka had almsot blackout, but to make sure she was not series injured, Negi check to if she had any injuries. Negi then said:

"You know, instead of just standing there, you could help me by helping Nodoka right now, isn't that right Asuna" with his eyes only looking at Nodoka, not looking right beside hos left side, for who he more worried about now. Nodoka has just satred to move again, when Asuna just then drag Negi to the trees, out of site of anyone else vision. She the asked:

"Ok, who are you? what are you doing here? and what is with that show just now?" Asuna asked in an Angry voice.

"What can't to tell a mage when you see one!" in a calm voice. "A mage?" Asuna in a confusing look and voice. She then continued "Alright, start talking, right from the beginning." Negi then explained everything to her. Asuna said then "Oh so that the story." Negi "So, can you please keep it a secret?" Asuna repsonded "Keep it a secret, yeah right. I'm going to tell everybody about this. Negi then said in a calm yet strong voice of confidents "You realize that no one well beleive you because for people to think that mages existed, they well think you gone batty. Anyway if your not going to keep quiet i well just erase your memory."

Asuna panic, and ask to discuss this 1st but the spell went to work, but instead of her memories, her panties were ereased instead. that is when Takahata came by and saw. Asuna then cryed and complained about it. Negi reponded:

"Don't worry, to much about it. Since i'm trying to become a magistar magi i well help you." in lack of care voice. Asuna then said, "You better help me."

Later in the Evening, when the Sun is setting

They contuned discussing about how to fix this problem. Asuna suggested to make a love potionfor her. Negi responded:

"Oh sure, if you want fake love, instead of real love." Asuna suggested " How bout a money tree." Negi said the same thing. Asuna then said, "Your not useful." Negi then said," I know some spill, but they won't help, the only thing that can probably help is mind reading." Asuna cheerfully said, " Ok, with that you can see if Takahat is in love with me." Right when they are about to enter the girls dorm room, Negi said,"Wel see you tomorrow." Asuna though," where is he going now." She asked and Negi saif to his own place. Negi told her that if you want to find him, go outside Mahora then walk about for 15 to 20 mins in a 45 degree angle from when you left Mahora, that is where I'am.

Asuna then said "how strange?!"

When Asuna walked in the cafetria of her dorm, Negi's welcome party has started, but everybody was disappointed when it wasn't him. They ask Asuna where is he. She then told them he went to his own place and told them about the directions to it. Takahata and Shizuna sensei were confused about that:

They said, "That Negi doesn't have any place near here that he can stay."

Every body got worried about him. So everybody packed up and went ot search for Negi Springfields home.

So how do you think, next Ch. 2 Negi's secret house as well as his roomantic moment with Nodoka.


	2. Negi's house and romantic moment

I left of, when the girls of Mahora went to search for Negi.

Threw the directions that Asuna had given to the girls, they went and start to look for him. Asuna on the other hand, went to fet some new panties, if you remember what happen last ch. They followed the directions, which took them up to 45 mins. They walk to some empty place that is near the street, it was an old building. Shizunas-sensei told them:

This old building is something the principle was trying to purchase, so he can create more classrooms for the students of Mahora, but the owner of this land is so stubburn to sell it to the school, that the principle is trying to do everyhting in his power to see if there is a loop hole." in a calm voice.

The girls were wondering if this is the place, that Negi-sensei is living. The inside is filfy. It look loke no has live here in years or decades. Asuna finally arrive after putting on some new panties. Evrybody was starting to get worried about him. Then Asuna started to walk around and saw a strange spot, that is facing the path, that lead to the main street. Asuna was the 1st to touch it and a strange control panel opend up. Everybody saw that there was a small screen, and numbers, that had letters like a cell phone. A question then showed on the screen, it read "i'm invisible in the night, but bright during the day, what am I?"

The girls thought and Konaka said "The sun!"

They type in the answer and a secret entrance opened up beneathe their feet. Everybody was surprised about this, Takahata insisted that he go in 1st, and the other followed him after. When they reach the bottom after 2 mins of walking, they saw another door. They where about to try to open it, when it automaticly open by itself. They heard music(party like a rockstar), it was in english. When they saw the inside, they where amazed on what they saw. They saw 4 types and amazing cars, as well as 3 motorcycles. Then they saw someone working on it. It was Negi, working on the car, he was so into his car, he didn't even notice them getting close to him. Asuna was right behind him, she was going to to tap his shoulder, when all of a sudden, his left arm reach for her right breast. In fact, he was trying to reach for a tool that was also beside him, but he didn't look. Negi was wondering what this is, he then look at Asuna's face, which look angry, then she tryed to hit him, but he dodge it. Negi asked:

"I know you guys would want to look for me, but I do have a front door to you know?" in a calm voice, with a series face.

Takagata said,"Negi ku, what is this place? And why are you here? Negi answered,"This is my home. As well, I live here.

Everybody was shocked to see this place, but also interested in the cars. Negi told them that he owns this vehicles, the 4 skylines(custom made by his own hands, for more power and speed as well as looks hot), as well 2006 Yamaha Yzf R1 and a 1981 Shovelhead motorcycle. He told them to take that door on his left to get to his living room, while they are there he would freshen up in his room, because he is covered in grease as well wearing dirty clothes, that gave him the look of a hot engineer. They stood and look around his place. Konoka, and the rest of the girls where amazed on how amazing this place is and how neat as well. Konoka said:

"Hey guys look at this place, this is like a dream room that you win in a contest or something." in a very cheerful voice. Makie also comment in amazedment,"Not to mention the ketchen as well, its so sofisticated like a fancy chef's ketchen."

They did comment even duo, it was a very unique room it's missing T.V. some electronic stuff. Ayaka then told them to get ready, because they still need to prepare Negi welcome party. They all pitcheed in, but they are missing some music and stuff. Asuna and the girls then notice Takahata looking at pictures, Tkahata then said,

"Amazing, these pictures were taken from the 10years that he was missing."

Everyone was wondering on what he said. Takahata then explained that over 10 years ago, Negi ran away from home, and was prossumed that he was dead, but 10 years later, he showed up baack in his home town of England. Everybody was surprised to hear this. They wondered why he did that, not even Takahata could answer that, this is a secret that only Negi himself knew. They finished that prep work, then Negi came back from his bedroom wearing kis sleeping clothes, but it look like regular sweat pants, and t-shirt with no sleeves. He then sat down on his couch, then Ayaka, said,

"Well we try to give you a welcome party but we had no music or proper lighting. Of course we have everything else duo."

Negi didn't change his somewhat series expression, then he went to get his remote control, and with a press of a button, he magically strated to change the room a bet. The big space that was in front of his couch, were his shelves of books, just separated from the middle and a big flat screen T.V. showed up, and underneath that a killer sound system rise up from the middle of the floor, and they were all impress about this.

"How in the world are you able to afford this stuff?" Takahata asked in surprise. Negi then replied,"That's a secret! And no it's not anything shady about that." Negi then said,"Yeah I have about 4 to 5 house around the world that I own, but i rarely live in them for a while, but i keep them for vacation purposes." He continued,"Yeah, but some annoying twit right now is trying to get him to sell his home that he is living right now." Takahata and Shizuna-sensei were looking pretty surprsie on what he said. Negi then said," I bet that guy is trying to look threw every possiblite on how to get my house, but to bad for him i cover all those base from." Then they had look of shock and duh.

Anyways, they continued the welcome party,and everyone of his own students welcome him, as well introducing themselves to him. They continued the party, then Nodoka came to Negi, then gave him a thank you present for save her when she fall. All the girls were surprise to see this. Then Asuna, pulled Negi away from everybody and ask him to read Takahata's mind, so he did, he concentrated on where he was a read. Negi then told Asuna, he thought,"I hope she is wearing some new panties." Asuna was shocked to hear that so she went to a different room, but it was a hallway instead. Negi then asked he what's wrong, after hearing her promblem, Negi then told her,"All you need is a bit of courage, that's all what mages and people in love need." Asuna began to smile again, then ask him to pretend to practice a confession, then brung her face close to him, she tip toed her way to her lips, then she saw Negi's face not change emotion or anything. Of course the rest of the class, saw and started to fight about it.

In the end all of the girls were tiredand went home, asuna and Konaka said that they were to tired and sleepy, that they don't think they well make it home, Negi then afford them 2 beds in his house, they were wondering who's bed are these, then he replied it's a secret. He gave them some spare pajamas that were lying around, then they went to sleep.

#

The next day

In the morning, Asuna was dreaming about Takahata-sensei, and just as she was kissing him, she woke up and found out that she was kissing negi on his cheek, then she screamed. Asuna then siad,"What are you doing in the bed you let me sleep in and," Asuna was cut off by Negi. who said,"Ah 1st this is my bed in my room andsecond, you should answer your own questions." Asuna was looking around, and found out that he was right. Asuna then panic and qonder why she is in his bed. Before things get any weirdo, Asuna went to the guest room she was sleeping in, then change clothes, then left. Negi was wondering why she left so early, Konoka then sadi,"It's for her part-time job, She delivers newspapers." Negi then said Oh.

Konoka was greatful for his kindness last night, that she said she well make us some breakfast. She went to his ketchen then started to make a delicious meal. They both got ready, and just before Konoka left for school, Negi stop her and told,"Let's go in style OK!" They both left in Negi's 1981 Shovelhead motorcycle. She rode in the back, while holding on to Negi's waists, while Negi drove. Everybody in Mahora was surprise to see this seen. It look like a boyfriend dropping of his girlfriend. Negi dropped off his bike to the school's parking lot. They both started to go to there class, when they meet Asuna. Asuna and Negi were talking about the stuff about yesterday. When class started, Negi started to teach and almost every word the girls paying attention, because over night, a big fan club just started for him, and alot of girls have now have a crush on him. Negi then made Asuna mad about something, and then everything kept the same until the end of class.

Negi was sitting near the fountain, when a couple of his students just went up to him. He stand up from his seat, then reconginized who they were. "You are Kiotome Haruna, you want to ask me about today's lesson?" Haruna said "no, that it was Nodoka who wanted to aske him." Negi notice that Nodoka hair style changed from yesterday, and complamented her on that by saying,"Your hair is different today, Nodoka, it really suits you better." Haruna then said," Yeah, doesn't, she even has such a cute face to, but because of her hair you can't see at as well."

All of a sudden she just ran away in embaressment with her face being all red and all. Yue and Haruna chased after her. Negi was wondering why they took off like that if she had some questions to ask him, then Negi figured it out, and thought,"Oh great, not again." He also thought that he wish that more of his student s were like Nodoka, especially a certain red hed girl." He was also thinking about giving Asuna the bottle he had in his pocket. He thought and thought and decided to give it to her.

He rushed to his classroom, then told Asuna here. Asuna asked,"What is this?" Negi replied,"It is the love potion you asked about the other day." Asuna was starting to blush, while Negi continued to say,"Even duo, i'm against it, I well let you decided it, if you want to use it." Asuna then said in angry,"Huh, no way, besides didn't you say, all i need is courage." Negi was impressed about Asuna remembering on what they talked about. All of a sudden she forcefully gave the drink to Negi and then nothing happenafter that. Asuna criticized about it as well as Negi. Nodoka came up and said:

"Oh Negi, after taking a closer look at you, i can see your even more handsome than before." in a cute reaction. Ayaka interfered, but before that, she also fell infor Negi love potion. A few more girls as well, Then negi ran away and fast to. They chased him, until he bumped into Nodoka. She took him to the libary, where they hid. Negi was amazed about how many books there are, then Nodoka just wentup to him and started to chase him as well. They had an accident, where Nodoka was on top of him. He said,"Um Nodoka would you get off of me." Nodoka replied,"Yes, but i dont want to right now, because my body is telling me to move closer to you." Negi would have pushed her of, but he was afraid he might hurt Nodoka, She started to get closer to his lips. "You know, we are teacher and student, so we shouldn't be doing this," Negi said in a somewhat panicky voice. "Yes i agreed sensei." Nodoka in a shy tone of voice. "Then stop please!" Negi continued. I'm sorry sensei, i can't." Nodoka replied. All of sudden Asuna kicked the door opened, because Asuna was looking for Negi since she felt bad about causing this mess. Asuna saved Negi and Nodoka form kissing each other.

They took the unconcisions Nodoka to her room. They met up with Konoka and the principle, and told them that their room is being given to some new students. Asuna then asked,"where are we going to live then!" He asked Negi can they stay in his house until he finds a new building they can live in." Negi said sure. Their new home has been set so things are going to be very interesting to say the least.

Next ch well be about the after school class, the dodge ball game as well the begining of exploringlibary island.


	3. After school and dodgeball

The last we left of is when Asuna and Konoka had moved in with Negi in his house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Early Morning

It was 5 in the morning, and the alarm woke up Asuna, she then change clothes, as ate a light breakfast and gone to work as a paper delivery. She had just started when she heard a someone saying good morning. She looked up and saw Negi. They started speaking to each other:

"Wow, so you are a mage!" Asuna said in a surprise tone when she saw Negi floating in the Air.

"I decide to give you a hand today, well at least with your paper delivery." Negi said in a nice tone.

"Alright let's go" asuna said cheerfully.

She sat behind Negi's staff and they were of. In one hour they finished Asuna's little task and decided to go to school to get ready.

Negi was at the English teacher's department. Inside, the other teacher's were speaking about him. The male teacher's said, I wonder how smart he is, or how long it took him to get his degrees. The female teacher's on the other hand said things like I don't know if he is mature enough to be a male teacher for a bunch of middle school girls, or yeah, but he is very handsome, if only he was at least 10 years older. Negi was thinking at his desk, when Shizuna sensei interrupted him. They started speaking

"Oh good morning Negi sensei." Shizuna said in a polite sheerful tone .

Oh good morning Shizuna sensei." Negi said in a regular tone, but also thinking kinda of way. they continued.

Shizuna "Oh Negi what's wrong , you look kinda worried."

Negi "Oh no, I was just thinking on how to help my students improving their grades"

Shizuna "Oh how about you do like what Takahat sensei did, and that's holding after class lessons."

Negi like that idea and thank her for it as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later in the Afternoon

He then told his students about his after school classes, and got his 5 students who had the most trouble. The students who where have the most trouble were Yue, Kaede, Makie, Ku Fei, and Asuna. That is the Baka Rangers had formed. asuna started to speak out loud about his:

Asuna "I don't get why I have to take after school class, this is after all an escalator school, I can get to high school anyways.

Negi threaten her by saying,"But if Takahat found out how poorly your grade is, it probably be upsetting to him, knowing that his hard work was for nothing."

Asuna then felt like a shocked like a sword just lounge at her heart, and then said,"Ok, I just have to take this class huh."

Negi then started his lesson, then gave out a test for them. Negi then said, you can leave, once you have 6 out of 10 right. Everyone was working hard, then Yue came up to get her test graded. She got 9 out of 10. Negi then said,"You well pass the next time right." Yue replyed,"I hate to study." Then left with Haruna and Nodoka who were waiting for her. Then Kaede, Ku Fie, and Makie came up to see their score, but they had 3 or 4 out of 10. Then Asuna, but she scored 2. Negi then explained the material again, and helping Asuna, Kaede and Ku Fei went to get their scores again. They both scored 8, they thank negi, then left. Makie came up after and she scored 6, as well as thank Negi to, then left. The only one left was Asuna, who was still have problems. She tried to get 5 times to see her score, but they were only 0 to 2 and one 4. All of a sudden Takahata sensei came from th window and spoke:

"Ah Asuna, last man standing huh, well don't tire Negi out." Takahat then left, before Asuna could explain, so she felt so dumb at that moment that she just run away from the class. Negi tryed to stop her, but she just across the hallway. Negi then said,"wow, she runs so slowly."

He went chasing her on foot, and he was right behind her, she tried to shake him but no use. She finally ran out of gas in front of a lake or pond. Negi was right next to her, and she started speaking.

Asuna "Wow teach your quick."

Negi "Yeah, but i could have catch anytime I wanted to."

Asuna "Hey, then why didm't you try to catch me then?"

Negi, cause if i did, you would have struggle to get away from me again, I would rather avoid that problem, and let you run out of steam, so we can talk properly."

Asuna "Huh, they don't call you a gifted person for nothing huh."

Negi "Anyways, why are trouble from Takahata's words?"

Asuna then explained to Negi, that ever since she was young, it was Takahat sensei who took care of her, since she doesn't have any parents, she would always think of him as a someone special, later she then fell in love with him. Negi then said:

"Oh so that's ehy you alway's try your hardest when your around him huh?"

Asuna "Yes, that's right, and what about you, I heard you ran away from home, and stayed away for over 10 years, why would any kid do that, and how you survived for that long?"

Negi then explained that he meet his father one time over 13 years ago, ever since that day, he had these mix up feeling in my heart, as well as questions he needed answers to. Since their is no one who well answer his questions, he left without having any regret. Now he trying his hardest to find him as well know some truth about him, as well be a powerful mage like him. As for how he survied he just said mum the word. Asuna then spoke:

"Alright, i get it all I have to do is just get 6 or higher right, easy."

Negi was impress about her new found energy, but at his home where Konoka and Asuna are living at now, she kept on failing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

the next morning

Maki, Yuna, Ako, and Akira were playing vollyball in their school, open grounds and talking about their new teacher.

Makie "Hey guys what do you think about Negi after he has been here for 5 days."

Akira "I say he is alright, he is very handsome and all."

Yuna agreed with Akira, but Ako brought forth another subject. Like is he able to help them with their exams, after all to all the girls he is 15 to 16 years old. But they didn't worry about that and just continue with their game as well how they can talk about some other stuff, they would with their other teachers like their bodies. Then trouble came up to them.

Makie and Ako went to get Negi for some help, while Akira and Yuna try to deal with their problem. The problem were a bnch of high school girls that just wanted to cause some trouble for the younger girls. A few minutes later, Makie and Ako came back, but told the other's that Negi wasn't anywhere to be found. Just when things were about to get worse, Asuna and Ayaka came to the seen. They were able to help, but then they just started to fight them, ad Akira was about to enter, just then, One of the high school girls knock away Ayaka, that got Asuna distracted, and a ounch from one of the high school girls came at her, and Makie told her to watch out, but she couldn't avoid it. Just before she got hit, the punch was stopped before it hit her face. Asuna look up and saw Negi right there stopping the punch from hitting her. He just suddenly pop out of nowhere and save his students. His students where impressed about this, he then gently push the girl back, then started to speak:

Negi "I don't appreciate you ladies for hurting my students. By the way who are you girls, and what are you doing here in the 1st place."

The older high school girls just then yelled in excitement just by hearing such a handsome teenager, then they just jump at him, but he was able to break free, then continued speaking:

Negi "Alright why are you missing around with my students like this, you should be good roll models for them, but instead you are make yourselves look like fools infront of them."

His students were impress about this, he continued:

Negi "You guys are making wonder what kind of teachers are teaching you this, or if you ladies just like this, but if you continue with this, I would have you suspendend as well, you all well be make your student year be embarrasmed about this, now please, leave quietly and go back to wherever you came from."

The high school girls, left quietly, his students where very impressed at seeing negi chasing away those gorld away, so is Asuna. Asuna as well as the rest of the girls where about to compliment him, when Negi turned around, and see then with a look of disappointment, the spoke:

Negi "Where you girls trying to get yourselves in trouble.

They stop, he continued

Negi "Look you girls would have been suspendend as well if I haven't come to stop this fight."

Asuna "But they started."

Makie "Yeah look what they did to my hand Negi sensei."

Negi "I don't care on how it started, i don't care who started either, what i'm dissapointed is the fact that you where about to use violence to solve this problem, you girls are suppose to be acting like young mature ladies, instead, you acted more like children. Look I won't punish you girls for this cause i'm still new, but if there is another dispute, look for me, or ask another teacher to help you instead solving a problem like this again ok."

Ayaka "Your right Negi sensei, it was stupid for us to act like that, so i apologize."

The rest of the girls did the same, the Negi told them to go back to class or continue what they were doing.

Later

All of the Girls from class 2-A where in the locker room getting ready for P.E, of course while they where getting ready they talk about what happen earlier.

Ako and Yuna spoke that they were impressed on how Negi got rid of those girls, but also kinda upset when they were punished as well. The others wonder what happen, and Asuna explained about the fight. When the class reach the top, the high school girls where already there playing volleyball, as well as flirting with Negi. Asuna yelled:

"Hey why are you girls doing here, and why are in you here as well Negi!" in an angry voice.

Negi "Their original P.E teacher wasn't here, so I was asked to take over." in a calm matter while one of the older girls kept hugging him.

Asuna "Anyway this is are play area, go somewhere else."

One of the older girls said," Well we reserved this area for us, so we have a double booking here."

The 2-A girls where about to fight with the high school girls, when Negi stepped up, and suggested an alternate idea about this. The girls aggreed on playing dodgeball. The high school girls gave themselves a handicap, they well allow 2-A to have more playersas well as have Negi be in their team, but if they lose, Negi becomes the high school girls new teacher.

The game has started, and the battle for Negi begins. At first Negi thought this would be a good idea if only they just stop talking with their egos. Anyway things get bad to worse when the high school girls just start to really get series, but of course Negi was right there to help his less physical students form getting hit. The battle went on, and 2-A just keep losing players, then Ayaka came forward to be their defence, and the high school girls , used there tri triple attack.

Ayaka was ready, but Negi stepped in and pulled Ayaka awaybefore it went for her, but Negi became the center in there attack. Of course Negi was very calmed about this, he hold his hand near his waist like they were in his pockets. He dodge the 1st strike that was in front, by just moving one step, without breaking his form, then the next was right at him on his left, he jump into the air to avoid it , but the last came at him, his students warned him, but he can't avoid it. The high school girls though they had him, but they saw something they thought he wouldn't do, he punch his own chest so hard that he was able to avoid their last attack on him and negi was safe from this hit.

This only happen in a few moments time, of course when he landed he got, he was some of bit hurt, but it was alright. You girls, instead of playing their game play your game. Negi told his students, after that the girls used there own skills and defeated the high school girls. One of the older girls didn't like losing so a ball was aimed at Asuna's face, but Negi saved her, and told the those girls,"You should do that, because now you lose your clothes." After that Negi threw the ball pass the high school girls, and some reason their clothes just came off. Class 2-A won.

Next ch well Be about Libary Island Saga.


	4. Library Island

How has it been, sorry that i haven't been righting for a while, it is just that i haven't been inspired for a bit.

Here is the Library Island special.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning

It's was morning, Negi, as well Asuna and Konoka, woke up to start a new day of school, of course the morning didn't start so well for Asuna, since she woke up again on Negi bed, while he was a sleep. They all enjoy breakfast when Konoka spoke:

"Hey Negi-ku can we move to another house?"

Negi,"Why Konoka?"

Konoka,"Well it's because there's no windows, I really miss the sun waking us up in the morning, don't you Asuna."

Asuna,"Yeah, I do, why did you have to build your home underground in the 1st place, why can't you just buy a regular house."

Negi,"Well because of some reason, i didn't want to, but i'm wondering, why you just couldn't open the windows, that where already installed in your room."

Both girls,"What windows?"

Negi then ask them to come with them to the hallway room, where there was some device, that showed them the area of which room. To say the least they thought it was some kinda power switch, but Negi then showed them that it was just the window switches. Negi, then told them to look at their room, Asuna and Konoka were amazed to see that a large window was being open in front of their eyes. Negi spook:

"Well there is your window of the sun."

Both,"wow!"

Negi,"I build this place where it crosses the lake, so you can see the sun rise in the morning. Well since that is over with, why don't we head off soon, or well be late."

They finished up their breakfast, then headed for school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mahora Academy

At Mahora, Negi was went on to teach his lessons, while Shizuna-sensei was evaluating on his teaching skills. There she went to the principles office, to give her report about Negi. She had to say that she passes him, to be an excellent teacher. The principle thank her for her hard work, but he wanted to give one last test, one fitting a teenage mage teacher.

Shizuna-sensei went to speak to Negi after he finished his lecture. While he was done with his teaching, he notice that alot of classrooms, where working hard for on their studies, Negi wonder about that, he though that there is something he is forgetting. Yuna answered his curious face:

"Hey Negi, if your wondering about the other classrooms, it because the middle school exams are coming up soon."

Sakurako,"Actually it's on Monday."

Negi,"Oh that's right."

Negi then got worried, and asked his students why are they not prepare. They both answered that this school is an escalator school, they can go to high school, with no prob. They even explained that the best class get a wonderful trophy to. Negi then thought,"_Hmm, so class 2-A is the worst class huh, I wish I could help them become 1st rank this year, that trophy, would look good on the class_." Shizuna-sensei then came up to Negi then told him about his final test to become an official teacher is in the letter she is giving to him. Negi then thougt,"_Hmm, I wonder what kind of test he is giving me, defeat a dragon, or deflect 200 attack spells, wait, wait, wait, this is a regular school, it probably simple._"

He open the letter, it said,"If class 2-A is not the worst class in the exams, I would recognize you as a official teacher. Shizuna-sensei then asked him if he is alright. Negi replied that it is an easier test, then he thought. After that, he went to start his lessons, then explained to his class on how he is going to improve their scores. Of course the entire time, everyone was more interested on playing, in the end, he knew it's going to have some problems.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Girls Dorm

Asuna and konoka went back to their old dorm, to have a bath there with everyone in their class. They are glad that they were there, it's because since, even duo, Negi's bathroom , is alright it is more fun with their friends. That's when Konoka, along Haruna and Nodoka wanted t talk to the dummy force, since they are there together. Asuna and everyone else was shocked to here, that the class with the worst exam test , that class well be split up. Even more, the individuals, with the lowest grades, maybe held back a year, or worse, they have to start preschool again. Asuna was worried about this, she thougth about the spell Negi was talking about after school.

flashback

Asuna,"Hey Negi why are you trying to improve are grades, is there some reason."

Negi,"No nothing at all, Ah i just remember a spell that well increase your intellect for 3 days, but after that, you well be kinda like a potatoes.

Negi started to perform it, Asuna tried to stop him, but it was to late. She closed her eyes, thinking the worst, but when she opened them, there was some cute flowers all around her. Negi explained:

"What were you worried about, you should know i don't do anything that may hurt you or my students.

Asuna,"Then thank god, that there is no spell like that. I'm glad you only prank me."

Negi,"Oh there is a spell like that, but if I used it, then i would have help you cheat your way, and personal, i don't like cheating, the only thing I can do, is help you study.

end flashback

Asuna thought that spell may save them, but that side effect, really worried about her. Yue then spoke:

"If were really desperate, then we could always look for that thing."

Everyone was curious on what Yue said. She then explained:

In library Island, there is a rumor that in it's walls lies a secret book, that surpasses all book in the the library. It is said that who ever gets that book well become smarter, yes the legendary magic book.

Everyone thinks it's just a joke, but Asuna thought,"_Wait, Negi a mage, and yet he exist, why can't there be a magic book as well."_ Asuna then said,"Were going to Library Island tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Library Island at night

The dummy force was ready to go into Library island, with Negi, who is in his sleeping clothes, as well some what sleepy to. The girls wondered if it's alright to sneak into a library at night, especially since the Yue who is explore who knows that there are boobie traps waiting. Asuna said,

"Don't worry, it is all cover. Hey Negi when thing go wrong, you can protect all of us with your magic, while I distract them for you ok."

Negi,"Ah, Asuna, about that, I sealed my magic earlier today."

Asuna was shocked about this.

They enterted Library Island, Yue explained it history about it, as well as the reason why the library club was formed. In there their were hundreds of million, or even billions of book, which everyone was impressed or stunned. Negi notice a rare book, then reach for it. Yue tryed to warned him, but just then a arrow came right at him, but Kaede caught it with her bare hands. Of course, Negi was as calm as always, as well as reading the book. Yue then contacted the surface group to help them navigat,while she was doing that, Negi wondered why they are doing this. Makie explained about the magic book and all. Negi then talk to Asuna about what is going on, she explained that something bad is going ot happen if don't get out of being worst class. Negi then thought,"_I wonder if Asuna found out aboutme getting fired, no wait, Asuna wouldn't do this for me, it probalby something else or something._"

They walk for awhile, of course they were also falling for traps, but came away with a scratch. Makie then asked Asuna if Negi would be fine, just when she is about to answered Negi msistepand fall. Neig caught a the book shelf that they were all walking on with his right hand. Asuna and the rest of the girls were about to help him when he pulled himself up very easily, not being afraid of the fall. Asuna said:

"Well, at least you are not a liablility."

Negi,"Hey, I work out without using my magic. If anything, since my magic is sealed, i'm probalby can't catch you in a race."

Asuna,"Well anyway let's just get going.

They continued walking, then decided to take a break. While resting, Negi sences something coming from down there. Asuna was wonder why Negi keep looking down there for. Negi explained that there something that is emitting magic, and it not coming from me. Makie, Konoka where talking out loud,

Maki,"My, my, isn't sweet for boy and girl to get close to each other."

Konoka,"Yeah in fact their so close that they sleep together as well.

The other girls were like surprise to hear this, while Asuna explained. One point Makie asked if she could switch with her, Asuna was very interested about that.

They continued walking, climbing, as well crawling when they reach the sacred chamber where the magic book is. The girls were impress about this, when Makie spotted something, then said,

"Hey isn't that the book."

Negi was surprised to see it, and explained what it is,"That, that is the legendary book of Merkisedek, I can't believe it's here, as well in Japan.

Asuna,"That the real thing!"

Negi,"Real, I did some research on it, it is said, that if you read it you can actually become smarter.

Everyone was glad to reach it, but then a golem came to life, then challenge them to a test to get the book. Of course they lost, then fall inside a large pit fall. Everyone was yelling and screaming, Asuna was looking at Negi. He was completely out of it, with his eyes closed, like he was unconsious. She protected him, with her own body, when they saw a bright light they faded out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of days in the underground

Asuna woke up 1st, then the rest of the girls. They were amazed to see the undergound library was so bright. Yue then explained if they came here, that there is no excape, as the rumors suggested. The girls panic, when Konoka said,

"Hey where is Negi, he isn't here."

The other were wondering about that to. they went searching for him in a panic, calling his name, when they herd, some grunting sound. They found Negi, but they saw that he was trying to do something with his leg. The girls went right up to him, when they heard a popping or crack sound coming from his leg. Negi saw them, the explained,

"Oh, sorry you had to see that, but if i didn't pop back my leg, it would have caused some problems later."

the girls,"Pop back your leg."

Negi,"Yeah, it pop out of place when i catched you girls, just before we hit the ground, of course i had to reattach my arm, before i could reattack my leg.

Then Negi put a split on his leg then started to begin walking, but limpping a bit. Asuna then felt some pain coming from her arm, Negi then explained,"That i was able to shield you Asuna, so sorry about the pain, here let me take a look."

everything was a miis, sois the the surface team point of view.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of days earlier

"Nodoka there is no answer, let go to the others ok." Haruna said, in a panic. Nodoka aggreed. Then they explained the situation to the rest of the class. Ayakla said,"They can't fire Negi like that." the rest of the class agreed. So they started to study.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the underground library

They began studying for there test on monday, when Makie was going to take a bath to get rid of the sweat that was around her body. Kaede and Kuu Fei aslo wanted a bath so they went together. Negi was searching for some study material that could help the girls. Negi contiuned to wlak with his bad leg, when he bumped in on Maike, Kaede, Kuu Fei's bath. Negi was about to leave when they caught him. They started to talk:

Makie,"My, Negi is echi, are you that interested in seeing us naked."

Kuu,"Well he is an adult after all aru."

Kaede,"I wonder who like out of all of us."

Negi spook, in a calm tone, with his face not being changing, evven after seeing them naked. He said,"Oi, you should probalby know that this is not the 1st time i see a naked girls body, so this not fase me, so you mind.

The girls were wondering on how he isn't affected. Negi then left them to gassip on their own, when Negi saw Asuna bathing by herself. Negi then spotted a book that had literature advice that could be of some help. Asuna saw Negi looking at her, she was going to explode on him, when he came down to get a the book he was eyeing. Negi saw Asuna naked right in front of him, but it didn't faized him one bit. He then said,

"Oh Asuna, how your arm, is it alright."

Asuna temp cool, then spoke,"Yeah, but it kind of hurt."

Negi then helped her out some more, then Negi asked why are you going threw all thi. She explained everything. Negi then said,"Hah, I knew it, that is just a rumor, i get fired instead." Asuna then regreted this whole adventure. Negi then said, how kind you are right now. The other girls heard as well, then decided to help out the best they can. Just then the golem captured Makie, Negi tryed to fight, but he forgot he has no magic, so instead he kick the golem arm, that free her, as well as getting the magic book that was on the golem. They ran until they found the elevator. When they got on, tey found out that they were to heavy. The girls then took off their clothes, yet still nothing. Negi then left the elevator saying that it is his responsiblitie.

The golem face Negi, he then spotted a stone sword that can be removed. Asuna threw the book at the golem, but it wasn't enough. Negi then said,"Keep living, and don't worry about me, I well come back trust me. As the the great Sherlock Holmes use to say, if order to defeat an evil, to a general serves to the public, i galdly except my death. Oh pass the test as well." Negi then swang the sword at the girls, forcing them to move back of the elevator where he then pushed the button for the top floor. He then calided with the golem at the edge of the stair where they climbed about 8 stories high. He used the sword to pushed back the golem, then they both fell. The girls saw this before the doors closed, and saw Negi sacrifice himself.

They reach the top floor, they were sad to know that he is gone now. They decided to take the test in his honor of bravery.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Test day

Everyone was ready, the test began, when they saw the dummy force coming late, along with the library club. The other girls were wondering where is Negi? Asuna was about to speak with a sad look, as well as the rest of the group, when someone said,"I hope you girls are ready now.

There was Negi with s piece of his clothing torn up. They all wonderd how he survived. He explained that he just grab the stairs edge before he fall with his left hand. They continued, then when to take the test. Negi knew that the were exhausted, when Negi's magic came back. He then cast a spell to rejoivenate them. At the end the grades were posted up and class 2-A was last. they were on happy about the results. Negi then packed his stuff, then went to the train station. Asuna then spotted him, then spoke to him while his back was showing instead of his face.

Asuna,"Why ar eyou leaving with a fight, I know it was myfault, that i toss the magi book, but it doesn't mean you should just quit. We need you as are teacher.

Negi with his back still turn on her,"Sorry Asuna, but the die has been cast, I have no regrets about this, except it could have lasted alittle longer."

Asuna," then stay you could ask the dean. don't just give up on your quest"

Negi,"Who said, i was going to give up, I well continue on, but it won't be here. Good bye I leave you the house to live in until you graduate."

Negi then walk to the train, when Asuna jumped and wrap her arms around him saying, I won't let you go. Nodoka and the rest of the girls came as well, telling him to stay. they were welling to do anything when the principle came to tell himthat he is sorry that some of the grades of class 2-A were not add on. The grades showed

Makie 76 points. Fei Kuu 77 points. Kaede 73 points. Yue 73 points. Haruna 81 points. Nodoka 95 points. Konoka 91 points. Asuna with a stunating look 81 points.

They were so happy, as well with that it buump class 2-A grade average from last to 1st place.

Everyone was happy to hear the good news.

Negi said,"Huh, guess lady luck still has it in for me.

Asuna,"Can't wait to next semester."

With that class 2-A partyed for the hole night to celebrate their success. Negi stayed as official teacher as well.


	5. Chiu and the Strolling club

Reminder, I don't own Negima, this is just fan fiction that comes out of any person imagination. This is only to reminder everyone ok.

Last we left of is the Library Island. The Dummy Force were successful on passing their exams, as well prevent Negi from getting fired. Now on new Ch opens up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning

A new term, a new adventure were there are lots of students who are running, skating, etc to Mahora school. Negi was riding his motorcycle with Asuna riding on his side of the his bike new side rider(he place after the last term), as well as Konoka riding while holding on to Negi's chest. On his way to his class, alot of his students say good morning to him, of course he responds as well, especially to one of regular plain student Chisame. Chisame thought to her self while everyone of classmate are running to class,"_Why are they such a hurry, their not even late_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later

The principle was making a special announcement in front of his students.

Principle,"Here is someone who well be an official teacher from this new years to onwards. He well be working in the English department as well, please welcome Negi Springfield."

Everyone gave a cheer and as well as some whistling to the super hotty teacher they all heard about, who was standing next to the principle. Chisame, on the other hand, thought "_This can't be for real_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Class 3-A

Everyone was cheering for joy as they express their feelings toward Negi. They were proud to have him, since they were able to get 1st place on their exam scores. Incho(Ayaka) also made a speech about it Chisame was thinking "_This is impossible, he even missed a day of class as well. I mean come on is it alright to let a 16 year old be a teacher in a class full of 14 to 15 year old girls_." Then the twins spoke saying the exact thing Chisame was thinking. Chisame was impress until they said let's have a party. That is when Chisame had enough and ask to be excuse to go home. Negi was worried about her.

On the way home Chisame was thinking how ridicules her class is, how some are held back, weirdos, as well as a robot. Negi she thought of was the most weird of them all. That's when Negi caught up to her, and gave her some medicine. Her hand started to shake, and left Negi in a hurry. She made it to her room, where she transforms herself. She became Chiu, who is her split personality. You see, Chiu is a web ideal that Chisame created, she dresses very attractive and takes pictures of herself. She then uploads those pics into her computer, there she fixes them, then let the net world see. She is the internet #1 ideal on the net. She also has her own web page to, where she writes her daily life in Mahora, but of course she writes it differently from the truth.

She starts types things to her fans, like :Hello this is Chiu, today a echi teacher keeps on looking at me. Her fans replied to that comment with: That bastard, want us to take care of him, well can't blame him since your beautiful. Chisame is full of herself when she reads these messages. She then thought "_Huh, there isn't a man who is charmed by me, even you Negi-sensei, well drowl over me_." All of a sudden she saw Negi right behind her. She then thought on how her life is ruined because of this. Negi the commented that she looks cute in these pics, then took her to the party down stairs, that the rest of the class has thrown together. The rest is history, but the class wonders why is she in a bunny costume.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later

Asuna, Konoka was searching for Negi. The reason why is because they wanted to show him around the school. They then called him on the PA. Negi who was wondering around heard this message, then went to the girls. They meet up, then started to talk,

Negi "Why did you call me on the PA"

Asuna "Cause we wanted to show you the school"

Konoka "Ah, Negi-ku come look at this seen"

Negi then absorb an incredible seen of the school, it showed how big the school is, it looked like a city.

Asuna "Well some view huh?"

Negi "Yeah, it still resembles the same since I last saw it." in a low voice

Konoka "Huh, you saw this seen before?"

Negi "Ah no, it reminded me of something else."

Asuna "Well, let's get started on your tour."

All of a sudden Konoka got a text from her grandfather, asking for her and Asuna. They thought Negi tour would be postponed, when the twins Fuuka and Fumika arrived. They agreed to show Negi around the school. They said that they were in the strolling club. Negi made a joke about i, then they disagreed at him, saying that it is a very dangerous sport, talking about the dessert walk competition. Negi the commented on that saying the dessert walk thing isn't so tough. The twin where confused about that.

They started strolling to the gymnasium where Yuuna was practicing basketball. The twins said that their class was goodat some sports but awful a basketball, which Yuuna took offences to that. Negi admired that his students were working had on there activities, when Fuuka tried to show Negi the ladies locker room. Then they continued to walk to the pool area where he saw Akira practice her swimming. All the girls in the swim club, admire Negi cause he was so handsome. The twins were hoping to see Negi be embarrassed to see young girls in swimsuits near him, but Negi face was like stone, it didn't showed any awkwardness. The twins and Negi continued the tour to the outside courts where Negi saw the cheer squad was practicing their moves. Negi was observing their movement, were some show some panties. The 3 girls commented saying;

Shina "hey Negi on field trip huh"

Kugimiya "Or are you here to peep on girls."

Kakizaki "I don't mind, you can look all you want."

Fuuka was hoping that this would break him, but Negi said "Alright, if i want to see some girls flashing their panties, I'll come straight to you" in gratitude voice, with a smirk on his face. The cheerleaders where laughing, then Negi said to the twins, if you want to freak me out, it well take alot more than this ok.

They continued there tour, Negi thought that they remind him of friend back at wales, Anya. Fuuka and Fumika took Negi to one last place, before the day ended. They took him the the World tree, there they sat to see the sunset on one of trees branched that was on the middle of the tree. The girls talked about it saying the legends about this tree like love.

Negi then climbed higher, the twins then saw him stop at the very top of the tree were Negi was looking at something. The girls then saw that Negi put his hand on the spot, with his eyes closed, like he was remembering something. Then went down to where the twins, they asked him why he went up there. He just said, to make a small wish. Negi then saw th sunset as well as the twins. Then they said that a wish works when you have someone special. Then they made their wish saying, Let Negi be their boyfriend, then kissed his cheeks.

At long last the day ended, when Negi returned home, as for the twins who went back to the dorms. The twins were happy about today, but they wondered why Negi place his hand on top of the World Tree. Back at the World tree at the very top, there was a some written markings. The markings were read like this from top to bottom.

_N S_

_&_

_S L S_

Except the L in the middle was scratched out. What does this mean.

Well this is the end of this chap, hope you enjoy it, as well as as the hidden mystery to these letters


	6. Incho and Proposal

Well, right know i'm in a writing mode so, I probably be uploading a new cha once or 2 a week. Also the small mystery that i left behind for you all, makes things more interesting. Don't worry that well reveal in time.

Last we left off was the chap, of when Negi took a tour of Mahora

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a dreamy state, there was a girl with long red hair, about 7 years old. She just got transferred to this school, so she acted kind of shy. Another girl with long blond hair asked her about this long series face of hers. After that they began to fight and calling each other names. The dreamy state ended, with a loud scream of remark. It was Ayaka's dream

Ayaka woke up with a bang. She breathed hard, saying why can't i get away from that woman. She then went to her breakfast lounge, where her servants were waiting. You see during this time, on break, Ayaka went back home to her family's estate. Ayaka just greeted everyone a good morning,as well as her servants. Ayaka just started on her morning tea, when her butler gave a her message form someone. The butler said "That your said, that he well like to visit you, so he is coming today for visit, he well be here a little later." Ayaka jumped for joy as for the teacher she admired, Negi, well becoming to her home. She began to dance around like a full, until she got back to her elegant way, so she doesn't make a full of herself. She then said to her staff that this place well be perfect for Negi's visit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of hours later

Negi was riding his skyline car to Ayaka home n carefree matter. When he saw her place, he was astounded on how large this place is. Negi then parked his car in front of the door then knock on the door. There he was greeted by Ayaka, who was wearing a attractive dress, when she slip only to relies that Negi hadn't come alone. Asuna and Konoka was with Negi when she arrived. Asuna mocked Ayaka who fell on her face, after acting all princess like. Ayaka asked why did they both came with Negi? Asuna replied:

"Well if he came here alone, you probably lock him up, or do something, you shouldn't do.

Ayaka and Asuna began to fight in the open, the staff, as well as Negi stopped them from continuing. Ayaka began the tour of her house to Negi. He was amazed on how big her garden is and complemented her on that. Ayaka was glad to hear that comment, but she wondered why he came to visit her. Negi just replied, just because he wanted to know you a little better, that's all. Ayaka was happy to hear this. Unknown to Ayaka, when Negi replied to that question, Negi look at Asuna who said, with her hands, to keep it a secret.

They continue the tour in Ayaka bedroom, which was pretty big. Negi replied about it saying "This is big, but not as big as the one I have in Sydney or Los Angele's. The girls wondered on his comment. After all they, heard from Takahata that Negi ran away from home for more than 10 years. What could he be hiding in the back of his mind.

Ayaka then, all of sudden, brought out some tea for Negi to drink, he was impressed on how many tea he could choice from. Asuna was then think what a suck up she is to Negi. Ayaka then brought out some sweets, for him to eat. Negi was delighted, but he told Ayaka that he doesn't eat to much sweet, so he'll just eat a small bit of it with his tea. Asuna and Konoka just digged in on the sweets instead. They enjoyed their tea, Negi then commented that his older sister loves tea. Ayaka then spoke:

"Oh Negi-sensei, you have an older sister."

Negi "Yes, of course i broke her heart when i left home, of course I made my choice in life relying on my feelings, as well in my heart, so I have no regrets on it."

Asuna "Well since were here let's go to the pool"

Konoka "Come on Negi there is a great pool we can swim in."

Ayaka tried to stop them, but they all just went swimming. Asuna and Konoka were wearing one piece suits, Ayaka was wearing a white bikini, finally Negi was wearing some swim trunks, with a black tea shirt covering his chest. They were all having fun, ayaka was talking to Negi tell him about her past with Asuna saying, how their tastes are different, etc. Negi then thought that they have been good friends for that long, things went well when Ayaka asked her teacher, if she can be his younger sister when she gave Negi a hug that put him between her chest. Asuna interfered on that, then began to fight. They stopped after awhile.

Ayaka then asked Asuan to leave here, then things went back to normal. Negi asked why is you get into fights with her, since she is your friend. Ayaka replied that they were not friends, even when they were young. Negi disregarded that when he told her that Asuna asked him to come here today. She said something to him, about Ayaka's little brother. Ayaka then had a flashback of her past.

Ayaka was talking to Asuna when they were both 7 years old. She said to Asuna, that soon she would have a little brother soon, that they have everyhting ready for him, can't wait to play around with him, when he get's older. Then moved to a dark hallway, where Ayaka started to cry, asking where is her brother, she wanted to see him. Unfortunately she couldn't. Ayaka was depress about losing her brother, Asuna was watching her cry so sadly. Ayaka was inher brother's room, wondering what she going to do about these toys, then Asuna just started to bully her around abit to cheer her up. End of flashback

Ayaka began to smile, remembering that today was her brother's birthday, and asuna remembered as well. After that Negi and Ayaka began to have some fun together. negi kept his series, but smiling face to her.

Negi came back home in his skyline, walking into his living room. Asuna wondered how was the rest of the day with Incho. Negi took his attendance book and wrote down next to Ayaka's name, Asuna's closes friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning

The new term for school starts tomorrow, Negi was wondering how new term well turn out. Konoka made breakfast for Negi and Asuna. Asuna just ate and ran, but Negi complimented her on her cooking. Konoka was flatterd since Asuna never complements her cooking. For the rest of the day, Negi and Konoka were doing there chore, doing landry, cleaning. Negi said that Konoka would make a great wife, of course Konoka hit Negi on the head when she heard that. Then they both went out of the house, after everything was done. Negi walked into Mahora thinking that , Konoka was different from the rude and strong Asuna. Just then Asuna came up to him, saying that there was some mail for you, when she left the house. Negi opened it up in the opened. IT was mail from his sister Nakane, it was in 3D, a virtual version of her(this was done with magic). Negi was kneeling on the near by wall to see it better, as well as Asuna who wanted to see this. Asuna was amazed on how beautiful she is with her golden long blond hair, as well as crystal blue eyes. The message then read:

"_Negi how have you been? I hope you are doing fine there in Japan, as well I heard you became a official teacher to, of course since you been away for 10 years, it should be easy on you huh. Anyway, I know this is acting to much, but this around that time you find yourself a partner._"

Asuna wondering what she was saying, something about a partner. The message continued:

"_They say that a mage's partner well be drawn to him. I hope you find some wonderful, well talk to you soon Negi, keep it up._"

Negi said out loud "Come on sis, I don't want a partner now, ok"

Asuna "Hey what this partner stuff, a girlfriend." while she was giving Negi a choke-hold.

Negi then explained what a partner is(Of course if you people know the series I won't go into detail). Asuna then wondered do partner's have to be from a different gender. Negi said

"Well there is no rule about it, but man well go for an attractive woman, while a woman goes for a handsome man, which these days, it's come to marry them."

Asuna "so it is a girlfriend"

Konoka over heard this, saying the reason Negi came to Japan was to find a fiance. She said it out loud, but of course it was a joke, unfortunately, the twins over heard, and started to spread rumors about it to the rest of the class. In the mean time, Konoka told Asuna and Negi that she well be home late because of the thing, Asuna understands, but not Negi. They all split up, while Negi was walking, he look at his locked that was around his neck. He thought of something, with a depressing look on his face. He then continued walking only to be stop, when someone called his name from behind him. He then notice his students were right there. All of them asked to be his partner, and Negi blurted out, how you know that. They began chasing him about it, until they reached a corner were Negi just suddenly disappear. They continued to search for him, while Negi was floating in the air with his staff(which was with him since he left his house). He went to an empty area, where he thought was safe, until he bumped into a beautiful young girl who was actually Konoka, they spoke:

Negi "Oh Konoka it's you, by the way that thing was CG"

Konoka "Oh Negi you surprise me, as well as CG huh, I understand."

Negi "why are you here, especially looking like a model, who is wearing a beautiful kimono."

she was about to answer when her answer was begin shown to him. She was running away from some other people as well. Negi and Konoka ran to an empty classroom to hide in. they continued to speak:

Negi "A MARRIAGE INTERVIEW!"

Konoka "Yes, it's one of my grandfather's hobbies. He arrange them to me from left to right to me. He say's since I'm in middle school, I should fave a fiance."

Negi "No offence, but the old man is nuts. Anyway it explains about your kimono."

Konoka "Yeah, I had photo arrangement today, but i runaway have way threw it."

Negi "Man people from the previous generations are nothing more then problems, the only thing they are good for is to learn from their past mistakes."

Konoka "Yeah, take a look at the people who wants to marry me." Konoka showed potential partners, who are doctors or scientists, stuff like that.

Negi "Huh, doctors, lawyers, if you compare these people to me, they seem absolutely worthless"(since Negi has degrees from alot of files, which he is considered to be DR. Negi, since he is one a very rare cases to have 5 to 6 PHd degrees not to mention master degrees as well).

Konoka "Yeah, in your case your better then all of them. But you see I want to focus more on my schooling, instead of thinking about marriage. Well if I had to choice a fiance, I would choice you Negi, cause in 5 years from now, you be even more handsome. Foreigners are better after all."

Negi wondered about that remark. Then said "Well I can agree in that part, after all people have to choice their own partners. After all the most important person in your life, can only be found at the right time in anyone life." Negi said it while looking out at the window. Konoka was wondering what he was thinking when he said that. She continued speaking:

Konoka "Hey let me tell your fortune."

She did Negi fortune were she was very accurate until she said your future partner well be a girl with long red hair, as well a violet one.

Negi "Oi, that's Asuna you know"

Konoka made fun about it, but she told him how happy he made her and Asuna. She explained ever since you came into are live you became some special to me. Negi blushed a little, Konoka exam Negi hand even more, what she saw was something that made cheerful face go frown.

Konoka "Hey Negi, something happen in your past, something painful right?"

Negi pulled back his hand away from Konoka and stared away saying "well let's just say it's my own problem I have to deal with."

Konoka then made fun of him, then she slip, when Negi chased her. Konoka's panties were being shown to him, Negi said "Nice whiteys" Konoka laugh, but Asuna and ayaka was there as well. They were looking allover Mahora for Negi, then Konoka's people came into, as well as the entire class. When things were about to get hectic, Negi pronounce to everyone "EVERYONE, MEET MY FIANCE, KONOKA!"

Everyone was silent when he said it again.

Negi "Meet my fiance Konoka, isn't right Konoka?" as he winked at her.

Konoka "Ah yeah, me and Negi are getting married when we become 18."

Negi "Actually when you turn 18 since i'm 20"

Everyone was shocked about this, Finding out that Negi was actually 20 instead of 16 since no one new his real age. Of course later they explained to all of his students about the deal is, of course he is 20 years old. Well anyway the day ended with a new, but false couple.

I send the new one soon.


	7. Evajeline pt1

Well right now you people must be wondering what's going on in Negi's mind, well don't worry his secrets well come so as it's ready. Now these next chapters are the Evanjeline Saga. Hope you enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night is when mysteries appear, legends are created as well as rumours. Now one of it's legends now appear in front of Makie. She is running in fear cause Mahora legend is now chasing her threw Sakura lane. Unfortunately she was caught in the dead of night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning

Negi, Asuna, and Konoka were riding the train to Mahora academy. They were chatting along and Asuna asked:

"Hey why aren't we riding in your motorcycle or your car Negi."

Negi "Well, just because, that's all, beside don't you like this sort of chaos in the morning."

They both laughed about that. They continued speaking

Asuna "Well anyways we are now 3rd year students."

Negi "Yeah I know"

Konoka "Well, Negi please take good care of us this year to."

Negi thought "_Don't worry Konoka I well_."

The train then did a sudden stop, when it happen Negi almsot lost balanced, but Asuna and Konoka did, which they grabbed on to Negi to keep themselves balanced, unfortunately they also pressed their chest onto him as well. Negi then commented "You know, you guys should wait until you fall asleep when you do that." Konoka then said:

"Is it alright to for you not to be looking for a partner? right Negi-ku"

Negi "Oh don't worry about that, I'm, I'm I'm"

Negi then sneezed, which blew a strong gust of wind threw out the train which blew up all the girls skirts up. Asuna then said:

"Echi, huh"

Negi "Only if you want me to be, heheheh"

The trains door opened up and the chaotic race to the school begins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Class 3-A

Everyone in class were excited to have become 3 year students. Negi then introduces himself as their new form teacher for class 3-A. His class were very happy about it. Negi then took a look around and wondered if he could be able to know the rest of his students. He then felt a strange glare coming from somewhere. He would have looked, but decide to leave it like that, to see something happen.

Ms. Shizuna came into class to alert Negi that the schools health check up begins today. Negi then said:

"Everyone prepare for your health check, take off your clothes while i wait outside ok."

The girls were getting ready. Negi was about to leave when Shizuna asked him something:

Shizuna "Ah, Negi-sensei would you mind helping out us out."

Negi "With what?"

Shizuna "Well were running short on help with the examinations, and since you have medical degree"

Negi "Let me guess, I do a health check for my class as well as the other classes maybe 3rd and 2nd right.

Shizuna "Yes that's right."

Negi then agreed, while the girls were excited to have Negi do their health exam, they were also embarrassed to be naked in front of him. They also talked why Makie wasn't here, also about the legendary vampire of Sakura Lane. Negi then started to take their health exam, they were quite shy, especially Asuna, but Neig had a face made of stone, he did everything like a doctor should be doing for a physical exam. Of course, they were impressed on how he acted towards them , but he was able to look at there bust waist and hip size just by looking, with some comments like: your bra is to tight for your chest go with a bigger size, eat more veggies, or workout a little more. Everything was going great when Ako came in to tell them that Makie was in the infirmary.

Makie was laying down on the bed, when Ms. Shizuna told them that she was found in Sakura Lane unconscious. Negi wondered about it, He thought that, I think it's about time to settle this little problem. Because, even do, it's small he can still sense it, MAGIC. Asuna saw Negi thinking and asked if there was problem. He just said no. He also said, that he well be late coming home, so don't bother making dinner for me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later at the evening

Asuna and some of the girls were going home, although Nodoka said, she well be going home later. Nodoka was just minding her own business, until she reached Sakura Lane, that's when she started to acted scared. She went on walking repeating, there is no vampire. Then with a strong but, cold wind, there was a shadow, that was standing above the lamp post. Then that shadow lept to Nodoka saying "I well take your blood now." All of a sudden a spell came out of nowhere. It was like this _**Eleven spirits of the wind, become a seal and bind my enemy, arrow of wind!**_ Then the shadow countered it, with her spell, _**Frozen Barrier**_. The spells were nullified. It was Negi who fired the arrows, and the culprit who was behind these attacks was Evajelion.

Evajelion was there saying "Not bad, but I'm disappointed that your only this strong after all these years of living, well I bet you just had fun, just like that man, you are definitely his son."

Negi "I thought it was you, I could sense the glare from class."

Evajelion "Well, so you did know, well let's skip the intros shall we."

Negi was holding to Nodoka who has fainted when Evajelion attacked her. Negi knew that Evajelion was a mage, and was prepare to do something about it. Evajelion then said "There are good and bad mages boy" She then tossed some potions at him, Negi counter attacked with a barrier. Of course the barrier worked, but some of his shirt was ripped apart, Nodoka's clothes were destroyed. Negi looked at Nodoka, who was still out cold, when Asuna and Konoka came by to see if Nodoka was safe, but they saw that she was naked and Negi was right there. Konoka the thought that the vampire was Negi, but Negi said it was someone else, while Evajelion ran away. He then left Nodoka's care to Asuna and Konoka while he pursuit the culprit.

Both of them were running with ful force, with attacking each other. Negi was able to corner her, but then Evajelion partner, came into play. Negi thought that he could win, but he was out number 2 to one, Evajelion and Chachamaru. He was about to lose, and have his blood suck out, when Asuna saved him, then ended their duel for another time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning

Asuna and Konoka were awake, but Negi wasn't up yet. Asuna check Negi's bed, were the covers covered his body. Asuna was about to force him out of bed, when she saw no one there. Negi had already left ahead of them. Then they both went to school. Negi, on the other hand, was thinking on how to deal with the situation, this entire time in class, of course he taught like usual. After class, Negi was still wondered, but Asuna was there to trying to talk to him. Everyone else also wondered why there teacher was also thinking about. Asuna said, that he just needed to find a partner. That is when they started to plan Negi a cheer up party of course for them to be his partner, cause they think he is a prince.

When Asuna talked to him, that she well be there for hi, Negi just comment on that, that he does need help, but thanked for the offer. they continued walking, until Negi was abducted from Asuna who had no idea. Negi felt like someone was trying to strip his clothes, underneath the blindfold they put on him. Negi was able to hold onto undershirt when they threw him into the water, as well he was wearing swimtrunks at the time to(for some purpose). There he saw his student wearing bikini's as well as other bathing suits. He thought something was up, his students then said that this is a cheering up party. Ayaka then served him, as well as apply a his partner candidate. The rest of the girls did as well, then out of nowhere a strange thing happen. A couple of the girls were touched in the wrong places, thinking Negi was being echi, but when Makie caught it, it was an ermine.

At that point the ermine went nuts, taking off all of the girls tops off, while Negi was just sitting in there, just thinking "Well at least I get to see something funny, I guess" Then Asuna came in, then stop it. She then notice the girls being naked in front of Negi, saying "What are you doing to Negi, for god sakes." After arguing, everything was some what normal, but then Negi and Asuna heard some voice. It came from the ermine. Negi then recognize it saying "Chamo"

Chamo "Yup it's me Albel Kamomille, at your serves. It been way to long huh brother Negi"

Negi "It has, hasn't."

Asuna "A ermine that talks."


	8. Evanjeline pt2

I hope you are enjoying this alternate story, after all, I'm giving you a little more mystery about Negi's past. I hope the clues I'm giving you are making you wonder about somethings, like N S & S L S thing, if not look back at the previous chapters to figure things out. Probably I well reveal all this after the Kyoto trip series, but until then, enjoy my story. Oh of course, the original story does not belong to me, so you all can remember alright.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Evening

It was dusk, the night sky well is taking over, and the last bit of sun is fading. In the forest, there lies a furry creature. It is Kamo, trap in a hunter's trap. He is pissed off, because he wanted to become a man among men. He tried hard to escape this trap, and cursing himself saying stuff: a pure breed ermine male spirit, being trap like this. All of a sudden, he got scared when he heard footsteps coming closer to him. A shadow figure that was right next to him, he prayed hoping that this person doesn't ax him. Then he was released form this trap. He turned around to find a young kid, about 8 to 9 years old, with red hair, blues eyes, it was Negi. Negi then said "Here let me heal you with this spell I just memorize" Kamo was healed and Negi got busted. Kamo then thought "He is a man among men." with tears coming down his eyes. This all happened over ten years ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the dorms

Negi was still recovering from that cheering up party or so say. Kamo was explaining to Asuna how he meet Negi. Asuna was wondering about the man among men thing that he told in the story. They then talked

Negi "Anyways it's good to see you, as well all grown up as well."

Kamo "Huh, yeah right, look at you, mister tall and handsome. You know, I was surprise to learn that you run away from home over ten years ago, what's with that, alot of people were worried about you."

Negi "It was complicated alright well anyways let's forget that and explained why are you here?"

Kamo "Well it's because, you haven't made any progress in searching for a partner, that's why. If you want to be a proper mage, you need a partner."

Negi "What, I don't need a partner right now."

Kamo "Well, you still need one if you want to be a magister mage, that's why i;m here for. Your sister sent me to help you. I just happen to be in the bathed looking at your candidates." while smoking a cigarette.

Asuna then put out the smoke, then said "So it was you who made that mess just now,huh."

Kamo then brought Negi'sattendance book to him, then said "Let's look at your future partners."

Just then Konoka walked in with some clothes on this time. She then saw Kamo, that's when she just started to hug and have fun tickling it. She then showed all the girls to Kamo, where they can't help touching him, he then thought "_Huh, I've reduced these ladies with my manliness._" Negi then told Asuna and Konoka that we should be going home now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Negi's Home

Back from the dorms, Konoka decided to go to her room and study, while Negi was talking to Asuna. Negi then said "I'm going to call sis, you know say thanks, for sending some back up or at least for sending Kamo." Kamo then panic when he heard Negi say that. He then said "Ah Negi, there is no need, cause I found a partner that well be perfect for you. Negi then wondered who can it be, as well as Asuna. Kamo showed them a picture of Nodoka. Negi then thought that he and her were getting along pretty well. Kamo teased him about the she is cute part he wrote sometime ago. Asuna was wondering about somethings as well about Eva. Negi then said he doesn't need partner right now, that he is good as he is for now. Then he and only heard a ding coming from his shirt. Negi then left to his room.

Kamo then felt relieved about something, but Asuna who came in before everyone else picked up today's mail. It was from Negi's sister. Kamo then said that he well give the mail to Negi a little later. Asuna agreed, then left. Kamo then quickly threw away the mail, then thought that he needs to move it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day

Nodoka was going to her locker to get her shoes, that's when she found a letter. The letter belong to Negi. She began reading it, that's when she blushed. The letter said, that he wishes for her to be his partner, that he well be waitingbehind the dorms. She then left in a hurry, to get ready. Negi, on the other hand, was walking around thinking about todays class, when he heard Kamo saying that Nodoka was in trouble. Negi then left in a hurry, but for some reason he had a funny feeling that Kamo was up to something. Negi found Nodoka and asked if you were in trouble for some reason. Nodoka just replied that she was fine, and was waiting for him.

Nodoka then said that if she was alright to be his partner. Negi then spoke to Kamo silently "What's with this, I told you I don't need a partner right now.

Kamo "Sorry, bro but I organized this little drama, for you to get one."

Negi then started to look mad at him, then Nodoka spoke to him,saying things, that you protected me from the vampire as well as among other things to. Negi just politely said that's his duty. Nodoka said "If I can, I well like to repay ny debt to you, so feel free to ask." in a smiling blushing way. Negi then kinda of blushed as well. Kamo thought that he was right about her, and began preparing for something. He then said "Ho, ho I knew that she well be perfect for you, after all, she does have thing for you.

Negi "I knew that, but this is very troublesome right now. The circle that Kamo created was a pactio circle, were he explained everything to Negi, about how it works,etc. Nodoka was feeling strange, like her heart is beating alot more faster. Negi is the same. Kamo then said you have to kiss her on the lips to complete the pactio. He then objected to that, but Nodoka was welling to do it, because even duo it's her 1st kiss, she wants it to be with Negi. Negi then started to flinched while Nodoka moved ever closer to him. Negi then started to relax, then started to move his hands on her face drawing her closer to his lips. Nodoka tip toed, while Negi began to lean forward to get closer for there lips to reach each others. Just when he was about to kiss her,and Kamo looking on, he then heard a voice in his head saying "Negi" in angelic way with a mental picture of a girl, who's face is covered by light, while his heard that same ding sound. The pactio then stop, that's when Asuna interfered, while Nodoka fainted. Negi grabbed her before she fell. Asuna then explained to Negi on what kind of trouble Kamo got himself into. After that Negi an Asuna, changed Nodoka clothes, and placed her where she found the letter. She then thought it was a dream , and was embarrassed about it. Then the day ended as it has ended.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning

It was morning, everything was still dark, as night begins to fade, and the sun started to rise. Asuna woke up from her alarm, but to find out it wasn't her alarm, but Negi's alarm. She had once again slept with Negi without even noticing that it. She had her arms around him hold on to his chest as well as her head using that same chest as a pillow, while Negi was still sleeping with his head on the pillow. Well since she has gotten used to it, but still she was still embarrassed to be sleeping in his own bed like this. She got up and went to her own room to change hr clothes. When she checked her underware drawer, her bras and panties were missing, Konoka said the same when she woke up. Asuna then check where kamo was sleeping, since she had an idea. There he was, Kamo sleeping in a bed full of bras and panties. Asuna just got angry and chased him around for awhile.

On the morning run to school, Asuna was talking:

"Jeez, how the heck, we got stuck with a pet like this, especially one that steal our underwear."

Konoka "It's because he must like the feeling of cloth."

Asuna "Why can't he steal Negi's underwear instead then."

Konoka "It's because girls underware are softer"

Negi "Well yeah, that as well as I don't wear any underwear, it's to uncomfortable."

The two girls then blushed when he said that, and thought that the pants, he was wearing right now, that he was completely naked underneath. Negi then said "Of course I wear my swim trunks as replacements."

The two girls can't stop thinking about the comment he added, but Negi was thinking about somethings as well, then Eva and Chachmaru showed up in front of him. Eva creepily said go morning to him, trying to scare him, but Negi wasn't fazed, in fact he didn't even notice. Negi then notice, and said good morning in a calm way. Eva then threaten him in sly way, but Negi just agreed to her terms not getting anyone involved between the spat they were in, in a sly talk thing. Negi then left to think about something, Asuna followed, as well as Kamo, because he knew what kind of person Eva is, or so he thinks. Asuna is thinking that he trying to figure out a plan to deal with her, Kamo figured it out, and insisted that he put them in their place, but was about to run away, when Negi explained the Eva is a vampire, especially a shinso one. Kamo then said that Asuna should be his partner. Asuna then said

"a contract with Negi, but wasn't that contract the same thing, thst was yestersay, you know the kissing one.

Kamo "Yeah, don't tell me that, you a 3rd year middle school-er, still hasn't had her 1st kiss."

Asuna then blushed about it. Kamo made fun of her, as well as saying that you well be taking Negi's 1st kiss as well, since he has no girlfriend to. Asuna was kinda embarrassed about the idea, but Negi then told them that he already had his 1st kiss along time ago. Asuna was depressed, but showed off, that a kiss is no big deal. She agreed to the terms, but Negi was still some what against it, but kamo drw up the pactio circle. They begin, Asuna was feeling pretty weird, that the light from this pactio is making her feel good, while holding down her skirt. She started her way to kiss Negi, but Negi stop the pactio, by flicking her forehead. Kamo asked why, as well as Asuna. Negi explained that he doesn't want to have a partner right now, and plus, it isn't fair to forces Asuna, to give him her 1st kiss. He continued, her 1st should be with someone that she likes in her heart the most, so no in an angry tone. Asuna was impressed about his speech, that she began to fell her heart beat a little more faster, but soon went back to normal.

Any ways, Kamo also had an idea, to take one of them out, but Negi refused, saying he has a code of honor thing going on. Anyway Negi and Asuna went continued with school, and went back home for the rest of the day. The next day on the weekend, Kamo was saying some stuff to Negi, and Asuna in private.

Kamo "I can't believe your not going to do something about Eva and Chachamaru."

Negi "Even if so, they are still my students no matter what, so I can't do anything to bad to them." Kamo angrily disaggreed about it.

Asuna "Hold on, even duo they after him, they don't seem to bad.

Kamo "Your to weak Asuna, look, I went and did some research on Eva, she used to have a 6 million dollar bounty on her head over 20 years ago." He continued with all her crimes, and Asuna was wondering, why is there a person like that in her class. Without them noticing, Negi left his house, with his staff. Asuna and kamo were wondering where he is, they only found a note, with a something written on it, it said "_I'm going out to think, don't worry_" Those two went to look for him, while Negi was hovering around a forest. He was thinking about some when he didn't notice that he collided with a tree and fell. He was wondering where his staff is, also where he is to. Negi was then calmed down, and felt relaxed for some reason. He just remembered that he used to camp out doors all the time, so he wasn't to much in trouble. Then someone saw him, It was Kaede. She was a green hair, tall girl in his class. She also had light dark tan skin. They left the deep forest to a open place,where there was a waterfall. They talked.

Negi "So you left the dorms to train huh."

Kaede "Well yeah, but I can't tell you. NIN NIN. So what are you doing here?"

Negi "I came out to think about some stuff, that i have to deal with."

Kaede notice, for a while that Negi always had a series face, no smiling, only the casual smirk. she then said

"Why don't you train with me, after all, self-sufficiency is the 1st in survival. We well catch carp."

Negi then agreed.

They went to catch some fish. Kaede with some daggers caught 3 fish. Negi applauded that it was fast, while Negi used his hands. He layed over the water, with his hands on near each other. Kaede was saying that there is no way he could catch carp like that, since the carp are to quick to responded in the water. She was surprise to see that a couple of carp went near Negi's hands, and just as fast he caught 4 carps in that moment. She was dumb fonded. He then explained it's a waiting game, as well a mind game. If you think to much, it won't work. Well they caught enough carp for lunch. They then went to get some veggies. They ate all their meal, Negi then remember that it's been awhile since he lived liked this. Kaede then said let's continue with are search for food. Negi agreed, until night came they were searching for food. It;s was late, Kaede was sweaty, while Negi looked like he didn't sweat at all. Kaede then suggested a bath. Negi was 1st to take an open air bath out, he was kinda relaxed about this, he was see the stars, with his face still unchanged. Kaede then said

"Do you always have a series face like this."

Negi "Huh what series face?"

Kaede "Well ever since you got here you never do smile, like we do, or laugh, or have any other emotions. Why is it you have a face like it, have you always been like this?"

Negi "No, it's just that I'm thinking about somethings that I have to deal with, and thinking about my past as well, and how hard I went threw it all.'

Kaede "well I hope you get over it soon, cause I would like to see your face as well, as the others, smile. Well I'm going to join you ok"

With that Kaede strip down and joined Negi who was wearing his undershirt while bathing. The bath tub, they were seating in, was big enough for the both of them to sit in, but it was kinda if embarrassing moment for Kaede. Negi was right in front of her with his face in the opposite direction of her body. He was laying right there Kaede breast, with out a trace of panic. Kaede then said

"Hey, do you always bath with a shirt on?"

Negi "No I just bathe with it when I take a bath with strangers like this. But i'm kinda surprise to see a person as who is so mature right now.

Kaede "You mean my breasts, well they are kinda of big."

Negi "No, it's just that you remind me on some stuff, and now, I think I know what to do with a situation i'm dealing with now."

Kaede "Glad to help, and if you need some alone time again, you can always come to take a bath with me ok."

Negi smirk and saying "Yeah I do that. By the way, you should get yourself a bra, it well help in a fight ok."

Kaede was a little embarrassed about that comment, but still laughed about it. They continued on talking and then fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning

Negi woke up cause of the sun, and found Kaede sleeping with her arms as well as her head on Negi's chest. He slipped out silently, and found his staff, then flew away. Kaede was awake when that happen knowing that Negi was mage, didn't surprise her.

Negi was flying by, thinking about how to deal with Eva, when he saw Asuna and Kamo struggling in the forest. He then called to them, and at the end they were just glad to go back home.

Well I know I'm leaving some parts out, but like I said, it's fan dub after all. So deal with it. Hope you enjoy this chap.


	9. Evanjeline Final

The end of the Evanjeline Saga

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning

It was a brand new day. After the whole training thing with Kaede, Negi was ready to take care of Eva. Asuna was in a hurry since she was late going to school, she thought maybe Negi was in the same boat as her, but he she only found kamo in his room. He informed her that Negi had already left for school, and Asuna knew that Konoka had class duty today, so she was the only one in the house who was running late, with Kamo right beside her. Negi gave everyone a good morning, and everyone was glad to see that Negi was doing fine as well. In Negi's hand however, there was a letter, it was a challenge to Eva. When Negi went to his class, he thought he see Eva there as well. However, she wasn't there. He then found out that she was sick with the flu. Negi then decided to go visit her right now.

Negi was walking all calmly like, then he found Eva's house. He was kinda of surprise to see her living in a nice cottage like house. He went up to the front door, then knock at it. Negi then went inside to see if anyone is there. He was kinda surprise to see the interior of the house to be so full of cute dolls. Then someone said, "Who is it?" It was Chachamaru.

Negi "Oh good morning Chachamaru, how has it been?"

Chacha "Good, as well as you. Do you have any business with master today."

Negi "Well, yeah, I thought I challenge her to a duel, to settle this problem of ours, as well wonder why she used some lame excuse, like a flu, after all she is a vampire.

Evanjeline was right there listening, from the stair that she was.

Eva "Well you have guts, I give you that, but with my current state, I could still strangle you to death."

Negi "Ah, never mind, I don't like to fight someone who is obvise to sick to fight."

Eva "Well then, I well strike 1st."

Just then she collapse to the ground. Negi wondered what kind of vampire gets sick with the flu. Negi then carried Eva to her room, and lied her in her bed. He then asked Chacha why is she like this right now. Chachamaru explained, that since the curse, all her magical power has been sealed, in turn she is just a normal 10 yer old girl since she became a vampire. Chachamaru then explained that she needs to leave to get some medicen, and left Eva to Negi's care since she knows that Negi has is professional doctor as well. Negi then did what he could to make Eva feel more comfortable. She asked for something to drink, he gave her some of his blood. She was hot form the sun, he closed the drapes. She said that she was cold, from the sweaty clothes, he change her pajamas was well her underware(of course he did see what her body is, and notice the black panties). She then felt better, Negi was about to go down stairs, to wait for Chachamaru, when he heard her speak in her sleep. Eva was having a nightmare about the Thousand Master, his father. He wondered why, he placed Eva in this school, not to mention cursed her as well. Negi then grab his staff, that he carried with him since this morning, then entered Eva dream to look up some info on the Thousand Master.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eva's dream

Negi was tranported to a beach, were he could see the old Evajeline, with who he believed was the Thousand Master, right in frint of them.

Eva "Finally, I trapped you in the far eastern kingdom. Today, I take your flesh and blood."

TM "Maga Nosferatu, the undying mage, dark Eva, just how many people you poisoned with your fangs to attain that beautiful appearance. Just as you know, no matter how many times, you fight me, you would not attain victory." in a cool tone of voice.

Negi saw this, then thought "_So this is the thousand Master from over 20 years ago, he is alot different from the stories I heard from. From my journey around the world, people who heard of him, told me that he was a_- he got cut off when Eva started her attack on him. Just when she was about to take him out, She fell in a pit trap, the Thousand Master planted. She wondered why there is a pit trap like that, just then the Thousand Master threw in Onions and Garlic, that tunred Eva back to her child form, while the Thousand Master was mocking and laughing at her. Eva called him a cheat saying "Your the Thousand Master, the one who mastered a thousand spells, so why don't you fight with magic!"

TM "I'd rather not, since, turth be told, I only knew 5 to 6 spells total. Studying is for the birds, Isay. In fact I'm a magic school drop out, now your scared."

Eva was shocked to hear that, while Negi then thought "_Yup this is the true version of my dad, like the stories, he is an Idiot_." Eva then said "Why is that you don't like about me."

TM "Cradle rocking isn't my cup of tea."

Eva "It's just looks, I'm actually over a hundred years old."

TM "Well then your just an old hag then."

Eva "I'am not!"

TM "Eva, why don't you give up on chasing me, I well forgive your deeds in the past and all."

Eva "Never"

TM "Guess I have no choice, old man Konoe wanted a bodyguard, I guess you well do.

Eva can sense a great amount of magical power coming from him. The Thousand Master begins chatting the words for a powerful curse, but he had some trouble reading it. Eva then tried to ran away, but was to late. The Thousand Master read the spell: _**Infernus Scholastics**__(Attendance Perdition)_. Eva screamed and said "BUT, I LOVED YOU!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in reality

Eva woked up in a fright, remembering what Negi's father did to her. She then notice Negi sleeping, standing up and kneeling on the wall, with his staff near the stairs. Eva just thought "_He is asking to be killed, but it looks like he took care of me._" while looking at his face. "So you awake yet huh" Negi said, after he woke up as well.

Negi "Well since you are now feeling fine now, I guess I well take my leave, oh and about the duel, face when your feeling better."

Eva "Some nerve, the way you act, you are definitly different from your father that's for sure. Well for now, I well let you go." Negi thought "_If only you knew how different i'am to him_.

Negi then picked up his staff, and was about oleave, when Eva notice that, he was asleep as well then asked did you see my dream in an angry tone of voice. Negi then said with a smirk "Maybe, depends on you." Eva then had a look of venges, then attacking Negi as well as saying "I take that back, you are completely like your father."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day

In the morning, Negi was teaching his class, the lesson plan he prepared for them. He notice Eva was in class this time, instead of skipping out, as usual. Asuna was impressed that Negi git Eva to attend class this time. Asuna notice that things between them were kinda more smooth, Kamo also agreed, but warned her that Eva is still after Negi's life. Well as things, as they are now, class went by smoothly.

Later Evajeline and Chachamaru were analyzing the curse that the Thousand Master put on her. They realized that it one of the barrieirs to the curse needed electricity. Eva then came up with a plan, so she can finally be free from this school. Everything was going smoothly until Chacha Reported tat Negi now has a partner.

Eva "What did you say."

Chacha "It seems, that Asuna became his partner."

Eva didn't care, even when she hopped to another ledge of the school building they were in.

Eva "Oh well, tonight I well be finally free from this place, come Chachamaru."

Eva jumped away, tying to fly, but Chachamaru tried to warn her that she can't fly. So Eva took a nose dive to the ground hard.

Eva "GGRRR, beign human is so inconvient, they can't fly. This is all of The Springfield family fault. I swear I well drink Negi's blood, and finally be free, the dark queen of the night well rule once again.

Chachamaru "Ah master about your nose bleed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In another part of the campous

At the same time, Negi was walking with Asuna, telling his thanks to her, Kamo and Kaede. They were wondering about Kaede, but he quickly change the subject. Asuna then said, because Eva strted to behave now, shedoesn't have to do the contract. Negi aggreed as well and told her that he well be able to handle from ow on.

Their attention suddenly turned to the girls. They were all speaking about something, then Negi was informed on what's going on.

Haruna "Hey Negi, you do know whats tonight right. If you didn't, then there is going to be a blackout from 8 to 12 pm."

Yue "every year, there are 2 maintance blackout threw the avademic district."

Negi "Oh yeah, The teachers mention that at the staff meeting."

All the girls in class 3-A are excited about the blackout, telling ghost stories, stuff like that. Konoka was also buying candles as ell, for the blackout, but Neig then told her that his house has an emergenvy electric power system. So he told don't worry about the candles. Everything for the blackout was all set.

Night has come, and upon it, the girls stated there littled party, while someone else was busy with their own plans. The elecrtic power to all of Mahora was shut down, and Eva was informed by Chachamaru, that her once feared power is returning to her once again. In the bath house 4 girls were careless to take a bath before the blackout, and one of them was Makie, unfortunately, she was no longer human.

Negi was out patroling with Kamo, talking about how beautifulthe moon is from where they stand. Kamo then told Negi that he sence something just now. He sences great magical powers, he thinks it Evajeline. Negi aggreed, cause after all she isn't one the reforms quickly. They continued walking only to see someone in front of them. It was Makie, who was naked in front of them. She gave Negi a message of a duel, then left. Negi knew that she became half a vampire from Eva, and then went to the duel site, where he was carrying his own arsenal. Kamo tryed to warned him, after that he went to Asuna for back up.

Negi was at the duel site, where more than 4 other girls in maids costumes, were bitten. He then notice a young older woman, with long blond hair, wearing black. Negi looked at her and started to say something, while the other woman just said "Yes boy".

Negi "Who are you , you old hag.

The woman tranformed back to Eva saying "It's me, you idiot."

Eva continued "Well now, I know it's not a full moon, but were going to settle thing now, and I'm going to take as much blood as I need from you boy."

All of a sudden she commanded her servants to attack him, by giving him hugs, as well touching him inapropriatly at him. They also took some of his magicl arsenal away, which one was activated. It strip Ako and Akira clothes off, then he put them to sleep with a spell. Eva attacked with _**17 arrows of ice**_. Negi then decided to escape by braking a window to the outside. He shot all 17 arrows out with a magic gun he carried. Eva knew that magical utems are nojikoe, so she decided to strip him of that. Makie and Yuna then attack him, while he was in his staff, trying to get away from Eva. He manage to knock out Makie and Yuna by their own hands. But then he left after that since he knew Eva was near. HE then took this battle to the bridge were she can't leave since that is the limit of the barrier.

Asuna was in bed when she heard this, Kamo then convince her to help Negi. She put on some clothes on, then left to find him. Negi on the mean time was flying for his life, trying to avoid Eva , to the bridge. Eva then was able to bring Eva and Chacha sown with another of her ice spells. Negi was hoping she moved a little more closer to where he is. all of a sudden Eva and Chachamaru were caught, by a magic trap. Negi then breathed some relief saying

"Well, it wasn;t wasy, but looks loke O got you, but for how long, is really the problem part for me."

Eva "Yeah I aggree, this was a wel play planned, but like you said, for how long." Chachamaru then activated one of her gadgets, and appologize, to Negi for breaking his trap. Negi responded "Oh well, at least I got a extra breathe for the moment."

Eva then trap Negi and threw away his staff. Negi was right there for Eva to drink her blood, just befire she sunk her fangs in, Negi said something. He said

"I wonder, can you really do it." Eva was wondering on what he said. He continued "Can you really finish me off, after all, I do look like him. The man you wanted for so long. Are you alright knowing that if you kill me now, the only thing that connects you to him, or get rid of the face you were so fand off."

Eva then hesitated, Negi was about to do something, when Asuna came into the seen. Eva then quickly said, that she doesn;t have a chance against me. She was about to cast a spell, when she got kicked in the face by Asuna. Eva wondered, why did this girl was able to hit her, even with her own barrier, is protecting her. Then Negi and Asuna hid behind something, with Kamo right there with them. Negi then asked whythey came. Kamo was worried as well as Asuna, they can't believe what he wasdoing out here like this. Negit then thought of somethings, then I gues, Ihave no choice, since you came to help, might as well take it. Kamo was thrilled to hear this, while Asuna was saying something

Asuna "Well in this kind of emegencey, I huess I have no choice."

Negi was wondering what she was talking about. Lamo was creating a circle while Negi said that. Then out of nowhere Asuna just grab Negi's face and brought it forth to her lips. Kamo then said, the Paction is complete. Negi and Asuna were still kissing, when Kamo was finishing the pactio. Negi was then feeling something strange inside of him, then he pulled Asuna closer to him. Asuna was surprise about it and was about to pull her face away, but then Negi used one of his hands to keep her face from moving. They were both kissing so hard on each other, that at the end of the pactio, they felt something weird about them as well as lack of air, when they finished kissing. Asuna then said "What a kiss."

Negi "Yeah french kiss to be more exact." while have a red face like Asuna about it.

Kamo "well since it done, let's get to work on defeating Eva."

Eva was searching for both Negi and asuna when they came out, the fight was on. Asuna was facing Chachamaru while Negi took care of Eva. Asuna and Chachamaru were fighting evenly, while Negi was having some trouble with Eva, but his face was still as stone, not showing any signs of fear, even do Eva was copying Negi;s attacks. Finally Negi released a strong Spell on Eva, which she did the same. Eva had the upper hand, until Negi released a powerful blow of wind power into her, and won that little fight. Eva was naked in front of him, and ready to make the next attackafter applauding to him and saying "Just what i expect from you, just what I expect from the son of that man". Chachamaru tryed to warn Eva just then, because the electric power of Mahora was starting to come back, which also means Eva's magic powers were being sealed again. Eva felt the shock and began to fall, Negi went to catch her before dhe fell into the water below. Eva at that moment was seeing Nagi's face in Negi's face. She remembered how they met, how they ate together, the time she traveled together, as well as the fight she had with him. She remembered the day she entered in Mahora, hearing the conversation that was around her in her new student clothes.

Nagi "Wow love, your look great, top of the line" in laughter.

The principle "Well I can't believe the fearsome Evajeline is actually a little girl."

Eva "I swear, I well drain you of every last bit of blood in your body."

Nagi "Now, now don't worry I hear school lofe is fun, give it a try."

Principle "Let's see, she is to mature for elementary, so middle school would do."

Nagi came up to eva, patted her on her had and said "Don;t worry love, I well be back for your graduation. Until then, try living in the light, by that time, I would uplift the curse from you all right."

Eva "Really" in tears of saddness

Back to reality, when she was falling and saying you liar. Negi then was able to catch Eva and brung forth his staff, before hitting the water below. Asuna and Chacha were happy to see that he caught her. Eva then asked "Why you saved me?"

Negi "Your one of my students right, as well I don't think you need a reason to anyways." in nice tine, but with his face somewhat happy look. Eva blushed because it's the same when she 1st met Nagi, and Negi looks like that to. Negi won the duel and Eva now owes Negi a debt to. Negi then said

"Well since I wo, I well right that down one the class roster."

Eva objected to that and Asuna was wondering if they made up yet.

Negi "Don't worry Ev, when the time comes, I well be able to set you free, with no problem." while Eva was pulling on Negi's face.

Eva "What, how many years, you think that well take, your already 20 and your as about as strong as any ordinary mage. I should just suck your blood, and be done with it.

Negi "Oh yeah, I need to cure Makie and the other girls right now, so i better be going right now."

Asuna asked Chachamaru if Evanjeline always acts like this. Chachamaru answered that this is the 1st time the she sees Eva having so much fun when Negi came here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you like the Evanjeline saga, don;t worry, there is still alot more chapters to go. I well right down the Kyoto trip soon enough so don't worry. Till then


	10. Pre plan for Kyoto

It's getting closer, Negi's secrets are soon be at hand, just wait and see, when things get a lot more exciting.

Morning

It was mid morning, things, around the school, seem to have calm down, since yesterday night. Yesterday night, is of course, the battle against Eva and Chachamaru. Negi is right now walking with Asuna and Kamo near an open coffee shop and talking.

Negi "Well thanks for helping me last night, but really, you shouldn't have come out you know."

Asuna "Well, thanks for the gratitude, but don't sound so stuck up, after all, if I just left you like that, my conscious well keep bugging me, so there."

Negi "Well what can i get you as a thanks."

Asuna "How about some coffee."

Kamo "Negi, get me an espresso" in a quiet tone.

Negi got 3 cups of coffee, for everyone, and were all about to seat down, until Evanjeline came at the same table as them. This was an awkward moment for them. they speak.

Negi "Good morning Eva, how have you been since last night."

Eva "HM PH, don't talk to me like I have any intention of getting to a point of greeting each other."

Chacha "Good morning Negi-sensei, Asuna."

At that moment Asuna could see the tension that was between them, and started to smirk about it.

Asuna "Oh, I get, Eva you were in love with Negi's dad, huh?"

Negi "ah Asuna."

Eva "YOU BASTARD, YOU DID SEE MY DREAM!" after she spit out the coffee, she was drinking, from her mouth.

Chacha "Is it true master."

Eva "It doesn't matter anymore, he's been dead for over 15 years. Oh well, you know he even said that he would lift my curse some day to. Well I guess I can't blame him, since he died. Unfortunately there hasn't been anyone close enough to releasing my curse, since it was to powerful."

Negi and Asuna were carefully listening to each one of Eva words that she spoke. Then Asuna spoke to Negi quietly that, he was searching for his father now right.

Negi "Evanjeline, I too have seen my father, I have seen the Thousand Master.

Eva "What are you talking about, he has been dead for 15 years, what did you do, talk to his dead body."

Negi "Everyone says that he died when I was 4 or 5 years old, but 13 years ago, on a snowy night, I saw him... I sure of it. That when he gave me this staff. That's why I know that he is alive, this staff is proof. That's why one of the reason I left home, was because I wanted to travel the world and look for him.

Eva "It can't be, you are saying that the Thousand Master is still alive." in small of amount of tears coming from her eyes.

Eva then began to laugh out loud and saying things about how tricky he is.

Negi "On unfortunately, this staff is the only clue for the moment."

Eva "Kyoto, if rumors about his death is true go to Kyoto."

Negi "Kyoto huh, hm, why not, but there aren't any holidays coming up, so I going to have to wait."

Asuna was had a pretty good idea, while she was thinking Eva just grabbed Negi arm and started to suck out his blood.

Negi "Hey if your going to bite me and drink my blood, at least tell me about it.

Eva "Fine, but think of this part as payment for info."

Negi then made announcement to everyone that their school trip well be to Kyoto. It appears that everyone voted for it because, there were so many foreigners, as well as Negi 1st time in to Kyoto. Everyone was excited about it, but Negi was about to say something to them about Kyoto, just when Shizuna-sensei came in to ask Negi to come to the principle's office. Negi found out that the Kyoto trip maybe be canceled. Negi wondered why, the old man told him about it. It seems the Kansai association and the Kantio one have had a shaky relationship for awhile. Sending Negi there may pose a problem since he is not only a teacher, but also a mage. After hearing this Negi thought that it was his fault, but the old man wanted to stop this feuding, so he is sending Negi as a special envoy. He just wanted to Negi to give a special letter their leader of the Kansai. Negi agreed to it.

Negi was about to leave when the old man also said something about Konoka. He told him that Konoka was also from Kyoto as well, as well that she hasn't found out about him being a mage. Negi responded no. The old man doesn't mind letting Konoka know about magic, but her parents do, so he asked him to keep it quiet to her. The old man said one last thing before, Negi could leave.

Principle "Say, Negi what kind of marriage ceremony do you like , church or traditional Japanese?"

Negi "Ah well I don't mind anyone of them, but I think Konoka would, so how about I talk to her about it."

Principle "Yes, your right, you know I can't wait to see my grand daughter marry you in her wedding dress, oh by the way here, are some ideas for your wedding, as well some dress and clothes to."

Negi "Ah thanks, I better go to my future wife." in a smiling, yeah right smirk.

Negi was outside carrying all the stuff that Old man Konoe gave him, he thought to himself that he has some prep work to do. Kamo then showed Negi the reward he got for making a pactio with Asuna. There was a stunning picture of Asuna(like you all have seen right). Kamo explained that is solid proof about him and asuna making a pactio. Negi then thought for the moment, remembering the kiss he made with Asuna. He thought "_I haven;t had a kiss like that for a while, not since her._" He was still thinking when Asuna and Konoka came to greet him.

Both "Hey Negi"

Negi "Oh hey girls." with a cool face."

Konoka "Hey Negi, what's with that stuff your carrying around."

Asuna "Yeah, what are they."

Negi "Oh this, is just stuff, your grandfather gave Konoka, for a wedding day."

Konoka got the point after that, but then notice a card with asuna picture. Asuna was also curios as well, wondering why she was wearing such strange clothes. Negi then told her, that it is proof about the you know. Asuna got that as well, and Konoka just happen to over hear some of it and saying "Wow, for Negi to hold on to picture of Asuna like this, it must mean."

Konoka was cut off, when Negi suggest we do something to prepare for the Kyoto trip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At a store

Konoka was helping Negi find some clothes for Negi to wear, while Asuna was find some clothes for herself. In the dressing rooms, Kamo suggested to make a Pactio with Konoka, Negi rejected the idea, but Kamo had convince him. Just then Konoka came in the dressing room. She asked Negi to see that picture of Asuna again, because it looks cute. She then asked Negi if he could make one for her to. Negi agreed, but the price is a kiss, which she didn't mind, but then smiled realizing that Asuna and Negi kissed as well. Konoka got close to Negi tip toeing to reach his face, while Kamo prepared the Pactio circle. Konoka then said "You know it's not fare for Asuna to have you all to herself." Konoka then kissed Negi's cheeks and a pactio card came forth. It had a bad drawing, and she was about to try again but Asuna stopped her, and Kamo gotten beaten up, since she knew it was his idea. At the end things were progressing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saturday Morning

In the city of Tokyo, the cheerleader are out to play. Misa and Sakurako were wanted to go karaoke, but Madoka told that the reason that all three of them came was to buy the clothes for their free day on the Kyoto trip. Of course the other 2 ignored her, while buy something to eat. They continued walking while they notice a incredible scene. They saw Negi and Konoka together at a clothing store. Then they thought it was a date.

Modaka "How can this be, Negi is 20 years old and a teacher to, maybe they are out here to buy some clothes like a brother or sister thing."

Misa "But would they actually come to Harajuku for that.

Sakurako "AWAWA, this could be a problem."

They all agreed that this could fired Negi, if anyone else saw them like this. But then they started thinking that it was Konoka who was putting the moves on Negi, after all Negi is a super hotty that looks like an international model. They think that after Asuna fell asleep, she would climb out of bed, and enter Negi room, and under one roof, she monopoly Negi in his bed, then started to do this and that with him. Then they went to call some professional help.

Asuna picked up her phone, and the cheerleader group told her everything, but Asuna ignored it, and went back to sleep. They continued following them, and could see that the the atmosphere around them was pretty great. Then they heard something form the both of them.

Negi "Sorry, I asked you to come with me, even do I know you are busy with your own plan."

Konoka "No, I'm happy, to think you would be worried about me.

Negi "Konoka"

They then called Asuna again, but this time they send her a picture text, when Incho came as well. Incho saw it, and was wondering if it was a bad joke. While incho was complaining, the cheerleaders were talking about some stuff. Like the scandel between Negi and Konoka. They even wonder if that fake marriage proposal for Konoka's grandfather was not a lie. They were so pumped up, until Incho called them. Incho told them to keep a eye on them, making sure they don't get close, she even added a picture of herself showing how series she is. The cheerleaders then disguised themselves to followed them around, making sure they don't get any closer.

Ayaka and Asuna were talking about how evil Konoka is. Asuna objectd that, but she then thought that Konoka likes fortune telling stuff, as well, that she was series about getting a pactio card. The cheerleader girls followed Negi and Konoka all the way until the sunset. Negi was glad to see Tokyo again, but also tired. Konoka wondered why he was sleepy, he then explained that he been staying up more then usual, for the last couple of days. The girls were watching them, until they saw Negi sleeping with his head on pointing up and laying on Konoka's lap.

Misa "Man, I'm so jealous of her right now."

Madoka "You can do it with your boyfriend to you know."

Misa "Idiot, it's much more romantic to have a man like Negi on your lap."

Sakurako "SSHH, quiet, something happening."

Konoka "Looking at your face like this, it just to show how innocent you look right now. Let me get rid of that fatigue for you."

Konoka then said somethings, and moving her hand around. At that point her finger started to glow, and the girls were wondering about that.

Konoka "Oh that's right, the card. It appears, when you kiss Negi on the lips, and he is a sleep, perfect.

The three girls were watching as Konoka moved her lips even closer to Negi's lips. Then they went ahead to stop her, at that moment Ayaka and Asuna were watching the whole thing. Konoka then stopped saying "I shouldn't even if he is asleep, stealing a kiss from him, like this would be a crime." with a laughter. Konoka was wondering why these guys were here.

Ayaka "Negi is sleeping on you leg Konoka, I want to try that too."

Asuna "Konoka, are you trying to"

Negi woke up, and was wondering why these people were here. They told them that they found out about them. Negi and Konoka agreed on something, then brought out a present to Asuna. Negi then said "For the 21st of April, Happy Birthday." in a a nice tone, with a cool pose and still a series face. Everyone was surprise, especially Asuna, for knowing that tomorrow was her birthday. The other girls gave Asuna a present too, and Asuna was happy about this. The girls were about to leave, when Ayaka told them that this was not a date. Negi and Konoka were wondering what she said, but at the end, Ayaka chase all three around to punish them, then they went to party for asuna birthday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning

The day of the Kyoto trip has come. Negi woke up like usual. He got up and wore his navy blue suit, and went to his ketchin. He made some breakfast, and got his luggage and left for the train station. Asuna and Konoka were still sleeping, so he asked Kamo who was woke up at the same time as Negi, to wake Asuna up, so they don;t be late. He was walking calmly to the station, enjoying the morning view, and was thinking about the trip that well ne from Nara to Kyoto. He still remembered that he has to give the letter to the Kansai leader on this trip.

At the station Negi met with the other teachers, as well as some of his students who were there this bright morning. They were all enjoying the moment, talking about stuff. Then Shizuna-sensei made the announcement for all classes to meet with their homeroom teachers. Negi class was already divided to groups already divided to 5 groups already. One point, Ayaka tried to make a move on Negi, and another point with Makie to her group with their free day. Everything was going well until 2 people were having problems in there groups. The two people were Zazie Rainyday and Sakurazaki Setsuna. Negi realized that Eva was bound to the school, and Chacha would stay with her as well, so he decided to put Zazie with Incho group and Setsuna in Asuna group. Konoka was greeting Setsuna, but she ignored her, then Negi just felt something inside his head, for some reason, Setsuna last name sounded familiar to him. He was thinking it through for a while. Oh before Asuna went to her seat, Negi gave her a letter(No the letter for the Kansai, a different letter). He told Asuna not to open it, until he says so, and he made her promise not to, and she did.

The train had left the station and while everyone was enjoying themselves Negi made a speech.

Negi "Alright everyone, this is the 15th annual school trip is about to begin, please make sure you enjoy this 5 day and 4 night stay in Kyoto. There well be free time for all groups, so I think everyone well enjoy themselves, and I hope no one gets into trouble in this trip as well as take responsibility for your actions. In particular, you should try not to get hurt, and MAKE SURE YOU LOOK BEFORE YOU START MOVING THE BOX LUNCH THAT NO ONE IS FRONT OF YOU! with his right leg stopping the box lunch, that was about to hit him from behind.

After that everyone was enjoy the time, they ha in the train like, play cards and stuff. Then all of a sudden frogs seem to come out of nowhere, and in all that confusion, the letter that Negi was carrying was stole by a bird. Negi knew that it was a shikigama(animated paper that construct with magical powers). Negi was about to stop it, until someone slowed him down for the moment. Then all of a sudden Setsuna retrieved the letter, by slicing it in half with her sword. She gave back the letter to Negi, he was then thinking that there is something about Setsuna that is bugging him for some reason. Kamo on the other hand was thinking that she is working for the Kansai.

Interesting development huh.


	11. Kyoto adventures begin

This where things start developing, and i'am talking about the 10 year hidden past thing. Hope you enjoy, of course the story line well be nearly the same except for some more plot twist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyoto

Negi and his class were visiting Kiyomizu temple. Everything was going great. The girls were talking that this is the place where people jump off the temple which Yue explained it's history, and a couple of the extreme girls wanted to try it. Negi then told them if you are going to try then jump off from this point since it's flat surface to land on, where he was leaning on the fence.

Yue "How do you know that Negi-sensei?"

Negi "Oh, I did it when I was here the last time I visited Kyoto."

Everyone was stunned to hear this, that Negi was in Kyoto before.

Asuna "When was this?"

Negi was staring at the beautiful city of Kyoto when he explained "It was about 8 years ago when I visited Kyoto, so I was around 12 to 13 years old. I came here, because of it history, as well as jump from this point, which I did, and luckily for me it wasn't that far down.

Everyone was stunned about that, and as proof, Negi told them at the bottom I carved a N at a stone. He then remembered something else, which he told the class. He remembered that the day he was leaving Kyoto, that there was an inccident involving 2 little girls. It grabbed everyone attention, especially Konoka. Everyone was curious about it. Negi then told, that he was walking at a road, which he doesn't remembered, but he saw 2 girls playing near a river. Konoka's heart started to beat a little harder. He continued on when he left them, about 5 minutes later, he heard a scream coming from their direction, he drop his stuff, and ran to them. It appeared that One of them fell into the river, and the other one was trying to save her, but fell into, they were about to drown, that's when he dived in and pulled them out. He check to see if they were alright, and they were. Then he heard people calling for them, so he left them to their hands, and ran back to his stuff and left Kyoto.

Everyone was amazed to hear this story, but mostly Konoka who was started crying about it, and secretly hearing to Setsuna. Asuna asked why she was crying.

Konoka "Because, it was you, wasn't it? Negi" in tears

Negi "Was me what?" in confusion

Konoka went up to Negi and gave him a big hug, which everyone, especially Ayaka had an issue with. Konoka then explained "You see, it was me, I was the girl who was drowning." Everyone was stunned to hear this. Then Negi took a close look at Konoka, and realized that it was the same girl from 8 years ago. Everyone was happy, but also kinda wondering if fate brought them back together. Well, what said is done, everyone decided to go to another place. Yue told them about the fortune telling place, that represents their love life. Everyone decided to go there.

On the way to the fortune telling place, Negi was enjoying the moment of peace, while walking along side the trees. Of course Kamo was still thinking about somethings, like Setsuna. He told Negi that she was a spy, but Negi just responded "Forget it for now."

They reached the fortune telling place, where a couple of the students tried their hands to increase their love life. Of course, that didn't help. They all decided to go to Otowa waterfalls. There Yue explained the 3 different types of falls they have. One was health, the other career and school, and finally love and marriage. All the girls were about to drink it when Negi interrupted.

Negi "STOP, DON'T DRINK IT!"

Everyone "huh?"

Negi went and took a sip, everyone was surprise about it, then Negi spit it out fast, then said "Sake". Everyone was surprise to hear this, Negi explained that when he got here he smelled a strange smell coming from here, and thought it was sake, and was right. Negi then went up to the roof of the waterfalls shrine, where he found a container full of sake. He then notice Setsuna near the shadows, watching, but then forgot about and attended to his class. Negi then decided to get back to the hotel for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Evening

At the hotel, Negi was wondering about somethings, and Asuna was wondering as well, so she asked him about, which Negi told her everything. Asuna decided to hlep out as well, while she agreed to help Kamo was still worried about Setsuna, telling Asuna, that she is a spy that is working with the enemy. Just as things were about to get series, Shizuna-sensei informed Negi that the teachers time for a bath is almost over. Negi decide to have this talk later, then went to take his bath.

Negi went in to the open air bath with an a tank top shirt for men along side Kamo, Negi was quite enjoying himself, but of course Kamo kept on bugging him about Setsuna. Kamo told Negi that Setsuna swordsmanship skills are the natural enemy for a mage. Negi right now was bothered by that right now, and told Kamo to relax. Just then Setsuna came in to the baths and Negi wondered why she is here, Kamo explained that this is a mix bath. Negi stared at Setsuna, and admitted that she was quite beautiful and attracting as well, but of course he also thought this was peeping, so he just went back down to enjoy his bath. Kamo told him to leave quietly, in a whispering voice. Just then they over heard her saying "How troublesome, if Negi-sensei is a mage, I should take some action, but", Kamo thought that she is very dangerous. At that moment, Setsuna sensed blood lust coming from behind the boulder that Negi was taking a bath at. She cut off the open flame to darken the area, and grabbed her sword, and asked who there. She then went to attack him, she did a Zanganken(Stone splitting blade) on the boulder, but half way threw it Negi caught the sword with his bare hands, and that stop the attack, he then broke the sword in half, while it was still on the boulder. He then got rid of the remaining weapon of hers, but she then grabbed his neck and his manhood.:

Setsuna "Who are you, if you don't answer, I'll crush and snap it off. Eh Negi-sensei?" Negi was giving Setsuna the evil eye on her, while Setsuna was gathering her thought. She then backed off and apologize to him.

Negi "You realize i'm going to give you detention after this." in a dark evil smirk, while Setsuna was looking at her hand where it was holding on to Negi's manhood, in embarrassment. She then explained that going for vital parts while attacking is basic theory fighting, but was interrupted by Kamo.

Kamo "I knew it, you work for the Kansai don't you."

Setsuna was about to defend herself against Kamo's theory, when Negi spoke up that she is not working for the Kansai, but she is on his side. Then they heard a screams coming from the Ladies changing room to the baths.

Setsuna "They must have come here for Konoka Ojousama." Negi wondered about that Ojousama thing. But then went with Setsuna to check on whats happening in the women's changing room. They saw that monkeys were stripping down asuna and Konoka, who were about to take a bath as well. Konoka was stripped naked in front of Negi ans Setsuna, she then said don't look at her. Setsuna then got angry, and brought out her sword, but then got depressed because it was broken in half.

Negi "Ah remember, I did brake it." in an obvious tone. Setsuna didn't care, she then went on to slash these monkey, while Asuna objected to it, Negi tried to stop, and trying to say something to her. Just then Setsuna slipped and fell on top of Negi, who had a perfect look on her innocents. They were embarrassed, but then they notice the monkeys were trying to take Konoka, Setsuna grabbed of what left of her sword and struck down on the monkeys who were shikigami, and rescue Konoka, she then sensed that they were being watched. Konoka was grateful for Setsuna, but then she ran away.

Asuna was curious between Konoka and Setsuna, so she asked. Konoka then told her the story about her and Setsuna, with Negi over hearing it. She told them that when she was young, she grew up alone, but then made her 1st friend, and that was Setsuna. She then told them about her as ell the time were they almost drowned, and was saved by Negi. She started to tear up a little bit, when they walked back to their rooms. Negi and Asuna talked about it, when Konoka went to her room. They continued talkingbumpping into some of his students, they continued to on saying that Setsuna is protecting Konoka even now. Then they met up with Setsuna who was putting on barriers, to prevent the skikigami to come In again. they all began to chat, while Setsuna was worried about Asuna, but Negi told her that it was alright. She then told them about her sword jut-so.

Setsuna "Negi-sensei, right now, I dividing some counter measure on how we should deal with this. Since I heard you are a talented western mage, i think you could think of something."

Negi "I did, in matter of fact."

Setsuna "Oh really"

Negi "Yes, i have, but now is I did.

Setsuna "what did you mean."

Negi "I had planned to find out the identities on the enemy as well as tracked them down, but."

Setsuna and Asuna "But what."

Negi "But someone, ended up slashing up my lead or should i say monkey lead.

Negi then told them about his shikigami plan, and Setsuna apologized , since that was the reason why Negi tried to stop her from slashing them down. Negi then told Kamo to apologize for suspecting Setsuna for being a spy. But then they wondered why he knew she was on his side. He said that, in some of the confusion earlier, she could have easily took Konoka in the confusion, but didn't, that is how he knew. Setsuna was impressed for his reasoning as well as Asuna. He then reminded them that he did have criminal and psychology degrees. So he knew about it. Setsuna then told them about their enemies and the history of them as well.

Setsuna "Well since, you now know, you could say that, I betrayed the west for the east, but I wanted to protect Konoka Ojousama, so I had no choice. As long I'm able to protect her, I'm satisfied as well knowing that Negi-sensei well take good care of her as well, since you are her fiance."

Negi then stood up and flick Setsuna on the forehead, everyone wondered about tat and Negi just said "every time, you say something stupid, I well flick your forehead, got it." with a series look. Well anyway, since things are settle they all agreed to protect Konoka. Negi decide to go on patrol 1st, while Setsuna and Asuna go and protect Konoka. Asuna was glad, now because she made a new friend. While on patrol, Negi was still thinking about Setsuna. He is bugged by on, that he knows her from someplace else or someone else. Anyway Kamo wanted to teach Negi about the pactio cards, while he left the hotel, he accidentally hit a woman who was bring in some towels. But unknown to Negi that she was more sneaker than an employee of the hotel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I told you some secrets well be unfolding, now if you can figure out the clues to some of the clues int this cha, you would understand a certain relationship. Oh right now I'm making the next ch, so keep reading.


	12. Encountering the enemy

Hope you are enjoying the new setup, I placed for you all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Negi has just left the hotel, while one of the spy's in the Kansai entered into the hotel. Kamo was talking to Negi on how the function of a pactio card works. Negi just told him to forget about it for now. While he was busy checking out the area, the spy of the Kansai was ready to make her move. She was a long black hair woman, with black eyes, as well as an alright face. While she was busy preparing, Asuna and Setsuna were at their rooms, watching over Konoka. Setsuna then agreed to let Asuna keep an eye on Konoka, while she checked the hotel. Asuna was about ready to go to bed, when Konoka woke up, it seems she needed to use the restroom, since she came back from the falls. At the restroom, Konoka was about to enter, when a woman in a monkey suit, snatched her.

Asuna was starting to get worried about her, while Yue was in need of the restroom as well. They both went to the restroom, where Konoka is, and asked if she is alright, but they only heard "I'm still using it." At that moment, Setsuna sensed something was wrong, so she quickly went back to her room. She then wondered where Konoka is, while Asuna informed her that she has been in the restroom for 10 minutes. She then knock on the door of the restroom, to see if she is still their, but it was the same response, and Yue was at her limits. After that, Yue and Setsuna were really starting to get anxious, and knock opened the door. They found that there is a magic paper that mimic Konoka's voice, they were tricked.

In the meantime, Negi was patrolling around the area, while Kamo was busy trying to explained the functions of the pactio card, which of course Negi wasn't paying attention to. All of a sudden Negi had a weird feeling, that something was wrong back at the hotel. He then used his pactio card of Asuna to communicate, while Kamo was amazed that he knew of that ability if the pactio, even do he didn't say anything about it yet.

Negi "Asuna, call me on my cell." which Asuna heard on in her head, thinking it's telepathic.

Negi then got a call from her.

Asuna "This is bad Negi, Konoka was kidnapped!"

Negi "What, what happened?"

Negi knew something was wrong. Just then Kamo notice a shadowy figure coming their way. He tried to get Negi attention, but he just ignored him. The shadowy figure was about to land peacefully, when Negi walked near the area it was about to land and lifted his left hand and struck it, right at the face of the shadowy figure. Negi didn' notice it, but it was a person in a monkey suit who is kidnapping Konoka. The person in the monkey suit, was in pain as well cursing Negi on hitting his/her face like that. Then the monkey suit ran away, while Negi was being busy trying to get the monkey shikigami that was around him. Asuna and Setsuna met up with Neig and all three chased after Konoka. They chase the monkey suit, while felling for her traps, but somehow was able to catch up to her. In the chase, Setsuna explained the details about the Kansai and Konoka. They finally see who the person on the monkey suit is.

Negi "Oh,so it was that old hag, in the hotel,huh!"

monkey girl "Who are you calling an old hag"

Negi "You, you old hag."

Setsuna "Stop I' won't let you take Konoka Ojousama!"

Monkey girl, just then used a charm to create a wall of fire that spelled fire in Japanese. Asuna helped Setsuna get back before she got burned. Monkey girl was gloating and was about to leave, when Negi said "_**Freyt une vende Frans Saltatio Bleuerea**_. It was a spell, that distinguish the flames away. Negi then hold up his pactio card, and said "I won't let you get away, Konoka is my student as well as important person to many people, who Cherish her.

Negi was ready for action, he then called upon his contract with Asuna, and Setsuna was amazed on how they are working together. Negi then told Asuna that he is going to bring out her weapon which is a Hamanotsurugi(A giant bladed sword). Asuna was glad to hear that, but when he called upon the sword, instead it became a giant fan. Asuna complained, but just went on the attack, while the monkey girl called upon two more shikigami, to aid her. They defended from Asuna and Setsuna's attack. Just then Asuna was able to extinguish one of the shikigami, with her fan, and everyone was amazed, but not Negi, he was concentrating more on the monkey girl, as if Asuna attack, didn't surprise him at all. Asuna then told Setsuna to grab Konoka, while she dealt with the other one. Setsuna went in but was block by another swords woman. Setsuna knew that she was another one of the Shinmeiryuu, so she knew it was not going to be easy. Asuna and Setsuna hands were tied, so Monkey girl was about to leave, when Negi shot 11 magical wind arrows at her. She then used Konoka as a shield, which Negi then adverted it before it hit her.

Negi "You old hag, let her go now."

Monkey Girl "Ha, I knew It, your the type who won't hurt an opponent who has a hostage. HOHOHO, this girls is defiantly useful after all."

Asuna "What are you planning on doing to Konoka?!"

Monkey Girl "Well use potions and spells to control her, she well be nothing more than a puppet to us, it well bless."

Everyone just got mad at her, while the old hag continue to gloat around.

Negi "I'm giving you 5 seconds, to drop her or I fire at both of you." which he is already to fire 11 electric arrow that were in his right. hand.

Monkey girl "huh, yeah right, you just showed me, what kind of person you are, nothing but a weakling."

Negi began to count to 5, Asuna and Setsuna were saying not to fire you well hit Konoka, but Negi with his hair blocking his eyes as everyone watched. Monkey girls was getting nervous, but then he said five. The moment he said 5 he shot his magical arrow at monkey girl as well as Konoka, everyone was scared, especially Setsuna. the arrows were coming right at monkey girl, thinking it was a bluff, but didn't divert, so she let go of Konoka and backed off, while the other swords woman went into help her. Asuna and Setsuna thought at that instant that the arrow well disappear, but instead it hit Konoka in her chest, Asuna and Setsuna were terrified to see, he actually did it, as well as the other 2, just then the arrows, went threw Konoka and hit the monkey girl as well as the swords woman. They were out, Setsuna and Asuna went to check on Konoka and Negi went to check on monkey girl, just then they escape, with injuries.

Negi went to Konoka after that, and Asuna, as well as Setsuna asked why he did it, why he hurt or worse killed Konoka, but Negi was calm as a cucumber.

Negi "Relax, she fine, take a look at where I shot at her."

Both of them saw where he fired and to their surprise, there was no wounds at all. Negi then explained what happened. He told them that he figure out that Konoka might get kidnapped so he place a little bit of his magical powers inside of Konoka, to keep her safe. He figured out, that the enemy, may do desperate things to win, like use her as a shield, so he used that magical power he stored in Konoka and use her as a reflector of his attack. The attack would hit Konoka, but it won't hit her, instead it would just be absorbed by her, and fired in a different direction of his choice.

Negi carried her off back to the hotel, while Asuna and Setsuna were impressed by Negi's genius plan. Setsuna also figured out, that was the reason he back off his 1st attack on the monkey girl, it was so she doesn't suspect anything from the 2nd attack, which was his real attack, Negi agreed, since he need to attack the enemy at near point blank range, so she would have no time to escape, as well let Konoka go. Asuna then asked when did he put that magical power of his, inside of Konoka. He then told them back at the baths, since the 1st time, they wanted to take her at that time. Kamo who was their all this time, watching the battle and listening in on the conversation, just said "That's my big bro, always a step ahead of everyone else, this is truly your best work yet Negi." Negi was glad about the compliment, but decide to get back to the hotel, before people started to get suspicious about them, as well put Konoka into bed. At that time, Setsuna thought the only thing she did for Konoka was nothing, since it was Negi who did everything, and ahead of the enemy as well. Negi then told Setsuna and Asuna that he is going to put a special seal on Konoka, so that even if the enemy gets her, she would be worthless to them. All in all the night has finally ended. of course Konoka was able to wake up and see Setsuna face, but wasn't able to listen on the conversation, and thought "_Sechan doesn't hate me_"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Day 2 of Kyoto

It was a bright morning in Kyoto as the sun rises for another day, but for someone else, it was a day of a challenge. Nodoka was practicing on saying something to Negi, with a little Negi figuring. Just then Haruna and Yue told Nodoka that breakfast was ready to be served, and she was preparing to asking Negi, the question.

At the breakfast, everyone was enjoying their meals, as well on what to do today. Konoka went up to Negi, who was also eating, to thank him on what happen last night, even do she doesn't remember much, which Negi was glad about it. She then attempted to seat next to Setsuna, but Setsuna just ran away in embarrassment.

After breakfast, Negi was busy talking with Asuna on what happened last night. Negi then thought on what to do today, not to mention the letter that he has to deliver soon. He was thinking it over, when Nodoka went up to him, in shyness. Just then Makie came flying out of nowhere, and asked him to go with her group today, but Ayaka interfered and said that he was going with her group 3. A couple of the girls were arguing over Negi, just then Nodoka just asked out loud, if Negi would come with her group, for free activity day. Negi thought it over, and decide to head out with Nodoka's group.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nara Park

Everyone in Asuna group was enjoying their time, everyoe was amazed to see so many deers walking about. everyone was glad to see this, but then Nodoka was wondering where was Negi-sensei. Everyone was wondering about that to, but just then Asuna notice him, laying under a tree, with his eyes closed. Everyone was kinda glad that he was enjoying the park, but he was just there laying under the shade, with his face in a calming version and his left hand over his left knee as the other hand was at the ground. Asuna was about to go and drag him out, when they saw a few beautiful birds, just land on him, on his shoulders, and his hand. They were chirping away, as when the deer just went to him as well. Everyone was amazed on what's going on, Asuna and the group, as well as other tourist, were seeing the deer being next to him, and even laying down with him. To the creatures, they could like sense how peaceful, it is to be near him. Just then, they all just ran away, when Asuna walked in closer, Negi also moved, and stood up, saying well I hope you all enjoy the show. Nodoka was so impressed about it, that she was blushing. Just then Haruna and Yue came to talk to her.

Haruna "Man Nodoka, I've change my opinion about you, you have alot more courage than I realized."

Yue "I was moved by your actions."

Nodoka was so happy that Negi was with them, that she had no regrets the rest of the year. Just then Haruna told, her that this isn't enough, this time she has to confess to him. Nodoka was have a tough time thinking about that. Haruna then told her that confession are higher when on trips, that even after today, you could go on a single date with him, tomorrow on individual free day. Haruna and yue would distract Asuna and Setsuna for them to to be alone together. At that moment, Negi, Asuna and Setsuna were having a conversation about the enemy.

Negi "Looks like the old hag, won't be bothering us."

Setsuna "Yes, since you injured them yesterday, it should be safe for today, if any case, I sent shikigami to the other groups. Don;t worry, I well protect Ojousama, in the shadows, please you two just enjoy the trip for today.

Negi then flick on Setsuna forehead, again and said "Like i said yesterday." Asuna objected the hit, but also objected on Setsuna actions.

Asuna "You know you could protect her, by being next to her, instead of the shadows."

Setsuna "No someone, like me, cannot have a carefree conversation with Ojousama." Negi flicked her again and said "stop being embarrassed." Setsuna objected to that, as well as the flicking. Just then Haruna and Yue dragged Asuna away from Negi, while Konoka was chasing after Setsuna, leaving Negi and Nodoka alone. Nodoka then decide to try confessing to him, but it failed, where ever they went, in the shrine, in the fortune telling, but no luck. Haruna and Yue was looking at them but they were also disappointed as well. Nodoka ran away after an embarrassing moment, were Negi saw her underwear again. Negi went after her, but then he felt something strange around him. He then thought "_I know this feeling_."

Asuna and Setsuna were walking about, talking about the situation between herself and Konoka.

Asuna "Why do you keep running away from Konoka"

Setsuna "It's because, if I get to close, to her she might find about magic, and someone of my status shouldn't."

Just then both of them saw Nodoka in tears behind a tree. They were surprise to hear that Nodoka was trying to confess to Negi. Nodoka felt awkward, talking in front of Setsuna. Setsuna had made some points, that even do Negi is a genius, he is still your teacher. But to Nodoka, he was someone she knew that was special, that has a face that give people courage, as well one that makes him reliable to, even if no one knows it like she does. Asuna kinda laughed at that part, Setsuna then thought "_That is true, at first I thought he be a problem, but now he is a great ally_." Nodoka continue on saying that he has this face cause he has a goal, he needs to achieve, or something, and that kind of courage is what she needs, even if it's a little bit. She was relieved about it, and went back to find Negi. Kamo was moved by Nodoka's words.

Back to Negi, he was busy looking for Nodoka as well trying to find that weird feeling he had just now. He found Nodoka 1st and asked if she was alright. Nodoka was trying hard once again on telling her feelings to Negi, while Asuna, Setsuna, and Kamo were watching nearby of this little drama.

Kamo whispered to Asuna and Setsuna "_Go for it, this is what i suspected from the girl, I picked_."

Asuna "_wait, Negi said, he doesn't want a girlfriend now_."

They continued on while Setsuna hushed them and watching on. Nodoka at that moment was saying it, until she was interrupted by a fast bird. Nodoka stop at that moment, to see where the bird landed on. It landed on a tree nearby. Negi then notice what kind of bird it is.

Negi "That's a Prairie Falcon."

Nodoka and the other were amazed about it.

Negi "Wait, why is it here, it's only found in North America, wait, Ho-Ho-Horus, Horus is that you."

Everyone was curious about what he said, then he lifted his left arm, and the bird came to him and land on his arm.

Negi "Wait if you are here, then that means."

Just then they all heard someone calling out the bird's name. They saw that it was a young woman. She looked like around 17 years old, who is about 5'6 tall, with dark blue eyes, dark violet hair that was long, but still short, and a pretty face, with a great figure and legs. She was wearing a yellow shirt that was covered with a red jacket, along with black pants, and slippers. She was looking around, until she saw Negi, as well Negi saw her. Nodoka and everyone else can see that they were seeing each other with such gazed.

Negi "Lu-Lu-Luna!"

Luna "Ne-Negi!"

She then ran towards him and gave him a big hug while Horus just flew to a nearby tree branch.

Luna "Oh my god, Negi it's been so long since I seen you, how have been." in tearful joy.

Negi "I'm fine, what about you how are you doing, why are you here in Japan?"

Luna "Oh I have some business to deal with here, but anyways, same question to you?"

Negi "I'm here with my class."

Luna "Your class?"

Negi then introduce Nodoka to this young and attractive person, as well as everyone else, who was curious about her. Everyone introduced themselves, while she introduced herself "Hi, my name is Luna-maria Hawk, nice to meet you, students of Negi." Everyone was surprise about this new turn of events, what would this person do that could change the plot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How do you like this as a plot twist, huh. I still not done yet, since I have been writing alot lately, I decide to tale a small break, don't worry, I well write down a new ch every week, till then.


	13. Love Love Kiss Game

How do you like the new girl of the block, I did say at the beginning that I would be using some other anime characters, in this story, as well that this story line, from the Negima manga, but it would be different, as well that I don't own the original story as well. Oh yeah, I well be adding other members from gundam seed, along with some other members fromother popular manga.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Afternoon

Negi was sitting back at the hotel, and for once, smiling to himself, cause he was able to meet with an old friend of his, as well as take care of one to, since Horus was with him, of course alot of people were amazed but also scared of such a majestic creature. You see after the introduction in Nara park, Negi told Asuna and the other girls that Luna was an old friend of his, and told them that he is going to talk to her. They all agreed on that but in privacy, Luna told Negi something, so she left, but left Horus in his care, since Negi told the girls, that she has to take care of some business.

Everyone in class 3-A was happy to see a great smile coming from Negi and wondered about, and Kamo who was near Negi wondered who Luna was, but also afraid of the bird, that is looking at him as a his next lunch. Ayaka wondered about it, so she was going to asked Negi, but Negi withhis winged friend left since, he has some stuff to take care of. She then asked Asuna and the other girls in her group about it. Ayaka and the rest of class 3-A were stunned to here about this girl as well as how attractive she is. They knew they needed answers so, they asked the one person they know, they can get the info from.

Asakura is Mahora's #1 news reporter, the class is asking her about a relationship thing as well as figure out a hidden past.

Incho "We want you to researcher something for us.

Asakura then listen to her requested, and summarize they wanted to know who the girl who wants to confess to Negi as well find out about her past to him. Asakura didn't want to, but she did it anyway, since it might give her a bigger scope, in fact she is of right now trying to unearth a secret that is very interesting, Negi Springfield's past.

Asakura went to Nodoka room, since she knew that she was in love with Negi.

Asakura "So tell, me, is it true you slept with Negi?" as Nodoka spit out the juice, she was drinking.

Nodoka "No I didn't"

Asakura "Oh relax, In fact did you confess your feeling to Negi?"

Nodoka "I was going to but I was interrupted by Luna, who happens to know Negi."

Asakura "Man tough, but don't worry, you have my support Nodoka."

Nodoka thanked her, and Asakura agreed not to tell anyone. Just then she saw Negi walking out the front door, with Kamo and Horus. Negi was walking out to the street not paying attention to the cat that was passing him. He then notice a car was about to hit it, so he jumped in the way. Asakure thought that he was going to get killed, but then Negi just flip the car away from him, and saved that cat and check on the driver. Asakura was amazed about what he did, then she thought that he was a martial artis move or something, he then talked to Kamo, and making joke, then leap away. Asakura was amazed about this and thought that Negi was a mage, but she needed more proof.

At the open air bath, Negi was enjoying himself while wearing a tank top shirt, and asking Kamo and Horus if they are alright. Kamo just nodded, while Horus, just squeak, as if he like the steam. Just then Shizuna-sensei came into the bath, which Negi wasn't nervous at all. Shizuna told him she knew his secret.

Negi "so you know that i'm12 to 13 inch."

Shizuna "12 to 13 inches?" she then thought and started to blush to a really red color. But then focus, saying that she know his magic, and asked Negi to show him. She then put Negi's face in her chest.

Negi "Ah, did your breasts get smaller for some reason."

Shizuna objected to that, and said that she was 4th largest in class. Her identity was out, it was Asakura as Shizuna. She then told him everything, and said, that if he strikes her with his magic, she would send all the data she collected, to her web page from her cell. Negi wasn't scared one bit, when he brought out his phone, saying, "fine, but if you do that, I well send these pic of you naked in the bath as well this virus to your homepage, which well destroy your data, as well as place the naked you on the web instead. Asakura was trapped by Negi's threat, just then Horus came down and took Asakura's cell away from her, to Negi. He then did somethings to it and all the data was gone. Asakura was defeated, and Negi said "Don't ever mess with someone who has a dozen Aces over you, OK." Just then the 3-A girls came in because they heard some noise coming from the baths and they saw Asakura almost naked along side a almost naked Negi, so at the end of all this Asakura lost her data as well her scoop saying "I'm no match for a mage." Kamo "Yeah especially this mage."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Evening

After the whole scope incident, Asakura was busy working on something else. She was explaining the information on all the single girls in class 3-A to Kamo. Kamo wanted the information on them, since both Asakura and him have a plan tonight for them. Asakura was glad to help, but only if their contract is agreed on. Asakura would give Kamo all the news he can handle, while Kamo agreed to let her gather data on Negi and him. They were so fired up on tonight's little scheme.

In the lobby, Asuna found out that Asakura found out about Negi being a mage, but Negi calmed her down, when he also told her, that he also have some secrets on her as well, secrets that she would not dare want me to release to the public, so it was a draw for the moment. Asakura then came by and explained to Negi about some stuff. After some chit chat, they were in a better move, while Horus was looking pretty sleepy. Negi decided to put Horus to bed for the night after he ate something. On the way, he meets Ayaka and a couple of other girls. Negi told them the improve relationship between him and Asakura. they were upset, but just then one of the other teacher told them to go to bed. Asuna and Setsuna went on patrol, while the other girls went to their bedrooms.

In 3-A rooms, the girls were playing, telling ghost stories, and Nodoka told her group about the failed confession and they tried to cheer her up. The teachers then found out about their activities and told them that if they were outside their rooms, they be squatting all night. The girls were upset about it.

Fuuka "Oh I wanted to play a pillow fight with Negi."

Misa "I wanted to have indecent talk with Negi."

Makie "I wanted to sleep in the same Futon as Negi"

Ayaka "Alright, i got the picture already you guys."

The girls were upset about this, just then Asakura came up to them, about a game for all of them that well be worth getting trouble for. It was called "The War of Lips". It was a game to get a love-love kiss with our sexy teacher Negi-sensei during the school trip. All the girls were shocked about the kiss, especially Nodoka. Asakura explained the rules of the game and everything was ready, of course she thought the Incho would stop it, but she happily agreed on it. Kamo's plan was working, soon they well make a killing in the pactio contracts, as well in the betting pool.

In Negi room, everything was going great, Asuna and Setsuna came back from patrolling the area. Negi decide to patrol to, since he has a weird feeling about tonight, which Setsuna agreed on, but also he has some business to meet with. Just then Shizuna came in to Negi room, telling him about that the other teacher well watch over them, so he can get some sleep. Negi was kinda of worried now, since he already spoke to Shizuna earlier about his plans of the night, Setsuna then gave Negi some of the substitution stencils for him. Asakura, who was just now Shizuna, thought that the plan was working, but things are about to get messy.

The time was set, and the war for Negi's lips was on. The rest of the girls of 3-A were watching as the groups who are participating were being viewed by camera that were on the corner ceilings above them. the teams were ready. 1st group is Ayaka and Chisame. 2nd group is Ku Fei and Kaede. 3rd group is Makie and Yuuna. 4th group is the twins Fuuka and Fumika. 5th and final group is Yue and Nodoka. Things wer set while Yue and Nodoka chatted.

Nodoka "Y-Y-Yue."

Yue "Sheesh, this is just like are idiot class, right before Nodoka can confess her feelings to him, they do this kind of stunt on.

Nodoka "Yue, it's alright, it's just a game, so."

Yue "No, Nodoka we are going to win, Negi is one of the most honest and upright men I know, Nodoka you choice the right man.

Nodoka blushed, and both of them are ready to go on this game, for whom well win gets a kiss, from a super hotty. On the same moment, Negi was getting ready to go out, and decided to use the substitution paper to leave, of course, he mistaken 4 time, but the 5th he got it right, and left. Negi was out, patrolling, when he met up with his business, or should I say his friend. The other Negi he magical created was doing as he was told, when the other 4 mistakes, where busy watching T.V.

The game has began, the teams were on their way to a their 1st kiss. Yuna and Makie, were on their walking down the hall, as well as Ayaka and Chisame coming down to the same hall as Yuna and Makie. They met, and had a pillow fight. They were throwing down, until Ku fei came out of nowhere, and did a triple pillow attack on them. All of them were fighting it out, while Chisame skipped on it, but got caught by the teacher. All the other girls, heard Chisame's whine and they left, but Yuna got caught as well, and both Chisame and Yuna were squatting. Makie and Ayaka agreed to join forces, cause of their lost of teammates, but also agreed, all out on Negi's lips.

Yue and Nodoka were busy trying to get to Negi's room, the fastest and safest way. They made their way to Negi's room, with no problems, and Nodoka was thinking about the kiss with Negi, just then the twins, came up from them and was ready to attack. Yue then push Nodoka into Nego's room when Ku Fei and Kaede came into the scene. Nodoka can see Negi sleeping, as well see that Horus was sleeping, on the dresser, right near them. She got closer, to him, she was thinking how handsome Negi is to her, she was about to get her kiss, when the other 4 Negi clones, came in front of her. Nodoka screamed, which woked up Horus, and the other girls looked in to see that the Negi's ran off, as well as Horus. The girls went after him, while Yue looked over Nodoka. Asakura and the other girls of 3-A were watching. Asakura was giving the play by play, until Kamo spoked.

Kamo "Nee-san, a Asakura-neesan"

Asakura "What"

Kamo "I think i'm seeing things, because I think I see 5 Negis."

Asakura "What"

Everyone was confused about this new turn of events. At that moment, the real Negi was outside, talking with Luna.

Luna "Oh, I see, so for over 2 years, you were thinking about your new path, and decide to find your father again, huh."

Negi "Yeah, after that incident, that was the path I decide to take again."

Luna "Oh, well if anything, you know that we well support you, since you helped all of us huh."

Negi "Yeah, thanks"

Luna "Oh yeah what about the promise?"

Negi "Promise?"

Luna "You know the promise you made-"

Negi "Yeah I know, I haven't forgotten it, I well keep it, the promise I made-

Negi and Luna continued talking about some stuff, while the rest of class of 3-A were busy trying to capture a kiss with the other fake Negis. Just then to each girls, a fake Negi came up to each one of them and asked for a kiss. Yue was having thought about Negi, thinking that this was a dream. Yue tried to get away from him, but the fake Negi was making moves on him, she thought this was going to be it, until she saw the T.V. and saw the other Negi's she then knock the fake off, and it exploded when Nodoka woke up. Asakura was broadcasting these events ans well, and having a blast with all this. Ayaka was acting like the best thing in the world, knowing Negi is in front of her, asking for a kiss. Makie was playing around his face and totally embarrassed. Ku Fei was embarrassed and kick Negi on the face because of it. The twins were fighting with each other cause Negi wanted to kiss Fumika.

Just then all the fake Negi's ran together into the same front hallway, and the girls saw this as well, they all tried to get a kiss, but failed, while Yue was looking for the real Negi, and found him outside, walking back to the hotel after his conversation with Luna and then met with Horus, who was disturbed about not sleeping. There in the front lobby, Negi confronted Nodoka who was still nervous in front of him, because she wasn't able to tell his feeling to him. Then they spoke, while a few other students listened or tried to listen in on it.

Negi "Ah Nodoka, I know how you feel about me, I could tell after you tried to tell me at Nara park, but I guess you got interrupted huh.

Nodoka was embarrassed about, now knowing the Negi knew about her feelings.

Negi "Listen, I could kinda of understand why, you have these feeling over me, and i like you to, but I like everyone in class 3-A, Asuna, Konoka everyone." in a series tone, with kinda of a shy, but still series face. "Even do, you did try tell me, I won't go any further into that, but for now, I'm not looking for anyone special, for now, how about we just stick to be friends.

Nodoka was blushing about it and said "Sure". Yue was thinking "_Yup this is the real person... After all he is a 20 year old gentleman._" Negi and Nodoka were about to walk away together, when Yue trip Negi and he landed a kiss on Nodoka by accident. Negi apologize as well as Nodoka and the contest was over as well the pactio for Nodoka has been completed. Unfortunatly Asakura and Kamo got caught, as well as the girls who participated in the game, and was made to squat to morning by the teacher. Negi ended squatting as well, but to him, he was asleep in no time, but everyone else didn't. Well the night ended and things are about to get even more worse for the next day.

So how do you like this ch, I'm revealing some more info on Negi, so I hope you enjoy, give me your comments about the stuff I wrote down on.


	14. Teacher vs Figter

Morning

It was the 3rd day of the Kyoto trip, and everyone was excited, especially Nodoka since she has received her prize of last night's game. Everyone was admiring at the prize she has, it was a card drawn in her image with some cool designs. Everyone was talking about it last nights game.

Konoka "Ah let me hold it, Nodoka, it looks so cool. Wow, so you so get a card when you kiss Negi, darn, I knew I should have participated to."

Yue "Konoka"

Konoka "Your right, Yue. Nodoka was the one who tried to confessed to Negi, so I have to bare it."

Just then Shizuna told all the student to get ready for their individual activity day. Some of the girls talked to Nodoka about last night.

Ayaka "You did well Nodoka, from this moment forth, I reconize you as my rival of love."

Makie "I won't lose next time, k"

Nodoka ran off after that, thinking about how she well always treasure this card as proof of her 1st kiss with Negi. She then notice Negi with Asuna, Setsuna, Kamo and Asakura with Horus.

Asuna "What are you going to do about these, Negi? How are you going to take responsibility for them?"

Negi "Don't look at me, i wasn't even here, sweetheart." in a non caring mode.

Asakura "C'mon Asuna, it's not bad to earn a little profit on the side right."

Asuna "Zip it Asakura as well as pervert Kamo. Look, Nodoka is a normal girl, you shouldn't get her involved in magic at all. It's OK to give them the weak cards, but avoid the master cards.

Setsuna "Yes, it well also help keep your identity of a mage a secret as well."

Negi "Strange words coming from a you, who is also a normal girl."

Asuna "How can you say that, after all we been threw."

Negi "Well if anything, as long as she doesn't know about my magic, it's alright."

Kamo "to bad, that card look really powerful too. Well anyway, I well give you a copy card too Asuna."

Asuna "Eh, I don't want it, all you can do with it is just communicate with it."

Kamo "Wrong again, you could also bring out your artifact without bro being with you."

Nodoka was trying to listen in but, could barely hear them.

Kamo "To bring it out just say adeat, and to get rid of it, say abeat."

Asuna tried it, and her giant fan came out, and she was amazed by it. while everyone was admiring on this new development, Nodoka walked away thinking about what they said. Then she said adeat, and her artifact came out. A diary book with blank pages. She thought how amazing it looked, but with nothing in the pages, which all of a sudden pics as well as words started to appear. In it, it read about her kiss of last night. Just then Yue came by, and the book showed what happen about her and the fake Negi. She tried to hide it from Yue, but then Haruna came in and told to get ready for their free day.

Negi change to kinda like casual clothes, and went outside, on the back end of the hotel. He waited for Asuna, but to his surprise, she was tagged along by her entire group. He admired their cute clothes, but asked Asuna why they followed her. She told them, that they followed her to so. Anyway, Horus was flying over them, everyone admire it, Negi then asked Asuna to come stand at this certain spot for a moment or so. They wondered why, he told them, just because. They asked him where should we go for today. They said to him that there is a awesome arcade, but Negi told them, he got other plans, then Asuna moved away from the spot, and Negi told her to get back. Haruna then asked them if they are dating. Asuna disagreed with that. Negi then told them that he got someplace to go, just then Horus, made a strong shout out. Negi then moved to Asuna grabbing her from behind with his arms around her waist. Everyone was shocked about it and blushing, especially Asuna. She was about to ask why this, but then he just did a back flip with her, and everyone was amazed and Kamo who was also there being quiet, as well holding on to Negi. They were even more amazed when, they landed on a moving motorcycle, which had no driver. Negi then grabbed the handles of the bike, with Asuna being in front of him, and told the girls "take care girls" and left them with their mouths opened.

Negi was already bound their view. They then wondered where the bike came from. In the shadows, she left without anyone noticing. After that the girls went to the arcade to have some fun, while Nodoka wanted to find Negi, she bumped to a guy with black hair, who was 6 feet tall and quite a looker to the girls. He helped her up, and apologized before he left her. Before he left he heard one of the girls saying Negi Springfield. Without anyone else noticing, the guy went and met his allies, or should I say monkey girls allies. They were surprise to find out about the Thousand Master son being in Kyoto, and welcomed the challenge.

Setsuna was admiring the peaceful atmosphere around Konoka, thinking it was the best way for her to live. she then was worried about Negi and Asuna so she sent a shikigami to them. At that same moment, Negi and Asuna just reached the Kansai, but of course they were having a conversation along the way. He told Asuna about the letter to the principle, just then a shikigami of Setsuna appeared. Setsuna little double told them about the Kansai and the disapprove of Negi being a western mages as well of the traps that they may encounter, so Asuna and Kamo were ready to fight, but Negi walked in like any ordinary person saying "Oh, stop acting so cautious, or other wise, were never going to get anywhere." after that they went in.

Negi and Asuna were alking for quite a while, then Negi and little Setsuna thought of something. Little setsuna told Asuna to stay and rest, while Negi and herself, check things out, but Negi suggested a better idea. He fired a mgaic arrow of light in front of him, and it came back from behind, he caught it, and fired at the sides, which had the same result.

Little Setsuna "This is anti-infinite spell, were trap in some space time area that can go on forever."

Asuna was worried, but Negi then looked behind him, and he looked like he spotted something, but just turned around. Little Setsuna asked if anything is wrong, and he told her no. Somewhere around them, monkey girl's group were keeping watch on them. She then ordered the guy with black hair to keep an eye on them. In the meantime she would go and capture Konoka, while Negi and Asuna were trying to find a way out. At this moment Asuna was in need of a restroom, and just went berserk. On the outside of this trap, Nodoka was able to evade her friends, and found the place were Negi is being trapped. At that moment Asuna was really desperate for the restroom. They were able to find a pit-stop in the labyrinth. They took a break and did a recap.

Negi explained that the reason they are being held here is because the enemy doesn't want the west and east to have a better relations. Asuna wondered why. Little Setsuna explained that part as well. After some R&R, they agreed on combat capabilities, and explained the details of Ki and Magic, which one of the enemies was watching, and getting interested. Negi was thinking about some stuff, after little Setsuna asked him about his magical powers. Just then the enemy appeared. At that precise moment, the real Setsuna was being watched herself by the other half of the enemy.

Nodoka who was watching all of this with her book, was stunned about this. Then the guy, who had been watching them, came in front of them and had brought a demonic spider with him. At that moment the fight began, Asuna quickly attacked the spider with her fist, and summoned her fan to finish it off. They were amazed about this. The guy was impressed about that, then explained why he hated western mages. He then went on the attack. He was able to dodge Asuna attack and skipped her to get to Negi. Negi then did a spell, which the the guy with black hair, denied it, he was then able to make a punch, but was denied as well, when Negi kicked his face, with a what with that look face. Asuna, little Setsuna, Kamo and Nodoka were impressed about how Negi was fighting. The guy just kept on coming using his martial art skills, while Negi with simple punches and kicks, just kept on wimping him. By now, the guy with black hair, had some blood on his face, while Negi was just acting calmly. Asuna, Setsuna, and Kamo asked how.

Asuna "Alright Negi, you are kicking his but."

Kamo "You got that right, he is on fire."

Little Setsuna "Yes, indeed, but how are you able to hit him, while he is so skilled in the martial arts?"

Everybody wondered about that, especially the guy with black hair.

Negi just said "Well I see an opening, so I just go for it, I;m surprise that he is so skilled, but so easy to read an opening every time."

Guy with black hair "An opening, you see openings, and just hit me, like I'm a newbie. Listen, I train for years, their is no way, I going to get beat by you."

Asuna "Yeah well, why don't you try fighting me, who ever you are."

Guy with black hair "Sorry little girl, I don't fight girls, not in my policy to do that, and the name is Kotaru Inugami."

Kotaru was mad, but Negi told Kamo to escape for now, so they did. Kotaru was upset that he got beaten up like that. He went on the search for them. In the meantime, Negi and the rest of the group was relaxing, and admiring the fact that Negi was able to hold his own. Little Setsuna was explaining on what they are dealing with. Nodoka who was watching all of this in her book. Just then Nodoka was surprised by Kotaru. He then apologized and left. Nodoka then decided to help Negi in any kind of way while Negi told everyone there he had a plan.

Negi and everyone else was in the open area, waiting for Kotaru. The fight began again. Negi made the 1st move, then made another to hit Kotaru. Negi then released his _**White Thunder **_attack spell on Kotaru. Asuna and the others were impressed about the triple attack. Setsuna then told them that it is not over, just then Kotaru went on the attack again, Asuna then tried to hit him with her fan, but he then disappeared and reappeared behind Negi. He then was going to hit him at that very moment, but Negi struck Kotaru's face with his left fist, before Kotaru hit Negi. Kotaru was upset about that, and was wondering about somethings "_I don't get it, he looks so docile, and so open to any attack. Why is it, I get my face hit, when I'm about to hit him with clear open shots. I heard, he doesn't know any fighting styles from the others, but I also heard, he traveled the world for 10 years, without no one knowing anything about him. The only way I think of is, that he must be very lucky, or he is just playing dumb on me, or on all of us._" Kotaru then gotten himself together, and summoned some of his dog demons, to keep Asuna and the other 2 busy while he fought with Negi.

Negi and Kotaru squared off again. Kotaru, this time is being more cautious, then before, and Negi was holding his staff(sorry i keep forgetting to put the staff on the some parts, so don't mind that OK) in a guard position, and was ready to attack. Kotaru made his attack 1st, but this time he was able to hit Negi a couple of time, while Negi was trying to keep himself on guard. Negi was being beaten up pretty bad by know, of course he was able to hit Kotaru a couple of time to. Kotaru was about to finish thing off, when Negi counter and attacked him in point blank range, his _**White Thunder **_attack.

Everyone was impressed that Negi was able to take Kotaru down, when he was down on the ground to. Setsuna was impressed on how wise Negi is, but also was thinking the same thought as Kotaru was just thinking to. Now they were thinking on how to get out of there, but Kotaru just started to stood up, and transform in front of them, to his beast form. He then went and attack Negi, while Negi attack Kotaru at the same time, and hit each other. Just then Kotaru disapeared, Negi was wondering about something, then he heard someone saying to his left. It was Nodoka. She some how got in the same trap as them. With Nodoka's help Negi, was schooling Kotaru, but decided to leave before things get messy.

Nodoka "Um, Kotaru, how do we escape this place?"

Kotaru "What did you say, there is no way I well tell you."

Nodoka's book just then printed out the way out, and Nodoka told them all about it. Everyone was shocked. Negi then went to pick up Nodoka and the rest ran and escape the trap, with Nodoka's help. Kotaru followed, but then little Setsuna sealed back the trap, and Kotaru was trapped, just long enough for them to escape. Just then Kotaru fall to the ground from exhaustion, and fatigue, and thought about what happened. He then shouted out loud, "DAMN YOU NEGI, I WON'T FORGET THIS! NEXT TIME IT'S MY VICTORY"

I hoped you enjoyed this little fight, as well enjoy the the last chap. See you another time.


	15. Setsuna's crisis

Negi and the gang, were resting on a large boulder, relaxing after their little fight with Kotaru. While they were resting, Nodoka explained to them, that she was able to find out about Negi, from her magical book, she was very happy to know that Negi was a mage. Asuna was then talking to Negi, about not getting Nodoka involved in these matters. She then notice the blood coming from Negi and was about to take care of them, but Nodoka had some 1st aid stuff with her, so she took care of his injuries. Little Setsuna then told them that, they should hurry to the Kansai organization for their safety, as well hand over the letter. Just at that moment, Little Setsuna just disappeared, which Kamo was worried about, since it could mean that Setsuna was in trouble.

At that moment, Setsuna was running with Konoka as well as Yue and Haruna was chasing them as well. Yue and Haruna were wondering why they were running. All of a sudden, a few darts made of wood, were thrown at her, but she caught them. Setsuna took them to cinema town, were they could hide for a while. Haruna, on the other hand were having some weird ideas about them. In the distant, that swords woman, was watching them closely. Setsuna was relieved for the moment, knowing that they are safe, from attacks. Just then, Setsuna was surprise to see Konoka in a kimono.

Setsuna "Ojousama, what are you doing wearing does clothes?"

Konoka "Didn't you know? There is a changing room over there were you can borrow kimonos. How do I look, Se-chan?

Setsuna "Beautiful ojousama."

Setsuna was amazed on how attractive Konoka is, as well knowing that she well soon marry Negi. All of sudden, Konoka decide to change Setsuna clothes as well. Setsuna was wearing clothes that made her look like a samurai. They were enjoying the time they had together. Some of their classmate, were watching in the shadows, seeing them in a good mode, as well thinking abut their relationship together. Just then, one of the enemies came in front of them and challenged Setsuna to a duel for Konoka. Ayaka and the others listened on their friends challenge and decided to help as well. But in the shadows someone was watching them, very closely.

Outside of Cinema town, Negi or should say Little Negi, was flying over head with Kamo, riding on his back. Kamo was asking to go faster, but Negi doesn't know much about this type of magic, so he is going as fast as he can. When they finally reached Setsuna, they were shocked to see that his other students were with her as well.

Negi "Setsuna, Setsuna" in a low voice

Setsuna "Negi-sensei, how did you get here."

Negi "I used the same paper as little Setsuna and followed the Ki to you. Anyway what's going on?

Just then The sword woman came in front of them and awaited for her match with Setsuna to begin. Konoka was getting worried, because that sword woman is looking pretty scary, of course Setsuna reassured her, that it well be ok. In the meantime, everyone around them were pretty moved about the so called acting that they were performing, especially her, class who promise to help.

The sword woman "Well if you all are wondering, my name is Tsukuyomi."

Setsuna "Tsukuyomi, you see these people are -"

Tsukuyomi "Don't worry, my pets well be their opponent."

Just then Tsukuyomi, summon with her paper charms, a lot of cute demon skikigami, which everyone in the crowd, were amazed and thought CG. Setsuna then decided to turn shikigami Negi to a larger form of the original Negi, with a ninja gear. He then took Konoka away, while Setsuna took care of Tsukuyomi. Everybody from Ayaka group as well as Setsuna group were fighting the shikigai, while Setsuna was still fighting with Tsukuyomi.

In the meantime, Negi was trying to take Konoka to a safe place, when all of a sudden, he just got a sudden shock in his mind, he thought "_So, one of the enemies belongs to them, hm, guess things are going to get more interesting._He ran with Konoka to a top floor in a building he thought they could hide in. Just when they reached a safe room, Negi was facing 3 of the enemy forces, with the old hag, facing him in the front, which Kamo was thinking how bad the situation is. Setsuna then notice that the crowd was looking at the roof of the building, where Negi and Konoka was at the edge and surrounded by the old hag team. Negi was in a tough spot, while looking onward where Setsuna is, as well as the arrow pointing at him, things were bleak, but Konoka insured that Setsuna well save them. Just then the wind blew hard, and the demon fired his arrow, with out thinking. The arrow was heading straight to Konoka, Negi was trying to regroup his balance, just then Setsuna came in front of Konoka and shielded her with her own body, just before the arrow was struck her. Everyone was in shock to see the arrow struck her, but in reality it didn't in the last second, Negi concentrated his magical energy on the arrow itself, while everyone was looking on that Setsuna was alright. Konoka was relieved, but Setsuna was stunned to believe, that Negi was able to stop it, just then he moved his body strangely like a dance, and turned the arrow around with him, and fired it right back at the enemy with double the force.

Negi "Hurry get out of here, I well make a exit, but make sure your eyes are completely closed ok."

With that Negi went ran towards the enemy, asking them to fight him, while Setsuna ran with Konoka to escape. The enemy was about to strike Negi, when Negi just smiled and said "Hope you like the light" with that he said _**SOLAR FLARE**_! AT the moment his body glow to an unbelievable light, then expanded, for more than a block or two. The enemy who were watching this got blinded by this light as well as everyone else, who happen to be at that area. Setsuna had her eyes closed, was able to escape the blindness, and without any trouble escaped with Konoka. Setsuna then decide it was time, they meet up with Asuna and Negi, while everyone is still blinded by the light that Negi created.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bakc to Negi

Negi has informed Asuna and Nodoka that Konoka and Setsuna were safe, and that no should be following them. Negi then decided to move out as well, but Asuna and Nodoka were still worried about his injuries. Then they notice Setsuna was coming, but with company.

Negi, Asuna, Nodoka, Setsuna, and Konoka were walking with Haruna, Yue and Asakura. Asuna was wondering why is these guys are here, Setsuna explained that. Just then Negi notice that Horus wasn't here with them. He was worried, but new that Horus well be able to find him, so he carried on. They continued on walking to the Kansai association. When they reached the entrance to the association, but Negi and Setsuna just walked in like there is nothing to worry about. Just then they were all welcomed by a lot of servants. Setsuna explained to Asuna that the Kansai association headquarter was also Konoka's home. They continues on inside the mansion, were they were greeted by Konoka's father. Everyone was thinking about Konoka's father, while Asuna just started to get the hots for him. Negi then handed over the letter the principle wanted him to give, to the chief of the east. The letter was just some complaints that the old man had against his son in law. After that everything was settle and finished with it, as well the Chief also mention o Negi that his falcon was resting on a tree outside the mansion.

Later the Chief made a banquet for Negi and his friends. The chief talked to Setsuna, thanking her for keeping her safe, as well being for her today. The chief even new about the kiss between Negi and Konoka, of course Negi wasn''t surprise to here this.

Chief "Negi, Thank you as well, for protecting Konoka, well I should not be surprise since you well be my future son in law." Setsuna was also grateful as well, including about the marriage that well come soon.

Negi "It was no problem, and FYI, me and Konoka are not getting married. It was just something for the principle to stop the annoying marriage meeting things." in a series tone with face.

Chief "Oh really, well then thank you for that too, but you don't have to have a series look all the time, your father never had this kind of a look." While Setsuna was kinda disappointed of hearing the marriage was a fake.

Negi was looking at him, like he always look at people, saying "It just the way I am so don't let it bother you"

Chief "By the way Setsuna."

Setsuna "Yes chief."

Chief "Could you tell Konoka about the her powers in discreet."

Later on, Asuna and Setsuna were taking a bath with each other, talking about somethings. Asuna was tlaking about the close relationship between Setsuna and Konoka with some details, that made Setsuna really embarrassed. Same for Setsuna, talking about Negi and Asuna relationship as well. After that, they mood, was eased, until they heard Negi and the Chief coming to the baths as well. They came in, while Setsuna and Asuna were hiding behind a large rock. Negi was still bathing with a tank top. He and the chief talk about somethings.

Negi "So you know who the old hag is right?"

Chief "Yes, her name is Amagasaki Chigusa."

He then explained why she is doing this, as well her hatred toward western mages. He even told Negi about how Konoka's power surpasses even the Thousand Master strength. They continued on talking about Nagi, but then they heard the other girls coming in.

Chief "Oh dear, we can;t have the girls coming in here. Quickly their is an emergency exit back here."

Negi "What are you being so embarresed about, I'm mean it's just middle school girls, what's the big deal."

Negi was being calmed, while Chief was trying to leave but, was surprise to see Asuna and Setsuna traped behind the rock. Just then when the girls were coming in they saw that Negi was bathing peacefully while the chief, Asuna and Setsuna was caught in a very bad moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the bath incident, everyone was enjoying the room, which they well be staying fo the night. Just then Asuna came into the room, asking for Konoka, who Setsuna wants to meet. The girls were starting to think about them, but Asuna told them other wise. Outside the mansion, Chigusa was speaking to the boy with white hair.

Chigusa "Hey new guy, you said, not to follow them, now they reached the mansion and handed over the letter."

Boy with white hair(BWH) "Don't worry, leave everything to me."

Asuna and Konoka were walking in the mansion, but started to have a weird feeling that it was to quiet. then they saw some stone statues, inside a room. Negi in the meantime was also walking, but then he just got the same shocking feeling, he then new that the enemy was here. He then went to his student, who were now petrified. Negi then decided to try and find the others. Negi then contacted Asuna with the pactio card, and informed her about the situation. Negi then continued walking, and bumping into Setsuna and then the chief, who was turing to stone. He then told them that to watch out the (BWH), since he is in another level. The chief then was petriefed.

Yue who has escaped the mansion was running and clearing her thought then called in for some reinforcements of her own. she called in Kaede and Ku Fei, who ere happy to help, as well as Mana. In the meantime, Setsuna was calling the principle. He got the call

Principle "Oh, hello Setsuna, how are thing's going on in Kyoto. Oh I see, negi did deliver my letter huh. WHAT DID YOU SAY? they took out the western mages their as well as the chief of the west."

Setsuna "Yes that is the situation right now, so -"

Principle "You need help, Well Takamichi is away on oversea, but if you are looking for someone to be there right now.

The principle was looking over and thought of someone who can be a great help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things are getting lively huh. Well like I said things well change for the better I suppose, as well Negi past well soon be revealed. I know it's a drag to wait, but hey you be surprise what kind of action well happen when you find out.


	16. Negi vs Kansai

Right now, the Kansai organization was a building filled with petrified people, and Asuna has to stand guard to protect Konoka. She brought out her weapon, and started her way threw the building, cautiously, to find Negi and Setsuna, who were also trying to find her and Konoka. Asuna was leading forward, and Konoka was following her very quietly. Just then, someone was behind them, it snuck up quietly and was about to strike, but Asuna sensed it and smacked it with her fan. It was the BWH. He was amazed that Asuna was able to strike him, but he then used his petrified spell on Asuna and Asuna's clothes was then destroyed, while Asuna remained on harm, except naked in front of him. He was curious about how she was not turned to stone, just then a creature came out of nowhere and took Konoka away. Asuna was about to try to stop him, but the BWH summon his water spirits, which were doing echi things to her.

BWH "You resisted my petrification spell, or should I say it had no effect on you, that wasn't just your artifact...How did you do that?"

Asuna "What are you talking about, you pervert."

Asuna wasn't able to answer, so he continued torturing her by tickling everywhere in her naked body. Later Negi and Setsuna found Asuna on the floor completely naked. She looked pretty awful, they then thought, that she had been violated, by echi things. She then told then about Konoka and warned them about the BWH, just then Negi had the lightning strike in his mind, that was telling him, the BWH maybe close. Just then he attacked, but Setsuna blocked the 1st, but not the 2nd strike. Negi then looked at the BWH, he then in his mind, saw someone who almost looked the same as him but older looking.

Negi "You turned everyone to stone, hurt Setsuna, kidnapped Konoka and did echi things to Asuna, I'm going to break every bone in your body for that.

BWH "And how are you going to intend to do that, Negi Springfield, defeat me? You are better off not trying. Right now, your no match for me."

The BWH just used water to disappeared, Kamo recognized that it was teleportation of water. He then checked on the others and covered Asuna with a towel, saying that he well bring Konoka back, so stay and rest. Asuna at that moment, started to blush ar his series face, that he always has. Setsuna had an injury, but Negi was able to heal it. Setsuna then said, that they need to here and follow his Ki. Kamo was worried since the chief words, said that he is om a different league then all of them, but then he had an idea.

Kamo "Setsuna, how much...Do you like big bro?"

Setsuna "What does that have to do with anything." while her face was all red.

Kamo then told them about the pactio contract, which everyone was nervous about, except Negi who was not affected by it. Kamo told them that with Negi's magic, as well Setsuna Ki may give her the strength they need. They discussed it for a little while, but then decide to chase after them. Outside, Chigusa was gloating about how they got Konoka as well the boy who took her as well, their plans seem to almost bear fruit, until Negi and the crew met them face to face, to try and take back Konoka. Chigusa didn't care that they were here, or the fact they told her reinforcements well be here tomorrow. Just then she used something on Konoka was creating a spell, it was a summoning spell. Chigusa was transferring Konoka's power to a spell she was trying chat. Negi and the crew watched, but Negi gave a smirk, saying 'Konoka if your will is strong, then she can't." after that, Chigusa told him that was pointless, but something went wrong, with Chigusa spell, instead Konoka's power, just backfired, and electrified the demon they summoned instead. They were stunned to see this development. The BWH then checked on Konoka and saw a sealing mark that is centered in her heart. The seal was very strong, indeed. They asked why, but ignored him, so they used their own power to summon 100 demons, which they were exhausted. They made their escape, while those demons handle Negi and the crew. Negi then whipped up a created a barrier of wind, for all 3 of them to think for the moment. They decided to leave the monsters to Asuna and Setsuna to the demon, while Negi deals with the old hag, then Kamo created a plan for them.

His plan involved Negi to go get Konoka , without fighting the BWH, get back with Asuna and Setsuna, and fight while retreating away from these demons. They all agreed that was the best course of action, then Kamo brought back the idea again, pactio. Setsuna was really nervous about this, while Negi had a face was kinda of shy as well.

Setsuna "I'm sorry Negi-sensei."

Negi "It's alright"

Asuna thought "_Why is my heart beating this hard, it is only a kiss, right. As well why is Setsuna's face all red?_"

Negi and Setsuna then came close together, Setsuna tip toed to get closer to Negi's lips, while Negi bend over to kiss Setsuna lips. Setsuna hold on to Negi' face with her hands, while Negi hold Setsuna's back at the same time, then kissed each other. Their kiss was like the same kiss Negi did with Asuna, a very deep passionate one. After the kiss the pactio was complete and the pactio card was then created.

Setsuna "Negi-sensei, please, leave Asuna to me, I well take care of her. Sensei, please take care of Konoka-ojousama."

Negi "OK"

Asuna "Oi, Stop staring at each other, the wind is stopping, here they come."

With that, the wind of barrier stop and everything was set, Negi then fired a powerful electric blast at the demons, and used his staff(which he had all this time) to fly away at high speed. At that moment, Asuna and Setsuna then started their attack on the demons, with full force.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The enemies

In a special shrine, Chigusa was hurrying with her preparations, as well as recovering her strength as well as the BWH, since they used a lot of if to summon those demons. They were wondering about how they can't use Konoka's powers even do, they have her right now, in their disposal. They examined her, and to their surprise, the seal, they see in front of them is a very powerful one, the BWH explained.

This seal is an unbelieveable seal with incredible power. It won't break with such easy.

Chigusa "Is there a way to break it."

BWH "No, this seal is created this way, so that it is reinforced with Konoka's lay-tin powers as well as her will power, so it is almost impossible, unless we can stop her from using her will power, we can't use it, of course, doing illusion magic, or physical abuse won't help either, since it is also a seal that is protecting her with her own power, if you remember what happen with that demon."

Chigusa "So there is now way huh, how can anyone be able to create this seal in the 1st place, that means that she is worthless to begin with at the 1s place.

BWH "Don't worry, if we can use some our own power, we can open at least a little window to it, and be able to use her power at in time then.

After that, they worked pretty fast to try and release Konoka's power. Chigusa plan was to release the demon that the Thousand Master and the chief had sealed over 23 years ago and control it with Konoka's power. In the meantime, Asuna and Setsuna were still fighting of the summon demons, Asuna even in all that fighting, asked Setsuna to teach her ken-do, which Setsuna agreed to. They were doing great, until a couple of them notice that Asuna wasn't wearing any panties, which made her very embarrassed. Negi was on his way to the enemy, while Kamo was worried about the Konoka. Negi relaxed him, that the seal he made for her is strong enough to protect her for awhile, but he wasn't able to finish it all, unfortunately. Just then, he saw that Chigusa and BWH were making a ritual spell, with Konoka being in the center of it, Negi hurried, but then was attacked by wolves. Negi landed and new who was getting in his way, it was Kotaru.

Chigusa was able to, in a short period of time, to finally be able to use Konoka's power, but of course most of her strength was used in to do this. She continued her plan to summon the beast of destruction that the chief and Thousand Master had sealed, while everyone else was still fighting their own battles. Asuna and Setsuna were having trouble with the demons, when they reached a stalemate with them as with Tsukuyomi there as well. Negi was fighting with Kotaru, trying to get threw him and rescue Konoka. Negi and Kotaru were arguing about why he wanted to fight, while and innocent girl was being tortured by Chigusa.

Kotaru "You want to know why, its because that I can get a chance to fight you western mages, and I hit the jackpot, since I get to meet you Negi!"

Negi "Fighting is meaning less, if you wanted a match we can do it any other time."

Kotaru "Wrong, after this, you won't be fighting series, but right now, with everything going on you well, and the only way you can pass me, is to beat me."

Kamo "Big bro, don't get drawn into a fight right now, we need to save Konoka."

Kotaru "If you use your true powers, you might be able to beat me, and save that girl, now come at me or aren't you man enough."

Negi was thinking it over, and thought that he had no choice now, he must save Konoka, right now, or risking losing, since the plan wasn't working right now, or is it, in his head. He was going to release his powers to the max right here right now. He garb Kamo from his shoulder, then told Kotaru, bring it wolf boy. They charged at each other, with Negi about to release his strength, just then he sensed that reinforcements are here. A large star blade came between them, just then Kotaru was attacked by someone, it was Kaede. Kaede, had Yue, then remarked that Negi lost his cool, with Setsuna and Asuna, Setsuna was getting desperate and was thinking of using her trump card, just then someone was shooting at the demons. It was Mana and Ku Fei who were there as their backup. Negi wondered why is Kaede is here, Yue told him, that she called her by her cell, and they came at the nick of time. anyways, Negi was glad, but then he told her, to take of him, while he get Konoka, and left her to Kotaru. Kotaru was about to stop him, when Kaede stop him, with her kunia knives.

Kotaru "Hey little girl, don't get in my way, I don't fight women."

Kaede "Not bad, recognizing Negi as your rival, but unlike him, I'm stronger still, so come at me since, Kouga Chunnin Nagase Kaede has arrived."

Kotaru was alright now and attacked her with his wolf spirits. Asuna and Setsuna were still fighting with the demons, of course they are relieved that Mana and Ku Fei were there to help them. Kaede and Kotaru were still having their own duel with each other, which was pretty good, to say the least. Negi in the meantime was at the shrine were Chigusa and BWH were at. He came at them with full force, BWH tried to stop him, but Negi was able to catch him off guard for a moment, and trap him, but unfortunately he was to late, and the demon that Chigusa was summoning has awakened. Negi then tried to stop the demon with a very powerful spell, but it was useless, Chigusa was laughing at him, while BWH broke out of his trap and attacked Negi with force making fun at him that, even if he is 20 years old, he has the strength of a child. In the meantime, Kaede was just finishing up her match with Kotaru, sub missing him, but that all change when Yue told her that there was something behind her. Everyone saw it to, they couldn't believe their eyes on how big it is. Things were looking bad, and Kamo was thinking of a way to get ourselves out of this predicament, just then Negi grabbed his pactio cards, a summoned Asuna and Setsuna to his side, while Mana and Ku Fei dealt with the rest of these demons.

BWH was about to beat the more daylight on to Negi when Asuna and Setsuna were summoned to his side. They saw the monster, but then put their focus on the boy, when he started chatting a spell. Kamo recognized that he is a western mage, and he was releasing his petrification spell. They all panic, and escape his spell before it hit them, but of course they did not escape without a scratch since Negi hand was turning to stone.

Setsuna then told them that they have to leave, she well rescue Konoka, they wondered about that.

Asuna "But how are you going to get up that high, especially in that thing shoulder."

Setsuna "I have a secret, that once I show you this I would have to leave, since I well show you my true form, but for you 2, I well show you my true self."

Setsuna just suddenly grew 2 angel like wings on her back, while she just regretted these things. Asuna was amazed on this, while Negi just got the shock of a life time in his mind, since now he remembered it.

Setsuna "This is my true form, I'm a monster. Believe me, protecting Ojousama is real, but i've kept this secret all this time because if Ojousama saw me in this ugly form that she well hate me. How pathetic I'm, even Nodoka has more courage then me.

Setsuna then felt Asuna was checking out her wings, while Negi just flicked her in her forehead, with his other hand saying, that she is a real fool, which Asuna had to agreed this time. Asuna then reassured her about Konoka's feelings about her, and was willing to support her. After that, they were ready to save Konoka with all the power they had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well I hope you enjoy this chapter as well, please wirte you comments, I don;t mind harsh one either, but hey no one is perfect after all.


	17. NegEvanjeline Victory

Negi and Asuna were ready to deal with the BWH, while Setsuna flew of, to save Konoka. BWH was about to petrify Setsuna, but was interrupted by Negi magical arrow.

Negi "So what now Kamo."

Kamo "I'm all out of ideas bro."

Negi was thinking it things over, if he should release his secret to everybody, but just then Negi sensed someone very familiar. Negi, Asuna and Kamo then heard someone talking, they thought that it couldn't be her. She then told them "Can you hear me boy, if you can then you should be able to do more than this. If you can last another minute and a half, then I well finish things off." They were amazed that she was here, but after that speech, they started their attack on BWH. They tried their hardest to beat him, but BWH was to fast to catch him. He then was about to petrify Negi, but Asuna shielded him just in time. BWH thought that she was more dangerous than Negi, and was about to strike her down, but Negi was able to catch him with his bare hand. Asuna then broke BWH barrier, along side with an insult to him, then Negi punched BWH face with the hand that was turning into stone.

At this point Setsuna was above Chigusa, informing her that she well take back Konoka, which she then flew at super speed, and at. Chigusa tried to stop her, but couldn't and Setsuna save Konoka, from her. Chigusa was about to attack Setsuna from behind, which Setsuna saw it coming, but can't stop it, just then Horus came by and struck Chigusa from behind. Konoka who then was conscious saw Setsuna wings, and told her that she looks like an angel. At the other end, BWH was stunned to find out that Negi actually hit is face. He then was about to finish him off, Asuna cried out not being able to see Negi's face in fear, but BWH just stopped his attack, like he was stunned about something, but then continued on about to hit Neg, when someone grabbed his arm.

BWH "Teleportation by shadow."

Evanjeline "It looks like you been taking care of my boy, amateur"

With that she then cast a powerful attack spell on him and threw him to the other side of the lake they where at. Negi, Asuna and Kamo were stunned and said "Evanjeline!"

Eva "Were even now boy."

Chigusa was complaining about how Setsuna took Konoka and was about to take her back, when she notice Chachamaru with a gun.

Chacha "Master the barrier shell has been prepared."

Eva "Do it"

Chacha "Yes master, firing now."

After that the barrier shell, was fired and the monster's barrier was destroyed for the moment, which Chigusa was shocked to see. Chacha told Eva to here, since the shell's power well only last about a minute. Asuna amazed to see this, while Negi just stood there just watching.

Eva "You did well, for a baby, you need to train even harder than this boy, you see in a large scale battle like this, a magic users role is nothing more than large artillery, in other words, fire power is everything. Just watched and see the ultimate power of the ultimate mage can do. Take notes

Negi was just watching, while Asuna was still thinking that Eva was still sore about losing to them. After that little speech, Eva then chatted one spell after another, with such force and strenght. Chigusa was shocked to see this, and wondered who she was.

Eva "Your out of your league,you old hag. This spell is an absolute zero-freeze spell that even a demon like him can't escape from. Be hold, I am the vampire Evanjeline, Gospel of Darkness, the evil mage without equal, AHAHAHAH."

Asuna and Negi was amazed on how Eva destroy the demon monster, with such ease. They complimented her on her victory

Eva "Fools, I don't know if he is some demon god, he is now match for me. How was that boy, you see how awesome my powers are now.

Negi "That was great Eva."

Asuna "No wonder you keep saying your the strongest, I've changed my opinion on you."

They continued on complimenting her, but then wondered about her curse. Chachamaru explained that, and was shocked on about it.(Read the manga) as a reward on defeating the enemy, Eva can enjoy one free day off away from the school. The principle was complaining about the paper work, while Eva informed him that they are there to protect his granddaughter. Eva was glad, since she can now use her powers to the fullest of her abilities. Back with Mana and Ku fei, they all stop fighting, since the demons master who summoned the, was defeated. Tsukuyomi, also retreated as well.

Demons "Huh, this is the most fun we had in centuries, yeah next time we come, let's go out for some drinks.

Mana "We are still below the drinking age."

Ku fei "They seem like nice(?) people."

Kaede was looking on and was glad that thing worked out, while Yue commented that they should tie up Kotaru, but he told him that he is an honorable fighter, as well he still needs to finish a score with Negi. Yue then thought that his mind was childish as well as teenagers, now she see why the enemy was able to use him.

Eva then told Negi that the next time, trouble like this appears, she won't help him. Just then the BWH came up behind her, and was about to strike her down, when Negi just threw himself instead, but Eva pushed her back, and was struck with a stone spear.

Eva "You bastard"

BWH "Evanjeline A.K. McDonald, the doll master."

Eva grabbed the spear that struck her, and transported herself, behind him and said "That's right I'm the undying mage." She then fired back with a such force that the water was split in have. He then commented that he could not win, so he retreated. Everyone was worried about Eva, but she was alright, she said that it would take alot more than that to kill a vampire, especially a true blooded vampire. Just then, Negi was fell to his knees, holding on to his right arm. They all panic, when they can see that his body is starting to turn into stone. Kaede and everyone else who fought was also worried to, but Negi told them that it was alright. Horus came down to Negi's aid, worrying about it.

Negi "you brilliant back there huh, Horus."

Eva told them, that Negi was in a dangerous condition, that his magical resistance was strong, but if they don't do something now, his throat may turn to stone, and he well suffocate. Negi wasn't to worried about it, but Konoka was. She then asked them for a kiss with him, saying about the pactio thing. With that Negi and Konoka kissed each other with the same passion as Asuna and Setsuna had, with that Negi was completely healed.

When everything was settled and done with, everyone in the mansion was celebrating on a good job everyone did. They all party all night, while Chigusa was running threw the woods, thinking that she would never thought a person like Eva would appear, and thought that if she can escape, she can fix everything. But then she heard someone else voice. it said "You are a bad person, aren't you . You do everything for your own sake, and welling to sacrifice others for your goals alone. Does who do these deeds, should be prepared to be struck down, by others who are just as evil as you. are you prepared. Chigusa then spotted the person that was threw knives at her, while making the speech. It was Chachazero, holding a long dagger, behind her. Chachazero then said "are you ready to dye" after that Chigusa was unconscious thinking that she is dead, while Chachazero was sitting on the dagger she brought and thinking how soft Eva has become.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning

Negi was asleep in his own room, but then woke up when he heard someone talking outside the room he was in.

Eva "Well my associate has captured the ringleader, so we well be turning her over to you."

Setsuna "It seems like Negi-sensei is fast asleep, well can't blame him, after all he did last night."

Eva "Are you leaving already? You should at least say goodbye to him."

Setsuna "It would be painful to see him face to face." with a tear coming from her eyes.

Negi then opened the door saying "You really are a fool, you know that. Why are you leaving? what about Konoka?

Setsuna "It's the law of my people, once you seen my true form, I have no choice but to. Anyway's I fulfilled my vow to protect Konoka as well repaid my debt to the Konoe after I was abandoned by the shinmeiryuu , I'm leaving the rest to you Negi-sensei.

Setsuna started to run, but Negi grabbed a hold of her left arm, and trying to stop her from running away. He told her every reason why She should not ran away, while Eva just watched and drank her tea. Asuna and Konoka then came to them and told that there is some trouble back at the hotel. The copy selves were going berserk, and asked setsuna to help stop them. After that everyone just went back to their class hotel that they were all staying at.

Negi "We won't tell anyone, but even if we did tell, they well still like you, cause of your heart."

Setsuna "Thank you" in tear of joy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hotel

At the hotel, Asakura was holding on to the paper that were used to create the shikigami versions of themselves, and talking about what a mess they did with Kamo. Shizuna-sensei came up to her and asked her for the group photos. Kamo wondered what photos, it was just something she had to do for the trip. Asakura took pictures of Yuna's group naked while they were bathing, Ayaka's group with their sexy lingerie clothing, Kaede's group while eating something, and Misa's group with the twins wearing cute children's clothing.

Negi's group, or should I say Asuna's group were laying about, trying to get some rest and remembering about what happen. They then saw Horus, and asked Negi when well Luna pick him up, but Neig told them that she well be pretty busy, so she can't take care of him for now, so he would take him in. They were alright with that, but still a falcon. Setsuna and Konoka were talking about how their friendship is now renewed. Asuna accidentally touched Negi's hand, which Asuna was kinda of red, but Negi was asleep again.

Everything was peaceful, until Eva came in and told all of them that they were going site seeing this morning. After they did their site seeing, Negi and Everyone else went to see Konoka's father somewhere. They met up with him, and had a conversation. Haruna was wondering where they were going and nodoka informed her that it is Negi 's fathers house.

Chief "Sukuna's resealing has been completed."

Eva "Good work Eishun, sorry for making you do the work."

Eishun "No, I must apologize."

Negi "Eishun, what about Kotaru punishment."

Eishun talked about that as well Chigusa own punishment, but their real problem is the BWH. He said that his name is Fate Awelinks, but they knew that it was a fake name now. They finally made it to Nagi's house, they were all surprise to see it so clean and all, as well filled with books to. They checked out the place, while Negi asked Eishun about his father. He agreed and asked everyone who knew about magic, to come up here. He then showed everyone a picture of of him along side Nagi and his comrades in arms.

Eishun "This a picture taken over 25 years ago, and the one next to me it 15 year old Nagi springfield, the Thousand Master."

Everyone wanted to look, and was surprise to see that Negi looks completely like him, but without the smile. Asuna then had a weird feeling about the photo, like she knew these people, but then forgot about it.

Eishun "I was still a young man, who fought in the war over 20 years ago, along side Nagi. When peace finally returned, Nagi great deeds were know far and wide, and that's when he was started to be called the Thousand Master. Chigusa lost her parents in that war, that is why she hated western mages and did what she did. You know, I thought we were inseparable friends, but over 15 years ago He suddenly disappeared, where he was, what he was doing, no know, the records indicated that he died in 1993"

After that Eishun told Negi that is all he knows, Yue who was trying to listen in didn't understand much about it. Just then Asakura told everyone to line together for a group picture. After that everyone headed out to the hotel, and was getting ready to go home. At the train station, Asuna was telling Negi how sorry she was, that she couldn't find a clue about his father, but Negi showed her that he was able to find a clue. Shizuna-sensei, then asked Negi for some help, and Negi did. On the train ride, the teachers finally see that #-A was finally asleep, as watched over them. Shizuna-sensei told another teacher about the cute scene she is seeing. Negi was seating and sleeping on the window seat, while Asuna was sleeping on his shoulder as well put her left hand on his chest. Horus was perching right on top of them and sleeping, which made Shizuna-sensei kinda scared, but was alright with it. Everything was over with, but Negi even in his sleep, now knows the next step he has to take, but he is worried about it, since it may end up with someone heart being broken

when she find out the truth about his and her connection to each other.

Sorry if this chapter is smaller than the other ones, but I did leave something about. Alright the time you have all waited for has arrived. In the next couple of Chapters their well be some changes as well finding out the clues I left you in the previous chapters. Hope you enjoy it.


	18. Negi's past comes to school

There is a bright starry sky. It was early morning, the sun has yet to rise to fill the world with light. In someones view point, she can see the dessert, next to her was an old man. She was fascinated by him, but then the view moved away, when he said "If you want to wash your face, there is a small river. " She then had her face washed, and when the water stopped rippling, she could see her face. It was Asuna, when she was young. She then over heard someone coming to the camp site, that she was in. The only thing she heard, is that he caught 3 rat like things, and thought that he was going to eat it. Then she realised who he was, she know him, but it was his father that she knows. It was Nagi Springfield.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning

Asuna had just woken up, she felt strange since the dream. She got up from bed, and realized that it was early afternoon. She remembered that it was Sunday, the day after class 3-A came back from the Kyoto trip. She then climbed off her bed and walked in the hallway of Negi's underground house, with her pajamas still on. She then notice Negi was in the lounge room, of his place looking at something.

Asuna "Hey Negi, you do realize that we just got back from Kyoto, what are you working on."

Negi "Oh, good morning Asuna. Well to make it short, I'm working on the clue that I got from Eishun:

Asuna walked by and saw some chocolates and decided to eat one. She then went up to Negi, which at that moment Negi showed her a map of Mahora. Asuna wondered why, and Negi explained that he was researching something about this school. Negi felt like he found a another clue to his father, and hopefully get the find him too. He assured Asuna that he well give it all, with his face as series as ever, at that moment, Asuna saw Negi's face, and imagined Nagi's face without the smile, and started to blush, which Negi was kinda worried now.

Negi and Asuna continued talking, but someone knocked at his front door, it was Ayaka and Asakura. They came to have some tea together with Negi. Asakura commented about Asuna wearing pajamas in the afternoon, which Asuna argued about, but just before they had their tea, Makie and the athletic girls came by to, to see if Negi can play with them. Then the cheerleader girls came in to see if Negi can go Karaoke with them. The twins then came as well, seeing if Negi can play, ninja with them. Konoka came back home from the grocery and saw that there were alot of class mates, which she was about to prepare some drinks to. Just before things got hectic Asuna said "in someone else home...you guys, GET THE HELL OUT!

Asuna "Jeez, even after the Kyoto trip, these guys still can't calm down on a day off."

Konoka "Negi is sure is popular."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later

Negi and Asuna were walking threw a forest, which Asuna wondered why he is walking out here.

Negi "Well, I looking for a place to train, were there are no people around."

Asuna "A place for you to train huh, I wonder where?"

Just then when they kept walking, Asuna saw where he was heading to, Eva house. Chachamaru welcomed them in and Negi talked to Eva about a place for him to train.

Eva "I place for you to train in secret, huh. Yeah right, why should I?"

Negi "Come on, I know that you are a very powerful mage, I think you should have created someplace, for yourself to train as well, not to mention a secret place, were you could relax, I'm asking is that I may use it to train myself."

Eva "Hm, so you think I do have one, huh, well OK, but don't forget, that I'm an evil mage, everything comes at a price."

Asuna was worried at this point, but fell to the ground when she heard Eva's request. He had to kiss her feet, then become her eternal slave, but just then Asuna hit Eva with her fan. She objected the request she asked, for Negi to use her secret training place.

Eva "Damn you Asuna, I'm weaker right now, but you still broke threw my barrier."

Asuna "Negi is only asking for a simple request, and you are just going over the top a bit with this request."

Eva "If everything can be solved by begging, then we have world peace. Ha, more importantly, why are you sticking up for him, anyway? could it be you have fallen in love with a 20 year old, well at least it's a better improvement."

Asuna began to blush really hard, and then disagreed with Eva, when she slapped her face with her fan. They continued on insulting and beating each other up. After there little conflict, Eva agreed to it, but only if he could pass her test next Saturday. After that they left to do some other tasks.

Negi thanked Asuna for helping him out with Eva, but Asuna was thinking about somethings, like why is her face so red, also why her heart beat is beating a lot more faster. She then started to think that Eva might be right, she started to have mix feeling for some reason. Anyways, they continued on, and spoke to Mana, Ku Fei, and Kaede, about the Kyoto trip, then to the principle. They then went to the library club, Negi wanted to asked them for a favor. Negi showed them the map he found in Kyoto, and they were impressed on what's on the map, and with that Yue and Haruna agreed to help out. Just then Nodoka came into the room and Negi notice that to. She was blushing right in front of him, while Negi's face was still like stone. They said their welcomes, but they can still tell that they are still nervous near each other. Haruna also commented on it, while Asuna was just have a bad feeling in her chest, just by see those two, she then thought that it can''t be. Haruna exposed that someone has the bittersweet smell of love from somewhere.

Negi and Asuna then left the library and started their way back home, in the walk Asuna was thinking about what's happening to her and thought "_Ever since a little while ago, my heart won't stop beating when I look at Negi. This, this can't be happening, after all I hate jerks like him, they only think about themselves, and do selfish things to, but Negi is different after all... He was pretty cool, and said things that a jerk wouldn't say._" She then looked at Negi, as well Negi looked at Asuna with a what's up look. She then freak out about it, while Negi was a bit concern.

Negi "What's wrong Asuna, your face is kinda red right now."

Asuna "It's nothing, really"

Negi "That won't do, just stand still for a moment, and let me feel your forehead."

Asuna "Ah, forehead."

Negi then grabbed Asuna by her waist with his left arm, and hold her head with his right, while putting his forehead, on Asuna's. She was was getting more and more flustered about it, until she just gone berserk again. Negi was kinda worried about her, as herself, she doesn't know if these feelings for him are true, but then Negi wanted to speak to her about something.

Negi "ah Asuna, I didn't think you would, but did you happen to eat the chocolate in the near the desk that I was working at earlier." She then gasped. "I forgot to tell you about, you see it's a love potion that Kamo bought, since , I was still kinda worried, about what you wanted to do about your Takahata thing."

Asuna was stunned to hear this.

Kamo "Those chocolates, well cause any who eats it, to be in love with the 1st person they see, but it well only last half a day. "

Asuna "Love potion?"

Negi "Yes, sorry for not telling you about it."

Asuna was then relieved that it was a love potion, after she smacked Negi with her fan. Negi then thought that she ate one. Of course when they got home, they found Konoka was hugging Setsuna pretty hard, with love interest, while Setsuna was asking for some help. Asuna then threw the chocolates away in to the garbage. That was the end of that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day

Negi, Asuna and Konoka was running to school, trying not to be late. they continued running when they saw Ku Fei being surrounded by alot of tough guys. Negi was kinda worried about her, but the other classmate, told him that this is natural since, Ku Fei is Mahora martial arts champion. Negi went over to compliment her after she beaten up all her challengers, when all of sudden a guy was about to strike at Negi who was neat Ku Fei. ku Fei struck him near the gut, as well as Negi with his right leg at the guys gut to. Everybody was impressed that Negi did the same beat down as Ku fei.

Later when Negi was about to start his class, Shizuna-sensei told him, that there well be a new student coming in to his class, as well a new teacher well be starting tomorrow. Negi was alright about it, but was kinda a surprise to hear about the new student. Anyways, Negi went on to his class, and started his lesson, but before that he gave the news that there well be a new student that well arrive a little later today.

At noon, after class 3-A had there lunch, Shizuna-sensei came into Negi's room, and wanted to introduce his new student. Negi was alright with it, but was wondering why she was late, Shizuna also explained that her plane was late landing today, so we gave her a brake for today. Shizuna-sensei then started to introduce everyone, while Negi was busy looking at his papers. She came in, and to every ones surprise, she was quite beautiful. She was about 5'4 had long pink hair, light blue eyes, wearing the same Mahora uniform over her light skin, had a body like a model, with legs to match, her bust was even bigger than Asakura. Indeed, everybody was amazed by the way she looks, but then that all changed when she stop staring at the class and gasped at who her teacher was. Negi was still fondling with his papers. She then dropped her book bag, with her textbooks and spoke with tears coming down her eyes.

Girl "Ne-Ne-Negi."

Negi finally looked at her and was surprise to see who it was.

Negi "La-Lacus, Lacus Clyne."

Lacus "It is you, Negi" she cried while going up to him and gave him a big hug, while making him trip and both fell down, while the rest of the class was shocked about all this.

Lacus "Negi, it been seen so long, how have you been? What happen to you? Ever since you left that day, we haven't seen you in over 2 years, I got a call from Luna, and she said that you became a teacher, but I had no idea you were teaching at this school. But anyway, I'm glad to see you. While still on top of him.

Negi "Hey Lacus, I'm glad to see you too, but still, you mind getting off me, after all your in my class in front of my students."

After that little drama, they both stand up and Lacus introduced herself to everyone. Shizuna-sensei, as well as Ayaka and most of the other class, was wondering who she was to Negi.

Negi "If you are all wondering, you could say that she is one of my 1st students."

Everyone was confused and Asakura asked "What do you mean, your 1st students, after all this is were your 1st class you have ever teach."

Negi "Well yeah, sort of, you maybe be my 1st class at Mahora, but you are not my 1st students in my life."

Negi explained his relationship between him and Lacus. Since he traveled the world, he met alot of people, one was Lacus, who he met when she was 10 and he was 14. He met her by coincidence, and decided to help her, since she was living in Argentina at that time, since her father died when she was in a young age. Her mother was the only one taking care of her and her grandmother, who was quite old. She couldn't afford to send Lacus to go to school, so he taught her a little bit, but soon after, her mother asked me to take her with him so she can have a better life, soon after that he helped her with her school worked and everything, to find out that she was a very gifted person, but 2 years ago their paths split and she returned to her family to help them out with her success.

Negi "Lacus, what happen to your family? As well why are you doing here in Mahora?"

Lacus "Well my family is doing a lot better now since what you taught me, I was able to support my family, and got them a better life and all, for what you did for me all these years. The reason I'm here is, even do I have a college degree, I never did have a normal school life so I was hoping to start one."

Negi "Well, I would like to talk to you later OK, meet me after school near the world tree ok."

They both agreed and asked her to take a seat, while everyone was looking at her the whole time, but then focused on Negi's lessons.

After school Lacus was heading to the spot they agreed on meeting. Everybody in class 3-A was watching in the shadows, trying to see and hear what's going on. They saw Negi coming by wearing casual clothes. He got near Lacus and started to talk about something, which they can't hear. All of a sudden, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna and Ku fei came by, and asked Negi and Lacus to join them for a game of Bowling as well as Karaoke. They agreed on it and the rest of the class came to. On the way to the bowling ally, Lacus was holding to Negi's arm like a couple would do.

Negi "Jeez, Lacus why do you always, do this."

Lacus "Just because."

Lacus laughed, while Negi smirked. Above them they saw Horus, flying around the school, and enjoying the view. Lacus commented that how much Horus has grown.

Asuna "Hey Lacus, do you know alot about Negi life." while they walked a little slower to be further away from Negi.

Lacus "Ah yeah, why do you asked."

Asuna "Well, can you tell me what kind of person is he, since he all silent kind of person."

Lacus "Well, I can't say much since he asked me to not tell anyone, but in one word, he is very kind, the kindness person you would ever know." she gave a big smile while looking him, while Asuna was confuse, and thinking "_if he is that kind, why is doesn't he smile._"

They made it to bowling ally, there Ku Fei and Lacus were making strike after strike. Everyone in the class was enjoying it, but Ayaka, Makie and Nodoka were upset, since Negi has his attention on Lacus and Ku Fei. Nodoka thought that Negi may have some feeling toward Lacus, as well as Ayaka and Makie. Ayaka just went berserk

Ayaka "I can't accept this, even if Negi-sensei and Lacus do have feelings toward each other. Just seating here and accept it as fate, even if the gods allow such a thing, I Ayaka would not let it happen. Lacus I challenge you to a contest."

Lacus "A contest? a contest of what?"

Ayaka "The loser must give him up with no complaints.

Makie and Nodoka complained about it, but Lacus accepted the challenge since she is not the type to back down. They did a one shot bowling contest. They all tried but Lacus earned a 300 game, as well Ku Fei. Everyone was talking about the relationship between Negi and Lacus.

Asuna "Eh Negi is in love with Lacus, well maybe also Nodoka as well, hard to say, but why are you asking me for?"

Haruna "Well since you live with him, as well his unconfirmed girlfriend."

Asuna argued about that, and Nodoka was having real trouble since Negi maybe in love with Lacus, since they know each other so well. Nodoka was upset while Haruna and Yue tried to comfort her.

Haruna "Nodoka, is it ok with you if Lacus takes him away from you."

Nodoka "But Negi-sensei has already made up his mind, I think."

Haruna "What are you talking about, love is a battle field! You are already ahead of everyone else since you confessed, if anything turn things around and take his love. Look, he is going to the restroom, now is your chance."

Nodoka "OK, Fight Nodoka."

Yue and Haruna were discussing about how they are doing over there.Then they saw them come back in some what of a good mood and when they asked Nodoka, how did it go, she said that she didn't kiss him, but made small talk, that was enough for her to be happy for the rest of the years. Haruna just slapped Nodoka's face, then watched as Negi went up to Lacus. He gave her a key, and said "Guess, well be living with each other again huh."

Lacus "Yup, that's right sensei."

Everyone was quite worried about the Lacus, but for right now, they are keeping a close eye on her. Negi and his house mates went back home. At home, Lacus went around and saw the old place, she was glad to see all this, but Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna were kinda worried since she may know something about Negi's magic. Lacus went to one of the locked rooms, they all found out that one room, was her's in the 1st place.

Lacus "Well, a little bit of dusting and cleaning and everything well be alright. Hey well you girls want to help me out."

They all agreed to, but when they got there they forgot the cleaning matrials.

Lacus "Oh, don't worry, I get them."

With that, she put her left hand on her left earring, and all the cleaning materials just floated here. They were astounded, when Lacus said "don't worry, I know all about you 3, partner's of Negi Springfield." They all blushed when she held up a pactio card, which means she is Negi's 1st pactio partner. After that the day, they believe that there is more mystery between Negi and Lacus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

I know you must be feeling this kind of a plot twist, but don;t worry, there are more coming in my versions eye. Tell me how you like it.


	19. Negi's and Makie's Challenge

Morning

Asuna has just started to wake up after sleeping a good night of sleep. She wakes up to find out that she, once again, slept in Negi's bed with him on it. She finds his arms holding on to her waist, and the rest of his body under the sheet, but then she just notice another pair of arms on the other side of bed. She began to wonder who are these, and looked under the cover. She finds Negi's body holding his pillow, and then she looked at the other pair to find out it was Lacus holding her waist.

Asuna "AHAHAHHAHAH, WHAT'S GOING ON?

Negi and Lacus woke up after Asuna screamed her lungs out. Negi was wearing his black tank top, and sleeping pants, while Lacus was wearing a long sleeved shirt that stretched past her thighs. They looked to see what's going on.

Negi "You girls were sleeping in my bed again, huh?"

Lacus "AHAHA, what's with the noise, oh I see, guess I slept with you again huh."

Negi "Looked at the time, were going to be late, now get out of my room so I can change."

The girls left, while Konoka was just waking up to after Asuna's scream, and was wondering what happen. Lacus was about to explained, but Asuna, in embarrassment, interrupted and insisted that they get dressed. It's been a couple of days since Lacus has moved in with Negi, Asuna, Konoka and Kamo. Lacus herself, was trying to get a normal school life. She joined 2 clubs in her 1st couple of days, the gymnastics club and the swimming club as well. In that short amount of time, she became number 1 in those events, which everyone was impressed about it. She matched Akira and Makie in both of those sports.

They were riding along, in Negi's skyline to make it to Mahora. Konoka was still wondering about what happen, but Asuna was still trying to changed that subject. Lacus then said "Well, to make it short, Negi's ability of getting women is as strong as ever." with a smile on her face. Negi just looked at her with a evil grin. When they reached the school, Negi went to the teachers lounge to get ready, while the other went to class.

In class, everything was going great, but Makie was asleep, and dreaming that she won the gymnastics competition. Negi then woke her up and made a little fun of her. The lesson continued on after. After school, Makie went over to the gymnastics club to speak with her coach. On the way, she was thinking about how much she loves this sport. When she made it she over heard the conversation with Ninomiya-sensei, her coach, and Shizuna sensei. Makie heard about the bad comments Ninomiya-sensei made about her.

Ninomiya "How is that teenage hotty teacher, that we been hearing about?"

Shizuna "Negi is such a nice man. He is doing well...What are you watching?"

Ninomiya "Oh these are the videos of past competitions, you know we have a summer competition right?"

Shizuna "Oh right, well, you are looking at Makie's video, right, you think she well make it?"

Ninomiya "To be honest, she won't make it to the competition.

Ninomiya spoke the details to Shizuna-sensei and Makie over heard. To make it simple, Makie was just to childish. Makie over heard this, while Ninomiya continued on, and over heard Lacus name came up. She said, that even do Lacus, has only been here for a short amount of time, she has more of the right ability to make to the summer competition. Makie then ran away, with tears, from the gym. She then bumped in to Negi, who then wondered about her tears, but she continued on running away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next morning

It was early morning, Makie was awake and decided to take a run. Ako then woke up wondering what's with Makie. Makie just answer her, and left to take her run. She made her way to the world tree. When she made her way there, she then thought "_Childish huh...What is it that I'm missing?_" She then over heard something or someone making some noise. She then spotted Negi on the top of a hand rail, made out of stone. He was doing push ups, upside down. Makie was seeing the face that Negi was making, he looked like he had an adult face of seriousness and determination.

Negi "128,129,130,131-"

Makie "Good morning Negi, what are you doing."

Negi was not surprised about it, but was about to lose his balanced. Makie was wondering, why is he here this morning. Negi explained that he was just training himself, which Makie was impressed about, when she got there, and admitted that he is more cooler than ever. Just then Eva and Chachamaru came by to see what's he doing.

Eva "HMM, looks like your into this training thing huh boy."

Negi "oh good morning, Eva."

Eva "HMM, if you are training like this, there is no need for you to train in my training area."

Negi "What, no I need it, so I can do my real training.

Negi and Eva were continuing to argue, while Makie was confused about there conversation. After some arguing, Eva said something to Makie that involved her calling her a child. Makie argued back and got Negi into a little fight with Chachamaru, by Eva orders. Asuna, Setsuna, and Ku Fei saw this, while Makie was thinking, that she just got Negi, into trouble. Eva then gave a challenge to Negi,saying that if you can't hit Chachamaru once on Sunday at midnight, she well not give the special training area to him. Ku Fei heard this, and volunteer to help Negi to prepare, and there was no arguing about it to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After class

Makie was really worried about Negi, since she fot him into this challenge thing with Eva. She was thinking on how, she could make it for him. Later while Ku fei was training Negi, who was an excellent in training with her. Setsuna and Asuna was was alos worried about how Negi well do in this fight challenge against Chachamaru. Just then Makie came by to help Negi in her own way. Makie brought a box lunch, filled with a lot of delicious food. Negi ate, but it only made him weaker, because of big belly, but then Makie made him lose more weight, which made him even more weaker. After Negi hot back to normal, Makie apologized to him, saying that she only wanted to help. Makie then explained about the selection test for the competition, as well as overhearing the commits, Ninomiya-sensei said about her. Asuna and everyone else tried to cheer Makie up, as well as seeing her performance. She did her performance and everybody commented on it.

Negi "That was pretty good, but I could also understand Ninomiya-sensei comments."

Everyone argued about it, while Negi explained to Makie about her style. Negi told her, even do her style was on the mark, when she does it, she show only playfulness as well enjoyment. Everyone wondered about it, as well as Makie. Negi continued on saying that even do it's pretty good, she doesn't show her passion toward it. In other words, she doesn't show why she is into gymnastic, not showing her seriousness as well as her passion. Makie and everyone else was impressed about his knowledge about gymnastics, as well wondering how he knows this. Lacus gave them that answer to it when she arrived at the scene.

Lacus "It's because he trained me."

Everyone "huh"

Lacus "That's right, when I 1st started this, it's because when I saw these famous performers that it moved me, so I began training, and Negi is the one who helped me with it, but of course, my passion isn't as big as theirs, since my real passion is in medical, but I'm still am grateful for what it gave me, skill and determination."

Everyone was impressed on what Lacus said about her gymnastics skills.

Negi "That's right, know matter what anyone say, it cannot stop you or your dreams, so instead of thinking that your a failure, why don't you rub it all over Ninomiya-sensei face. Now let's start working on, and work are hardest ok.

Makie blushed when she heard Negi say all those thing to her. Negi went on to train with Ku Fei.

Makie "You know Asuna, Negi isn't just handsome, he is also very cool."

Asuna wondered, while Kamo was surprise about Negi's chick magnetism.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Morning

Makie was up early morning, getting ready to meet Negi, wearing cute clothing, as well wearing make-up. Ako woke up, to see Makie face, as well as her clothes and made a small comments. After that, she made her way to the world tree, to see Negi already warming up. Negi looked at Makie clothing and gave he a complement about it, but wondered if it was alright to wear this ghetto in morning training. Ku Fei then later came as well, and gave Negi a harsh 1st lesson, while Makie volunteer to do the lesson as well. It didn't go very well. In class, Makie was impressed that Negi still have the energy to move, while she was sleepy. After the crazy morning lesson from Ku Fei, she started again, but this time properly. Negi went with Ku Fei, while Asuna and Setsuna started ken do practice as well. Makie was wondering why Asuna was practicing ken do and she gave her the answer, but also gave her, why Negi was training as well.

After that, Makie, Negi and everyone else began to train for their own test in life. Makie trained under Lacus own teachings, as well as Ku Fei training Negi until 8 hours to the time limit. Yuna, Akira, Ako came by with some lunch for everyone to eat as well as discuss about the challenge.

Yuna "So, does Negi have a chance?"

Ku fei "Well Negi is a super fast learner. He learned stuff that it would take 8 months to master within 3 hours. Sheesh...What's up with him."

Akira "Well, he couldn't be a super genius, if he wasn't like that."

Everyone was cheering on, saying that Negi well win, while Negi had other ideas right now.

Negi "Hey guys, thanks for the compliment, but right now, the only thing I'm looking for is a bath. I'm going to go home, to take one OK."

Negi started to walk home, when the girls suggested that he takes a shower in the closes gymnasium, which is for girls only. At the the shower rooms, Negi and the girls were busy taking a shower, but of course they made sure there were no other girls, for Negi own sake. Negi took a shower at the opposite end of the shower room, while the girls took a shower on the other end as well. Asuna then notice that Negi wasn't wearing his black tank top this time, and was asking Negi why, which he gave an answer to that. They chatted along, but of course the girls were curious on what kinda body Negi has as well is why are Konoka and Asuna living together with him, as well as Lacus. They gave them the answer then Lacus came in a little later to the showers and was heading to where Negi is.

Asuna "Hey Lacus, why are heading to that side of the shower room? You know Negi is over there!"

Lacus "Yeah, well I was thinking of going in the same shower as him, and wash his back."

All the girls just went into shock when they heard this.

Yuna "Why in the world you want to do that? Don't tell me you are going to do that, while you are with him? If so, you got guts."

Lacus "No, it's just I want to, and besides, it isn't like Negi has seen a naked girl before, and also I use to take a bath with him while I was growing up.

Everyone was stunned about it, while Lacus told them everything. She said that she didn't like to take a bath that much when she was younger, so Negi always takes her with him, to clean her up, scrub her hair, a well as her back and that's it. Everyone couldn't believe this, then they asked if she saw him, naked as well, and she agreed to it. Lacus then thought, while Negi wasn't paying attention, she knew what they were all wondering, and she gave them a simple answer, half an arm. Then they all blushed when they thought what she mean.

Makie "Lacus, did you dated Negi before?"

Lacus Um, no, I would like to but Negi already had-"

That's when she stopped, when they heard Negi coming out of the shower, all squeaky clean as well as wearing his black tank top. Asuna and Makie also finished as well, and they went ahead of him to make sure the coast is clear. Then Ayaka, Natsumi, amd Shizuna-sensei came in to take a shower as well. They were in a panic, so they his Negi in a shower, and used their own bodies to cover him up, while Ayaka was wondering about them.

In whispers

Makie "This is bad Asuna"

Asuna "We've got no choice, until Ayaka leaves, we can't"

Makie "Haah, oh no, Asuna"

Asuna "What?"

Makie "Negi's important, big parts are sticking up against my butt."

Asuna "You don't have to broadcast everything."

Makie "Oh no, it might have gotten even more bigger."

Asuna "stop making things up, and you Negi, behave yourself."

Negi "Well excuse me, but for a guy in this kind of situation, it is considered to be a turn on.

Just then Negi switched the luked warm water to a cold water, which surprised the girls, but it was to make sure Negi doesn't get to excited. They then discussed it about the match as well Negi's goal to Makie. Makie then felt great respect for Negi of being an adult, while Ayaka finally left the showers, which gave all three of them a sigh of relief.

Asuna "Hey, Makie are you series about Negi being an adult."

Makie "Negi is an adult, mentally and physically, but mostly physical since down here."

That is when she tried to look at Negi's manhood, which Negi stopped her, since Negi knew she still had her innocents. Just then Makie and Asuna fell down to the floor and their towels came off, when Ayaka came by to ask if Negi had anything to do during golden week. Ayaka saw this and complained why they were naked in front of Negi.

Well only a few hours before Negi's challenge comes up, I wonder what well happen. See Yah for the Next chapter


	20. Negi's and Makie's Challenge 2

It was 0 hour, the time for the Eva's challenge fight well begin. Eva was standing on top of the stair way near the world tree, waiting for Negi who wants to use her special training area for himself. Eva place Chachazero near the stair way. Chachazero was complaining that she can't see, but Eva just told her to put it up. Chachamaru also complaining that Negi has no chance of hitting her once. Eva then told Chachamaru, about her own reason, after that she ordered Chachamaru to take her fight with Negi series.

Negi had finally arrived in front of Eva and Chachamaru. Negi duel was about to begin.

Eva "So you came boy, you got guts boy. Anyway why is these people doing here."

Negi "They just came to see the duel, to them, it's nothing but a show.

Everyone from earlier was standing behind the wall, overlooking the conflict. Makie was also giving him words of support. After some talking, Negi and Chachamaru were about to get it on. Makie and Asuna were worried about it, but Ku Fei told them not to worry to much, but only if the battle drags out. Lacus who was with them stayed perfectly calm and smiling about it all of this, which Setsuna notice as well, which made her suspicious about somethings. Eva then started the fight, and the battle was on.

Negi began by using his magic to power himself up, while Chachamaru went on the offence. Chachamaru's offense was pretty good, and as well as Negi's defence as well. Everyone looked on and amazed on how fast they were going at it. Eva notice the power up that Negi used on himself, and was mildly impressed, but nothing more. Everyone saw the Negi was trying his best, even do his hair was blocking his eyes, from everyone, especially Eva and Chachamaru. Then it happen Negi was able to find a counter move from Chachamaru. Negi feint and was ale to grab on to Chacha right arm, and was able to thrust his right elbow on to Chacha, but Chacha did a a side spin on him and was about to hit Negi on the face with her left leg. Everyone was shocked to see this, even ku Fei. Eva smirked thinking that it is all over, but then something happen. Negi's arm, which still had Chacha, suddenly pulled her in closer, then he moved his body to the left and was able to bring himself a right air kick as like Chacha in midair. Everyone was shocked to see this, when all of a sudden they both kicked each others on the ribs. It was over, Negi was able hit Chachamru once with a kamikaze attack and both of them landed sliding on the ground. Setsuna and Eva was watching all this, then watched Lacus, who looked like she knew this was going to happen. The fight was over and Negi won his training area.

Asuna and Makie ran towards Negi, who was starting to stand, but holding on to his ribs with his left hand. Everyone was impressed on how Negi was doing.

Negi "So girls, how did I do?"

Asuna "Don't worry Negi, you did great."

Negi "Huh, lucky thing I did learn gymnastics huh."

Lacus "Guess so"

Eva "Hmm, looks like I lose boy, you can come to my cottage and borrow my training area anytime boy. Oh yeah keep learning Kung fu boy, everyone needs some physical strength.

Everyone cheered on Negi after the surprising duel he had. Makie was so moved that, she knew she could pass her test today as well. Lacua and Makie where at the tryouts, Lacus has already succeeded, and Makie was getting ready for own trial run.

Ninomiya "Is your ribbon ready."

Makie "Yes"

Ninomiya "HMM, Did something happen to you Makie? For the moment there, I thought "who is this"."

Makie "Eh, not really."

Ninomiya "I get it Makie has a crush on a boy, right?"

Makie "Stop talking like an old man Ninomiya-sensei."

Ninomiya "just kidding, well then, #5 Makie Sasaki, begin your performance."

Makie then made her performance with such passion. In the meantime, Negi was at his house taking care of his ribs, which seemed alright. Konoka was seeing if she can do something for him. Asuna then asked if she can heal him up with her magic like last time. Konoka explained that it was Eva who told her what to do, she had no idea. Setsuna then made a suggest to see Eva as well. Kamo was then making huge compliments on his fight with Chachamaru, as well as earning Eva training area, but he was also worried, since he doesn't have a master. Setsuna was also worried about it, even do Negi has a training for him to practice magic, he still needs a master, but Negi reassured her not to worry. Just then Chachamaru came to visit his home, she asked if his injuries were alright, which he said that it was alright. Chacha was about to leave, but Negi invited her in for tea. Makie and Ako came with Lacus inside to tell Negi the good news that she passed. They then freak out when they saw Chacha, but were reassured that she is nice. Everyone was getting aalong pretty well, when all of a sudden Yue and Nodoka came by.

They both asked if they can talk to Negi in private. Chacha was able to listen to that comment. They as well as Asuna went to the library to discuss Negi father's clue. He was able to see that it was an obvious clue, in Japanes. He felt pretty dumb about it, but the Yue said something else. She said that he was a mage. She then gave Negi all her reasoning's about the magic world, and the society about it, from the Kyoto trip as well. Negi who was listening calmly to her reasoning, was kinda impressed about it. Asuna then asked if all this was true, and Negi just said "Huh, I should've know she figure it out." Yue then asked if she and Nodoka could go with him to Library island to investigate the clue, but Negi refused cold-heatedly and gave them his reason. the girls did want it, but Negi was then leaving and telling hem that they won't come, cause it would be dangerous I'm guessing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The next Morning

Negi woke up, finding Konoka is sleeping with him this time, with her head on his chest as well as her left arm on it as well. Negi was able to slip threw her and was able to get dressed, but Konoka woke up to. She wondered where he is going, and Negi informed her that he is going somewhere. Negi left and Konoka then dialed her cell. Negi was outside with Horus and Kamo. He let Horus fly freely everyday, so he won't get bored, while Kamo and Negi discussed on the clue they got. Negi decided to use his staff to get there, but then Nodoka and Yue was right there with them out of breath as well as sleepy.

Negi "Yue, Nodoka?"

Yue "HU hu hu...I knew something like this would happen, so I told Konoka...To call us if you made a move. When it comes to Library, you can't leave out the library expedition club!" It's a fair price for the news about the clue, I don't believe it would be unreasonable condition."

Negi was looking at them. Nodoka was seeing a cute, sad expression, while Yue looked pretty angry one.

Negi "Tough, deal with it for."

Negi tossed his staff to the ground, but before it hit the ground, Negi jumped on it and started to float high up. Yue and Nodoka was able to jump high enough to catch the staff as well, before it got to high.

Negi "You guys just won't listen to reason huh?"

Both "No, if it leads to adventure, we would go no matter what."

Negi was high up already, so he brought them on the staff, and started to fly to the library island. The view that both the girls saw, was amazing view for them. They were worried that other people may see them, but Negi told them that he placed a barrier on them then saw Horus fly with them. When they got to library island, all of them flew down the deepest stair case and landed in a private part of the library. Negi informed them to be careful that there maybe traps, which there were. All of them were able to get threw safely, or somewhat, to an underground sanctuary where a mystic gates were right in front on them. They started to walk toward it, when Negi just then got the lighting strike feeling, like he did in the Kyoto trip again.

Negi "Someone is inside, behind these doors." in a series tone of voice.

Kamo "How can you tell?"

Negi "I just know, trust me on it. There is a barrier here, so normal people would not come near here, so you guys take a break when I try to figure out this door."

Nodoka "Hey Yue."

Yue "What Nodoka?"

Nodoka "about this map, what do you think of this small drawing, a cat? a dog?"

Then they both suddenly got wet, while Negi was looking at the door. Negi then looked back cause he had a bad feeling to. Then all of them saw a giant dragon. Negi told Nodoka and Yue to run, but both of them were completely admiring the creature. Both of them were about to be squashed, until Chacha was able to save them, and with that, all of them escaped the place in one peace. But Yue, who was drooled all over, wanted revenge, but that is for another time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you enjoy this cha, even if it is a little small. Oh, for the next couple of Chapters or so, Horus the falcon won't be mention, so don't worry about it.


	21. Negi and Asuna Fight

Next Day

Negi was outside, in a isolated place, training with his partner. Eva was there to see what he got. His pactio partners were there as well, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Nodoka, and Lacus. They were alll standing in a line. Negi requested that Setsuna would repress her Ki since, without Ki and Magic compatibility they would conflict with each other. Setsuna was impressed about that. Negi then began invoking his contracts for 3 minutes. Everyone was feeling the magic surge and felt a little awkward about it. He then expanded the anti-material shield, then the anti-magic shield at full power. He then asked Eva if she would put a barrier so no one can see what he is going to do next. After Eva put up the barrier, Negi fired 200 magical arrows into the sky. The sky light up, like there was fireworks.

After that, Negi just fell to one knee, and looked kinda exhausted.

Negi "Let's ended for now, I think Eva wants to talk about something right?"

Eva just looked away, and that proved that Negi was right. In the meantime, Yue and Nodoka were talking about what happen yesterday in Library Island, and Asuna just happen to over hear that. She heard everything. Negi then said his goodbyes to everyone and went up to Asuna. Asuna looked upset about something and Negi asked why. she told him that she heard about yesterdays adventure in Library Island, and wondered why he didn't told her about it.

Negi "i didn't want to put you in danger, if there was in danger there in the 1st place."

Asuna "I heard about that too! I don't know all about that whole mystic stuff, but there was something incredible there, right?" That was dangerous! Why didn't you you say anything to me, you jerk!"

Negi "Jerk, but Asuna, you were never involved with us in the 1st place, I thought that shouldn't be causing trouble for you all the time, so.."

After that Asuna argued about that she was never involved with him. Negi argued back, but calmly. They argued she called him names, while Negi was trying to keep his cool, and not argue to much with her, but then he lost his temper, and just yelled at her as well as saying things to her that shocked Asuna deep with in her core. Asuna then brought out her fan and was about to strike Negi, but he tripped her and she fell down. She was about to look up at him, but then Negi just grab Asuna from her waist and carried her on his shoulder, with her but in front and her face behind him. She yelled, while Negi was conjuring water out from the ground and he threw her in it. Everyone was surprise about it, especially Asuna. Negi then said "Why don't you cool down 1st. Instead of being a lady, your acting like a brat, now calm down already." After that Asuna told him, that she well never speak to him again, and left with tears flowing down her face. Nodoka and Setsuna was stunned and asked why he did that. Negi told him, that she needs to learn how to calm down and listen to people, instead acting like the way she did.

Eva who was watching asked them to come to cottage. In Eva's cottage, Eva explained to them the power that they have, as well there strength. Negi wasn't paying attention, because now, he is starting to regret what he did to Asuna and Konoka was also trying to make him feel better. Eva enjoyed the fact that Negi and Asuna were arguing, she then gave a message to Konoka from her father.

Eva "Since you now know the truth about magic, if you wish, he would like me to teach you magic. Certainly, with your power you could become a magister magi."

Konoka "Magi...Like Negi is trying to aim for."

Eva "Yes with your power, you could be useful to the world, you should give it some thought."

Konoka was thinking it over, then Eva turned to the boy.

Eva "I don't know what you are planning to become boy, since you don't have a master yet, I decided to at least tell you what kinda a combat style you should take. You would become a wizard style or a magic swordsman style."

Negi wasn't paying attention since he was more focus on something else. Eva just left that to that and asked Konoka to come with her for the moment. Negi was thinking about somethings, then Chacha and Hakase came. They saw what was going on, and asked if they could help. Chachamaru who was there recorded their conversation and Setsuna, Hakase looked at it to see if they could help. They all studied it and said that it was probable the insult he gave her. They all suggested he should apologize to her. Negi agreed and went outside to contact her. Negi went outside while the girls over heard him say "I wish she was here, her advice always help me out."

Asuna was in the shower, when Negi contacted her threw the pactio

Negi "Asuna, Asuna"

Asuna "What is it?"

Negi "oh good, well you see, I want to apologize to you, for before. I'm sorry I lost my cool, and also about the actions I did to you. Ah look, I want to talk to you in person, so i well summon you."

Asuna "Ah wait, don't do it."

Negi just summoned Asuna to where he is. Negi was waiting for Asuna to appear in front of him, when Takahata showed up after his trip. He wanted to give Eva a gift from the Chief of the West. All of a sudden, Asuna appeared in front of them naked and got angry at Negi for what he did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Golden Week

Negi was walking with Kamo and talking about the things that happened recently. Kamo talked about the dragon, the fighting style, but Negi was more worried about Asuna, since they had that argument a couple of days ago. Just then Ayaka appeared in front of Negi. She wanted to cheer Negi up, since she heard that Negi was kinda depressed, even with his face in series mode all the time. She then invited him to a vacation to the south, at the seaside.

At the island that they arrived on, Negi and Ayaka saw how beautiful the sea looks, as well as the rest o the class 3-A. Ayaka wondered why her classmate came as well, she was hoping some private time with him. Konoka was talking with Setsuna hoping that Asuna well cool down a bit. Asuna saw Negi was coming towards her, and she was about to turn away from her, when he just past her with his eyes closed on the way. Asuna became even more madder when he did that. Everyone else was having a great time at the sea. Some of the girls were playing volleyball, the twins were talking about how big Chizuru breast and Asakura told them that she is #1 in class.

Yuna "We are finally at the sea, it would be nice to have at least one boy here."

Makie "I guess it has to be Negi."

Negi was swimming alone, wearing his swim trunks as well as wearing his black tank top. He then floated right-side up on the water, thinking in his mind on what to do with these situations. Ayaka was nearby seeing him float as well seeing him depressed. She then thought of a way to cheer him up, as well as having a romantic moment together. Just when she was going to try, Makie and Ako came up to him and asked if he would play with them. Ayaka came to interrupt them. Haruna who watched told Nodoka and Yue the battle over Negi has began. They also went in to have Negi for themselves. They argued, pushed and pulled over him, but then Negi was able to escape saying that he wanted to be alone for the day. He didn't look were he was going and ended up somewhere were it felt like he was between a pair of giant marshmallows, but then realized were he was. Negi was between Chizuru breasts and was being held there by her bikini strap. Ayaka complained that Chizuru was holding Negi with her cleavage. Chizuru objected that, while holding on to Negi's back with her arms around him. Negi just then hold Chizuru with his arms, and lifted her up with his own strength. Negi accidentally put his mouth around one of Chizuru breasts by mistake since he was trying to get out of this situation, and Chizuru just then yelp in pleasure because of this and saying "Oh my, his mouth is touching my Ah ah ah oh yes!" Ayaka was seeing all of this, and tried to stop it, while the other girls thought it was a breast size competition. In the end, They all sudden stop, and saw Negi had calmed down, and looking pretty upset.

Later when things calmed down, everyone was having a good time again. Some were sunbathing, others playing volleyball, and the rest was just relaxing. Haruna, Nodoka, and Yue apologize to Negi when he pass by them. He then sit down on a spot to relax about what happen earlier. Then a few of the girls came by to see him.

Ayaka "ah Negi-sensei, were really sorry about before."

Negi "Oh no, it's alright. In fact, I should apologize as well, but mostly to Chizuru, since I over heard her in all the confusion about me doing something to you. I guess I touched you in a inappropriate place huh."

Chizuru "Oh it's alright, you were kinda panicky when that happen, it's alright." in a shy voice, with a red face, that is embarrassed as well as in pleasure.

Ayaka "I was wondering why, your upset of lately,"

Negi then explained about him and Asuna, to Ayaka and everyone who was there. Ayakla understand his situation, and the other girls who were nearby, listened as well, thought that Ayaka would be able to get Negi's heart. Instead Ayaka was going to help him out. Natsumi thought that Ayaka was going to get Negi with sympathy, as well Asakura. Ayaka then explained that she isn't that kind of a person. They were all surprised about how sincere Ayaka is, and Chizuru who was listening in also wanted to help as well. The plan involved fake sharks(but if you read the manga you know what happens next.)

Later, after the plan failed, the girls in class 3-A was talking about boys. They said things about how uncool they are these days, if they don't have a goal they need to reach. They continue talking about it and admired Negi, because he is fighting for his own goals, right now. Then they saw him and Asuna arguing at each other. Negi wasn't paying attention to her one bit.

Later Negi was walking to a private place to think, after the confrontation with Asuna. Yue and Nodoka came by to talk to him about his situation. Yue then read the conversation that started all this, and told him the problematic part. Negi then understand what he said. Yue then asked Negi if there was a way for her and Nodoka to become mages as well. Negi questioned that request and the both gave him there answer. Negi then said the same thing to them like to Asuna, but they are welling to do it, no matter the cost, also the pactio thing as well. Asakura then came by after a swim.

Asakura "Hey guys, what are you talking about over here?"

Kamo "Yue said that she wants to do a pactio with Negi."

Asakura then commented that she wants do it as well. Then notice Yue and Nodoka, doesn't know what it takes to do a pactio. Asakura told Yue that it involved a kiss on the lips. Yue then thought back and remembered the kiss between Konoka and Negi. Asakura tried to tell Nodoka, but Yue stop her. Konoka came as well, with Setsuna, and asked if there was another way to do a pactio without the kiss. Nodoka then blushed about it when she found out, and Negi wondered why. Konoka decided to become a mage as well, and wanted Setsuna to become her partner, but Setsuna was embarrassed about it.

After talking with them, Negi decide to talk to Asuna in her room, but ended up in Ayaka's room instead. He apologize to her and asked where Asuna is. He told her, he wanted to talk to her, but Ayala agreed to talk to her for him, and Lacus who was walking by also over heard, and wanted to help as well. They both went to Asuna's room. Asuna and Ayaka discussed about Negi then argued about it, calling each other names. Lacus was seating in the side lines view each other.

Ayaka "You know, you changed so much since I met you, but that stubborn part of you is the only thing that hasn't changed at all. Even though you forgave him along time ago, how can anti-social girls with eye to match, grow up to be such a violent monkey."

Asuna "It's because I argued with you all the time."

Asuna then pushed Ayaka and Lacus outside her room. Ayaka was trying to talk to Asuna, but Asuna didn't want to listen, but then Lacus spoke to Asuna about something.

Lacus "You know Asuna, even though you may not believe me, but I'm really envious of you right now."

Both of them were silent, while Lacus continued on.

Lacus "It's because Negi yelled at you, that is why I'm envious. You see, in all the time I spent with him, he had never once yelled at me. He was always so calm and mature when we talk. You should be lucky that he yelled at you, cause it means he really cares about you. You know there has only been 2 people he has ever yelled at like that, and one of them is you. You should appreciate that fact, that he showed a side of him that I never experience with. Think about it before you start running at the mouth.

Lacus took Ayaka away from Asuna room, and Asuna was looking at the floor, thinking about what Lacus said to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning

Negi was asleep, when all of a sudden, Asuna tapped at his glass window. She gave him his swim trunks without a word. She then tool him outside to the veranda where it connected to the sea. All of a sudden Asuna threw Negi to the sea, but Negi was able to land standing in the water. Asuna was upset about it, and did a flying kick at him, but Negi avoided that. Asuna then was able to get wet by pulling him into the water.

Negi "that was sudden, why did you do that?"

Asuna "Nothing much, I just thought that since I hadn't played around with you, I decide to start playing with you right now, since we are in a island in the south.

Asuna then went up to Negi with a look, and Negi thought that she was going to hit him, and was prepared with his eyes opened. He then saw Asuna hug him around his neck.

Asuna "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for ignoring you for all this time, I apologize."

Negi "I'm sorry to, I said thing, I shouldn't have said."

Asuna "It's not just that, I worry about you. Up until now, I don't know why, maybe he'll get seriously hurt if I'm not watching him. Maybe he well die, I think. You won't give up on searching for your father, even if I tell you so, right? So let me protect you. I want you to see me as a proper partner."

Negi thanked Asuna about it and they both hugged each other. Negi and Asuna was looking at each other, and could see each other eyes. Without knowing it, Negi grabbed Asuna's waist even closer, and Asuna was starting to get nervous, but also was drawn to Negi with his big blue eyes he has, With each other intrans, they got close to each other until they kissed. Asuna was thinking "_this is wrong, I don't love him, but his lips are so soft._" Negi and Asuna was kissing each other until Asuna moved Negi's locked(which he had this entire time) and heard the ringing sound it made. That stop the kiss, and both of them were blushing. Negi then decided that both of them get out of the water and start the day of right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

Kinda passionate in the last part huh. Well see you in the next Chapter. Oh I may put out 2 to 3 chapters a week, so just be patient.


	22. The Villa

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eva's Training Area

In Eva's training area, Kamo was watching the side lines and saw the skills Negi and Lacus posses. Lacus asked Negi to train her again, since she has her own path to reach. Kamo was amazed on what he is seeing.

Kamo "My, god, if you could do all this then why-"

Lacus interrupted him and said "Don't worry, He has his reasons. He well tell everyone soon enough about his true self, until then promise not to tell anyone, ok."

Kamo promised Lacus, not to tell everyone, one of Negi's biggest secrets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In principle office

The principle got a call from the Eishun.

principle "It's me, oh Eishun,"

Eishun "Actually, we're having a bit of a problem here. I don't think it is anything to worry much about, but"

Principle "MMHMHM, oh they escaped huh."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Negi's house

Negi and Lacus walked back home, feeling tired from their training. Asuna and Konoka cab tell, from looking at them. They were worried about them since, they are kinda staggering around sometimes. Negi then went to his bed, as well as Lacus and slept for the night. Asuna was thinking something must be going on, since there is no way a they could be this tired from 2 to 3 hours of their own training. She question Kamo who was acting very strange about it.

Asuna "You look suspicious. Your not hiding something are you?"

Kamo "Ah no."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The next day

Negi was teaching his class as usual, but this time he yawned a couple of time, as well as Lacus. They we're really sleepy the entire time. After class, Negi and Lacus left together to start on their training again. Everyone wondered, while Asuna was going to investigate.

Yue "I wonder if their exhaustion was do to their training."

Asakura "I notice since they're so sleepy."

Ku Fei "Even though Negi, said he train his own kind of style in the martial art on his own, there is no way he could be this tire."

Negi told Ku fei that he well train himself, awhile back and left it at that. Asakura then thought and told the other that maybe they are doing adult stuff that she can't say. Asuna disagreed about it. They followed them to the front of the school, and Konoka and Setsuna came along as well since they were worried about Negi as well. They followed them to Eva's cottage, but then they got a surprise when Eva caught them. It seems she is also wondering about the boy's training, she would like to look at it and get a few laughs as well. Negi and Lacus went into the cottage, and the rest followed them in. Eva pointed out that they are in her training area. It was a small scale building inside a giant jar. When they got near it, everyone disappeared and Asuna who didn't vanish wondered were they went.

At this moment, Chizuru and Natsumi were walking back home, when they found a dog, injured on the street. Since Chizuru is a kind person, she couldn't leave there so she took him back home.

Asuna, herself, vanished and found Eva and Yue. She was wondering were they went, but then Yue told her to look around 1st."

Eva explained to her that this place is called the villa. She explained almost everything about it. Then they went to the center, where Asuna was afraid, that she might fall, but Yue was excited about it and said, that the reason her legs are shaking is because of excitement. They then met up with the others, were they heard noises coming from downstairs. They heard strange things.

Negi "It's alright, just a little more."

Lacus "You're already at the limit, oh wait that's me."

Negi "Rest for a while, you'll recover after all you are young."

Lacus "Come on hurry up, already."

Negi "Hey take it easy, just relax alright"

Lacus "I don't know how long I could do this."

Asuna and the girls were listening to a conversation that sounded very perverted. At the moment Asuna couldn't hold it in anymore.

Asuna "Hey, what are you guys doing, you guys are both teacher and student."

She the trip when she saw that Lacus was holding Negi's arm, and using her magic to heal his injury he got.

Negi "What are guys doing here."

Asuna "What do you mean, what are you doing."

Negi "Lacus was just healing my arm, since I just injured it right now."

Asuna "That's what I thought in the 1st place."

Lacus "What did you thought about?"

Asuna "Shut up!"

Everyone who was there was impressed on this magical environment. They complemented Eva on being a supreme mage. Eva then told the the rest of the Villa that they have to stay here for 24 hours, while the outside world, only an hour pass by. Everything started to make sense, since Negi and Lacus must pushed themselves to the limit, that is why they are tired. Asuna was worried about it, but Negi reassured her.

Back with Chizuru and Natsumi, they were attending to the injured dog. Chizuru asked Natsumi to clean him up, while she get the bandages ready. When Natsumi looked back at the dog again something happen.

Natsumi "Kyaa

Chizuru "What's wrong Natsumi?"

Natsumi "I took my eyes away from him for a moment, but then the dog disappeared and right now there is a naked guy in here."

They both looked at him and wondered where he comes from.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Little Later

Natsumi is in a tight spot at the moment, since Kotaru is holding her hostage and using his sharp nails as a knife on her neck. Natsumi is now contemplating on what's going on, in her head.

"_Hi there, good afternoon. This is Natsumi Murakami, Mahora Academy, seat 3-A #28. I'm a little obsessed over the freckles on my cheeks, and I don't stand out much among all the cute girls in 3-A. Just a very normal school girl. So why am I in such a dangerous situation?...Good Question..._"

She explained everything. A young man was naked in the middle of the room, right there in front of their eyes, and they are wondering how he got there. They then thought the dog from earlier was this guy, so they check him out, and found out that he has a extremely bad fever. Chizuru went to call the doctor, while she asked Natsumi to carry him to the bed. Natsumi objected that, since he is a naked teenager. Chizuru just told her to here up since he is in a really scary situation. Natsumi was able to get it together and was about to pick him up, when she saw his face. She thought that he is 17 years old, about 6 feet tall, also very cute not as cute as Negi but still and cool looking. She then notice his ear decorations, as well as his tail. All of a sudden he woke up and grabbed the closes item and threw and destroyed the phone that Chizuru was using. Then ended up in the same situation as from the beginning.

Natsumi was wondering who he is, while Kotaru asked Chizuru to bring some clothes and food to him.

Chizuru "What is your name? Where did you come from? Won't you please tell me? We might be able to help you somehow!"

Kotaru was acting confused when she asked those things, that is when Chizuru surprise him, and he struck her with his nails on her left shoulder as well ripping her bra. They were all surprise about what he did, especially himself, but Chizuru was able to calm him down, and told him about his fever, while she gave him a hug. His head was over Chizuru right shoulder feeling something inside him, but that was the fever. She then talked him down and then Kotaru loss his consciousness on her. Natsumi was impressed about how Chizuru was able to handle Kotaru(remind, they don't know his name). Chizuru explained about that and Natsumi warned her of the blood that is coming out of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the villa

Everyone was having a party in Eva's villa. Yue and Nodoka explained to Eva that they wanted to learn magic as well. Eva then told them to talk to Negi and Lacus since they are a mage teacher/student as well. Negi and Lacus was kinda wondering about that, but Eva then convinced them to teach them a little something. Negi then brought out a beginner wads for everyone, since they also want to try it. Nodoka, Yue, everyone tried it out, but failed on their 1st try. They then asked Negi and Lacus on how long it took them to learn this beginner charm. Lacus said about 2 months of series training, while everyone gasped when Negi said 3 days. After that they started to practice even harder until it became night in the villa.

Everyone was asleep after all that partying and practicing they did this afternoon. Asuna woke up, since she needed to use the restroom, when she saw Negi doing some training. Negi was encircling his magic around him, and then stopped when he notice Asuna was watching him. They talked about what happen today as well as other things. Negi then told Asuna, if she wanted to hear a story about him. A story that would explain why he is always working so hard. Asuna was wondering about it, and wondered why he brought it up, which Negi explained that she is his partner and Lacus already know, so she should know to. Negi wanted to tell Asuna the story of when he met his father over 13 years ago.

At that same moment, Chizuru was and Natsumi was taking care of Kotaru who was still out cold. They kept on talking, while Kotaru in his sleep, was saying danger is coming. In the shadows of Mahora, something sinister was going on.

Things are getting a little more interseting huh. The time has come, when you read my version of his pass. Until then, BYE!


	23. Negi's Past

A snowy day

There was a young boy with red hair, and a young woman with long blond hair walking threw a small village while a light snow fell from the sky. It was a 6 year old Negi Springfield and his cousin Nekane who was 16 years old. They talked about his Negi's father Nagi, also known to him as the hero know as the Thousand Master. They continued talking until an old man came by and insulted about Nagi, as well as saying that it is sad he died, cause he left his own son alone. Negi wondered what is dead, which Nekane told him that is when you never see him again. They continued talking as the snow peacefully and sadly fell to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

In the Villa

Negi was just telling Asuna, that he was thinking of telling her, the story of the day he met his father. Asuna was wondering why he brought it up, and Negi explained since she is his partner as well as everyone, since they should all know. He then decided no to tell, but Asuna asked to share it to her. Nodoka, who woke up since she needed to use the restroom, was watching in the shadows and wonder what they are doing. Eva explained from behind that is mind-synchro magic.

Nodoka "Evangeline!"

Eva "You have it, don't you, the mind reading artifact right? Let me see it, we can look on watch on what's on the boy's mind."

Nodoka "What? No, I can't do something like that!"

Eva then explained to Nodoka about the advantages and disadvantages about not seeing the boys past. In the end, Nodoka gave in and Eva was able to see what happen in Negi's past. Negi and Asuna finished preparing for the spell, and Negi began to show her his past.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

13 years ago

Asuna was transported to a small ravine village, she then asked where she was. Negi told her that is the village were he grew up for 7 years. She then realized that she was naked, but Negi reassured her, that her clothes well be there in a moment, and they pop up and dressing her. She then looked around when she heard a little boy talking to a young girl. Asuna realized that it was Negi and his cousin Nekane, who she thought was very beautiful. She then head the conversation between Negi and Anya, Negi's childhood friend, when she arrived teling him that he doesn't even know what dead is.

Anya "Hm, the Thousand Master's kid doesn't even know what dead is, even after hearing the news from over 2 years ago."

Negi "That is not true, my father well come for me!"

Anya "Your an idiot."

Negi "What ever, here Anya since you are going to magic school, this year, so start practicing."

Anya "Your not going to school this year."

Negi "No, they said, since I'm so gifted, that I well not be able to go to magic school for another 2 years, which is fine with me."

After that, Negi and Nekane were having lunch, when they heard Stan(an old man they know) talking bad about Nagi again. Negi asked if his father was a bad person, which Stan said yes to, which made Negi sad to hear. Later Asuna saw a scene were Nekane and Anya was leaving the village in a bus. Negi explained that his cousin/sister was a student in a school at wales. So he doesn't get to see her often. She then saw Negi in a large room, practicing magic, which he was really good at. He sit down on a chair and just wave his wand, just passing the time. Asuna thought to herself "_So he stayed in a spare room near his uncle house, but it was almost like living alone? Alone in such a big room...He wasn't living happily with his sister like I thought he would._" She then saw him draw and sing something. She saw him draw a poor picture of his father, and Asuna thought "_He really loves his father_" but then notice with his hair covering his eyes, tears coming down his face to the floor and hearing him say "My father well come for me, some day, right?" which Asuna just felt sad to.

Nodoka was feeling sorry about him as well, while Eva was just upset that the book had poor image drawings. Asakura woke up everyone to see what is going on. They then saw Negi doing stupid stunts to get him in danger, and one was so dangerous that it almost hurt him. Asuna was thinking what an idiot Negi is for doing all these stunt, while the adults who taking care of him, admired that he is like his father. When Nekane heard of the news, as well as the reason why Negi did it, she begged Negi not to do that ever again, which he did. The scene changed to another snowy say. Nekane just got of the bus and wondering if Negi was doing alright, but then notice something coming.

Negi was at the river, talking to himself. Asuna over heard him say that he should stop singing the song about his father, after all he is dead. Asuna was feeling really depressed about it, but then saw him smile again, when he remembered that Nekane well come back to today. He ran up the hill, which Asuna followed, and notice something she had never seen Negi dom even from the time they 1st met. Negi was smiling, which Asuna thought "_I guess, even he used to smile before, I wish he would smile for us. That would make everyone onclass happy about it._" They made it up the hill, and instead of seeing a peaceful site, they see a in horror, a site of fire and destruction. Asuna was wondering what is going on, while the little Negi was running into the burning town to find his uncle. They found him, along side others in stone. Negi began to cry,saying things like this is his fault, Asuna was trying desperately to tell him it's not. She asked what's going on, but then giant demons was right in front of them.

Asuna "Negi?! What is going on, the little Negi is about to get killed, hey!"

The monster made fist and was heading over to squash Negi, while Asuna watched in horror, knowing he is going to die.

Little Negi "It's because ofme, that this happen. I thought that it was not true. FATHER! FATHER! FATHER!!

Just then someone jumped in front of him and rescued Negi from death. Negi and Asuna watched as this man save him. Asuna then wondered who he was. Just then the man cast a spell and slice the demon, that was about to kill Negi, in half. Asuna thought that was amazing, but then realized that the demon arm came in at all side to kill both of them, but instead the mysteries man used his immense skills to fight off the demons all by himself. He then fired a extremely powerful spell at all of them. Asuna and Negi were watching all of this. At the end, the mysterious man was holding on to 1 of the demons neck with his arm and crushed right after it said "At this level, it is hard to tell which of us is the monster."

Negi ran towards that man, but Asuna tried to warn him, but couldn't. Just then another demon was about 3 meters away from Negi. The demon was about to petrified him, but Nekane and Stan threw themselves in front of him and saved him. Nekane's legs were turned to stoned, while Stan body was more in danger. Nekane fell to the ground and lost consiciousness, while the demons went forward to attack Stan and Negi. Stan was about to seal them away, when a another demon from behind came to and went to strike Negi. Stan watched in horror while Asuna screamed "NNNOOOO!!" Just then Asuna was cover in darkness, and was thinking the worst

Asuna "No, it can't be, Negi is alive, I know, but what is this place."

Eva and everyone else who was watching in Nodoka's diary was also scared as well watching this darkness. Asuna was just about to cry when she suddenly saw, this small light coming from a object that was felling from the sky where Asuna was at. Eva and the rest were watching and curious about that object. Asuna caught it with her hands and saw what it was, she said "A brown bluish seed?", at that moment it cracked in front of her eyes and broke into pieces, and then a giant amount of light came from that small seed, and Asuna yelled out in blindness "What is this?!" Asuna was back in the fire and saw the moment the demon was about to strike Negi with it's claws from the right. All of a sudden, Negi just moved back a little and dodge the strike only inches from his neck. Then they all saw what happen next, even Stan and the demons themselves saw. Negi started chatted a spell, and not just any spell, the same spell his father used to save him with. He then strike the demon that was about ot strike him with it and saying "_**Lighting Axe**_" which he did and sliced it in half. The rest of the demons then continued on to attack, but Stan sealed them in a small bottle.

Stan "You alright boy." he asked as he saw Negi was starting to stagger about, like something happen to him just know.

Negi "Yes, I'm alright." Negi saw that Stan was turning into stone and suffering about it.

Stan "This is got to be a work from a someone, who has a grudge on this village. Everyone settled here because it was safe cause of Nagi. But these demons, who were summoned here, were no ordinary ones. These things were strong, which means that this is the work of no ordinary mage either. Hurry boy, take your cousin to one of the remaining healers, if not she well be in danger. It's to late for me now, the petrification is to strong. No matter what, you alone must be protected now, since I promise that fool of a father I look after you. But now, I see this very clearly, that he should have been here with you, since you are the one. From today, I now know you are the key. Follow your own path now, a path of true justice and freedom boy. No go and take your sister, leave me be-"

Asuna was watching and listening what old man Stan was saying Stan was turning to stone and left Negi alone to help his sister. He tried to help, but he was still to small, just then the mysteries man was in front of him, which he helped Negi and Nekane move to safety. Outside the village

The mysteries man(MM) "I'm sorry, my coming was to late."

He then saw Negi holding his wand in his hands and was ready to fight, to protect Nekane.

MM "You, I see. You are Negi, you intend to protect your sister?

He then out his hand on Negi's head and started to pat on it.

MM "You've grown up, huh. Oh, I almost forgot, I'll give you this staff. Think of it as a memento."

Little Negi "F-Father"

MM "Huh, not bad, would you say. there is no time left, I stop the petrification on Nekane, all she needs now is rest. I'm really am sorry, I can't do anything else for you."

The MM suddenly floated away into the sky and Negi chased him, yelling out father to him, with tears. The MM continued on saying "It's not like I have any right ot say this, but roe up well and happy." Negi fell to the ground as he saw the MM disappeared in front of his eyes. Negi was lifting himself up on all fours, grabbing the grass with his hands and tightening his grip on it. With all his strength, he rose up on his knees and cried out so loud, that the entire country side could hear the pain behind it all the crying. Asuna who was silent through all of this, could not believe how loud he cried, that this is the 1st time, in her life, she ever heard anyone cry like this, with such pain in their heart. Asuna could only cry through all this. She then was startled when the real Negi started to speak to her. She then asked what happen after. He explained that after 3 days, he and his sister were saved. She asked what happen to the villagers, which Negi doesn't know the answer to.

Negi "You know the words my father told me about, about living happy and stuff."

Asuna "Yeah"

Negi "Those words where in vein, ever since that snowy day."

Asuna "In vein?"

Negi "Yes, since when he was alive I always send him letters every week and telling him my greatest wish, and my only wish was he would be there for my birthday, and yet he never did."

Asuna "Negi, that because-"

Negi "Because he was busy, I don't care if he was busy, he should have been there at least one time, I was not asking anything much, just a chance to see and speak with him, since I never saw him. Ever since that day, I never smiled, I never laughed, I never cried. Nekane and Anya were worried about me, because all I ever did was eat, sleep, study and train my magic. All I ever wanted was just to see my father, even if it's only 5 minutes, that would be enough for me. Now, I must find him, in order to get an answer from him, I need him to only answer some questions and only a few questions only. So for the next 2 years until I was 9, I continued living in the new village, that I was staying at. In all that time, something inside me, told me that I have to leave, so I did, for 10 years. In those 10 years, I learned what the world offered me. I made friends and slowly got back my smile as well as my happiness, but I lost it again, when I cried for the 2nd and last time. Ever since then I never smiled. That is where we are now, but when I was young, i use to think, even do I know it's not true, that the attack on the village was my fault, like some kind of divine punishment."

Asuna "Wha? What are you talking about! There's no possible way that's true! What is wrong with you, you are about as dumb as those monsters. There wasn't anything even one part of the story that was your fault. You'll be fine, You even met with your father, because he is still alive, right?! Don't worry leave it to me, i well help find your-Ah

Right behind Negi , they saw everyone else, crying as well after reading and seeing Negi's past. They all cried and volunteer to help Negi find his father in order for him to finally move on. Eva also made a sniff behind her back, which Negi questioned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the dorms

Chizuru and Natsumi are glad to see Kotaru is eating well and as well as his temperature was also down. They were impressed on how fast his recovery powers was. They asked if Kotarou has any memories back, but he didn't so Chizuru was going to do something dramatic, but she just made fun of his scared face. Chizuru took Kotarou to the bathroom in order for him to get cleaned up. Kotarou went in by himself, while Chizuru waited outside. Kotarou apologized about the wound earlier, and was really worried because it may become a scar, which Chizuru put his mind at ease.

Everything is going good, as well as knowing about his past huh. Even though it is almost the same, I did change it up a little right. This is going to make you wonder, what happening here right. Don't worry I would reveal.


	24. Negi's Vengeance

The hour has pass, and everyone who was in the villa is now able to leave and go home. Negi, Asuna, Konoka, Kamo and Lacus went back home, while the rest went back to the dorms. Everyone was running threw the rain trying to get back home. Eva, on the other hand thought that there maybe something wrong somewhere. When they finally separated to get back home, Asakura and everyone else told Negi that they we help in any kind of way to find his father. Negi was kinda glad, but he told Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna that the reason he told them his story was so they don't get involved, while Lacus was answering a call she just got from her cell. They talked it over, about how worried they are over Negi, since he went back to train himself.

Konoka "Negi is pushing to hard."

Asuna "He is totally series."

Setsuna "But, I guess after seeing and hearing Negi-sensei past, we can at least understand why he has this kind of personality."

Asuna "Umm, normally guys at his age should be trying to ask girls like us, out on dates, and stuff like that."

Setsuna "True...but there are only young girls for him, and also his older sister to."

Konoka "Speaking of which, except Kamo, he speaks to everyone politely."

Asuna "If he had friends at his age around him, it would be better."

They were thinking it over on how to help Negi, in order for him to smile like he did in his past. Just then Lacus told them something.

Lacus "Well, I wouldn't worry to much about it, since they well be coming here soon."

All 4 of them "Them who"

Lacus "It looks like fate has decided to reunite us again, for at least a short time anyways." with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Girls Dorm

Ayaka was walking at a hall way to hr room, wearing a beautiful dress. She heard noise coming from her room, and was wondering what it was. She open a door, and she saw Kotarou going at her at full speed, that with out looking in front of him, he collided with Ayaka that she just was knockout. Ayaka argued about him, wile Chizuru tried to calm her out. Unfortunately Kotarou said something you are not suppose to say to a girl. They both argued on, while Ayaka was comparing him to Negi. When it was over Ayaka left and things were tranquil, but in the vents, there were 3 slimy demons looking on.

unknown "What is the situation."

Slimy demons "I found them...the guy that retaliated near the school campus. Maybe the spell worked...now he's talking casually with the ladies. It's only a temporary memory loss...

Unknown "Good...let's eliminate them from here."

Slimy demons "Kotarou's power are limited due to his punishment. Defeating him should be a cinch..."

Unknown "Good now follow are battle plan, and don't let the vampire sense you.

Slimy "Don't worry, we know."

Unknown "Let's it begin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dorms bath

Nodoka and Yue were walking towards the bath, to clean themselves up so they don't get a cold, as well as talking about Negi's past.

Nodoka "I never knew Negi-sensei had that kind of a past...Yue when I learned that Negi-sensei was a mage, I was really excited. I thought how cool he was when he was fighting, and I thought if i could use magic too, I could."

Yue "Sane here, we went overboard, I am so embarrassed."

They continued talking, until they reach the baths. They met Haruna as well as other of their classmates going to the baths as well. In the baths they were all enjoying themselves as well talking about current school events that is drawing nearer, like the spring festival. The slimy demons sneaked in to the baths to capture the ones that knows about magic, but 1st they mess around with the other girls, by doing something echi to them. They then captured Asakura, Nodoka, Yue and Ku Fei in the confusion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ayaka's room

Chizuru was serving everyone in the their room. Everyone seated down and had a nice meal together, which to Kotarou never experience before. They continued with there meal, when Ayaka went to get the door, because someone was ringing the door. There in front of her, was an old, elegant looking man, who politely gave Ayaka a flower, which knocked her out. He then let himself in, went to where Kotarou and the others were eating at.

Gentleman "Good day, wolf boy"

Kotarou "You, you are-"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Negi's house

Setsuna was outside, checking if the storm has lighten up a bit, but hasn't. Konoka came to her side, but she was completely naked in front of her. Setsuna panic, thinking of how to find something to clothe her with, but all of a sudden, Konoka transformed in front of her eyes. Setsuna then tried to warn Negi, but she was captured by one of the slime demons. Negi was able to sense something was wrong, so he went to check things out. Asuna, Konoka and Lacus were all captured as well. When Negi came back to the family room, Negi found a message in the room, saying "come to the girls dorm room". He then went to his skyline and drove off to the girls dorm, in top speed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ayaka's room

Kotarou was getting his butt whipped, by the old man. Th old man then asked him about a bottle, which Kotaruo can't remember about. Kotarou was starting to remember about why he there in Mahora, as well about Negi. Then he and the old man continued fighting. The old man complemented about Kotarou's skill after a few he tried to make on the old man. Unfortunately, Kotarou was taken down, cause he couldn't use his wolf spirits. The old man was about to finish him off, when Chizuru stopped him. Chizuru then protest fighting in their room, but the old man then put her to sleep. Negi who just arrived at the girl's dorm, went up to his students rooms, but saw one room, with it's door open. He then saw the old man holding Chizuru and told Negi that he has captured the his comrades and to meet him under the world tree, near the main walk way. The old man then left with Chizuru still out cold, and Negi wasn't able to stop him. Negi check Natsumi, to see if she is alright, but then Kamo notified Negi, that Kotarou was right there as well, but out cold.

Negi "Kotarou, wake up, don't make me slap you silly, OK!"

Kotarou "Ah Negi, wait I remember, I have to tell Negi, tell Negi, ah that's right, I have to battle you, Negi. I challenge you to a match."

Negi "Knows not the time you idiot."

Kotarou then explained why he is here, as well as Negi explained to him the situation right now. Thing's right now was kinda in a bad situation. Kotarou then gave Negi a small bottle he remembered that well help them out. Negi then realized what kind of bottle it is, then he was ready to take off. Kotarou also wanted to go, to save Chizuru. After some arguing, Negi brought Kotarou along on his skyline, where the battle was going to take place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

At the main walkway

Asuna was just starting to wake up, after she was knock out. Asuna saw that she is in the university festival stage. She then notice that her clothing has change from uniform, to a lingerie. She asked why someone did this, and the old man just told her, it to make the atmosphere even more dramatic. She then heard Nodoka, and the other girls screaming, and yelling for help. They were trap in a water bubble, then notice Setsuna, Lacus, and Chizuru were trap in individual bubbles. The old man told Asuna that the Setsuna and Lacus may become a problem and Chizuru was just got caught at the moment. Asuna then argued to the old man about some stuff and why.

Asuna "Why are you doing this?"

Old Man "It's not that important...Our main objective is to conduct a "campus recon" the amount of threat that Negi Springfield and Asuna Kagurazaka will pose is among the information we need."

Asuna "huh, Me? What is this about?"

They heard screeching from outside the stage entrance.

Old Man "ah, they're here, but for my right know, I am more personally interested in Negi right now, I would like to see how much he has grown since back then."

Asuna was wondering about what he last said to her. Just then, from out of no where, Negi fired around of _**warning magical arrows**_. The old man then stop the arrows, while Negi and Kotarou landed in front of him in a cool pose. Kotarou was wondering why his arrows have no effect on him, while Negi remained silent. Everyone was glad to see Negi was there to save them, but also was surprise to see Kotarou there as well. The old man challenge Negi, and Negi accepted, and was ready to fight. Ku fei was worried and explained to everyone, she knows Negi doesn't have combat experience, and thought that they may get in trouble. Kotarou objected, that Negi doesn't have any fighting style. Negi and Kotarou started to argue, in a there own way. Negi argued calmly , while Kotaru argued back with his mouth. The girls saw, that they were fighting friendly to each other, and thought they became friends. The old man had enough, and told the slime demons to fight them. Negi and Kotarou started to fight them, impressively they hold their own, with no problem. Kotarou asked Negi what kind of fighting style you have, while Negi just said, it's a secret, but he did give a hint, momma. Kotarou doesn't get it, so they continue fighting. They then went and attack the old man. Negi was able to distract him long enough for him to use the bottle to seal him in, but it failed, and Asuna was in pain sorta. Then the old Man said to them "I won't end that easily, right Negi Springfield."

Negi and Kotarou continue there attack, but each magical attack on him failed, and Asuna suffered. They continued on trying to figure it out. Negi and Kotarou wrer getting a beating, while Kamo tried to rescue Asuna, but failed. The slimes then gloated about how powerful the old man is, as well as the reason why they came after Negi. They needed Negi out of the front line of combat. The old man then taunted Negi on fighing his best, while Kamo thought of a plan on getting out of this trap.

Old man "What exactly do you fight for?"

Negi "What do I fight for."

Old Man "Yeah look at Kotarou. Fact is, he fights cause enjoys it alot. And you? you fight for your comrades, absolutely perposters, you disappoint me Negi. A person's reason to fight, must always be for himself, there is no exception. Darks feelings are what causes most people to fight at their best, or to make it more understandable, I fight cause I enjoy it, if not then fighting is meaning less.

They continued on with their conversation, until he hit a spot in Negi's mind.

Old Man "The reason you fight is because of your friends, or is it you wish to run away from those memories of that snowy day, 13 years ago.

Negi "how do you know that, unless your-"

old man "Yes that is right Negi, how about now." In a darker more scary voice.

Everyone was shock to see who he was, while Negi face still remained calm. The old man was not any ordinary person, but a demon, or more accurately the same demon Negi saw before, 13 years ago.

Old Man "HAh, I told people that I was an demon, but now you see my point. Negi behold, it is me, your vengeance your hatred memory."

He continued on explaining to Negi, that he is one of the high lv demon that were summon on that snowy day 13 years ago. He told him that he is the one who petrified everyone in the village as well. Then he told Negi the reason why they attacked his village. They attacked the village, because of Negi. Someone wanted revenge on the Thousand Master, so they decided to attack his heart 1st, by killing his one and only son. The destruction of the village was just a bonus. To put it more accurately, the village was destroy because Negi was the legacy of the Nagi Springfield. He continued on, that Negi maybe just a big threat later in life, so they decided to kill him, for only those 2 reason, and the cause of the destruction was worth it. Everyone was shocked to hear the truth, that to kill one child, they would destroy an entire village.

Negi "Just because of me, the village was destroyed?"

Old Man "Yes Negi, so what now, feel like fighting for yourself? feel like taking your revenge against the one destroyed dozens of life for your only?"

Everyone saw that Negi was stunned about this, knowing now, that his village was destroy because he lived there.

Negi "You my vengeance, my anger and hatred for all my life up until now, yeah right."

old Man "What was that, you have no anger against me."

Negi "Yes I do, but unfortunately for you, you are not my vengeance, someone else is or should I say some team are my vengence, and when I find that certain person 1st, then I well kill him, as well as the other ones as well. So no dice for you."

Old Man "HMHM, how sad, i was hoping to see you fight with all your anger towards my, but it looks like someone else took over my place as your revenge."

While Negi and Kotarou are trying to figure out how to defeat him, Kamo's plan is about to take off. 1st he need a magical spark from Konoka to break the trap. Then went to free Setsuna, Lacus, and Chizuru. Yue and Nodoka sealed the slimy demons, and Asakura took of the pendant that was helping the old man in the fight between Negi and Kotarou. At that moment, Negi and Kotarou went all out. Kotarou took on the old man 1st to give Negi some time to set a powerful spell ready. The old man was able to get threw to Negi, but Kotarou tricked him, and did a powerful strike on him. Negi was ready and then went in to finish him off. At that moment everyone saw, what he was doing, with his hair blocking his eyes and providing the final strike. The old man then saw something, he saw Negi when he striking him, and what he saw was the real Negi Springfield. Negi unleashed the same attack that the old man saw 13 years ago, _**Lighting Axe!**_It was over and Eva who was watching was impressed on how strong he is, but wondering how he got this far.

Everyone was alright, while Negi and The old man were stairing at each other.

Negi "I won't give you the final blow, cause since you are not my hatred anymore."

Old Man "Don't worry seeing you fight was better I'll say. I've studied you, but through the ten year gap, I don't know what happen to you. You know I'm an evil villian, and a demon to.

Negi "Yeah I know, but because of you, I know my path."

Old Man "HAHAHHA, you know that girl over there, Konoka. She has great and freighting powers. With some training, she may become the world greatest healer, and maybe able to heal the people I petrified back to normal. That is what I thought at 1st, but know I know the truth about you boy.

Everyone was quiet when he said that, and was wondering what he means.

Old Man "How long are you going to keep up this charade, how long are you going to keep hiding it, and don't try to deny it from me since not even that vampire hasn't notice it either. When I saw your face, your eyes, I saw the truth about you. Like that old man that defeated me, you are the key.

Negi "If you are wondering, not long, I well tell everyone the truth soon enough." He said it while the demon was disappearing.

Old Man "Good, when that happen, i wonder if these people well see you as a great friend or a terrible threat. I look forward the next time we meet oh prince."

After that everyone stared at Negi and was wondering about what the old man last said to him. Everyone was confused about it, but was very glad that the battle was over. Negi was looking at the sky, and thinking that soon, the truth about him well be revealed to them very soon, as well his darkest secret.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you enjoy my little changes, and hopefully as well as the festival that well soon come at hand.


	25. Negi's girl

At England

Nekane has received a letter from Negi. She was very happy to get a message from him. She heard all the wonderful stuff that he has been doing lately. She even got to see Asuna as well. The letter she got was a magical letter. Neg then was about to say something series to her, but he then decide not to tell her. When Nekane finished the letter, she was wondering how she was doing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

At night

In the a dark cold day, snow fell from the sky, like it did 10 years ago. It was the same as before, except it wasn't many dying, but one person dying. In the the destruction, laid a young man, next to him was a young woman. In the flames, that is devouring the building that was around them, the young man all of a sudden cried in pain into the sky as his heart was broken into pieces. In the flames of all that, the young man strength grew to a new level of power, which light and darkness are no longer opposite but now equals, as well as the power that resides in them.

Negi then woke up, in cold sweat, breathing hard, but still in his head on the pillow. He saw Asuna and Konoka sleeping with him. He quietly snocked out of bed and went to the restroom, to wash his face. Asuna and Konoka secretly woke up, and felt his cold sweat and wondered what kind of dream he had. Negi then went back to bed, and they fell asleep again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Mahora

It's been a couple of days since the whole demon incident, and things have started to get back to normal, but something else has come up, for Negi. After the incident, Negi has been having trouble sleeping. Asuna, Konoka, and Lacus notice it every time they sleep with him. He wakes up in the middle of the night, with cold sweat, like something is eating him in the inside. The girls were worried about it, and asked Lacus what it could mean, but Lacus just kept it quiet and told them to ask Negi to know the truth. They left the house and went to Mahora. Negi, Asuna, Konoka, and Lacus were running to school, when they bump into Kotarou. Kotarou informed Negi that he has trans ford to Mahora, and was looking for a place to stay. Chizuru objected to that, since she has agreed to let Kotarou stay at her home, with Ayaka and Natsumi. They continued their conversations, until a demon bumped into them. Kotarou was ready to fight, but Negi was relaxed since they saw alot of students with costumes and building equipment along as well. They then saw Zazie doing some acrobatic in the sky. She then front flip to Negi.

Zazie "Sensei, won't you visit us sometime as well?"

Negi "Ah thanks"

The girls were really surprise to hear Zazie speak and smile. She then left to continue her show. Kotarou was wondering what the commotion is about, and just when the girls were about to say something, Negi said it for them.

Negi "All this is for the Mahora spring festival."

Kotarou "Spring Festival"

Negi "Yeah, every year, the school hold lots of games, contest, you name it and they have it."

Asuna "Negi how do you know this, you weren't even here in Japan, until a couple of months ago."

Negi "well to tell you the truth, I was here at this same festival over 5 years ago."

Everyone was amazed, while Kotarou was interested in the festival. Chizuru then told them that it isn't all fun and games, since last years control team failed, over 10,000 deaths toll up. Kotarou was like no way, while Negi was thinking, that little. Well, things were about to get lively, Everyone went to their classroom. Negi was coming to his class, and when he got there, he saw his student in maid clothing. He was asking why they are dress like that. The girls told him that they want to do a maids cafe for the festival. They used Negi as their 1st costumer. At one point, Sakurako drop a bottle cap opener between her breast, and asked Negi to get it. Negi got it, like it didn't even faze him he got it from a girls breasts. They then charged him a alot for the service. They kept on trying costumes and charging Negi for each one he saw. Then another one of the staff teachers came in to stop the madness, and lectured Negi.

After school, Makie, Ako, Yuna and Akira were walking in the main stare near the world tree, when they saw someone sitting on one of it's branches. They saw it was Negi, who was sitting there. They were about to call him out, when they saw Lacus got to him as well. They saw her sitting next to him, then all of a sudden, she lay her head on his shoulder, and the girls were stunned about this, but then saw Negi was not happy about it, they saw him holding his locket in his hands holding tightly. They were very curious about it.

Later, Negi came back home all tired with his training with Lacus. Negi asked where Konoka was at, while Asuna told her, that she would be sleeping at her grandfathers for the night with Setsuna. Asuna asked about Kamo and Lacus. Kamo was going to have tea with Chachazero and Lacus was asked to sleep over with Makie, so they can come up with some strategies for the summer competitions as well as there performance in the Spring festival. Asuna looked at Negi.

Asuna "Are you still brooding over what happen this morning. You were so tensed up the whole day."

Negi "No, i'm just thinking about some other stuff."

Asuna "Yeah right, I can read you like a book by now, I know you are troubled about something, since you wake up sometimes now with tears coming down your face. Come on, tell me what's in your mind."

Negi "No Asuna, my problem is more personal, so just drop it."

Asuna looked at Negi and for once, Negi didn't have a series look on his face, it was more sadden, like something has happen to him, but she doesn't know what. She then told Negi that she well be sleeping in his bed tonight. Negi objected that, but in the end they went in the bed together. Asuna tried to cheer him up, by saying "You know, we are here, you are not alone anymore, so just try to open up. Negi thank Asuna for that comment, then they slept. The next morning, Konoka, Setsuna and Kamo was shocked to see this site. Asuna was starting to wake up, and saw that she was on top of Negi and notice her right hand is under Negi's black tank top shirt and rubbing his chest, while her left hand was under his pant's and was near his butt, while the buttons of her pajamas came off and exposed her breasts in front of a still sleeping Negi, while his left hand was still rubbing her back up down, with his other hand was doing nothing. She then turned to the others and saying that this is not right, while they all think that Negi and Asuna have this kind of relationship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning

Negi and everyone else is going to school rather early, Negi and Lacus was wondering why they got up early today, and Asuna told them that there is a special specialty available during the festival preparations. Negi and Lacus saw the Chao Bao Zi restaurant that Lingshen, Ku Fei, Chachamaru, and Yotsuba are running it. It was pretty amazing on how the restaurant is doing. Yotsuba then gave Negi a special power soup to Negi and it gave him a lot of energy. In class, the issue of what to do for the school festival hasn't been decided. The girls then thought of crazy stuff, a swimsuit cafe, a nude cafe, to a under-less garment cafe. It was heck deck, some of the more innocent girls were scared, while Negi and Mana tried to calm them down. They then thought of an under-less garment for Negi, but Negi denied it, as well told them all he isn't already not wearing any underwear, which all the girls just started to blush really red. Then the a teacher came to settle down the class while Negi also got scolded at.

After school, Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna were looking for Negi when they saw him up at the World tree again. They were thinking, that he must be upset by now, and thinking of speaking to him. Then Lacus came by and told them that he is thinking about something important that concern his heart, then told them that to leave him alone for now, he may talk to them about it sooner or later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night

Asuna and other girls were enjoying there meal in Chao Bao Zi when they saw Negi near the counter eating his own meal alone. They were glad that he was down from the tree, but kinda sad that wasn't eating with them. Negi continued on eating his meal, when a couple of the other teachers came to sit by him, then a few more customers came by. Everything was going great when a some university students started to argue and about to fight each other. Just then Ku Fei and Satsuki stepped in and stopped them from fighting. Eva saw what she did, and told Negi that she is the only person she admired in the class. The other teachers also admired it as well, and encourage Negi to keep trying. A little later, Negi was down on the counter looking pretty bad right now.

Seruhiko "Negi ?

Nita "What did you gave Negi to drink?

Everyone was worried about it, but then freaked when they found out what he drank.

Nita "This is Sake!"

Seruhiko "Oh no!"

Negi "I'm a complete failure."

Nita "oh great here come the tears, there, there Negi."

Then someone else came to their seats, and it was Takahata.

Takahata "Hey Nita you got here 1st. Hi Tsuki, sorry to impose on you. It's been awhile."

Negi "Takahata"

Takahata "Seems like lot alot has happen, eh. Sorry if I was of any help. I heard from Eva that you are training, so I wonder how strong you've gotten. How about it, let's have a duel like we used to?

Negi "No, forget it, your not even worth my time fighting you right now, and beside if we did fight, you probably be sent to the trauma room. Right now, I just want to be alone for my anniversary."

Everyone was wondering what he said, as well what anniversary, but Lacus was stunned about what he was going to say, because she forgot what today is, which she went and tried to stop, but it was to late. Everyone was listening in to what he said next.

Takahata "What anniversary is that?"

Negi "The anniversary of my biggest failure, the day my fiance died for me."

Everyone was stunnded about it. They did not know that he had a fiance.

Lacus "Negi please be quiet, your not yourself right now."

Negi "Leave me alone Lacus."

Lacus tried to calm him down, but then Negi pushed her to the ground. Takahata and the other teachers objected to that, but Negi just smack him on the face as well as the other teachers. Asuna and the other girls was angry at him for dong that, but Lacus told everyone to forgive him since, it is the sakes fault. Lacus told them that Negi has a very low tolerance to alcohol, that he is no longer a gentleman, but now a mean drunk, and is going to fight for no reason. Lacus then tried to catch him, as well as Asuna and the other girls, but Negi snucked out of it and went below them and said "I see London, I see France, I see Asuna's, Konoka's, and Setsuna's panties. Asuna then tried to kill him, but he dodge her. Satsuki then with her voice that stop the fight earlier, didn't work, but she was put upside down. Everyone tried to stop him, but no luck. Ku Fei also did some martial arts on him but dodge her and gave her, her 1st kiss in front of everyone. Ku Fei was sad that was her 1st kiss. At the end of the night everything was calmed down, when Negi went to sleep, but they were messed up, with food, and drinks all over them. They decided to let him, sleep inside the restaurant

Asuna "Lacus, about what Negi said, please tell us, what happen to Negi's fi-fi-fiance?"

Everyone was curious about it as well. Takahata, Konoka, Setsuna, all of those who knows Negi's a mage wanted to know.

Lacus "I can't tell you anything, since Negi made me promise to keep it a secret to everyone, but I can say this. It was the saddest day of his life, as well as mines, since I lost a good friend who was my like my big sister, as well as the day Negi lost his smile and laughter."

Everyone was stunned and looked at Negi, then Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna remembered what Negi said during he told them the story between him and his father. He said "That was one of the 2 times I cried so hard, in my life." The other teachers that were knockout by Negi were about to complain was stopped by Lacus word to them.

Lacus "Oh about what happen earlier, forget about it. Negi won't be able to remember anything, maybe a few flash or 2 but nothing really. He really is a gentleman as long no ones gives him any liquire, on like the one who started it with the mistaken drink.

They all turn to Seruhiko and made him clean up the mess that started with the drink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning

Everything in Chao Bao Zi was cleaned up and things were back to normal, but Negi was having his nightmare. The nightmare of losing his love. He suddenly was woken up by Satsuki, who was worried about him, since he looked like he was in pain. Satsuki explained what happen last night, except the embarresing parts, and Negi now know that everyone knows his lost love. She then explained to him, that if you want to, you can talk to her or anyone else since they all worry about him and care for him. She also said that your fiance would want him to be happy, and that gave Negi some peace of mind about it. Later Negi was getting ready to start class, but before that, he went to Takahata and the other teachers from last night and apologize, which they accepted as well as understand his situation from alcohol from Lacus. Negi was getting ready to enter when Asuna, and the other girls stopped him from entering.

Asuna "Hey Negi, about last night. We heard about your fi-"

Negi "Enough, it's best if we don't talk about it right now, but if you must know, it's the reason for my nightmares right now."

After that Negi went into class, as well as Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna. Negi then told them that a haunted house for the festival would be good, which they all agreed on. For right now, everything was alright, but to Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna, they were still worried about him.

Big surprise I gave you all huh. Well I hope you enjoyed this big plot twist huh. Oh, I must remind you, that I her name well be revealed soon, but her mark is in the previous chapters. I hope you figure it out. Till Next time.


	26. PreFestival Stories

In the early evening, there was a young girl. She was in the school, looking around, but to others, she can not be seen. she was all alone, since no one knows that she is a ghost. That ghost is Sayo, a lonely and sad ghost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Next Day

Negi was in class, helping his students pick a topic for the schools festival. Everyone was busy picking a event they like to do, but Negi picked the best one for them, which was a haunted house. Negi was calling out the votes, who wanted to do a haunted house, while Sayo thought, that she maybe some what useful in it.

Negi "Alright, those for a haunted house are Fei, Sakurako, Akishi, Misora, Sayo, and Kaede. 6 votes."

At that moment, Sayo actually thought that Negi was able to see her, but then thought it must be her imagination. Later Sayo was floating near a convenience store, and was thinking bad about herself, since she doesn't have a friend to talk to. She then saw Negi, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, and Asakura coming down the street. She then greeted Negi, but he didn't even notice her. Sayo then fell to the ground, and was thinking even more terrible thought about herself, when she saw Negi looking back at her, even though he can't see her. She then over heard them saying something about working over night on there little haunted house in the school. She then thought since, Negi was able to sense her, she would be able to find someone to see her, and there is when she well finally have a friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

At night

Many of class 3-A was working over time at there soon to be haunted house,. A couple of them were working hard, when a strange sensation had come in the room. The girls then saw a strange eri glow, and then screamed from their lungs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next day

Everyone was reading the headlines on the newspaper, and in the front page, it was about 3-A's ghost. Everyone was talking about it, and Yue thought it had something to do with Negi, since alot of strange things happen near him. Negi then thought that it was probably about the girl in her class roster. Everyone who knows Negi secret saw it. The roster said Sayo Aisaka, and it also said 1940 don't change seats. Asakura thought it was probably something to do about the host stuff, so they all made a stakeout for Sayo.

Later at evening, Sayo was looking at the scary picture they took of her, and thought that it wasn't good. She then notice the class was coming to the room, and saw that they were wearing some weird gun equipment. Asakura was able to find info on Sayo and explained it to everyone. Kamo thought that she was an evil ghost, but Negi was thinking it over, but then decided to use Nodoka diary to read what Sayo wanted. The book showed Sayo feelings, but everyone thought it was an evil message, but Negi saw the word friend. Sayo was trying hard to get there attention, but also not to freak them out, but unfortunately it didn't work. Kamo then called out the experts, Mana and Setsuna. They both started to attack Sayo. Asakura was able to get a picture of her, and thought how cute she is. They tried to show Negi but he was nowhere around. Mana and Setsuna continued their assaul on her. They were able to corner her, and was moving fast to her. Sayo was crying hoping someone would help her, but then Mana and Setsuna tripped embarrassingly. They wondered what happen, and saw Negi coming from behind.

Negi "Jeez you two, do you guys always shoot 1st and asked questions later."

Asakura then came and saw Negi going up to Sayo.

Negi "All you wanted was a friend right" while giving her a hand to stand up. Asakura did the same. All of a sudden she disappeared, and everyone thought she became a Buddha, while Negi, Mana, and Setsuna tried to tell them that she is still here. Everything was starting to go well for the ghost in class 3-A. She then thought how cool Negi is and blushed while Eva commented on that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morining

Hakase was starting to wake up, she was busy with stuff that involved the school festival as well the road side stall. After getting ready, she left her lab and went to Chao Bao Zi to work.

Negi, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna and Lacus were enjoying their breakfast and Chachamaru was serving them. Negi then commented about Chachamaru her new hair style. Hakase had just came to the restaurant, and saw that Chachamaru hair was tide up, and was worried about it.

Hakase "You can't do that, Chachamaru. That's a nono."

She explained why about her hair, while Chacha tried to explain why she did it, but Negi interrupted about it. He then explained that she trying out a trend for herself, as well making herself look cuter. Chacha thanked the comment and went back to work, but just suddenly slipped and fell, while Negi and the others caught her falling trays. They handed Chacha back the meals, but then slipped again, when Negi got close to her. Hakase was worried, so she asked Chacha for a checkup later today.

In class the girls were talking about the World Tree power of confessions and stuff, but after class Chacha left to go to the lab, while Negi and the others went as well to see. When they saw Hakase, they saw her in a mad get up, which they thought of her as a mad scientist. She then did it properly and started the check up. Chacha was nervous, since she has to take of her shirt in front of everyone. everyone was amazed about her mechanical body, while Hakase couldn't find anything wrong with her.

Hakase "I can't find anything, so what is wrong with you."

Chacha "It's this special feeling. How should I put it into words? I'm afraid it's...what you call em-embarrassment...I guess"

Hakase was stunned and was shocked to see that Chacha was shy for some reason. Hakase check but could find an answer except her heart was moving faster, but Konoka did find a answer.

Konoka "Your heart is speeding up. This also means that you're in love."

They were both shocked about this and Hakase just started to talk in a mad scientist way in theories and stuff. They then started a test to see if it's true. They made Chachamaru wear pretty dresses, and each time her heartbeat increases in rapid response.

Konoka "You know, if it is love, there should be another person for her to love."

Hakase "My sentiments exactly, Konoe. Then let's try searching her memory database."

Everyone objected to that, because it was invading privacy, but Hakase continued on, while Chacha tried to stop her. In the computer screen, the images of the person Chacha loved was none other then Negi. Chacha pushed everyone except Hakase away from the screen, and they wondered who it is. Hakase was amazed and said things to Chacha, but then saw Chacha crying eyes out.

Chacha "Ne ne ne Negi-sensei, this isn't what it looks like. Hakase you baka." she hit Hakase with a good right hook.

Hakase was amazed that Chacha hit her as well as rewriting the programing. Chacha on the other hand just went berserk. Chacha just ran away. Hakase made the emergency message about Chachamaru, so all the people in the security team tried to stop her, but failed. Negi then went to stop her.

Hakase "Negi-sensei, press Chachamaru's right breast!"

Negi "Right breast right!?"

Negi touched her breast and Chacha stopped at that moment. The next day Hakase apologize to Chacha about what she did, as well as keeping the secret about the crush she has for Negi. After that everything was alright, but Hakase is still a mad scientist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a beautiful evening, there are two people together at the main stair way of the World Tree. It was Asuna and Takahata.

Asuna "If you could spare some of yor free time...um."

Takahata "What is it Asuna? If you want to say something, just say it."

Asuna "Um, I love you!! I love you since the beginning!!"

after she confessed, Takahata was happy to hear those words come from her, but when Asuna went to look at him, it was someone else. It was Negi who confessed right back to Asuna.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning

Asuna just woke up in surprise to see Negi being the one in front of her when she confessed her feeling. She woke up to find out she slept with him again, but of course she blame him for making her perfect dream crack. In class the girls where still busy with building the haunted house, but then talked about the world tree. Legend says, to those who confess near the world tree, they be a couple forever. It was something girls liked, but a couple wanted to try it out, after hearing all the people who became a couple by following the same pattern.

Konoka "Does Se-chan have anyone she likes?"

Setsuna "Ah, no I'm not interested in boys. Well if it has to be someone, I'd say it's Negi-sensei."

Konoka and Sestuna then talked to Asuna on her love problem with Takahata. They talked about many ways, about but then ended the conversation. Later Asuna went to the art club to finish her painting on Takahata. While painting she was thinking about all the stuff that happen to her lately as well as other stuff. Asuna thought "_The last day of the festival, huh. Anyway, why did I even had that dream this morning. That was Negi in it as well, so why did I dream about him in it. What is wrong with me lately. I've have, after all, been in love with Takahata-sensei since I was little. Why am I so concern about Negi, it's probably because he lost so much, and is now trying to get back the things he lost._" With out even noticing, she painted Negi's face on a small corner of the Takahata painting she was doing. At that moment, Takahata came by her side and saw the painting. She was caught of guard, while Takahata was looking at the painting. In her mind, she knew this was the right moment to invite him to the festival. She tried but she couldn't and end up running away from the class. Setsuna, Konoka and Kamo were watching the scene but was not surprise about it.

Konoka "Aww, Asuna, that was a good chance."

Setsuna "Even for the courageous Asuna."

Asuna "But Setsuna, the courage needed for this, is a lot more needed then fighting a demon."

They both agreed and Asuna admitted on how strong Nodoka is for confessing to Negi. She was in a slump until Kamo gave them an idea. Later in Negi's house, Asuna was shocked while Negi was kinda surprise as well as to Kamo plan.

Asuna and Negi "Go on a date with Negi/Asuna!"

Negi "What the hell your talking about?"

Asuna "Why do I have to go on a date with this guy 1st."

Kamo then explain his reason, while Lacus thought it was a good idea.

Kamo "Think of this date as practice for the real thing right, after all you guys never went on a date before right?"

Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna agreed about not dating part, while Negi and Lacus disagreed. They continued arguing it, but had no choice to accept it, since Negi is the one who has more dating experience.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Next Day

Ako was walking with a some lounge she had with her, and was met up with Yuuna, Maki, and Akira. They wondered why she had this stuff. Ako explained that she is playing a guitar, in a rock band with Misa and the girls in the Spring festival. They were very excited about it.

Yuna "That sound like fun, but I'm no good in musical instruments."

Makie "Hey, Hey you think they well let me dance?"

Ako "I don't think so. But this bag is really heavy."

Ako was loosing her balance was about to fell when someone grabbed her from behind and helped get back up. She went to see and she saw the most handsome guy she has ever seen. The girls were shocked to see this person even though he looks so familiar to them. He spoke

Mystery "You alright there, Ako."

Ako "Yeah, I'm fine."

Mystery "huh, playing in a band huh, sound like fun, glad you girls are having a fun time huh. Well see yah later."

They were so glad but still his face was someone familiar, but then was shocked to finally recognize him and was shock to know that he was actually this handsome to begin with. More girls was watching him, and was shocked to. Asuna was waiting by a coffee shop, thinking about it the practice date. She was wearing a mini skirt, with a long socks with heels, as well as sleeveless button shirt with black and color patterns. She was then about to leave until he stopped her. It was a super handsome young man, with short, but long red hair, with blue eyes and 6 feet tall. He was wearing black pants with black boots. Along with a red shirt inside a open long sleeved black blazer. He wore a fake earring for guys. She was shocked to see it was Negi and this handsome as well.


	27. Asuna and Negi's date

The date has just started and Asuna was blushing while walking even faster away from Negi. Negi on the other hand was amazed on ow much prep work is needed for the spring festival. A lot of young middle, and high school girls were admiring Negi as he was walking by with Asuna, thinking how cute or how handsome he is.

Negi "Asuna, you should remember that I have dated before, so I feel alright, as well as give you tips on what to do alright."

Asuna "don't get the wrong idea alright, idiot Negi. Listen carefully, this is just like what you said, it's just practice. I don't care if you just went and got even more handsome then you already have."

Negi "So, your think I'm even more handsome now then before right."

Asuna "Yeah, with these clothes as well as the attitude you already have, yeah. Anyway I hate jerks, and i hate the current you. It's really embarrassing to walk around with you like this.

Negi "You know Asuna, the way you are acting now is very not right if you are on a date, you should relax, even if this is a practice date, if not Takahata well only see you as a child, not as a young woman."

Asuna "Yeah well it's not easy to date someone, who has already dated before."

Negi then moved closer to Asuna and putting his face really close to her and she just blushed red about it.

Negi "It's because of this, that we have to make you feel less nervous, even if our faces are this close to each others."

Asuna complained about it, with a red face. Negi then continued on with this date as well as grading her of her performance. They got ice cream together, while Negi was eating his, Asuna was doing the same, but thinking on how much more handsome he is with normal clothing on. He usually wears just ragged clothing or his suit for teaching, other then that he is like your typical pretty boy. Konoka, Setsuna and Kamo were watching from the shadows and admiring the even hotter Negi. Konoka complained that if she was dating Negi, the date would be even more fun, which Setsuna was blushing about it. Kamo tried to give Negi some advice through the pactio card, but Negi avoid him. Negi was able to makes some moves on Asuna which made her even more nervous as well as blushing alot. After that, they went and had some fun together. They played a shooting game, whipping game, wearing funny masks, as well as having a nice conversation, but of course Negi face was like stone, while Asuna laugh and smiled.

At the fishing game, Negi was doing pretty good, at scooping fish while Asuna was having trouble. Negi then showed her how, in a very romantic way. Kamo tried to give him some advice, but Negi continued to ignore it. Negi held Asuna shoulder with his left hand, and used his right hand to guide her on how to do it. Asuna heart was beating even faster, she saw Negi who was staring at the tank. She admitted that Negi match Takahata lv, but still was the difference in affection. Negi was able to show Asuna in a romantic way on catching fish. Kamo complained about it, but Asuna overheard him, say something on doing it perverted.

Later Negi and Asuna was alone under a tree, talking about some stuff.

Negi "Hey Asuna, out of curiosity, why did you fall in love with Takahata."

Asuna "Curious huh, well I'll tell you why if, you answer me one of my question to you, alright?"

Negi "Agreed"

Asuna started to explain that when she was young it was Takahata that took care of her, as well as other things. She continued on with her story(read the manga). Asuna was done and asked her question to Negi.

Asuna "Negi, wo-wo-would it be alright if you tell me. Um tell me about her?"

Negi was looking right at Asuna who was shy about asking this.

Asuna "Well you tell me about your fiance, about how you had one, or why did you propose, you know that sort of stuff, but if you don't approve I won't ask you, instead answer me another question."

Negi thought about it and decided

Negi "No it's alright, I well tell you because I think it about time I tell someone who was not involved with me from back then."

Negi took off his locked from his neck, in it it showed a picture of a beautiful girl, with a ring inside as well. Negi has now started talking about his fiance or I should say his wife he said to Asuna. Her name was Stellar Louisser, no Stellar Springfield. She was a 5'5 ft tall girl with long but short golden blond hair, with dark red-violet eyes that were like emeralds to him. They both met each other when they were 13 years old. At that time, her body was like Nodoka's, but then became like Kaede. He met her by accident when she was drowning in the ocean. After that they started to become very close. He found out that she had a very awful life. Losing her parents, and forced to live with her awful uncle and aunt, but Negi was able to free her from that, and they were left with nothing while Stellar traveled with him. Her money which was millions of dollars in American was used to help other people to give them a better life, through organizations. Stellar was not only a person that he help, but in return she helped him heal his soul. In fact she was able at one time, made him forget about finding his father. He wanted to live with her not as his 1st pactio partner, but as his wife. He continued on about her, that he smiled in front of Asuna, which she was surprise, and thought that she must have been some special woman to make him smile like this. Negi even continued on saying that he propose to her in Mahora. In the end they put their initials on the top of the world tree together so they could come back and remember it.

Asuna "Wow, I could see why she was so special to you, but what happen to her, I heard you say that she died by giving her life to you, what's that about?"

Negi "It's something we'll talk about another time alright."

Asuna agreed and went of to finish up their practice date. Negi brought back an old memory of Asuna practicing her confession for Takahata. Asuna also remembered that when Negi came, he told her the courage is the real magic. Asuna was really grateful for what he did, so they went to a popular cafe to have some lunch. When the reached it, Asuna saw a site that she didn't want to see, she saw Shizuna and Takahata seating with each other and having lunch. Negi notice it as well, but Asuna just ran away upsettingly. Negi chased after her seeing if she is alright. Ako and the girls were walking through the area when they spotted Negi running after Asuna and thought if they had more of a relationship then they are leading on. Ako just blushed when he ran. Negi bumped to Konoka and Setsuna, he asked if they saw Asuna running this way. They told them and he went after her. Asuna was at eh main stair way to the World tree. She was saying things about herself, bad things saying how childish and stuff. Negi over heard it and told her all her good qualities. she went to see him, and she saw Negi as being the most sophisticated guy right in front of her, with his face that was like of a angel as well as a soul as one. She then remembered what Lacus said about it him, that he is the most kindness person in the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day

It was early morning, Asuna has just woke up, do to the sound of an alarm clock. Asuna was wondering, since she use her cell as her alarm, but then she saw why. She was sleeping next to Negi, she had slept with him again as well with Lacus on the other side as well, and she was still wondering why she wakes up in his bed sometime. Later, Negi and the crew were running to get to school, and they asked Asuna if she schedule Takahata yet. Her responds was obvious, it was no. They asked why she hasn't and she says that she get nervous just thinking about it. For Asuna, it was a the biggest thing for her to do in the festival, but for Negi, it was just smooth sailing.

In class, the girls were busy with trying to finish their haunted house, but things were still heck deck. Negi came into the room, after getting some work done, and was ready to volunteer to help them. Misa and the cheerleader were about to ask Negi to come see their performance in the concert, but Ako stopped them for some reason. The other girls now know what is going to happen, this is war for inviting Negi. Ku Fei invited Negi to the Martial Arts performance, saying she wants to see his moves. Makie invited him to the gymnastics performance, while Ayaka invited him to the horseback riding. Asakura took command and help make the planning for Negi's schedule for the festival.

Negi was checking his new found agenda for the festival and was glad that he has 3 days to full fill them. Just then Nodoka came up to him with Haruna and Yue.

Nodoka "Oh good morning everyone, ah good morning Negi-sensei."

They said there greeting to each other.

Nodoka was nervous and invited Negi to the library exploration club to the adventure meeting, but Haruna and Yue told her to gather the courage now, while also inviting him to there own events.

Nodoka "Erm, erm erm, during the school-school festival, would you want to go out with me, together?"

Negi was kinda nervous, but Nodoka ran away saying "It's so embarrassing, I actually said it aloud!"

Haruna and Yue went to go after her after Negi agreed to go out with her, but not in the 3rd day, since he also got a date with Lacus. They were surprise to hear it, but it was OK. Before Yue left, she saw Asuna admire Nodoka.

Yue "Anything Asuna?"

Asuna "Nothing, Nodoka is so courageous."

Yue agreed and left, after she glared at Negi. Next up was Chachamaru who was wearing a kimono. She gave Negi chess club brochures from Eva, which he took. She also handed him a tea ceremony coupon as well, which Negi wanted to try the tea that Chachamaru makes.

Chacha "After you tried the tea, if you are free, anytime during the school..can you... um with me."

Negi looked at her with a cool face, but then Chacha just ran away. Asuna and Asakura were wondering about that, but they had a funny feeling about it being more than friends. Then Kotarou came running to him, saying something about the Martial Arts tournament. He told them about how it would be interesting, but Negi didn't care one bit about it. Kotarou right now was wearing kinda raggy, right now, so Negi took him to get some better clothes as well as himself, since wearing the suit is kinda tiring. Asuna and Asakura was amazed on how popular Negi is, but then decide to do there own thing for the festival. Just then Ako and Madoka came by to talk to her.

Ako "um Asuna we like to talk to you about something, well actually we wanted to know something?"

Madoka "Asuna, please don't tell me that super, super hotty from yesterday was Negi right?"

Asuna was struck, she thought no one spotted them. They both thought that they were going out, but she denied it. Just then Negi and Kotarou came back wearing new get ups, that made look even better.

Negi "Hello Ako, Madoka, what is you girls up to?"

Ako was acting nervous around Negi this time, while Madoka was admiring how even more handsome he is then usual, but also admiring Kotarou. Ako asked Negi to come to the concert event, as well as Madoko asked Kotarou as well. They both left, just then Eva came walking by, and saw the well dress Negi, and thought it was Nagi, but not. Eva then heard about him competing in the martial arts tournament, and decided to compete as well, to see how much stronger he got, but of course, she thought it was just a small bit. Negi schedule was piling up, but then Sayo came to see if she can go out with Negi.

Negi "Man, my schedule is full to the max, but no matter what I got to do it."

Kamo "Yup that's my aniki, he can do anything right?"

Konka also wanted to help, so they came up with a plan. Asuna went out of the living room, and used her cell. She called Takahata and dated him on the school festival, which he agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night

In the late of night, everyone is asleep, but in Mahora academy, there are still people hard at work. Class 3-A was staying late in to the night, they were all working hard to finish their hunted house, since the dead line was coming up. Everyone was busy when another student from another class and warn them that Nita was coming, so they all hid. In a certain hiding spot, Negi was next to Nodoka, which he moved closer to, which Nodoka's face was touching Negi's chest. Ayaka saw this, and complain about it after Nita-sensei left. In the end they finished the front part of the haunted house, but the inside was incomplete. After a little while, most of the people had to leave, since they have their own club duties to do. The ones left, were still busy finishing up the haunted house, but then started talking about the world tree rumors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning

Negi and everyone else was running threw the festival grounds, they asked Asuna if she dated Takahata, and she just said yes. Thing in the morning was going pretty well when they met Shizuna-sensei.

Shizuna "Oh Negi-sensei, the principle has summon you."

Negi "Oh, yes I'll go to the school office."

Shizuna "The office? No, in front of the clearing of the world tree. If it's all possible, he wants to meet Sakurazan-san as well.

After the conversation, Asuna, Konoka, and Lacus left them to go to the world tree. Negi and Setsuna went to the world tree and wondered why the principle called them, but also thought why aren't there any people around the clearing near the world tree. They then found the principle along with many other teachers and students as well. Around that time Asakura was walking along, with Sayo, who was having a nice conversation with each other. Asakura then felt like going back when she got near the world tree, but Sayo, who was a ghost, didn't and then saw Negi as well as many other teachers gathering at the world tree. The principle greeted them.

The principle "Well now, Negi, the people who are assemble here today are usually scattered around the school and like you-" The principle was interrupted by Negi.

Negi "These people are all mage teachers, right?"

Princple "Yes how did you know that?"

Negi "I know since the 1st day I was here."

Everyone was shocked to hear this, that there secret of being mage to Negi was actually found out. Everyone greet him after they got the idea, but then Negi asked "Why all the gathering of these people, is it for the problem that is acquiring?"

Principle "Oh so you have an understanding on what's going on huh?"

The principle then explained the problem(Read The Manga Series). Sayo who was listening in for Asakura was astounded about all this information. All of a sudden

student mage "Somebody is watching"

Negi "Oh so you notice now."

Then one of the teachers did a strike by snapping his fingers, and destroyed the machine. The 2 spys then that were listening in, were now in trouble, so they split up as one was acting as a decoy. A couple of the student and teacher mage went to track them down. After everything was said and done with, they all scattered. Negi, Setsuna, Kotarou and Kamo continued on the issues at hand, but Negi was more worried now about his schedule, since with the shifts, his schedule is all impossible to do. Just then someone crashed right in front of them, it was Lingshen Chao, who is asking for help.


	28. Mahora Festival Begins

Hey everyone, I hope you are liking my new version of the Negima series. Of course, this series does not belong to me, So I hope you don't get the wrong idea. The time for the Mahora festival has started, now things are about to get even more interesting with some more plot twist, new connective bonds as well as dark secrets being revealed, so keep reading. Here are a few hints for future reference. Martial Arts, Grandfather, Fiance, A crush of 5 years, and CFK. That is the only hints for you all, hope you figure what these stand for. Tell me all about it, K

There are 14 hours left until the festival starts, Yuna, Ako and Akira were talking about the festival and what are they going to do. Just when they are getting into it, something just bounced right near them with such speed, that they thought it was something weird. In fact it was Setsuna and Kotarou with Kamo and Lingshen. Earlier, Lingshen fell right in front of Negi and the group, she told them that she is being chase by evil mages, so they all decided to help. Negi agreed to stay back and hold them back, while Setsuna and Kotarou left with Lingshen. After awhile, they thought they escape, but they saw that they were being chased again. Setsuna and Kotarou were doing there best, but all they were doing is sending mix messages to another pair of mages.

In a a quiet ally, Setsuna, Kotarou, and Lingshen were resting and figuring out what is going on. They were about to get some answers, but they were soon, cornered by the so called enemy. They were now ready to attack, so Kamo help out, by breaking the enemies telepathic communications, and strikes. Setsuna and Kotarou jumped with Lingshen to the roof of some building and met the enemy, there the start of their attack as well as the other group started, but then suddenly they all trip to the ground, face 1st. They all looked at their feet, and saw string all underneath them, then they saw all the strings lead to someone who was holding them, which was Negi.

Negi "Oh, hope you guys like blowing your steam off, now let's talk on why you teachers are attacking my student as well as Lingshen, why are you using us as your guards.

After that, Negi and the crew talked it all over, and the teacher explained about Lingshen actions and history. Negi then hearf about her punishment, as well as some of the mage students telling him about his secret of being a mage as well, but Negi just told them that Lingshen is his responsibility as well as his secret and told them to back off. After that, the mage teacher and students went away, but stil concern. The teach told them it's ok, but was disappointed that he doesn't resemble his father.

Lingshen thanked Negi for what he done, but Setsuna was wondering about her situation, but Lingshen told them it's a secret. As a thank you for helping her, Lingshen gave Negi a watch, which is made by her.

Lingshen "This watch well defently help you out Negi."

Negi "Oh Athena, well this well help me out alot, thanks, I take good care of it."

When Negi said it's name, it send a cold chill to Lingshen, which surprise her since she never told him the name. They left and met up with Asuna and the others. Then Ayaka and the rest of class 3-A came as well to begin their pre night festival party. Just then, the world tree began to glow with such beauty, but to Negi it means so much more. Lingshen was also thinking the same way while talking with Chacha and Hakase.

Lingshen "Negi-sensei is definitely a amazing person. From Chachamaru info and Satomi's word, he is a true, honest, nice person. But of course, I'm also afraid of him, he is making my spine shiver right now, ever since this early morning. This just mean, I have to be careful in getting more companion's.

In the shadows od the festival, a group of 5 people have just arrived outside of Mahora Academy. What are these people doing, especially smiling to themselves, what events are taking place, soon everything well become clear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The next Morning

The Mahora festival has now started, and the opening ceremonies was as amazing aas it should be for an event of this magnitude. Everyone was having a great time, Negi was amazed even if his face doesn't show it, he remembers it all to well since 5 years ago. Yue, Nodoka, and Haruna explained the festival history to Negi. In one moment, Negi kinda staggered but was alright. He then decided to check out his class. When he got to the building of his class is, there was a huge line that extends to the entrance of the building. When he got upstairs, in a few minutes, he saw the haunted house,it was called "The Heartbeat Girl's Haunted House". When Negi saw this, he thought that this is another kind of echi thing, which they kinda did.

Yuna "Come in and experience it for yourself, Negi."

Customer "HMMM...Let that guy go 1st, That's unfair. It's because he looks better than everyone else."

Sakurako "I apologize, Negi is our teacher."

When Negi entered, they explained that there were three doors, for him to choose. One is with Ayaka, the other was Makie, and Akira as his guide in the haunted house. Negi chose Akira cause the ther two had weird faces. Inside, the haunted house was amazing. Akira explained that is was one of Lingshen's invention. While walking he stepped on something and saw the principle dead.

Negi "Oh, the principle is dead, guess me and Konoka don't have to get married."

He turned to another postion then saw Ako, and Natsumi with some blades sticking in their foreheads.

Negi "Hey guys, you know it would be even more convincing if there was blood coming out of your heads, then it would be some what scary for other people. Akira was amazed that Negi isn't scared. Akira then gave the story about the ghost, but suddenly as she was taking Negi to somewhere else, her head came off, from her body.

Akira "Huh, hurry and run."

Negi "Ah, like Ako and Natsumi, you should really get some fake blood on you, you know. Also Akira learn to duck."

Negi was not even surprise about all the things that were happening around him. Just then, it got a little darker, then brighter. Near the windows, where Negi was standing close to, hands just suddenly appear. He wasn't surprise when they broke threw the glass to get to him. It was Chizuru, Misa and Madoka who were doing that. They decided to give him special service and than took off his clothes. Misa then found panties that he was wearing.

Misa "Oh my god, he wears girl panties."

Chizuru and Madoka "Pervert"

They thought the worse but then they heard a whistle.

Negi "Hey ladies."

All 3 girls turn to see Negi just about 3 feet away from them. He told them to look at who they have and they looked hard, to see that the Negi they had, was wearing a mask. It was Natsumi, who was tearing and saying that she was taken advantage. The girls then looked back at Negi, who was now holding a couple of strings. They were wondering what are those things.

Negi "Oh ladies, what is the ending for this poem. I see London I see France-" with a don't care look

The girls were nervous and said "I see your underpants."

Negi "No, I see London, I see France, I see all of you in your birthday suits."

Negi pulled the strings gently, at that moment Chizuru, Misa, and Madoka clothes just fell apart. They all in one moment, was shocked, speechless, motionless, and embarrassed, knowing Negi was seeing them completely naked.

Negi "Thanks for the nice memory, Oh by the way, you girls look good like this."

Negi left them and the girls just screamed out loud. Negi stepped outside after running into a couple of more traps of his students setup, there he saw Asuna and Konoka, who was wondering why all the screaming.

Negi "Oh they are just having a lesson, on not trying to scare me or else."

The girls just came out, wearing what was left of their costumes that fell apart, then they asked why Negi wasn't scared about it as well how he did all those stuff. Negi just told them it's a secret, but he did give a demonstration on it when he change his clothes to another set of cool street clothes infront of them. They were all shocked, but then Negi left to do other stuff, of course he changed back to the regular suit.

While walking, Negi takes a look on his schedule. Negi knew he had to work hard today.

Kamo "Oh, that's right, you have promise."

Asuna "Come to think about it, you have a date today."

Negi disagreed, while Konoka was wondering about it. Negi explained that he has two dates, one with Lacus and one with Nodoka. he well date Lacus on the last day, while he dates Nodoka in the 1st of the festival. Just then he staggered again. They were worried about it, Negi then told them, he hasn't been getting enough sleep lately, so Asuna and the others took him to the nurses office. Negi needed about 30 minute nap, so Setsuna agreed to stay with him for that time, while Asuna and Konoka went off. The nurse handed him, and Setsuna some tea, then went to sleep.

Setsuna commented that he looks very attracted while he is asleep, which is no surprise. She too fell asleep. After some time has gone, it was late in the evening. He finally woke up, to realize that most of the day was wasted, and it was 8 o'clock in the evening. Neig was worried about his schedule, while Setsuna apologize about it as well, then the date with Nodoka. He was worried, but still remained calm, just then the watch he gotten from Lingshen just activated. Negi, Setsuna and Kamo was amazed that it turned into daytime.

They left the nurses room, and headed out to check out the area. They thought the clock in the infirmary was broken, but Negi looked at his cell, which was saying 8 o'clock. Then they saw the airshow that was happening right above them. They thought that it was a night performance, but then they heard the announcement. **Attention students, it is past 10 o'clock. Mahora Festival officially starts**. Setsuna and Kamo was shocked while Negi still remained calm. They then discussed it, the watch(Read Manga series). They then bumped into Nodoka, which they tol her to go about, which then they followed her, but Negi already knew the answer, from the face he was making. Negi, Setsuna, and Kamo saw the other Negi there with Haruna and Yue.

The watch was a time machine, which explained what was going on. Negi and Setsuna was about to talk over it, when they bumped into Eva. Negi commented that she looks like a doll right now. She notice the watch, which she wanted to use as well, but Negi disagreed and left in a hurry, as well as Setsuna. Eva try to catch them, but couldn't. Negi ands Setsuna found a private place for their conversation. The 1st action was to find Lingshen in order to know what's going on. Kamo then thought, it would be a problem if anyone recognize them so they needed disguises. Negi spotted a costume shop, which they rented.

Setsuna and Kamo were dresses as bunnies.

Setsuna "Kamo, what's the meaning of this. My stomach is showing."

Kamo "It's a costume, it looks good too."

Negi came out of the costume shop, wearing something that made him look like he always looks. Setsuna was just struck with shock on what he was wearing. Negi was wearing a black tuxedo, with a long black cape, wearing a white mask that covered his eyes as well as a black hat, like the magicians use. He looked stunning.

Negi "You know Kamo, I'm not wearing that bunny costume, but this get up well do, so let's start searching."

Negi and Setsuna walked around to see if they can find Lingshen, while Setsuna was kinda blushing about Negi's look. They went all over the place to look for Lingshen, they even went to look at the games and rides, but never went in it. They then went up to the blimp to look for her. Negi, even though was looing for Lingshen, he admitted thatthe view looks good from here. Kamo criticize about that, while Setsuna looked on about him, remembering all the stuff that happen recently.

Negi "What's the matter."

Setsuna "Nothing, it's just rare for us to be alone.

Negi "Now you mention it, it is true."

Setsuna "But, I can enjoy the festival because it's so calm, it's all thanks to Negi-sensei."

Negi disagreed about it, but Setsuna keep telling him that it was because of him, that she is able to speak to Konoka again, to be friends with Asuna. It was Negi's who helped her achieve these things.

Setsuna "Negi-sensei is my savior as well as a special person to me. If you ever need help, I will be there straight away OK?

Negi kinda blushed as she saw Setsuna talking about him. Setsuna also blushed after she realized, she was holding Negi's hands for awhile now. She let go again, only to have Negi's hands hold her shoulders. They both looked very deep into each other, seeing that the moment was really special. Negi used his right hand to hold Setsuna's face, and pulling her closer to his face. Setsuna was just moving closer to him as well, using her arms to hold Negi's back, to pull her closer to him. Then they, at that moment, kissed each others lips. They both feel the warmth of each others lips, which was nice, but then Negi just got a shock to him, saying to stop which he did, but gently pulling away. Setsuna blushed, since that was her 2nd kiss, she has ever gotten, but from the same man. Negi looked embarrassed as well, but Kamo.

Kamo "You know, from every direction it looked like a love confession, which Negi has accepted."

Setsuna argued about that, while Kamo kept on messing with her, Setsuna admitted that she like Negi, also has some feeling towards him, but then she started to change the subject.

Setsuna "I only have feeling for Konoka Konoe."

Setsuna was embarrassed about what she said, while Negi said that she had those kinds of feelings. Setsuna argued about it, and asked if Negi is in love with Asuna or Nodoka. Negi left to use the restroom, while Setsuna talked back to Kamo for what he done. Just then Lingshen came in, and listened to the conversation. Setsuna asked who Lingshen is, which she answered as an Alien from Mars. Setsuna had a hard time about it, but Lingshen told her about the same thing to Setsuna.

Setsuna "What is your real intention, if you betray Negi-sensei trust, I won't forgive you."

Lingshen When you act cool in a cute costume it just doesn't convince people."

Setsuna argued about it, while Lingshen easied her up, by saying that Negi is important to her, since he is related to her by blood. Setsuna was stunned about that, while Negi was using the restroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

I hope you enjoy this ch, as well as a the little mystery that I left for you all.


	29. Nodoka's date

Last time, Negi and Setsuna experience the power of the time traveling watch Athena, then went on kinda of a date with each other. After some looking, Lingshen just popped in front of Setsuna, who was still very suspicious about Lingshen, but she was eased when Lingshen said that she is related to Negi by blood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the end of the blimp ride, Lingshen explained the power of the watch, Athena, and how it worked. She used Negi and Setsuna as guinea pigs to make sure it worked, so she can use it, after Negi asked the question if something went wrong. After there conversation, they split up, while Setsuna still had her worries over Lingshen, thinking that she is related to Negi by blood, it seems impossible. Setsuna explained her worries to Negi, but was told to calm down for now. Negi then grabbed his schedule, and threw it to the nearest trash can.

Setsuna "Why did you threw away your schedule sheet?"

Negi "Well since I got the watch, I can enjoy the festival, and I can take my time to do it as well."

Kamo "Yeah that's right you have a tight schedule, especially with the meeting with Nodoka at 4, so yeah enjoy the festival to your hearts content."

Setsuna "Are you going to get dressed up for the date? If you are I call Konoka to help."

Negi "No, I already have what I need for the meeting."

Kamo "Yeah, yeah, just enjoy your date Negi."

Negi argued about it, and continued arguing tell the time of the date.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At 4

Nodoka was at the meeting place, wearing a white dress, with sandals. She was talking to Yue and Haruna who were watching in the shadows, about the date, as well the legend of the world tree. Nodoka was shocked when she found out that she well be alone with him. She just imagine what well happen, and blushed about it.

Haruna "Oh yeah, Nodoka, I heard the world tree power well have it's effects starting today, it's only a rumor, but I also heard it doesn't have to be a confession to work. It well also work with a kiss, especially even more if it is a deep kiss."

Nodoka hanged up the phone, and imagine it, deep kissing with Negi, and that image was drawn in Nodoka magical book, which she had out. She was embarrassed about it when it showed up, as well as Negi behind her. Negi was wearing white pants, with black shoes, a red long sleeve shirt under an open long sleeve, collar casual shirt with white stripes going vertical, as well to finish it off a small, thin black chain with spike on the outside, that is hanging around his neck.

Nodoka was impressed as well as speechless about Negi looking this good. In fact all the girls that were near them was also talking about it, saying he looks like a model from Europe.

Negi "Did you waited long Nodoka? Sorry I've arrive late"

Nodoka "Oh no, no. I ju-ju-just got here."

Negi "The dress you have on looks good on you."

Nodoka "Oh why thank you."

Negi and Nodoka continued on talking small talk, while Haruna, Yue were watching on, not noticing until that last moment, when Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna arrive to see as well. Asuna had agreed that Negi and Nodoka look good together, as well as Konoka saying how handsome Negi is, making other male supermodels look nothing more than average guys. Haruna then asked Asuna something important.

Haruna "Let me ask you Asuna, does Nodoka have a chance? What is your relationship with Negi right now?"

Asuna was dumbfounded while Haruna kept on talking.

Haruna "as head of the comic club, I can draw out the people that like Negi, but the most important thing is, how does Negi feel right? So who does Negi like right now?"

All the girls are also curious to find out as well, but Asuna disagreed about, but Haruna pointed out, that she is the closes to Negi right now, but Asuna denied it, and told them that Negi's heart is still belongs to his, no longer rumored, fiance. They saw Negi and Nodoka leaving, and decided to follow them, except Yue. Yue thought "_Good luck Nodoka._" She then bumped into someone when she wasn't paying attention were she was walking. She then saw who it was, and was shocked about it.

Negi and Nodoka walked to a book area while chatting about books that they read. Asuna and those who followed were keeping a close eye on them, seeing how their date is going. While talking Nodoka saw Negi's lips and thought how soft it is. She then panic, thinking how unlady like, until Haruna pushed a cart of romantic books, as adult books, for them to checkout. Haruna thought it well get them in the mode. Nodoka was panicking over about the kissing thing, thanks to the secret help from Haruna. She was so messed up, that she trip, but Negi caught her with his 2 arms around her waist. Asuna and the others were glad that happen, but just then some of the mage students came in and interrupted them.

Blondie "What do you think you are doing Negi-sensei?"

Negi "What I just caught her, that all."

Blondie "While everybody is on the lookout, you're dating a female student? Do you think you are special?"

Negi "Yeah, pretty much, after I got to know you even better since the last time, miss pinky." Negi made that remark when he saw her panties when she fell to the floor, the last time they met."

Blondie "So, you think you are, huh, well you should know the effects on the world tree right." in embarrassing and angry expression."

Negi "Well anyway, why don't you just carry on, and harass someone else."

Red head "Wait this girls stats are at a dangerous level, she is in a state, where she could confess."

Blondie "Sensei, it's dangerous. Please move away immediately."

Setsuna forgot where they are, and Blondie was about to grab Nodoka, when Negi grabbed her instead saying "Beat it." They argued, and Negi doesn't want to let Nodoka get involved so, he took her and ran, for him to deal with this situation. Asuna and the others followed them as well. Negi then grabbed Nodoka, in a cradle position, and jumped in to the air that went above the buildings over a few blocks. Nodoka was very impressed about this, but for the mage students, it was troublesome.

At a safe place, above a building, where there is no one around, Negi apologize about what had happen in a cool way.

Negi "I know that the festival suppose to be fun, but sorry about the inconvenience."

Nodoka "No, it's alright, really."

Negi "Oh, I know. Is there anything I would you like me to do as an apology?"

Nodoka was thinking it over, and what she wanted form him was a kiss. But unaware to them, they where in one of the forbidden parts where the world trees magic, takes place. Nodoka then wanted to take it back, but it was to late. The people who were protecting and observing the world tree were upset about this. Asuna and Setsuna then went to find Negi and Nodoka, to see what has happen. Negi was being surrounded by magical power, the world tree power. Negi was thinking how stupid he is now, at the end of the light show, Negi was free, but now is possess by magic. He was went over to Nodoka to fulfill her wish. Nodoka didn't wanted like this, just then Asuna came out of nowhere and broke it up. Asuna was questioning on what happen to him, and Setsuna explained it all. She then asked Nodoka wish, but she was to embarrassed about it. Negi then approach Nodoka and warning Setsuna to back off. He then attacked her. Setsuna was ready, knowing that Negi doesn't have much martial arts experience, but she was wrong, in fact he did such incredible moves on her. Setsuna told Asuna to get Nodoka out, while she dealt with Negi. Setsuna then realized what style he is using, it was a combine movements of Pa Kua Zhang, and Pa Kus Ken. She was impressed about how he knows this, just then his style changed into something else, then he used a special flash to blind Setsuna and escaped.

Asuna and Nodoka ran as far as they can, but are now trapped.

Asuna "Hey Nodoka, what did you do? How did he turn like this?"

Nodoka tried to give a answer, but then decide to tell Asuna her wish. When Asuna heard her wish to Negi, she freaked out. Just then Negi appeared in front of them. Things were about to get messy, when some magical arrows, came out of nowhere. Negi avoided and Asuna, as well as Nodoka saw who fired it. It was Blondie and Red Head. They were upset, to see Negi like this, and just when they are about to attack, Negi struct 1st. With a few powerful strikes, he defeated Blondie and Red Head as well as their reinforcment in an instant. Asuna and Nodoka was surprise as well as terrified about how he defeated them. In another part of the festival, Asakura and Sayo was talking when Lingshen came up to them and discussed to her about her offer.

Asuna right now, was fighting off Negi, since Blondie and Red Head were taken out. she was fighting hard, just to defend against him. She was using everything she had to take him down, even with her fan.

Nodoka "As-Asuna"

Asuna "Don't worry Nodoka, leave it to me. I will protect your lips, if you want to kiss Nodoka, you have to kiss me 1st!"

At that moment, Negi objective has changed for the worse, and everybody else was surprised about it. Negi then said that he will kiss Asuna, but Asuna tried to reason with it, but made it worse. After a while Asuna was getting tired so she made on last attempt to wake Negi up, and that was to hit him with her fan. She made a double strike mid air kick, then strike with her fan, but Negi blocked her fan, and Negi used his weapons strip spell to strip apart Asuna's clothing. Nodoka then asked to be a sacrifice, but Asuna won't let her do it, because she would be the sacrifice, since it maybe dangerous for Nodoka to kiss him. Setsuna finally arrived to see Asuna and Nodoka arguing with each other. Nodoka warned Setsuna that Negi was behind her, but didn't notice, so Asuna was able to protected her. When they were both on the ground Negi was on top of Asuna, waiting to kiss her. Asuna was about to get a shock to her, but all of a sudden Negi's locket made that ring sound, then something happen. Asuna was right below him and he wasn't moving, this was a perfect time for him to kiss Asuna cause of the world tree's magic, and yet he was still. at that moment, Negi punched his own stomach hard, with his right hand. Asuna and the others who were there was amazed on what happening. Negi then backed off, and continued punching his own gut, then started to speak.

Negi "I wo-wo-won't do it, I-I-I'm no pu-push over, you stupid tree, now ge-get of me!"

Negi's eyes were back to their normal blue color, Negi then kneel down with both knees on the ground, and yell high into the sky and the magical power of the world tree was just ex-spelled from his body. Everyone was surprise on how strong will Negi has, while Negi was on all 4's breathing heavily. Just then Konoka and Haruna came up stairs to see what was going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later

Negi was being lectured on by Blondie and red Head, but Negi was able to turn it around, and made them feel like it was their fault. At the end, Negi was able to avoid a meaning less lecture from the mage students. Negi and Nodoka continued on their ruined date, and enjoyed the final part of it seeing a fireworks show.

Nodoka "Ah, Negi-sensei, is there anyone you like?"

Negi "Yeah, I like everyone right now Nodoka."

Nodoka "No, Negi-sensei, I mean is there anyone right now tat you have special feelings for?"

Negi "ah no, right now, my heart is just telling me that for right now, it is better for me not be involved with anyone right now, but It doesn't mean I want to be like that, soon I will find someone that will fill the void that was left inside me."

Nodoka "Oh, is that right, well then I'm sorry I asked you this question then.(Read the manga for this confession again.)

Nodoka "Ah Negi, is this a dangerous area?"

Negi "I don't think so."

All of a sudden, Nodoka gave Negi a big kiss on the lips, and Negi just grabbed her closer to him, and they continued kissing for a moment. Nodoka left saying that kiss would be the apology. Negi was standing there thinking as Nodoka left to go on her way. Negi went back to Asuna and the others, to talk about what happen. Asuna had a funny feeling that something happen between Negi and Nodoka.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hoped you enjoy the date thing, and it is getting close, I revealed alot of stuff about everything, but the real fun well begin shortly. Soon, new bonds will be born as well as love and hatred that will test each other will soon arrive to the breaking point, and the greatest secret of all, the truth about Negi Springfield's past.


	30. Qualifying round

Last chapter was the end of Negi and Nodoka's date, hope you all enjoy the new plot twists I setup I gave you all to figure out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the date with Nodoka, Negi went to meet Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna and Kamo. They are all waiting for him to return. When they meet, Negi told Asuna and Konoka all about the time watch. They were both surprise about it, and Asuna asked some stupid request about it to. Negi then decided to start his shift around the world tree, and so with the power of the watch, he transported everyone back in time at 1:30 pm of today.

At that moment, there was a man ready to confess to his crush, but suddenly was shot and he went down. The person who shot him was Mana, the sniper. At that moment, Mana saw Negi and the crew appear in front of her, and wondered about it. Negi and Kamo went in one direction, while the rest head off in another. In a short moment, Negi was about to start his shift, when Man came to him and asked how he got there. Negi asked what she is doing, which she said that she is hired by the school, to stop confessions. Negi often wondered what kind of person Mana is, but that moment, there was a love confession alert. Mana and Negi found them, but before Negi can do anything, Mana sniped all 3 people at once. Negi asked why she did that, but Mana told him it's just a job, but Negi told her that there are other ways.

They saw a little boy and girl walking along, and the girl was going to confess. Mana told Negi about it, and Negi used his magic to blow away the girls hat away from the danger area to outside of it. There she told him how she felt. For the next couple of couples, Negi used his magic methods to get people out of the danger area.

Mana "These methods are certainly methods that you would use huh."

Negi "No it's nothing special."

Mana "The mission just said to keep couples out of the area, but nothing about the outside of the area."

Negi "Yes, but the people who confess work hard to gather the courage to do so I don't want it to go to waste, after all, I know how much strength it takes to do it." Negi just remember the day when he made his confession to Stellar on a sandy beach underneath a meteor shower. Negi "If I can, I like to help those people that you sniped at earlier."

Mana "HMM, as expect of the guy who want's to be the world strongest, greatest magician, Negi-sensei. I can see why Kaede and Setsuna like you so much."

Negi and Mana continued talking about stuff(Read the Manga). Then they had the confession warning radar going on overload, so Negi had no choose, but to let it do it Mana's way. Mana then did a genesis on it, as well as shooting the guy who tried to confess to her. Well to put it bluntly it's the same in the manga..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later

Negi and Mana met up with Kotarou, who was also on patrol. Once they finished Negi and Kotarou went on their way, but before that Mana made a small comment about Negi's girls problems. Kotarou overheard it, and was wondering about it, which Negi denied it. Negi then thought about what happen lately. He remembered the kisses he did with Asuna, Konoka, Nodoka and Setsuna which he admitted that their lips were soft, just like hers.

Negi "Hey Kotarou, do you have anyone you like?"

Kotarou "I don't think about that stuff. You have time to think about that stuff, you should think about training harder, you shouldn't have time to think about girls at all."

Negi "But Haruna said that you act weird when your near Chizuru!"

Kotarou denied it, but Negi continued on and they call each other names and stuff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Ealier

Haruna and Yue has just split up, Haruna wanted to see Nodoka and Negi's date going well, while Yue hoped for the best. When she was walking she bumped into someone and apology to him, but she was surprised to see Negi was the one, and he was with Kotarou.

Yue "Weren't you walking away with Nodoka just a minute ago Negi-sensei?"

Negi "Oh No

Yue "Wha, wha are you still doing here? Come here! Where's Nodoka? Nodoka!

Things were getting hectic, Yue believed Negi used some kind of spell, but Negi denied it, so he told Yue all about the time machine.

Yue "Since your the Negi-sensei that is going through the festival again, I want to ask you something. The date with Nodoka, how did it go?"

After that question, Kotarou was surprise, and Negi explained the details about it. Yue thought that it was his regular routine. After Negi told Yue how the date went, she was satisfied about it, while Kotarou thought it was ridiculous about it. Yue and Kotarou argued about it on how pathetic love is from Kotarou while Yue was for love. In the end, Yue beat Kotarou and put him to shame, with words like: Not knowing love means not knowing true power. Kotarou left after his he got upset about he was talked down. Yue decided to go as well, but Negi stopped her, and asked her if she was not busy, to come along with him.

In a boat ride, Negi, Yue and Kamo were sitting at a bench overlooking the water. Things were kinda awkward at 1st, since they were both quite, but Yue was able to spice it up.

Yue "Oh sensei, there is something I want to show you."

Yue was able to do the beginner spell and succeeded in it, which Negi was impressed in a cool way. she continued on, but te next spell made all the wind blew up her skirt up showing her underwear as well as the other girls that were on the deck.

Negi "So you practice 3 hours a day, not bad."

Yue "No, comparing to Negi-sensei"

Kamo "No, no Yue has rare talent. do you want to make a contract with big bro?

Yue didn't agreed, while Negi commented on Yue to work hard on her school studies. They continued talking until Negi changed the subject.

Negi "Um, Yue, do you like someone right now?"

Yue wondered about it after she denied it, and Negi continued on about his question. Negi told Yue that Nodoka confessed to him and even kissed him as well. Yue was surprised that Nodoka did that.

Negi "You know Yue, because of that, I don't know how to face Nodoka right now."

Yue "don't you like Nodoka?"

Negi "no no no, it's not like that! Talking about books with Nodoka is fun...but..but my heart right now belongs to someone else right now, and unfortunately she is no longer part of the living."

Yue thought about what he said and thought that he was in love with someone else, but realized the part that she is dead. Kamo told Negi to lighten up for now, while Yue tried to comfort him about his decision. Yue told Negi on what Nodoka might feel as well as some other stuff. At the end Yue was able to relieve Negi of his worrying about Nodoka, but Yue realized that what she did was make things with Negi and Nodoka stay still.

Yue thought "_It can't be...I...I'm the one feeling so relieved knowing that Negi-sensei doesn't want anyone in his heart. Knowing Negi-sensei and Nodoka aren't moving forward, i feel relieved. Ah ah I am._"

She continued on feeling awful and wondering why she did that, then she finally admitted the truth to her self. She was in love with Negi. Kamo already knew his when she spoke to him about Nodoka. Kamo teased Yue about it, and talked about it as well as her relationship with Nodoka. At the end, things between Nodoka and Yue have just become shaky while Negi was wondering why Yue was tearing up about and thought it was Kamo's fault.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

early evening

Negi and Yue are having a nice dinner, while Negi was waiting for the knockout tournament to begin. Kotarou came back running and telling Negi about the world tree, which he already knows the result. Negi calmed down Kotarou about it, and was talking about the tournament. Yue was wondering about the tournament, and Negi explained to her. Yue then explained the tournament since the prize money was 100,000 yen. Kotarou was upset about it, but was glad since he wanted to fight Negi. Negi didn't really care about it since he wasn't really interested. When they went to the tournament ground, there was a sign that said that the tournament was moved to somewhere else.

They all went to the new tournament grounds which was filled with so many fighters. Then they saw why, a prize money of 10,000,000 yen. Negi was calmed while everyone else was stunned. They asked one of the people of the crowd which explained everything(Read manga). They then met up with Asuna, Setsuna and Konoka. Asuna found out about the prize money and was thinking of entering as well. Things were going great, but then turned to something else when Asakura was the announcer and the one who put this tournament together was Lingshen. Lingshen explained the rules and everything in a special way of talking. Setsuna was concern while the others are enjoying it. Just then Fei Ku, Kaede and Mana came as well and decided to enter. Next up was Eva and Takahata, then Asuna entered as well since Takahata was going to enter. Negi was still as come as a cloud, not caring about this tournament at all, he was ready to fight, but then realized that this tournament could be what he need to deal with some of the things he needs to take care of. Lingshen continued on saying that the last great winner was a young foreign boy name Nagi Springfield at the age of 15. Everyone was shocked that it was Negi's father, and Yue looked at him thinking it might excite him a little, but he didn't even care about it as well, he was still thinking about his own agenda.

The qualifications of the Mahora Martial Arts Tournament has just began. Everyone was being paired at which fighting area they would use in order to secure a spot of 16 to enter the tournament. Everything was set and ready to go. In block D, Ku Fei was busy beating up men who are twice her size, and Mana who was in the same block was just standing around and waiting for Ku Fei to finish things up. Kotarou and Negi was getting ready for their own fights, when Negi sensed for the past 10 hours that they are here. Negi was wondering what they were up to, and now knew why. In Block D, thins were getting intense when a samurai from the sword club entered with a wooden sword. He challenge Ku Fei and the other martial arts members objected that. Just when they were about to fight someone else knocked him out, from behind. There was someone in a mages cloak hiding the persons face.

Mystery "Hello Ku Fei, nice to meet you, sorry if I ruined your little fun with ths guy."

Ku Fei "Oh no, all fair, but sorry to say I have to beat you now."

Mystery "Oh really, let me asked you something, why are you fighting, is it because your passion about martial arts."

Ku Fei "Yeah, there is no other reason."

Mystery "OH really, or is it about someone else who you fought before and lost to in your 1st tournament, if you do remember."

Ku fei then started to have a flashback see herself on the ground losing and sadden because of it, but her opponent helped her up and gave her words of encouragement. She could see the persons eyes were brown-blueish. Ku Fei asked how this person knew that, but then the mystery person just attack her, and Ku Fei was able to counter and both of them were even.

Mystery "I like you, so I well spare you for the moment, and fight you in the real tournament, so I take care of the last opponent and be done with it."

Mana "Yeah, to bad your not going to win."

When Mana finished her sentence she was about to attack, but Mystery was behind her already and with every ones surprise Mana was taken down fast and quick. Mana was out and block D winners was Ku Fei and Mystery.

Mystery "I look forward to our match, and if your wondering my name it's "Queen of the Excalibur(QE)."

Fei Ku was surprise that Mana was defeated that easily which made her kinda worried, as with everyone else was the same. In block E nd B, Kotarou and Negi was ready for their fights. Negi went to the middle of the block B and waited for the starts off things. Kotarou and Kaede was busy fighting off the opponents and securing their spots. Asuna and the rest of guys were busy with their fights as well. Takahata was beating everyone without fighting them with his bare hands. Asuna and everyone else was wondering about it, while Negi was watching closely to it as if he knows what it is. Everyone block was done with and notice Negi's block still continued but was shocked when Negi was standing at that one spot as the fighting was done by someone else in a mages cloak. Everyone was wondering why one of his opponents is defending him and at the end Negi and the other mysteries person won. Asakura went up to him.

Asakura "Hey why did you defended Negi out of this entire qualification round."

Mystery "Who said I was defending him, oh by the way my name is "The Black Wings of Destiny"(BWD) Ok."

They were all confused about it, as well as other things but all the qualifications have been completed.

Here are the tournament final rounds.

1. Mei Sakura vs Kotarou Murakami 2. Daigouin vs Colonel Sanders

3. Kaede Nagase vs Tatsuya Makamaru 4. Fei Ku vs Queen of the Excalibur(QE)

5. Takane D. Goodman vs The Black Wings of Destiny"(BWD)

6. Negi Springfield vs Takamichi T. Takahata

7. Asuna Kagurazaka vs Setsuna Sakurazaki

8. Evangeline A.K. McDowell vs Lioness of the Dessert(LD)

Everyone was stunned about these results while Negi said out loud.

Negi "Huh an easy win"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Things are getting really interesting huh. Now in this tournament, Most of Negi's past well be revealed, things that may surprise you all, but this is all critical for my version, of course original version of this Manga belongs to the owners, I have no ownership ok. Enjoy the mystery. Oh I well be adding more Characters from GS and GSD into this version, but they well be around when they have to be, so don't be surprise about it.


	31. Festival Rounds

The last we left off is the end of the qualification rounds and the list for the finals were shown.

Everyone was seeing the list for tomorrows line up at the Mahora Martial Arts tournament. They were impressed about the listings

Negi "1st round Takamichi huh, an easy win."

Takahata "I look forward to tomorrow, Negi. Please take it easy on me."

Negi "No promises, oh if I were you, I quit, I wouldn't even bother stepping into the ring with me, so just quit, besides I got more important things to worry about then you. That is one of two warnings I'm giving you, so take it, if not It's your problem and I'm not to blame for anything that happens to you."

Takahata "That sounds like a threat."

Negi "Believe what you want to believe Takamichi."

Takahata was then wondering if that really was a threat, and everyone else who listen in, thought so as well, while Negi was seeing the list of final rounds. Yue then invited Takahata to the 3-A 1st day festival party.

At the party, everyone was greeting and thanking Negi for visiting and stuff. Ayaka, Makie, everyone was grateful about his hard work, which Negi himself does not know since he knows the truth. Finally Lacus comes in to talk to Negi.

Lacus "How was your 1st day of the festival."

Negi "Good do far."

Lacus "Well get ready to feel a lot better since he is here."

Everyone was wondering about it, but Negi knew since he sensed him many hours ago.

Lacus "I invited him here so you guys can talk after these few years. Come over here already!"

Everyone was thinking on what she was talking about, but just then a young tall man came in. He was 5'11 tall. He had short but long blue hair, with green eyes. He was like Negi, a super hotty as well as the same age 20. He was wearing yellow, long sleeve short, with a turtle neck. Long white pants with brown shoes. finally a long sleeve, light brown coat that reach all the way down to the above his ankles. Everyone was astounded on what he looks like. All the girls were blushing while Negi went up to him.

Negi "Ha, it has been awhile, hasn't it."

mystery guy "Yeah it has been a while since that day. It's great to see you again, Negi Springfield."

Negi "It's great to see you too, Athrun Zala."

Then they both shook hands and saying their hellos. Negi then greeted him to the rest of his class, saying that Negi knew Athrun from way back. They continued talking to each other, while some of the girls are trying to make a move on him. Of course when they did, Negi was able to tell Athrun that he knows about him, being engaged to someone out loud, which the girls were sad about. Asuna and the other girls were surprise to see a guy like Negi, while Lacus told them that she received a call a while ago, if they remember which they did. Lacus told Athrun over the phone about Negi and stuff on what been happening. Things were going great, while Athrun was making pretty good friends with Kotarou. Negi and Kotarou then left them for a moment, since Negi knew he had to do his rounds, and use the time watch 1 more time. Kotarou wanted to come along as well, so they both went to do one more time of the 1st day of the festival.

They went back early before noon. They went to the haunted house 1st.

Yuna "Negi, you want to help."

Negi "Of course, since I'm your teacher."

Kotarou also volunteer as well, and Sakurako and Yuna gave them their costumes. Negi was a vampire and Kotarou was a werewolf.

Negi "These costumes are lame."

Kotarou "Yeah, why aren't there any better."

Yuna "well, if you don't like it, why don't you do something about it."

Kotarou can't do anything about it, but Negi did. Negi took Kotarou to a private room to fix themselves up. Yuna and Sakurako was waiting and stunned on how they came out. Negi old vampire version was transformed to a sexy one, with long black pants, with black boats. A white long sleev collar shirt that is open to exposed the black tank top he was wearing, as well as his face covered in gloomy make-up. Kotarou was wearing a long black, baggy jeans, with a his shirt ripped open to exposed his bare chest, with a face of a hip hop werewolf version. Yuna and Sakurako was impressed about it and they started to advertise. Negi and Kotarou was getting much more attention from the girls who were so excited on their sexy looks. A couple of the guys went after Yuna and Sakurako.

guy 1 "Hey cutie, why don't you come with me to my den as well as your good friend.

Yuna "No prob guys."

Negi "Sorry guys, these girls belong to me, after all, I'm a vampire that needs his ladies."

Negi then touch both Sakurako and Yuna arms, and they were like starting to get really hot over it. Negi's touch was doing something to them and he put them closer to them and got closer to each other ear."

Negi "So girls, why don't you just stay here with me ok."

Both of them turned on "Yeah, I'm with you sensei."

Misa then wanted Negi to dress as something else. Misa dressed him as a fox girl, which he was pulling of the girl part. Kotarou was laughing so hard as well as the customers. Yuna complained to Misa about this, that it ruined the moment. Negi thought "_this is embarresing, but I'm the teacher so, I need to do this._" Negi swallowed his pride and did something that they never thought he could do. In one moment, he was a somewhat embarrassed look to started acting as a shy innocent girl saying, please don't look at me so close it's embarrassing, in a shy manner. The girls flipped on how he acted, he was like a real girl and Kotarou was thinking he is good, as well as the customers. Ayaka then came in.

Ayaka "Wait a minute, Yuna and Misa. What is this I hear about you guys trying on costumes on Negi-sensei."

Misa "But it was Negi's idea."

Ayaka "That is no excuse."

She then saw Negi in the fox girls outfit, and fating with a nose bleed saying quitely "Is this heaven."

After some arguing, Negi was in his hot vampire version and went to check everyone in class's stands. Ayaka then went to guide Negi through the festival, while sharing her complaints with him. Negi thought about it while they walked. Negi 1st visited Fei Ku in the martial arts expo. Negi did a fancy martial arts move, while Ayaka was surprise that he knows this. Kotarou explained it to her, and was impressed about it after Negi performance, and Ayaka then wanted to show him her moves. Next, they went to Ayaka horse riding expo, which both Negi and Kotarou was impressed. Negi then saw a black stallion that was alone.

Negi "Hey Ayaka, why is that horse in that stall alone."

Ayaka "Oh that's Knight, no one is able to tame him so we keep him like that, it realy is upsetting, cause a horse of that magnificent should be rode on."

Ayaka continued while Kotarou watch while Negi had other ideas. After her ride, she asked Kotarou where is Negi. Just then Knight was set free and the person riding him was Negi. Everyone in the horse expo was scared on what he done, Ayaka was about to help him, but they saw something incredible, they saw that knight wasn't going crazy, instead Negi was riding it, and Knight was running like a champion horse. They both leaped the jumps in the area and then leap outside the fences and ride super fast in the festival grounds, and at the end they did a legendary stuns(like Zorro), Negi returned Knight to the stables, while they all cheer for him on taming knight.

Ayaka "That was incredible Negi-sensei, no has ever rode knight before, it was spleneded, ou tamed him."

Negi "No Ayaka, I didn't tame him, we are just the same, isn't that right Knight."

Negi looked at Knight, while Knight was looking at Negi as if he knows who he is, as if seeing the same fire in their eyes. Negi, Ayaka, Kotarou and Kamo(who was there at the 1st) went on to visit other booths. They visited Asuna's art gallery, then to Yue's philosophy club. They continued on this trip, and Ayaka felt so happy as if it were a date, but only if Kotarou wasn't here. Negi was feeling pretty tired right now, he was starting to stagger a bit.

Ayaka "Negi-sensei are you alright, you look tired?"

Kotarou "He has gotten any sleep, so he is probably at his limit."

Ayaka "This is bad, anyways Negi-sensei come to the bench here and rest."

Kotarou was feeling pretty tired right now, so he went to sleep.

Negi "Sorry Ayaka, you said the festival was horrible, so I thought that...I should do something for you, but it looks like i caused you some trouble instead."

Ayaka was going to say something, but Negi was so tired that he fell asleep, then his head fell on to her lap, which shocked Ayaka. Ayaka then thought "_This is a pillo...Negi-sensei is using my lap as a pillow! Wh-what should i do!_" Negi then said while he was asleep "Stellar". Ayaka for the moment was feeling really happy about this, and started to cry and thinking to her self that the school festival was best.

Later Negi woke up and apologize to Ayaka, for troubling her, but Ayaka didn't mind since she looked pretty well for some reason. They were all of again after they woke up Kotarou and Kamo. They went to Library Island next to check out something. In Library Island there was a big commotion, and Chisame was there looking over it, but was surprise to see that Negi, Ayaka, Kotarou came to see what the commotion is about, which really freaked Chisame.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

For the cosplay contest, it's best to read the Manga since nothing interesting happens in this part, so I won't write anything about it, except the Negi is not a fan of Chiu. OK with you guys, good. If not, to bad my choice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the villa

After partying for the 2nd time with 3-A of the 1st day, Negi was fast asleep, while Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka were having fun in the villa's ocean. Negi finally woke up after getting some much deserve sleep in order to be ready for the Martial Arts tournament. They were all glad about the villa since they all get the rest they need to be ready. Kotarou was upset that, Negi was using it to help him train, but of course, no one knows what kinda of training he does. Asuna and the girls continued playing, while Kotarou practice for the tournament.

Kotarou "Hey Negi, aren't you facing the Takahata guy tomorrow, it's best to practice now."

Negi "No, not worth it, I well be just fine."

Kamo was kinda worried about Negi carelessness thing going, but he knows something that the other do not, so he guess that he really does care about the match. Kotarou then asked how strong Takahata is, and Negi gave him an example. Kamo explained the difference between Ki and Magci which Kotarou doesn't get. Well things were alright until Eva came into the picture. Kotarou tried to get Negi to train, but Negi just left it at that, while Eva watched

Eva "hahaha, you actually think you can beat Takahata , huh boy. That is nothing but a sad fantasy, you got no chance, well it well be enjoyable to see you screwm, so I well give you this."

Eva handed a magic item, to concentrate his magic easier, since it would be a problem to fight using a staff. Negi just took it, and went to get some more sleep and waited for the tournament to start. everyone was worried about it, but went on with what they got to do, but Negi was thinking, that it was almost time.


	32. 1st Round Fights

Finally the Mahora Martial arts tournament is about to begin. Now Negi's past well mostly be revealed as well as connection unraveled, this is what you al hope for, so I hope you like it.

Morning

In the main arena, where the tournament is about to begin, everyone was getting ready to fight, as spectators fly to get their admission tickets. Kotarou and Negi walked side by side.

Negi "Kotarou, are you going to fight in your student uniform?"

Kotarou "Yup, the student uniform is my battle costume, but what about you. Are you really going to fight in a mage costume."

Negi "Yes, you got a problem with that?"

Negi was wearing a mage's cloak that has a hood, but in the inside he was wearing a black shirt, dark blue jeans that are kinda ragged out, as well as black boots, with a pair of black gloves in his hands. He looked like a street fighter if he doesn't wear his mage's cloak. Negi went to buy some drinks, while Kotarou went to find the others to wait for the finals to begin. Konoka asked Kotarou about his life which he did, and everyone was shocked to be able to be alright to have that kind of life. Negi then came back with the drinks and things were going alright for awhile.

Chisame was outside of the main entrance of the tournament, which she is kinda interested in. Negi and the other participants went to the back to get ready for their 1st fights. Everyone wa there, they were very curious on how the fights well be like. Everyone was ready, then Takahata came in and everybody greeted him.

Takahata "You look the same as always Negi, today I can finally see how far you've grown."

Negi "fight me, series if you are going to enter this tournament, if not then quit, this is your last warning. Like I said yesterday, i won't be responsible for what happens."

Takahata "Oi, is that really a threat."

Negi "Think what you want to believe."

Negi said that, but didn't even bother to look at Takahata, instead he was looking at three other people who look like there in mage costumes as well. Everyone saw this, and wondered why since Negi was showing no signs of interest towards his match with Takahata at all. Asuna then asked Takahata about him being a mage, and they had a small conversation. Lingshen then came in at told the contestants about the rules and stuff, and the competition has now begin.

Everyone in the arena was ready and waiting for the tournament to begin. In the haunted house, Ayaka was upset since she can't go to the tournament, and everyone else was curious about it as well. The 1st round of the the tournament has now begin. 1st up was Kotarou and Red Head, who is Mei Sakura. Kotarou complained about it, while Negi was curious about it as well, but then looked at one of the other contestants to see it's Blondie, who is the Takane D. Goodman.

Negi "What is the meaning of this Takane?"

Takane explained her reasons to Negi as well to punish him as well as told him about Mei. The fight began and Mei took of her cloak and was ready to fight. She brought out her artifact, which was a broom, and Kotarou was in a fighting stands. Everyone was kinda worried about all this. Since Kotarou has a rule of not hitting girls, he had no choice but to beat her without touching her.

Negi "Takane, does Mei have any fighting experience?" while leaning on a wall in a cool way.

Takane "Well I told you before-"

Negi "Answer the question, does she?"

Kotarou made the 1st strike towards Mei which is all he needed. Kotarou did instant movement and finished the fight using air pressure to toss Mei outside the arena. Asakura commented on that and counted all the way to 10. Of course Kotarou said something cool, but to find out that Mei was drowning. Kotarou helped her out of the water pool that surrounded the fighting arena. Everyone was glad about it.

Kotarou "You shouldn't participate if your that weak."

Mei "I'm sorry." though "_you are just to strong_." "But thank you very much." while blushing at him.

Kotarou "No prob, my principles is not to get a girl injured."

Chizuru and Natsumi watched the atmosphere between Kotarou and Mei, thinking how nice their atmosphere is right now. The next match was won very fast and the victory was Colonel. Negi noticed it as well as Kotarou. The next victory was Kaede who won with easy as well. The next math was between Fei Ku and "Queen of the Excalibur's".

QE "Well Fei Ku, I see you at the arena."

Fei Ku was kinda excited about this, but facing an opponent that beat Mana would be difficult to beat. The match between them was about to start, while Mana was on top of the roof, seeing there fight as well as wondering who QE is, because for her to lose that easy would be impossible to do.

QE "now Ku Fei remember what we talked about yesterday"

Ku Fei "Yeah I remember, so what about it."

QE then explained after the bell rung. She was starting off, and Ku fei was ready, they were fighting pretty good for the 1st couple of minutes, not slowing down one bit. Then they stopped for a moment and Fei Ku was breathing faster, while QE was not even sweating yet. She then asked Ku Fei who taught her Martial Arts. Ku Fei answered it was her grandfather.

QE "Yes, but why are you still trying to fight, because you are not fighting for any other reason except for love."

Ku Fei wondered about it, while QE told her that her grandfather was forced to teach her, because of her sempai. Fei Ku was curious, while she continued, that over 10 years ago, a young boy came and rescue Ku Fei from death, and was rewarded by her grandfather to learn his way of the martial arts. After awhile, he was able to learn years of Kung Fu in a matter of a few months. Ku grandfather asked him to marry Ku Fei so he can teach the secrets of his families secret to him, but he denied it, and offered that he train Fei Ku, but he didn't since she was a girl. Ku Fei was stunned as well as everyone who listen in. QE then continued on saying after a small match between master and apprentice, the master lost, and was forced to teach Ku Fei to learn Kung Fu, since the boy knew she has talent to be the best.

Ku Fei "That can't be true."

QE "Yes it is, so you want to know how I know this, well, let's just say the boy has a friend that told him this story. After all, we did meet back in Kyoto, huh Fei Ku."

QE revealed who she was, and to everyone surprise, it was Lunamaria Hawk. Negi's friend of the past was the opponent Fei Ku was fighting with. Luna then continued on 5 years later, say that Ku Fei reason to continue on was because of him. The man known as the Moonlight Knight. Ku remembered that it was him, that she was able to enter her 1st competition but lost in the pre-finals to him. Luna told her that he is watching her right now. Luna knew that Ku Fei has a crush on him for 5 years, ever since he encourage her but forgot all about it since he never showed his face again. With his face covered in up in all white showing her his piercing brownish-blue eyes. Things were getting hectic.

Luna "If you can defeat me, then I well tell you who he is, but if not well you well find out later, so what do you say, well you continue fighting for the 2 men who helped you become what you are or not."

Fei Ku "I well not, I fight for myself, to see how strong I can be, I well only fight for my friends if they are in danger." Fei Ku eyes were now even burning with more passion.

Luna "Yes Fei Ku, this is what those 2 men see in you, they can see your true talent, fight me and I well tell you who they are."

After their conversation, they both fought hard, but Fei Ku lost, but was able to give a series blow to Luna in her abs, which she was impressed since, it's been awhile since anyone was able to survive 2 of her true full powered strikes at her.

Everyone in Mahora was glad about the match between Ku and Luna, more on Ku since she went down like the fighter that she is, while Asuna and Setsuna, welcome Luna as well asked her some questions on why she entered. Luna just said because, but not to worry, since things well be revealed in time. Right now, things in the tournament are getting very interesting with the arrival of Luna.

The next match was between Takane D. Goodman versus The Black Wings of Destiny. Things were about to get interesting, since Takane was confident about her win, but BWD for short was not showing signs worriness. Takane made some fancy speech to intimidate Negi but, she saw that he had his eyes closed and looked like he was not listening, which Mei confirmed it for her. The match has begin.

BWD went 1st and strike hard against Takane, but she used her own technique, of shadow doll manipulation against him. Things in the match was being pretty even for right now. Takane was able to get a good strike on him, hoping to end the match, but she missed and only caught his cloak. Takane looked up and everyone in the stadium saw who it was. It was tall handsome young man, with Black long, but short hair, with red eyes. He was another Negi like person, the good looks part. He was 5'9, wearing black jeans and a red t-shirt, with black boots. Everyone in the arena, mostly the girls were very impressed about how he looked liked.

Asakura "Excuse me, what is your name there handsome?"

BWD "My name is Shinn, Shinn Asuka."

All the girls were like going crazy over him, but was stopped when Luna came into play.

Luna "Hey, don't even bother to ask him out since he is my boyfriend!"

All the girls were upset about it, and Asuna and everyone else, then thought if Shinn is Luna's boyfriend that would mean, that he connected to Negi. The match continued on and Shinn started to make fun of Takane after he asked her a couple of questions.

Shinn "Why are participating in this fight."

Takane "To teach Negi a lesson."

Shinn "Oh really, or is it because you have a crush on him."

Takane disagreed on that, but Shinn made obvious points to her, and she was losing her concentration. In the end Shinn won, by a strong point blank hit on her stomach and knocking her out. Before the match ended, Takahata met up with Kotarou, Asuna and Setsuna.

Kotarou "Takamichi is it, I would like to fight you sometimes, since your strong, but I don't mind fighting you right now."

Things were going OK, but then Kotarou shot a blast of his ki at Takahata and he stopped it, with some invincible force. Asuna was upset with Kotarou, but then realized that Negi and Takahata was going to fight. Asuna right now, feels like she is being ripped apart from the in side out, because of her feelings towards Negi and Takahata.

How well this match go down. This is the point when things are starting to become clear. There well be some clues to what is going on in the future, so pay attention to it.


	33. Negi vs Takahata

A long time ago, in the field of Wales, England, they meet for the 1st time. A young 8 year old Negi and Takahata friendship begins.

Takahata "Yo, you must be Negi."

Negi "Who are you?

Takahata "Want to become friends with me? Negi-ku"

Negi "Takahata is-"

Takahata "Takamachi would be nice, since we are friends."

Negi asked Takahata about his father, and Takahata explained to him what Negi's father means to him. This friendship that was formed over 10 years ago was made, but now it means something new to both of them

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was getting ready to see Negi and Takahata's fight to began. Fei Ku and the others were waiting for Negi to come out, where ever he is, since he disappeared after Shinn's match. Asuna was having some issues right now. Just then, Eva came into the arena after being absent till now. They chatted about some stuff, then Lacus came into the competitors box to talk to the girls.

Asuna "Oi Lacus, why are you here?"

Lacus "Just getting ready when the time comes."

Everyone was confused about that, but then the match was ready to begin. Negi finally came back after his quick hiding session. Negi was walking towards the fighting arena, Kotarou was going to say something to him as well as the other girls wishing him a good luck even Asuna, but he really didn't notice it. Takahata notice it as well, as well as everyone else, that his attention was somewhere else, he was looking at Shinn, as well as Shinn looking at Negi. They were wondering if there is something that is going on between them. Anyway, both of them made their way to start. Asakura gave them a proper entrance for them.

Asaskura "Now, on one side is the formidable school district instructor whose name is known to all delinquents, Takamichi T. Takahata. On the other side is the hotty teenage teacher of rumor who started working at Mahora last year! Negi Springfield."

Everyone was impressed about this line up. The age difference is just 10 years, but everyone was getting excited about it. Takahata was coming in with a smile, while Negi still has a look of not caring one bit at all.

Takahata "It's okay to get series."

Negi "That is my line, if you don't get series with me in one minute, then it's your problem."

Takahata was thinking how different they are, but was please on how knowing that he going to fight him, while Negi was thinking differently. Everyone was guessing on how things well turn out. They talked about Takahata's technique from last night. Things were looking grim, while Eva was enjoying this, knowing that Negi was going to get the beating of a life time against a master. Lacus was looking at Negi, while Shinn and Luna kept on watching and thinking the same thing about Negi. Negi saw Takahata put his hands in his pocket, and knew what was coming. Everyone was getting nervous with anticipation about how the match well go knowing Negi is going to need alot of luck to beat Takahata. Now then Asakura started the match, and things went under way.

At that moment, both of them were standing still not doing anything at all. Kotarou and the girls were watching and was confused on what is going on, as well as Eva. The crowd was waiting and wondering as well. Takahata was then showing a face of confusion. Then someone came up to the announcer spot where Chacha and Goutokuji was seating at to explain.

Athrun "Really Takahata, why are you using such a stupid move like IAIKEN, really you should know he not affected by such a weak technique, especially that technique."

Everyone was surprise to hear that from Athrun, then the announcer realized what he was talking about.

Goutokuji "So that is the nature of Takahata's technique, it is called IAIKEN, which means pulling of the fist."

He explained the details of it pretty well.

Goutokuji "I'm surprise that some idiot knows this technique. But how did you know?"

Athrun "Ah, it's because Negi also is a master of this attack as well. Since he knows that attack, he knows how to defend against it, as well as it's weaknesses. Of course, Negi is much more skilled since he doesn't really need to put his hands in pockets, he can use his fingers and that is it. If I know him by now, he should be counterattacking Takahata after the one minute mark and start taking control of this match.

Everyone was shocked to hear this especially Eva and Asuna. To hear that Negi is a master of the IAIKEN and was fighting Takahata with it as they speak. It was just nuts. The one minute mark has passed, and things haven't moved forward, but just then Takahata was being pushed back hard. Takahata was being hit, the same way as the competitors of last night were getting hit. Everyone was surprised by this, and Takahata then moved away and used _**Instant Movement**_to attack Negi from the back, but when he did, Negi was right behind him, he used _**Instant Movement **_too, with much more control then Takahata. They then started to fight with martial arts moves, and everyone was started to get exited about it. Negi then went and did a finishing move on him call _**Cherry Blossom Fist Crush**_. It blew Takahata away. Everyone was astounded about it.

Kaede "Takahata is probably using magic to increase the acceleration of his attack, where masters can't detect it."

Setsuna "The freighting part is that it is not ki he using, but the fist pressure, which makes it hard to detect, only Mana would be able to react in time, but in this case-"

Fei Ku "In this case, it completely even, but since Negi also knows the technique, which is the astounding part, it's even. It complete unbelievable to know that Negi knew this technique."

Kotarou "Either way, it means that Negi has a great chance to beat him."

A few seconds after Asakura counted and Takahata came back walking on water, like he was not hit at all, but tickled. Negi just kept his calm stare at him, while his hair was covering his eyes. Takahata then explained to Negi about his master. Takahata then told him how thrilled he is about his growth and reward Negi with a bit of his true powers. Eva commented that he is going to use that power, which made Takahata famous. He gathered his Ki in the right hand and Magic in the left hand. He combine the two powers together. The power then explode in his hands glow extraordinaire, which made almost everyone blind as if they were seeing the sun, but Negi was still looking on, and not being blown by this power.

Takahata "This 1st blow is just for show, so dodge it Negi."

Takahata then jumped into the air and struck the ground which they stood on and which Negi was being struck at. Negi moved 1 step to the right, and was barely out of the blast radius, but still he remained calm through all that. Everyone was shocked to see this blast, while Chisame was being pessimistic, and saw Negi, who looked like he was not impressed at all, but then notice his eyes were not focus on Takahata as much, but more to Shinn.

Takahata said some things that involved Negi's father legacy. Takahata then started his attack on Negi, which Negi was dodging. Negi was dodging like a rabbit is dodging a wolf. Things were looking pretty bad for Negi. Takahata then was able to have an opening which Negi used a barrier to block that tremendous attack. Takahata was then able to get behind him, and told him the weakness he used, and struck Negi hard. Negi, before that, threw his cloak robe away from his body, but then was able to with stand his 1st strike, and the 2nd strike destroy Negi black shirt, from the back, then finally was struck to the ground. It was a horrible site to see. Asakura declare the winner as Takahata, and everyone thought it was over, but Chisame was shaking right now.

Chisame thought "_no, it's not over yet. What I saw just now was no act of worrieness, it was winning stare. His eyes, right now, I'm scared. How can anyone have eyes like that, he is someone not to mess with, and Takahata doesn't even know it. He wanted it like this, he practically asked for it, he knew all this was going to happen. He is so terrifying right now._"

Takahata in the arena "Is it over like this, Negi-ku. Are you giving up? Is this the limit to your dream?

Negi was under him, with his eyes closed, thinking, as the seconds were counting down. Asuna then screamed out to encourage Negito stand up, as well as everyone else did. Negi was still not moving, while Athrun was counting down from 6. At the nine it was over, but for Negi, he was thinking. Thinking about how this match is going on as well as how angry he is at Takahata for some reason. Everyone waited as Asakura counted to the last number, but then a sonic boom went all over the arena and blinded everyone with the tremendous pressure that occurred in it. Asakura was blown away. When everyone was finally able to see, some dust still covered the arena, but was able to see what happen. Shinn, Luna, Athrun and Lacus knew what it meant. Every ones eyes adjusted for the smoke screen that has covered the arena floor, and was finally able to see but they saw in shock that a arm was striking Takahata in the stomach, and he then began bleeding from the mouth. The one who hit him was someone who surprised even Eva in shock. Someone spoke "Your word Takahata mean absolutely nothing to me." It was Negi who is sticking his arm right inside Takahata's stomach. With that he then blew Takahata with his fist pressure and it threw him to the other side of the arena.

Everyone was astounded about this, as the dust finally settles down. Just as the dust settles, everyone was shocked on the site they saw in Negi's back. Negi's back was horribly scar. In the middle, between his neck and spinal cord, was a scar that spread out from the center, next to it was a slice that came down vertically, another with claw marks in a horizontal, and finally a scar that was on his left shoulder. Negi stood up like a proud person, while everyone was shocked and talking about the site they see in Negi's back. Asuna was also stunned as well as the other girls. What was left from his shirt, he ripped it apart from his body, and showed that only his back was scar, while the front showed a lot better look. He had a 4 pack abs, and nice torso and everything that a guy wants.

Negi "Rule.1 in fighting me, make sure I am down."

Everyone was still stunned about his back, while their is still some confusion.

Athrun "I can't believe Takahata actually thinks he could win against him, huh pathetic."

Shinn, Luna and Lacus agreed.

Takahata "Negi how did you get those scars?"

Negi "Let's just say, that I'm the winner of this match."

Takahata "at least put back your cloak, you should hide your back, because-"

Before Takahata can finish his sentence, Negi went and punched Takahata in the eye where his glasses was and went for the eye. Takahata was then pushed into the audience stands again, but this time he was screaming in pain. He came out of it, putting his left hand on his injured eye. Everyone screamed after that, as well as Asuna.

Negi "Rule.2 never drop your guard against me, if you do, you pay the price. As well, i don't hold sympathy for attack a guy with glasses."

Negi was as calm as normal, while his hair continued blocking his eyes. Takahata then let go of his eye which was showing some bleeding, but he was only able to see Negi with his right eye.

Negi "Are you going to use that cheap techniques again, if so, then you really are a failure, just like your master."

Takahata and the other were stunned about what he was saying.

Negi "Oh well, a failure and a idiot are all the same. Tell you what, in the last 5 minutes of the match, if you could tell me about the right way to use that technique, then I well let you walk out of this arena with some your dignity, but if you cannot tell me, then you well not be walking out off here at all. This time, it really is threat."

Takahata was now really worried right now, as well as the Asuna and everyone in the arena. Just then Negi showed his eyes to Takahata as well to everyone else. They were shocked and scared at what they see. Negi's eyes were now different, as well as the color. They were now brownish-blue piercing with full of hatred, anger, as well as feelings of cold, and darkness. They felt like they were seeing death itself. Just then Negi's arms began to glow in a dark shade of violet. Eva was shocked to see this, since she knows what it is, as well as Takahata. Asuna as well as the others were wondering about it as well and Eva explained.

Eva "I don't believe it, he was able to hide this kind of power all this time, without me noticing it, I'm such an idiot!"

Asuna "What is happening to him!"

Eva "It's one of my spell, a spell that well increase his powers several time more, but the price is it eats your soul. It's a dark magic spell called."

Negi was then covered in a shroud of darkness that covered his body and turning it to darkness, and then used his lighting magic to combine it together. Takahata was stunned on what he was seeing as well as the crowd. Negi then glow white with static electricity coming out of his body, looking at Takahata with a cold, dark expression on his face, like he wants to kill him and saying "Magia Erebea".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So now, things are really starting to change huh. Now the real Negi of my version is coming out as well as secrets that no one could believe. The end for this fight is coming up in the next ch, see you tell then.


	34. Cruel Victory

Last Chapter, things went insane, as Negi revealed what kinda of mage he is, a dark mage. For Takahata, it was much worse, since now he has to take this fight very seriously and with his true powers as well. Now the match has started up again, and it has only been 5 minutes huh. Still Ten minutes left

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Negi revealed to Takahata that he is a dark mage, and Takahata was disappointed in him because he is, but had to accepted it, since that is the path he followed. The library club was astounded, but also scared on whats happening.

Nodoka "Yue, Konoka, Negi-sensei"

Yue "I know, he is like Eva a dark mage user, which I'm not surprise since he acted more bad then good, in a good way."

Konoka "Judging from Eva and Takahata faces, this attack must be very dangerous for both of them."

They then looked at Lacus who was near them and saw that she wasn't worried about it. Negi and Takahata's began again, Takahata using the power of _**Kanka**_, while Negi was using the dark magic _**Magia Erebea**_. Their fight was intensified about to a new level, that their speed was hard to see, but the destruction was easy enough to notice. Negi was using his power to block and dodge while Takahata was attacking. Asuna and the other were watching on how things were going down.

Asuna "It can't be, Negi is, he also, Takahata"

Eva "Accept it, the boy choose his path, and personally, he choose a path that I like."

Asuna "But still a dark-"

Eva "Don't blame him, he choised this before he got here, so stop bugging about it."

Asuna had quieted down, while the other girls were amazed on how strong he is.

Setsuna "I know it's a pretty big deal, but for Negi-sensei to be this powerful, it's still amazing to believe."

Kaede "Yes, he was a like wolf in sheep's clothing if he was able to trick everybody on his ability."

Fei Ku "Man, no wonder he said, he doesn't need my training since he already trained."

Kotarou "Man, this bite, it means he was taking it easy on me when we 1st fought."

Everyone was continued on conversation about it. Just then Takahata stopped his attack, and Negi stopped as well. Takahata had to complement Negi's tremendous growth, but also sad on how he did it, he was also angry that he attack and damage his eye.

Takahata "For this, I won't hold back anymore."

Takahata then release all his powers for all of Mahora to see, while Negi was still power up in his _**Magia Erebea**_, which has turned back into a dark shadow covering his entire body. Everyone was astounded as Takahata increase his strength to great heights, and his own muscles grew as well. When it was finished, he looked like his body was made of bricks and everyone was shaky because his muscles has now grown 1/2 more in size, and Negi still looked on, with an unchanged face. Takahata then attacked Negi with his full power, and true face. No one can see on how fast he went, since he used _**Instant Movement**_. Negi was able to avoid the 1st couple of strikes, but these attacks were so strong, that everybody believed that if it hit Negi, it would definitely be over. Takahata was able to get him from behind, and was completely impossible to dodge his next attack. He fired at Negi, with such force that it was unbelievable.

Nodoka "Negi-sensei."

Eva "Hm, it's all over."

Everyone screamed Negi's name about it, while the energy attack struck Negi dead on. Takahata thought he won, but also feared that Negi would be to badly hurt now, but Takahata had no chose but to go all out for him. Eva loved the fact that Negi got crushed by a true master, but was also impressed on how hard he fought and was also impressed on what path he choose. While Athrun, Shinn, Luna and Lacus looked on, as if they knew something that no one in Mahora knew. Just then Takahata energy blast started to turn and twist like a tornado or a whirlpool. Asuna and everyone in the stadium was witnessing this, and saw Negi holding the energy blast, which they thought was Ki, with his left hand, and started to shrink as well. The dark marks that was on Negi's arm had disappeared, and Eva was wondering why is this happening. Asuna and the others to wondered too.

Luna "_**Magia Erebea Light version**_."

Everyone listen to Luna as she said it in the contestants booth.

Eva "What do you mean, final version?"

Luna "Be hold, the true power of your attack, Eva. The true power of _**Magia Erebea **_with the power of light magic." with a strong stare at Negi rotating the energy attack.

They were shocked that is was light magic, especially Eva, which she thought was impossible since it was one of her original spells she created. Negi then absorb Takahata energy as well as absorbing in his own magic power, and created _**Magia Erebea light version**_. Negi power was now at a new level, that they thought couldn't reached anymore. Negi began his counterattack at Takahata and he was even more powerful than before, now that his body was no longer covered in shadow, but something was wrong.

Takahata "Why is your body not feeling the after affects of _**Magia Erebea**_ yet?"

Eva wondered about that to, but Luna and Negi explained to both of them.

Luna "It's because Negi, was able to get rid of the draw back. Negi knew what would happen, but he was prepared, waiting for Takahata to give everything to Negi so he can release his true attack, that is when he would fight him for real. Negi waited when Takahata went all out, and when that happen, Negi would releases his true powers and woulf begin by using **Magia Erebea**, which was 1st the dark to see Takahata in action then used the light version to truly fight him. The light _**Magia Erebea**_is a power that is derived from light magic ability, and which negated the dark Magia Erebea effects, not only that, but there a new twist that adds into it and that is the ability to absorbs the enemy's power and attack as well as his own."

Everyone was shocked to hear this even Eva, but Asuna was still confused about somethings.

Asuna "Ah, I don't get it, but Negi is not really a dark mage right."

Luna "That's depends."

They continue to watch the fight, as Negi and Takahata continued on, but with martial arts instead, so they won't destroy anything more but the power of each of their hits that made contacted was like as they were using guns to shoot each other. Then Negi started to talk down on Takahata.

Negi "Takahata is this really all the power you have, then what a shame, I guess that make you pathetic huh."

Negi continue on talking to Takahata like he was a loser to him, which Takahata was starting to take it seriously, since Negi made some strong insults at him as well as his master, Vandeburg. Negi continued on and Takahata was starting to get mad at him for disrespecting him like that, but then Negi took it even further into his childhood. Takahata could remember all the other children were making fun at him and stuff. Takahata was upset and struck even harder on Negi, but Negi was able to block his attacks with ease.

Negi all of a sudden powered down his _**Magia Erebea**_and was his own self again. Negi then continued on mocking Takahata while everyone was trying to listen in. Takahata knew this was the perfect time to hit Negi, since he powered down, and he used _**instant movement **_to get in close and was in a perfect strike position, but just then Negi counterattack Takahata with easy and speed up so fast that no one saw him do it. Everyone was shocked to see this.

Negi "Do you really think I would leave myself unguarded, your wrong Takahata"

Negi made Takahata bleed even more from his mouth. Negi then did a few punches at him, which was surprising enough very effective. Takahata was then able to get an opening and struck a Kanka strike at him at 3 different positions. Negi blocked it with the same barrier, he used against the very 1st strike Takahata used on him, and the second, Takahata knew he can't escape and struck him as the third, but something was wrong. It wasn't hitting him, Negi was using another type of barrier, but it was impossible in that kind of situation, but when it cleared up, both of Negi's arms glow and magical energy was spread out and spinning in a a form of a 4 corner wide diamond shape shield.

Negi "how do you like my shields, or should I say my _**Magical/Ki Barrier shields**_."

Takahata was surprise to see this, but then continued his attack, while Negi continued insulting him. Takahata was getting more angrier and furious with Negi, which everyone in the arena was surprise to see this Takahata. Negi then attacked him and tortured him with his mental games, so much so that Takahata body began to shake for some reason as he continued to watch Negi being in control over him. Finally, things were unfolding as the announcers Goutokuji saw Takahata's eyes, which was surprising. Asuna also notice that this is not the Takahata she knew, which was always smooth, calm, even Eva couldn't believe that this person right now it Takahata for all the time they spent together. The fight continued on until the last 5 minutes remained.

Huh alot happened huh in 5 minutes.

Takahata was shaking so much, with his body and badly damage from Negi's attacks, which Negi himself doesn't even seem hurt.

Negi "So did you figure out the answer, but judging from your intellect you haven't."

Takahata "Wh-wh-what que-question do you mean."

Negi "I mean to use that technique correctly."

Takahata "I don't get it!"

Negi "Yeah and you never well, I guess it was too much of idiot to understand it, but oh well at least I was able to do one of my objectives in this tournament."

Everyone was listening in, while Asuna was looking at Negi, with alot of anger to him for what he is doing to Takahata.

Takahata "Wh-wh-wh-what do you mean?"

Negi "My real objectives in this tournament has yet to be done, but my objective against you was very much fulfilled. I made you into something that no one has ever seen from you. I showed them your face, your face of fear, a fear that comes when you are afraid of me."

Takahata "Afraid, that was this all about."

Negi "Yes, and there is no point in hiding it either, since right now, I defeated you physically and mentally, take a look at yourself, your shaking with fear, I struck deep into your core, and everyone here can see it after all, I'm not the one taking a few steps back."

Which Negi was right, Takahata was actually afraid of Negi and could see that everyone around him notice it as well. Eva also could not believe this as well, knowing now Takahata is nothing more than a broken horse now.

Negi "Hmm, breaking you was the one of the only enjoyments I had in this tournament, now then for our deal."

Takahata then moved further back, cowarding in a defence.

Negi "This is how you use kanka's true abilities."

Negi then gathered his Magic and Ki, but unlike Takahata, he didn't use his hands, but the energy seemed to twist and turn around his body, and then it exploded in the same way, but was different, it was a golden aura, while Takahata's was white. No could believe it, then Negi went and strike at him in the last 3 minutes of the match. Takahata fired a Kanka blast at him, but Negi used his Kanka and created an attack. He then yelled _**Shining Phoenix**_, which his right arm transformed in to an energy blast which was a shining bird from his hands. Negi then grabbed Takahata face and pushed him so hard on the ground that it shook the place up. Asakura(which was there all this time) was shocked up as well. Negi's attack struck hard and said something to Takahata while the attack was still being used, which shocked Takahata's very soul and heart. Asuna was screaming Takahata's name and begging Negi to stop as well as the others, and the attack ended.

Everyone was waiting on what happen, Negi was standing with his right hand covered with a small amount of blood coming down from it, while everyone else was trying to see Takahata. Then they saw him, but he was motionless, not moving at all, but then started to shook a bit like he was having a seizure, but as well as he was in alot of pain, then saw his face which was covered in his own blood. Asakura went to check on him, but Negi said, that he is out cold, as well as he needed to go to a hospital since Negi did a few internal injuries at him as well, with those 2 hard blows into his stomach earlier. Asakura called a winner which was Negi, while all the audience showed feared on how Negi defeated Takahata, but Negi didn't care one bit. He didn't show one bit of remorse. Asuna and everyone else went to Takahata's side.

Negi "Don't give him any remorse you guys since he doesn't deserve it after what he said to you all. Oh Asuna open that letter I gave you a while ago."

Everyone was stunned about what Negi said, but then went to check on Takahata, which he was still not able to move, he was in shock, as well in the worse possible mess. Lingshen send over her own medical teams to help Takahata and put him in a new invention of hers, that well heal him fast. They went to find Negi, but he disappeared again. Asakura then got the news that the arena well be fixed up and the next match well start soon. Asuna and the other went to talk to Shinn and Luna about Negi, but they just said that Negi well reveal everything soon. Asuna and Setsuna were told by Asakura to get ready for their match, but in the mean time Setsuna summon Chibi Setsuna to investigate the area of the where abouts of Lingshen as well as this tournament grounds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Surprising ending huh, well don't worry, things are still going up, but now the stories well change to a new path, so I hope you enjoy this Chap as well as future ones.


	35. Asuna vs Setsuna

Last time, Negi shocked his students as well as the rest of Mahora, about his true fighting abilities by completely butchering Takahata in the martial arts tournament. Surprise all of you with that one, well there are still more surprise on the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Sunset

Two men are out near the sea, as well as a little girl. It was Takahata, Vandenburg, and the little girl was Asuna. Takahata was learning how to use Kanka, but was failing. Then came in Nagi, Al and Eishen to welcome them and as well as asking why they are here. Takahata explained he was training, and then Asuna did Kanka with ease and everyone was laughing at Takahata's progress.

Eishen 'Takahata, your falling behind!"

Nagi "Just what we expect of the princess!"

Al "At this rate, she well be a great follower for mages, just like him."

Nagi "him?"

Al "Yes Him, your son Nagi. I was curious of his growth so I wanted to know of his progress and to my surprise after talking to the principle of the magic school he is attending right now at a 1 year earlier, he is already ahead of most of the advance beginners, but he also acts just like you, getting into mistfit.

Everyone was listening to what Al said, while Asuna looked kinda mad for a moment.

Al "You know Nagi, you should visit him after all, you haven't seen him since the day he was born, as well he never seen you either."

Everyone agreed that he should see him.

Nagi "No, I won't see him, he is living a normal peaceful life, with people who love him, If I go too him, he may not want me to leave him which I can't do. It is better this way, I can remain his hero while also be of some what of a father he can be proud of, but don't worry, I well visit him when the time is right, beside I think when the right time comes, I would like to introduce him to Asuna."

Everyone was really upset about it, but then focus attention to Asuna again, and Vandenburg asked her to be his partner. Asuna refused and wanted Nagi instead. They all laugh, when Asuna said that, but then she accidentally drop something to the ground. She tried to hide it, but Nagi and everyone else grabbed it. Nagi was shocked to see it, because it was from his son. Nagi asked Asuna why she tried to hide it, and then a few more letters fell out from her as well. They were all from Negi and one letter from Nekane. Nagi view each one of them in privacy away from the others, and then started to break out tears and dropping to ground on his knees as well as letting go of the letters as well. Nagi then looked at Asuna with saddness at her, which Asuna also began to cry and left running away. Nagi pounded the ground with his fist, as Eishen tried to calm him down and Takahata and Vandebougre went after Asuna.

This all happen over 16 years ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Negi's victory, he suddenly disappeared again, as well as Lacus. Asuna and the others tried to find him. They went looking for him everywhere, especially Asuna.

Asuna "I won't forgive him, I well never forgive what he has done to Takahata!"

They were all upset about how Negi won his fight against Takahata. He not only defeated him, he embarrassed him as well as brake him into pieces as well in a instant. The last they heard about Takahata's condition is that he is now no longer in any life threatening condition but now they were all worried since they can't find him. Shinn and Luna were listening in on Asuna and the others conversation, hearing all the disrespectful things about Negi.

Luna "Take it back Asuna, don't disrespect Negi like that, if anyone is to blame, blame it all on Takahata!"

Asuna "What did you say, it was Negi's fault that Takahata is now in some emergency room!"

Luna "So what's, it's his own fault he got in there in the 1st place."

Asuna "What did you say?"

Everyone else also had to agree with Asuna, but Eva understood, what Luna meant, and had to agree.

Eva "Luna is right, after all Negi has done nothing wrong, he only won the match, that is all."

Asuna looked at her like she was ready to hit her.

Shinn "They are both right, after all, didn't Negi already told you all before the match that what ever happens in this point, it is entirely Takahata's own fault."

Everyone remember Negi said that to everyone last night, as well before the match even started. They all looked down and admitted that they were right, Negi was not responsible for Takahata pain, but himself. Asakura then informed Asuna and Setsuna to get ready for their match.

In the audience stands, everyone was talking about Negi and Takahata's match. They were all freaked out, that someone was able to fight so coldly to someone else. Chisame also agreed, but was more interested on the fighting, thinking it was not real. The Library club also chatted about it.

Haruna "Man! I can't believe what Negi did to Takahata-sensei, it makes me wonder what kind of person he is? but either way it was cool, with all that shadow stuff, it was almost like watching magic."

Yue, Nodoka and Konoka whisper

Nodoka "I still can't believe that Negi-sensie was so violent and dangerous."

Yue "Your right, if anything, we need to find out why he did that, since I heard that they were friends along time ago, but now it was like Negi was fighting his enemy."

Konoka "Either way, we can't let Haruna find out about Negi magic."

They all agreed on it, while Asuna and Setsuna was getting ready for their own match.

Setsuna "No matter where we look, we couldn't find Negi-sensei or Lacus-san since we looked all over the place. But i still can't believe he was able to do that, and not having one remorse about it."

Asuna "Yeah, because of that, i well never forgive him, saying don't feel any pity to Takahata."

They continued changing their clothes without even noticing on what they are changing to. Asuna then notice a ring falling down from her skirt. She picked it up and they both realized that it is the magic activation ring to help gather magic. They then realized that Negi was able to conjuring up magic without a staff, wand, or ring to use magic. It was a shocking to know that Negi was at a level that he can use magic without an item. They continued changing and discussing Negi's match.

Setsuna "You know, once i think about it, Negi-sensei isn't at fault here, since he did tell Takahata to quit. It was his own warning."

Asuna "What, it is his fault, even after Takahata gave him words of encouragement, he spit it at him, then hitting Takahata and saying those words mean nothing from him. He doesn't care as long he reaches his father, he well do what he wants, the way he wants it to be, even if it means hurting us."

Setsuna "You really are in love with Negi-sensei."

Asuna "No I'm not, why does everyone say it like that, it is not."

Setsuna "It's because you understand Negi-sensei feelings somewhat better then everyone else."

Asuna "The way he is, is something that can never be forgive, the only way for him to understand is if I beat the leaving daylights out of him, like he did to Takahata."

Setsuna then agreed to let her have the match, Asuna disagreed, since it would mean all her ken-do training with her would be for nothing. They agreed to have an honest fight, but then they notice the clothing they were wearing was lingerie. Asakura hurry them up and get dressed. Kamo who was watching them change got scolded by Asuna.

At the arena floor, Asakura introduce Asuna and Setsuna as the floers of the tournament. Asuna complained about her new outfit, while Eva talked to Setsuna about their conversation she had with Asuna just now.

Eva "Asuna really thinks she can beat you Setsuna, well if anything beat her up good."

Setsuna argued about that, while the others thought so as well.

Fei Ku "Certainly it's impossible for Asuna.

Kaede "it's tough isn't, especially since she worked so hard."

Colonel "Not Necessarily true."

Colonel then lace his hand on Asuna's head, which freaked her out. Asuna complained about it while Eva recognize who it was. Colonel then complemented on how Asuna grown up as well.

Colonel "Don't think of anything, become nothing, then you should be able to do what Takamichi did."

Asuna was confuse about it, while Eva argued at the guy for some reason. Colonel then disappeared in front of their eyes. Kaede, Fei Ku, Shinn, and Luna came up to Eva to question her about who he is.

Eva "For me not to notice until just now, if you all are all wondering, that person is one of the friends of the Thousand Master. His name is Al-"

She was cut off, when Al popped back in a different spot, but Shinn, and Luna was able to see in the direction where he came back. Colonel stop Eva from revealing his name and to call him Colonel, while Eva argued about why he is here as well as about Asuna. Of course Colonel made fun of her and told her it was a secret.

Colonel "Asuna, you want power to help Negi, I well lend you a bit of my power, so you well never see anyone suffer or die in front of your eyes ever again."

Asuna was confused about it, but anyway Asuna and Setsuna went to the arena floor. Before Asuna went to the fighting arena, she bumped into Luna on the shoulder, since right now they are not in good terms since Asuna was insulting Negi for what he did to Takahata. After they glared at each other, Asuna and Setsuna went on. Asuna and Setsuna were thinking about how odd Colonel is, as well as some other stuff. Everyone was ready to see Asuna and Setsuna's fight, and anticipating what is up. Chisame, who was still near Chacha and the announcer booth, was still having a hard time with all this fighting.

Asuna and Setsuna was ready to fight, but then Colonel was telepathically speaking to Asuna about what he said, becoming nothing. Asuna argued about it, while he said some stuff about the world in one hand and other stuff, but she has to become nothing. Chacha and Chisame started to speak about what is going on. Then the match began. Setsuna and Asuna started to fight with such force and ability that is was amazing, even if Asuna was using her giant fan which is folded, and Setsuna with her broom stick.

Things were going great, while Colonel and Eva had a discussion, and made a bit. Things started to get interesting, but then Asuna lost all that power she had.

Telepathic

Colonel "Oops, looks like you ran out of gas, well it can't be helped, now do it again."

Asuna "Again:

Colonel "Magic on the left and Ki on the right, become nothing then-"

Luna "No don't you dare do it, if you do it then you well meet the same fate as Takahata, so don't you dare."

Just when Asuna was about to do Kanka again, Luna stopped her. She then argued with Asuna on how dare she even think about doing it like that, it was insulting to see Asuna use Kanka like that. Colonel was shocked to know that Luna who was near him was arguing with her.

Luna "Listen Asuna, i may not like you right now, since you insulted Negi, but I won't let you insult everyone around you, just because you want to use Kanka."

Colonel "Oh what do you know about it."

Luna "Because Im trained to knowing it. Listen Asuna, Kanka is a power right, well where do you think that power of Kanka is coming from."

Asuna "It comes from me, or to blunt Magic and Ki"

Luna "Exactly, but when you turn into nothing it would mean nothing."

Asuna and Colonel "What?"

Luna "Listen, this is why Negi brutally defeated Takahata, because he was never his friend in the 1st place, or anyone else, in the way he was saying and doing."

Asuna "What?"

Luna then explained the power and philosophy of Kanka to Asuna, while Colonel was Listening in.

Luna "Listen the Kanka that Takahata used is a cheap imitation from the original one Negi used. Takahata threw away everything, while Negi kept everything. Picture this Asuna in your mind, the giant globe of power that shines like the sun, but what is inside of it?"

Colonel "Power"

Asuna "Yeah isn't it."

Luna "No, the outside is Magic and Ki, while the inside is nothing but darkness as well as emptiness. It's like this, when you become nothing, you also have to through away what's already inside of you, which means you are welling to toss all the things that is in your heart, like your family, your friends, everything in order to just gain power, which also mean that you never actually cared for anyone not even the friendships you have, you are completely alone. That is why Negi defeated Takahata like that, because Takahata was saying to Negi that he not his friend or anything special. It's the same thing about you too Asuna, I heard about you and Takahata, and let me tell you when he did it, it meant that all this time he didn't care about you or anyone, he only wanted power at what ever the price, that the truth."

Asuna then image what that well feel like, being all alone, in the dark like a little child. She didn't want that, she doesn't want to be alone, she loved her friends. Luna told her, that Negi is everything, he doesn't through away his friends or the people he loves, he keeps them close to his heart and well always do it. Luna told Asuna that he would rather sacrifice his own power then to toss away his heart. Asuna and Colonel are surprise to hear all this.

Luna "That is the difference, that what makes him be able to do it, since that's the true ability of Kanka is not a desire, but a need!" So let me ask you Asuna, why do you need this power, if you can answer it then you well be able to win against Setsuna, now answer that question with your truest feelings, what is your need?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All this talking was only a few moments, as Asuna and Setsuna was fighting, and Setsuna was questioning on how her performance right now was different then the amazing performance she was displaying earlier in the match. Can Asuna be able to unleash the true ability fo Kanka? Find out int he next Chapter.


	36. 1st Round Bouts End

Last time, Asuna and Setsuna was in the middle of their match, when Colonel tried to help Asuna, but Luna stepped in and explained to her on how to release her true powers. Now Asuna must find the answer for her need of power.

Asuna and Setsuna was dueling, and Asuna has yet been able to find her need.

Asuna "Luna, how do I create the need? I never had to think about stuff like this."

Luna "It's easy, just think about your past, and remember why you wanted to help, with any need, it can work, but it well have a time limit."

Asuna "Time limit?"

Luna "Yes, but once you dig down right to your core, and find your absolute need, it can work for as long as you want it to, but for now, any need can work, but it may last about a few minutes to 8 at max, but at that moment, you well gain strength that well surpass Takahata."

Things with Asuna was looking grim, but when she started to think about what she remember back in her past, about Negi's village, about how Konoka and Setsuna was in danger, and than she feels something warm, but it felt different to her, that's when she realized what it was. Setsuna and everyone was watching as Asuna was being covered by a golden aura. Eva couldn't believe it as well as Colonel on what it is.

Colonel then explain all that what just happen, as well as the power of Kanka. He also explained that Luna was communicating to Asuna telepathically. Eva wondered about all this, but Colonel just made fun of her. Setsuna and Asuna began to duel, but it was different, it was Asuna who was in command of the match, moving alot more faster then Setsuna was able to counter act. Colonel continue to wager more information to Eva and it was about Nagi.

The fighting was so exciting that the audience was moved by it, and Eva was having trouble with the wager she had with Colonel. If Setsuna won, she wins info about Nagi, but if Asuna won she would have to wear embarrassing costume in front of the audience. Setsuna was thinking on how impressive Asuna has grown, while Asuna was thinking on how her new Kanka ability was helping her out and was sure she would be a great help to her friends. Just then, Luna communicated to Asuna about Setsuna was still holding back on her. With some instructions, Asuna was able to do a quick victory move, but Setsuna was able to escape from it. They continue on, but Asuna was having second thoughts about all this, since she wants to win with her own power, that is when Colonel came back in control after Eva squeezed his neck telling him to stop using telepathy.

Colonel told Asuna about Negi may die, if left alone, or how he doesn't want her to see another person die in front of her eyes. Read Manga for this part. Asuna then lost control when Setsuna strike at her with her broom, and summoned her giant sword, which she used against Setsuna. Setsuna was caught off guard about it, and was pushed back. The match was over as a disqualification because the sword was real, but Asuna was still out and struck Setsuna. Everyone was shocked on what happen next. Shinn came in between Asuna blade and Setsuna's body. He caught Asuna blade bare handed and said to Asuna "You are a real pain you know that." Shinn then broke Asuna sword in half, and threw her at the wall of the contestants seat and put her out cold.

Setsuna won the match and went to check on Asuna, and she was alright after all this. The audience was grateful to, and cheered after Asuna and Setsuna shoke hands, after she asked Setsuna for forgiveness. Eva was also glad as well since she won the bet.

Eva "hahah, you fool, thinking you can win a bit against me !"

Colonel "Well, I'm also satisfied with seeing your panicking face again.."

Eva "Wha- You bastard, that was your plan from the start?"

Colonel "I would have given you the information even without the bet."

Eva "You son of a bitch, just so you can play around with me."

After their little show, Colonel gave a little piece of info on Nagi for Eva. Setsuna and Asuna had a small conversation about Negi, which they promise to help him when the time came, but Asuna still can't forgive Negi for what happen to Takahata, but then they talked about what happen to her, since tears came down from her eye.

Next match was about to begin, the match between Eva vs Lioness of the Dessert(LD). Eva went to the arena floor, but of course thanked Setsuna about the bet that Setsuna doesn't know. Her opponent then came into the ring, wearing her mages cloak, but suddenly took it off. Everyone in the audience was glad about it, since it was a girl, but not just any girl but an attractive one. She had blond hair, with amber eyes and a body that resembles Yuna but she was 5'6 tall. She wore a red shirt with short sleeves, brown cargo pants, and brown boots.

Eva was standing like she doesn't care one bit, while LD was standing off guard, but had a smiling expression. Asakura, of course gave them a proper introduction, started the match. Eva struck her with such force, that she knocked the wind off of LD.

Eva "Oops, sorry I had something in my mind."

Eva thought she won, but she then got a surprise from behind her.

LD "no prob, i also had something in my mind as well."

The other Ld was a _**Kage Bunshin**_, she was able to avoid Eva 1st strike. The match started to heat up, as Eva started to take control. LD went to strike at her, but she was then caught from something, which Eva was enjoying, but suddenly stopped as a boot hit her stomach, with her barrier still intact. LD was able to free herself from Eva's trap. The fight started to get even more interesting by the second, as Eva congratulated her for hitting her, since barely anyone can hit her.

LD "Thanks for the complement, but of course I knew I could hit you, since I'm related to him."

Eva "Oh, related to him you say, so who are you related to?"

LD "Come on, you should know, but of course no one knows about me."

Eva and LD continue to fight, but things were starting to get more interesting as Eva was curious about who LD is.

Eva "You seem to think you can actually beat me."

LD "Of course, since they defeated you and I can too, but of course if you keep using that puppet string trick, you won't succeed.

Everyone was amazed that LD knew of Eva technique, as well as Eva, while they continue changing blows.

LD "How do you feel about me right now?"

Eva "annoyed, because it shouldn't take me this long."

LD "I don't mean that, I mean my face, since after all this is the face you should hate in the entire world."

Eva "What do you mean about that? Why I do I have to hate your face?"

LD "Cause, after all, it's the face of the woman that was able to take his heart after all, the woman that took the one man you wanted in your whole life to ask for, but didn't as well as the face of the one woman that Takahata was also in love with in his entire life, if the rumors were true of course.

In the contestants seats, everyone was listening in on their conversation and Asuna was shocked to hear that Takahata was in love with a woman already. Eva then shouted loud to LD, so much so that the arena heard it.

Eva "Who are you, stop playing with these games, just tell me who are if that is your game to tell everyone about you, just say it!"

Ld "Sure, I'm only savoring the shocking face that you as well as Colonel and the rest of these people well soon have. Look at my hair, doesn't it resemble someone you care about, or should I say someone that has the same kind of hair style."

Eva looked at LD hair, to see that her hair style resembles someone, she was thinking hard, but couldn't answer but LD did, and that was the shocking part to it.

LD "Fine I well tell you, I'm his legacy Eva."

Eva "Who's legacy?"

LD "I'm the daughter of the one man you want to find, I'm the lost sister that he was able to found after 14 years of separation. I'm the one person that is just as close to him as to Negi."

Eva "Just tell me?"

Everyone was quiet and then stunned about the next thing she said, so much so that even if she said it Eva would not be able to believe it as well as Colonel, who was watching in the stands as his curiosity was being in triggered.

LD "My name is Cagalli Yula Athha, I'm the one and only daughter of Nagi Springfield, as well as Negi Springfields sister, twin sister to be more precise."

Eva, Asuna, everyone was shocked to hear this. Setsuna, Kaede, Kotarou, Fei Ku was silent about it, while the library club Nodoka, Yue, Konoka and Haruna was also unable to talk. Eva and Colonel was also struck, but also argued about it as well.

Eva "You, you are lying, there is no way you can be the boy's sister, or Nagi's daughter. Nagi only had a son, after all he is a witness, him."

She pointed out to Colonel who also agreed about it, since he was there to see Negi born as well as the Ala Rubia.

Cagalli "Yes, that is true but I'm not lying."

mystery "It's true since blood testing can prove all that."

Athrun "Oh, so you finally came huh, what took you."

mystery "It was the crowd."

Next to Athrun a young woman came up after some crowd trouble. She was a pretty well looker. She was 5'5 tall with long violet red hair, dark blue eyes. She wore a white t-shirt with a orange jacket covering over it, with light blue jeans, and a black sneakers.

Chacha "Who are you?"

Meyrin "I'm Meyrin Hawk, Luna's younger sister."

Everyone was astounded about it.

Meyrin "Well anyways like I was saying, take a blood test if you don't believe it, both Negi and Cagalli's blood types are both rare type B not to mention that they also have the same age as well as the same birthday. So it is convincing that they are both brother and sister."

Colonel "What it can't be, it's impossible."

Cagalli with a smile then a series face like Negi "Yes it is true. I'm Negi's younger sister since we are fertirnal twins."

Cagalli then told them that she well explain her past after her victory which she promise. Cagalli then went for Eva, which Eva was ready but unfortunately she was not prepare to have her body paralyzed, which Cagalli did, in an instant. Cagalli put down Eva for the ten count and won. The 1st round bouts are out, and the winners are Luna, Kaede, Colonel, Kotarou, Shinn, Negi, Setsuna and Cagalli are all heading for the semi-finals.

Just then there was a monitor showing all the audience just what is happened in the tournament. Showing such incredible pics as well as clips. They thought recording was not allowed, and Athrun wondered about that, just then Chisame introduced herself to him, saying her connection to Negi. They talk and Athrun was kinda surprised that these clips were being shown in the net. Athrun was talking with Chisame while Meyrin was doing some work with her own laptop.

In class 3-A, everyone was shocked to see these images, about Negi and Takahata's fight. They thought it was cool, but then went into shock when they saw him getting beaten, but then was shocked to see Takahata was beaten, and Negi was playing around with him. They were excited until one of the images of Negi 1st beating up Takahata. They saw Negi back and was horrified on how many scars he has in his back, as well as Negi's eyes looked like he was actual going to kill Takahata, as well as Negi being covered in the _**Magia Erebea**_. When they read the news that Negi did vital damage to Takahata, they were kinda scared of Negi then, but was glad to hear that Takahata was now showing better condition, but was also sad to hear that he may not be able to use his left eye again. They were pretty frighten of the fact that Negi did that, but they wanted to see his matches as well, so they all went after Zazie volunteer to watch the haunted house.

More people was getting interested about the tournament, while Lingshen was in her monitor room, watching everything in her plan working. Lingshen was pretty confident about everything, but was worried about those people who she did not suspect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Right now, on top of a hill, over looking the a beautiful city, there near the tip of the edge, 2 graves stand. Over them was someone holding a scroll. It was Negi, and near him was Lacus watching over him. They are far away from Mahora, they are now standing near the city of Kyoto.

Negi "It's been years since the last time I was here in this spot. Back then and even now Eishun was not able to sense me."

Lacus "So are you really going to do it, are you sure?"

Negi "Yes, I'm sure, after all I promise them. Don't worry you 2, I well tell her everything. Lacus, go on ahead with out me, I well be with you shortly I want to stay here for a little longer."

Lacus "OK then, I well be going back to the tournament."

Negi "Kaoru! Kenshin! I well keep my promise to you two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things in the tournament are now interesting now, Negi having a sister, Negi not being around when all this happen. Also what is it about these graves that makes Negi act like this now. What is exactly going on you may think, but don't worry, things well be revealed. Hope the clues in the past Chapters are giving you some idea about it.


	37. Next Round Bouts

Last time The 1st set of the Mahora Martial Arts Tournament was all rapped up and alot of interesting things happen. Negi was somewhere in Kyoto looking at somethings. Now the next set begins as the semi-finals also start there way, but Cagalli 1st explain her past to Asuna and everyone else who are quite interested in knowing since she is Negi's own twin sister.

Cagalli "Well I guess the so called family tradition of beating Eva is still going strong."

Eva "This is mortifying, but more importantly-"

Asuna "more important is how did you and Negi meet, more importantly how are you brother and sister?"

Cagalli "Well as I said, I'm his ferternal twin, which means we are twins but of a different gender. To tell you the truth, I would have died if our mother didn't used the last of her strength to save me."

Everyone was silent, as Cagalli told her story. After Negi was born, their mother supposedly died after that, but in truth she just went to some dead like state. She had no pulse or anything, so everyone assumed that she died. No one knew that Cagalli was still inside of her mother womb. Everyone was upset, as she their mother's body was sent to the mortuarty part of the hospital, but then a hour later she came back to, and was able to give birth to Cagalli. Their mother screamed so hard that the some of the near by doctors and nurses came to see, and their she was. Cagalli was at the table unable to move, while their mother finally pass on to the other side. Doctors also thought that Cagalli had died, but miraculously, she lived, but since no one knew about her, she was taken care of from the hospital until they put her in an adoption agency. There she until she was 3 she lived, but was adopted by a happy couple. They were both doctors, who worked in the NGO. They went everywhere in the world, to help those in need of help. In unfortunate accident, they were both killed near the dessert of Iraq in order to try and save many lives. She was then forced to survive by herself for 2 years.

One day, she was caught in a terrible accident, and thought that she was going to be killed by terrorist that ambush some innocent people that was near the military camps. She was going to die, when he came and saved her. He was a strong fighter who wasn't scared of them, It was Negi who saved her but before long she passed out. She needed some blood, for her to survive, and Negi was the only one who matched her blood type from a near by hospital that he took her to. After some tests, the doctors said that their blood are almost identical and was able to explained to them that they are twins. They found their birth records and knew that they were. When Negi found out about Cagalli, he took her with him on his 10 year journey. That was the case.

Everyone was shocked to see that this was really happening. They were all struck with so many questions that they don't even know where to start. In the arena, Asakura was starting to make announcements about the previous and then starting the semi-finals. The next match was between Kotarou vs Colonel. Both competitors went to the ring at different times. Colonel came up in an instant, while Kotarou was checking him out, and preparing with Kaede.

The match has started and it started of wrong, as Colonel was able to cancel Kotarous attack . Kotarou was then thinking that Colonel is in a whole different class of that of any other master. Chizuru who was watching was starting to worry about Kotarou, as well as himself, after Colonel told Kotarou that he well face Negi in the finals. Kotarou tried everything, _**Kage Bushinn**_as well as his own KI attack in close range but failed and was struck down hard on to the ground. Kotarou then started to speak about while he started to transform in front of everyone in an desperate and angry tone.

Kotarou "Damn it... He won against Takamahata with ease, I won't lose in a place like this. I won't lose, i made a promise to him that I meet him in the finals, I'm-"

Kotarou was cut off, when Colonel delivered the final strike on him. Colonel was impressed about Kotarou, and was admitting that he well be a great fighter in the future. Colonel won the match and everyone was concern about Kotarou injuries. They all went into the infirmary where they all waited for him to regain consciousness. Chizuru, in a beautiful sexy style dress showing off her legs, was the 1st he saw when he woke up.

Chizuru "Are you awake, Kotarou-ku?"

Kotarou was then asking about the match, but was disappointed. They all tried to cheer him up, but Kotarou just stood up, grabbed his shirt and jacket, then left but saying to everyone to leave him alone for now. Chizuru was concern, but Kaede eased her concern when she said that she well talk to Kotarou.

Kotarou was standing on the roof of a shrine, thinking back when he met Negi and the difference of power they both have. Kaede showed up behind him and they started to talk. He was worried that Negi well move on, and Kotarou well be left behind as well as forgotten. Kaede comfort him about it and assured him that is not true. Then came Shin, which surprise Kaede and Kotarou who handed them a list of name and spoke "Here read these names as well as dates, these are Negi's friends who he wrote and talked to, but haven't seen in years." Shinn then left them alone with this list. Things continued on, but then Kaede then spoke of him training with her starting next week.

Asakura then made the annoucement about Luna and Kaede match. Both of them came into the ring.

Luna "Well, judging from you, I need to be careful."

Kaede "Oh can you tell how strong I am?"

Luna "Sorta, but I can tell from your conversation with Kotarou that you are not a person to underestimate."

Kaede was ready to fight, then remembered what she spoke with Kotarou.

Kaede "Watch my next match, I well lose to Luna, who is probably just as strong as Colonel."

Kotarou "Why are you going, if you know the result?"

Kaede "It's a chance for me to see how strong I gotten."

End of flashback

Asakura started the match, and Luna struck hard at Kaede in the stomach. Kaede was knock-out, but it was a kage Bushinn that Luna struck and Kaede was behind her. Kaede then did a barrier breaker at Luna, but to her surprise there was no barrier at all. Luna then explained that it was useless to use barriers since her master taught her many other tricks for it. They continue to fight and Kaede was caught off guard, when Luna's magic is a fire style magic. Luna used it to burn off some of Kaede's clothes, which was near the chest, and legs. Kaede was starting to look like a real model in a swimsuit kinda thing. They continue to fight, but then Kaede did a sever strike at Luna, which Luna was able to defend with the same kinda shield as Negi used in Takahata's attack.

Kaede "Before we continue, I like to ask you something, which I think I''m right about it."

Luna who stopped like Kaede did spoke to her as well "Oh so you do know right."

Kaede "Yes, your fighting style of right now, was similar to that as to Negi-sensei and Fei Ku. Not to mention Shinn, your boyfriend as well as Negi's sister, Cagalli. Athrun, who was near the announcer box, as well as Meyrin, who was near him, have the same kinda style I bet, but they have different ways of fighting I guess as well."

Luna "Yes, but of course with each person, their own style changes from what they think how strong they are, since I better in using twin giant bladed swords, while Athrun was better in staff."

Kaede "So that tells me one thing, Fei Ku's saver, Negi-sensei's destructive power, as well as your fighting ability, someone out of all of them, is the master right."

This conversation was talking in silents were no one can hear, and Luna gave Kaede her answer. Kaede was not to surprise then when she heard the true masters name, so she forfeited the match to Luna, knowing she well lose. The match was done, and Luna was going on to the next bout which was with Colonel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Outside the tournament entrance, Ayaka as well as the rest of class 3-A was trying to get in, as well as looking at the net, which was talking about strange things like magic. They then decided to go to the arena in a sneaky way. The mage teachers who was looking at the matches in the computers was amazed on how the tournament was doing. They were amazed but also shocked and worried about how Takahata is, after they saw the beating he received from Negi, as well as Negi revealing himself as a dark mage user. They continue to talk about it, but was worried, so they sent some more agents to help.

Chisame who was thinking was trying to understand the mysteries things in Mahora, and was coming to a strange conclusion. The next match was about to begin and that match was Shinn Asuka vs Negi Springfield. Asuna and the others were waiting to see if Negi would appear. But no one was able to find him. Things in the tournament was starting to look bad. Asakura told the audience since Negi was not here, the match well go to Shinn, but Shinn objected-ed, then gave an idea that another contestant would take his place for the moment. They would then fight until Negi comes back and the real fight would then start at that point. People was questioning that, but Lingshen who spoke to Asakura told her to OK it. The match would start with a preliminary match. Shinn chose Setsuna as his opponent, which caught Setsuna off guard. She was reluctant to accept, as well as the audience since Setsuna was going to have a match after Negi and Shinn fight.

They continue discussing it, but Setsuna accepted Shinn's challenge. They both went to the arena floor preparing to start their preliminary match. Before Setsuna went to the floor, Cagalli gave her, Negi's staff. She said it well help her fly better since she can't use her wings. Setsuna was now using you staff weapons, Negi's magic staff, and her broom stick. Setsuna was surprised about all this. Asakura started the match, and fight was under way.

Setsuna placed Negi's staff behind her back, while using her broom to attack Shinn. Shinn was able to counter attack Setsuna's broom with his hands pretty well. They continue fighting, then Setsuna used the Shinmeiryuu techniques to fight Shinn, but Shinn was able to dodge and cancel her attacks on him. The audience was amazed on how fast they were moving. Kotarou and the others was watching as well, they were viewing this match pretty well, just then Shinn started to make his move. Shinn was starting to move faster then Setsuna. They were both using instant movement, but Shinn was moving even faster the Setsuna. Things were looking grim, but then Cagalli told Setsuna what to do telepathically.

Cagalli "Setsuna use you Shikigami to create large clones of yourself, or do you know the kage bushinn, since that is the only chance you have against him."

Setsuna "No problem, I can win just using my strengths, I well attack from the sky, that is my best choice."

Cagalli "What, no If you do-"

Cagalli was caught off, when Setsuna used Negi's staff to fly into the air, since she doesn't want to use her wings to expose herself. Cagalli was midair, and everyone was impressed about it, just then Setsuna fired another of the Shinmeiryuu on Shinn but Shinn was able to avoid that attack, Setsuna was safe in flight for the moment, and was thinking on how to defeat him. Shinn had other plans.

Shinn "Well not bad. That was the right decision to attack from above, defeat and enemy that can;t reach you is the best plan, but it was the worst mistake you could have made."

Setsuna was watching, as she created her Shikigami to aid her. Eva and the others was also watching, since they think he is a KI user, but it was wrong. They started to since Magic coming from him and not just small, but a large amount of it. Shinn then floated in mid-air along side Setsuna with out having much difficulty. Eva was surprise since there was no magical item to for him to use.

Shinn "Well Setsuna, want to know why I'm know as the "Black Wings of Destiny."

Setsuna and her Shikigami versions of herself was watching as Shinn used both his hands and everyone watched as they see him grab something in his back, but there was nothing there. Then Shinn started to pull, a strong light started to appear from his pulling.

Shinn "Behold Setsuna, my Magical Saber sword and my black wings."

Shinn pulled out a magical bladed sword which was as almost as big as him, that he was holding in his arms in front of him and then his back started to glow violet with two energy balls spinning. Then those spheres spread out, and Setsuna was stunned as they turned to black wings of violet color, and it was the shape of wings. Shinn then went to attack her, in super speed. Setsuna was still, but then was able to move thanks to the crowd, and her Shikigami attack Shinn, but was destroyed in an instant. Shinn sliced and dices them with not even so much effort. Setsuna then prepare herself, and charged while riding Negi's staff below her feet, while using her broom as the staff. Shin used his sword and they both struck, but Setsuna was being pushed back, since the sword is also releasing magic power that it was injuring her just by touching it with her staff.

Konoka was watching and cheering Setsuna on, but her situation was not improving. Meyrin brought out her electronic view balls, to go up about the same height as Shinn and Setsuna, but in a safe distance. With her and Chachamaru help with Lingshen they were able to show all of this on the big screen of the tournament. They all cheered Setsuna on, but she was being pushed backed pretty hard with alot of determination to keep fighting.

Shinn "Huh, you got no skill, I can't believe your their daughter like this!"

Setsuna was fighting hard above 12 stories off the ground. Shinn then pushed Setsuna even more back, and cut her broom with his sword. Shinn then used his right hand to kinda look like he was grabbing from his right shoulder, it was something all. Shinn hands was electrifying and created the _**Lightning Ax **_technique, which surprise everyone since he didn't used any chants to create it. Shinn said it was the _**Lightning Ax Boomerang**_, and Setsuna tried to dodge it, but it struck her left arm. Setsuna was hit and she felt like her arm was cut off. Setsuna screamed in pain, as everyone was shocked, then Shinn moved in for the finishing move, which was another _**Lightning Ax Boomerang**_, which he threw at Setsuna. Both boomerangs were now aimed for Setsuna, and Konoka, Asuna, Kotarou, everyone cried out loud to her. Setsuna thought it was over, but then Meyrin spoke before it happen and showed it all on the screen of her scanners.

Meyrin "Wait something has been picked up from my scanner, near the atmosphere. It look like a meteor, no wait it's to slow."

Athrun "What is it?"

Then at the atmosphere, two objects came down from the sky to near the Mahora tournament, and glow red, with fire all around them, but then the fire ceased. It was two people, coming from above the sky, it was amazing to see this. It then separated as one moved further away from the other, where Setsuna and Shinn are and then fired something that destroyed the boomerangs. Setsuna screamed in fear as the blast forced her to move back, while Shinn looked up and saw who it was."

Shinn "It's him!"

The guy came down on top of him, drawing out 2 sabers of Magic and Ki, the size of a Kitana, and tried to cut Shinn down, but Shinn dodge it. With Meyrins cameras, all of Mahora saw who it was. It was Negi who save Setsuna from Shinn's attack, with some new clothes, in a cool stands that was defending Setsuna. Negi was wearing blue jeans, with black boots, but his short sleeve shirt was white, while wearing a dark blue long sleeve cloak. Everyone was stunned and surprise to see Negi to come back like that, and things now were about start heating up now

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah I know, what you are thinking, so I said it before, I do not own this manga, so zip it, but entrance huh.


	38. Negi vs Shinn

In the last Chapter, we left off when Negi stopped the match between Shinn and Setsuna, to come back into the tournament. Everyone was shocked to see this kind of development that was way beyond words.

Negi was now back from where ever he was, of course it was Kyoto to us readers, and astounish of the fact on how he came back. Right now Negi was floating between Setsuna and Shinn. The premilary match was now over, since Negi came back in that instant. Asuna and the girls were watching and waiting on how things were going to turn out now. Lacus, who was with Negi, came to Setsuna aid, while Negi was still in his amazing entrance stands.

Athrun, Cagalli, Meyrin, Luna, Shinn "Huh, I well never understands how he does that, especially with a cute girl." with kinda of laughing, but annoying look, as they said it to all of the arena.

Setsuna "Ne-Negi-sensei, is that you?"

Negi "Setsuna are you alright?"

Setsuna "Yeah" Setsuna blushed as she see Negi in a very magnificent way that makes more of a man.

Negi "Lacus, please take Setsuna to the infirmary and get her wounds healed. I'll take on Shinn got it."

After that, Negi then charged right to Shinn with his sabers. Shinn also went on his attack, by getting his sword ready and unleashing his black wings again, then went on the offences as well and saying "ALL RIGHT LET THE REAL MATCH BEGIN!"

They went all out on that and struck each other with their blades. The sounds of their blades hitting each other was heard all over the arena floor and from outside the tournament grounds. They continue to fight switching blows and strikes with each others swords. The fight was amazing to say the least, since it was hard for everyone in the audience to see their blows, but was able to see the flash where it the blows came from. Lacus took Setsuna to the competitors seats, where Asuna, Kaede, Fei Ku was waiting to see. They saw Setsuna was holding her arm in pain as her arm was cut off, but Lacus reassured her, that her nervous were just severed, which was a really big deal to everyone, but Lacus said she can reassure that, with easy which she is doing now. Shinn and Negi's battle still continue on, but then took a turn to a bigger battle as everyone notice Negi combining his swords together, which wrote down that one is Ki and the other is Magic to become a gun and fired a powerful _**Kanka **_blast at Shinn which he used his _**Magic/KI Barrier**_shield to defend against it, but was pushed back, then Shinn fired a magical energy blast, that was filled with fire and electricity which was called _**Electric Vol-can**_, from his left hand like a softball pitcher at Negi, while Negi did the same thing as Shinn, but from his abs. The attacks collided for a moment and then exploded, with such a tremendous force.

Eva who was watching was astounded about Negi as well as Shinn, then went over to the other girls who was glad to see Setsuna arm was OK, to speak to Cagalli who also wanted to check on Setsuna.

Eva "Cagalli, tell me how strong is he, tell me now!"

Everyone was wondering about it as well, but didn't asked the question until Setsuna was back to normal.

Cagalli "He, he who?"

Eva "Your brother, that is what I mean."

Cagalli "Negi well, I don't know how strong he is, since the last time I met him but if I were to say, he is just as strong as him, her or you, I don't know since it's been a while."

Eva "Strong as me, or him or her. You mean to tell me that Negi is just as strong as me, or stronger then Takahata, or her, by which-

Lacus "She said you, but she didn't mean Takahata, she means as strong as her father or as strong as Konoka's lay-tin powers that are with in her."

Everyone was shocked to hear this, especially Eva to know that Negi is just as strong Nagi. Lacus interrupted them about that.

Lacus "That was back then, now we don't know since he has been training in Eva's resort."

Asuna and the girls were stunned to hear all this, to know that Negi, who was almost beaten by Eva, who was fighting evenly with Kotarou, and was getting his butt kick with Fate, was actually just been playing around with them.

Luna "Well, from the stuff that Lacus told us about what happen to you all, when she heard from Negi of the Kyoto trip, I say he had his reasons on why he was holding back. Maybe it's got something to do with that letter that he said you should read."

Asuna forgot about the letter, since alot of things keep happening, but that letter was nowhere near them, since it's back home. While they continue to talk, they heard large blast coming from the sky, and saw that Shinn was trying to slice Negi with his sword, while Negi was dodging pretty well.

Shinn "Alright, let's see how far I gotten, huh!"

Negi was kinda of a pinch but then he was doing something, which Athrun and Cagalli was able to sence it.

Athrun "wait, it's to early, why is he starting to unleash it!"

The announcers was also curious, as well as the Eva and the others.

Cagalli "He is awaking it, his true abilities.

Everyone was watching and hearing on what Athrun and Cagalli was saying.

Meyrin "He is really awaking it?"

Athrun and Cagalli "Yes, he is awaking his _**Berserker Capabilities**_!"

Everyone was wondering about these Berserker Capabilities, as Negi mind started to go blank and that same seed, that Asuna saw when she saw Negi's past broke apart again, and unleashed the same light as before, but it was all in his head. Negi eyes turned from the piecing eyes to brown-ish blue eyes that were like completely blank, he then caught Shinn sword with his bare hands with the help of his magic. They were both standing still for that moment for everyone to see, just then Negi's hip started to glow. Shinn let go of his sword, but not fast enough to get away from the explosion of his sword, from Negi's _**Magical Arrows of Lighting**_, that were shot from his hips. Everyone saw this, Eva couldn't believe that Negi was able to shoot like that, just then Cagalli and Athrun, notice Shinn was also awakening his own Berserker Capabilities and then went in to shoot Negi with his magical arrows. He moved in, then used _**Void Instant Movement**_to get behind Negi, when Negi charged at him, and was able to hit, but Negi had his shield.

Eva was watching closely, as they continuously change their power from minor attacking magic to powerful hits with Kanka. They continue to do this, then change to hand to hand combat with martial arts in mid-air, dodging kicks and punches that was filled with Magic, or Ki to cause some damage to each other. Asuna talked to Cagalli and Luna about Negi's power.

Asuna "Negi is just as powerful as his father, then why didn't he just said so?"

Luna "Just like Lacus siad, he probable had his own reason on why he didn't tell anyone."

Lacus "Usually Negi doesn't hide things like this to anyone, but I think I understand some of his reasons. Well we'll just leave it that for now, It's better to ask Negi instead of someone who can try to understand him."

They stopped the conversation as Negi was flying away from Shinn, while Shinn was firing, but all of a sudden Shinn was starting to feel, weird, he must know to use the real power of Kanka must take alot of concentration so he must of pushed himself a little far. Shinn need sometime to rest, so he unleashed about 30 Shadow clones for Negi to keep busy. Shinn went back to the arena to rst on the fighting floor for the moment. Shinn was on his knee when he landed, catching his breath, while Athrun looked on, thinking on how much Shinn has improved, but just a little. Negi notice what Shinn was doing, and he had admitted about Shinn's improvement, while he was dealing with Shinn's shadow clones.

Everyone was watching as they can Negi being fired upon the shadow clones. Negi decided to take this battle away from the arena since it could be a problem. All the shadow clones followed and position themselves on hitting their target. Shinn was watching on as well, while he recover a bit. Negi was flying pretty fast to avoid their shots, and Eva had to admit that Negi was doing a pretty good job at it. Just then Negi had his arms over his head, like he was going to fire. His hips and abs also glow a bit away from his body like a inch or 2. Negi, in his mind is like locking on to them as targets. He then pointed his arms straight ahead and fired 5 simultaneous blast of fire, lighting, and light and hit 8 out of the 30 shadow Shinn's at once. Everyone was astounded on his accuracy. Negi continue to fight in the sky and used his saber to slice off most of the shadow clones.

Athrun and the others where watching on how things were going down, as well Asuna and others to see this. Nodoka and the book club were outstanded to see that their eacher was kicking butt. Shinn then rose up then created another Shadow Clone version of himself.

Athrun "Shinn remember, you remember his rule!"

Shinn "Yeah I remember!"

Everyone heard them talk about it and questions came into mind about it.

Chachamaru "What rule are you talking about Athrun?"

Athrun "Negi's rule. Negi gave us a rule for us to follow when we train with him."

Chacha "What rule is that?"

Athrun "The rule is and this is an absolute rule that has to be true since it is true."

Asuna "What is it?"

Athrun "Kill him, the only way to beat him is to kill him, Shinn must kill Negi to beat him."

Asuna, Nodoka, Konoka, everyone was shocked to hear that.

Shinn "I understand already Athrun."

Athrun "Good Shinn, and just remember what Master Negi said in the heat battle, he nothing more then a ghost, it's time you swept him away."

Everyone was shocked to hear this as if it was real. Meyrin's camera's was capturing Negi's picture when he was fighting the last of the shadow clones, and was caught in a big explosion in the middle and came back out like was not harmed, and having a look of seriousness. Shinn and his clone flew off again heading where Negi is. Negi sensed that Shinn was coming from behind after he took out the last Shadow clone. Everyone watched on knowing, now that this fight death fight, which no can stop while Athrun, Cagalli, Shinn, Luna, Meyrin and Cagalli started to think about what Negi said to them once.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the World Tree, far from the Mahora Martial Art tournament, someone was on the very top of the tree looking at the initials and placing their hand on it. He had Brownish-blue eyes, that were piercing, but not with rage, but with kindness, as well as love for the people in his heart. Then a thought came into his head "What is it we should fight for, what we can do and what we chose to do is up to you."

That person then went to the edge, of the tree and the Mahora mages found him but couldn't tell his face. They alert them as if he was going to comment suicide. Then up in the sky Horus(Didn't mention for a while) came sweeping down, then the person jumped out of the tree following Horus, while the mage teachers stopped at freight as well as the passing festival people, who was shocked, but then sped up and change his direction and flew up to the sky bringing with him Horus doing the same. The gust of wind then followed after that stunt and blinded the crowd, but the observers saw who it was, and reported to them that it was him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the tournament, Shinn started his counter attack against Negi with the help of his single clone. Shinn and Negi were firing magical arrows at each other while also dodging, Negi moved away at one point, Shinn was able to fire a few good shots to direct him to his shadow cone, which Negi notice. The Shadow Shinn shot a shot gun version of the Magical Arrows at Negi, but Negi was able to dodge it with _**Void Instant Movement**_. The Shadow Shinn continue to fire shot gun version of arrows at Negi, which he kept on dodging. Shinn was able to get behind him and was going to strike at Negi from behind, but Negi did a kick on his face and push him away. Negi was about to fire a powerful magic attack, but the Shadow Shinn interrupted and fired a _**Electric Vol-can**_blast along with magical arrows at Negi, which Negi was able to bring up his shield, but not fast enough. Negi was off balance and was open to an attack. Everyone in the arena saw this, and Shinn was about to fire a _**Electric Vol-can**_, but was interrupted as well when he notice a _**Lightning Axe Boomerang **_heading towards him. He stopped his spell and used his shield, just then someone else hit him straight on collision. Everyone was shocked as the person was Negi himself.

Shadow Shinn "Damn, I should have known."

Down in the arena, Athrun and Cagalli was impressed that Negi's own shadow clone was able to last this long, as well it explained the early release of his Berserker Abilities. The real Negi went to 3 stories high to let everyone to watch as well as Shinn.

Negi "You know Shinn, if you would have figured out that it was a shadow clone of me, I would have conceded the match but you did, guess you still need more training."

Shinn "Hah, stop talking down to me like that, I'm no longer a child you know!"

Negi "Yeah, but you still act like one!"

Shinn "Fine Master!"

Everyone was shocked when they heard Negi is Shinn's Master. Athrun, and the other guys also said that Negi is also their master as well, and that they been his apprentice for years. Eva couldn't believe this, knowing that Negi was already just as strong as his father or so, and that he could free her. Luna then revealed that Negi is also Ku Fei sempai as well as almost being her fiance, not to mention he is also the guy that Fei Ku had a crush on. Everyone in all of arena was like open mouth. To know that alot of things that one person has already done.

Back in the sky, Negi and Shinn still talked, when Shadow Shinn came and attacked Negi. Negi used his shield to take the blast, then came Shadow Negi came in to help by shooting at Shadow Shinn. Shinn was going to help to but the real Negi stopped him and created himself a magical staff. Everyone was watching on what's going on.

Negi "Hold it Shinn, let's me see how good have you gotten with your sword."

Shinn was looking on and smiling knowing he is going to see how far he has gotten. Shinn then did the _**Lightning Axe**_on Negi with his left arm, but Negi used his shield to block the attack, but then strike Shinn with his staff. Shinn then threw 2_** Lightning Axe Boomerang**_at Negi, but Negi deflected with his arm and leg. Their shadow clones were fighting just as good, then they each draw out their magical swords and strike each other and continued to their power conflict.

Things were going amazingly, but then it took to another level of strength when Shinn tried to cut Negi to half, but Negi countered and then they locked with each other power erupting in all around. Athrun then sensed Shinn going berserker and forced Negi back with his sword, but then Negi went Berserk. They both used Void Instant Movement and strike each other, but Shinn was cut down. Just then Negi was struck from the top and exploded, while Shadow Negi defeated the Shadow Shinn and then disappeared. Everyone was wondering what happen, but just then Negi and Shinn reappeared on the arena floor. Both of them seem alright, but Shinn was breathing a little harder then Negi.

Negi "Well Shinn, it looks like you been improving some what, but from now on for the last minutes of this match, let's just use are martial arts skills to see how far you really gotten."

Shinn "Alright then, let's get it on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nice chapter huh, I already know what you guys are thinking and know some of this story line, so don't tell me, but it's getting pretty good right, so forget it alright. Next Chapter well be the end of this fight so see yeah.


	39. Setsuna's Ordeal

Last time, the match between Negi and Shinn was at it's final stage. They both agreed to finish this match with just hand to hand combat.

Negi and Shinn took off their jackets or cloak from their backs and threw it away from the arena. Negi and Shinn were wearing pretty tight shirts that showed of their chest, which alot of the women started to get excited about it. Just then, they both got into stands and got themselves ready for the final strikes.

Shinn was the 1st to through a punch at Negi, which Negi blocked and strike back. Negi was taking control of the match beating Shinn pretty badly. Everyone believed that Negi was going to win, but just then Shinn was able to do something that Takahata wasn't able to do, he gave a strong punch on his face, which blood started to come out of his mouth. Shinn went on the attack, which Negi was doing as well. They both dodge and ducked from each others attack with minimal effort, but also hitting each other. They kept on hitting each other with such force that the punches can be heard from outside the arena floor. Negi gave Shinn the same beating as Shinn was and that led the fight. Just then Shinn was able to get Negi off balance and punch him so hard to the ground, head 1st that it opened a wound on his forehead. Everyone was shocked about it, but just then Negi just kicked Shinn at the guts and pushed him back. Negi stood up , with his forehead bleeding covering his face with his own blood. Shinn was able to recover and the attacks kept on going with each attack then counter attack from every hit. Shinn was able to give another deep shot, but when Negi went down, Negi recovered from it by doing a summersalt and kicking Shinn on the face. Shinn was kicked to the other side of the arena, while Negi then did a back-flip and went straight for Shinn, which Shinn went forward and strike with his knee. Negi blocked Shinn's knee with his arms and started to move toward Shinn, which Shinn was punching Negi's head, which Negi wasn't even blocking, which all of the audience was cheering out loud. He was just moving forward taking those hits at his head in a boxing stands and kept going. Shinn tried to kick him, but Negi dodge and trip Shinn from his feet. Shinn couldn't recover when Negi did that and Negi was able to be on top of Shinn when they fell. Negi did 4 deep hard punches at his body in mid-air before touching the ground, which forced Shinn into the ground leaving a the floor with broken and crack mark that was 4 meters wide, which everyone was shocked about.

Asuna and everyone else was like their mouths open, when the battle stopped for the moment. Shinn and Negi was getting their act together. Everyone was silent for that moment. Just then a couple of the viewers just started to cheer them on to keep on fighting, then everyone. Asuna and the others were also arguing on how they can be that strong.

Asuna "My god, how can, when can, just how!"

Luna "Just quiet down, and let the match continue. GO SHINN, KEEP IT UP!"

Just then Negi and Shinn continued on fighting, with everything that they got. Shinn was doing pretty good against his former master, Negi, which Athrun was thinking about. The match went on with not even a bit of interference. They keep on punching and kicking with their skills, which everyone thought that the tournament main winner was between them. Just then they pushed each other to the opposite sides of the arena, then went in charging with full force. Shinn gave Negi a strong punch in the face, then Negi punch Shinn at the body, Shinn punched Negi's ribs, which Negi hit Shinn's body with his knee as well as his arms on Shinn's head. They both pushed each other away. They were both almost standing on one knee, breathing hard. They then shouted loud to the which everyone was wondering about it. Just then, Shinn stood up 1st, but his shirt just ripped apart when he did that and showed off his pecks to all of Mahora. Every guy was jealous while every girl was excited. Then they saw his eyes which had the piercing look of a true martial artist as he spits out his blood. All the girls was just gazing at him because of it.

The announcer(Forgot name)"A real martial artist spirit, he is going to be the winner of this match, since Negi doesn't have eyes like that. The eyes of the tiger."

Athrun "Don't count on it, look closely at Negi."

Negi stood up, and the same thing happen, but more. Negi's shirt complete torn itself off, and his entire chest, and back was exposed, showing his badly scar back again. Negi then stood up and showed his true eyes to everyone in Mahora. Negi's eyes were not cold or dark anymore, they were filled with fire, a passion of fire that burned as the sun itself, when he completely stood up. His body also change from the last match. His 4 pack abs, became 6 pack abs, his pecks also showed as well. Negi was like Silvester Stallon in Rocky 3&4, but half the size and not to bulky, like that(Shinn has the same body here as well). All the girls just started to screamed in real excitement. Asuna and the other girls can see it, and started to blush really red all over their face. Shinn and Negi continue the fight tell it reached the last 4 minutes of the match, which they stopped to talk.

Asakura was giving everyone the exciting announcement to everyone. Negi and Shinn spit out the blood from each others mouths and breathing hard.

Negi "Shinn, yo-you really have shown some improvements." smiling at him, which was a real first for everyone since Negi doesn't smile much at all.

Shinn "Thanks Master, or brother right."

Negi "Right"

Shinn "Let's finish this match right."

Negi "Right"

At the last three minutes Shinn gave everything, but the Negi gave him some pretty hard hits and knock him out, so the winner was Negi Springfield which everyone was cheering at the end of the match. At the end, Shinn just couldn't take Negi's punches when they where at the middle of the ring, just taking it like men. Shinn was at the floor breathing hard, trying to get up but couldn't.

Shinn "Guess, I still have ways to go huh?"

Negi "Yeah, you still do, but you learn at least."

Negi helped Shinn up and let him use his shoulder as a support. Negi helped on his way, both smiling and laughing.

Shinn "You know, if Stellar-oneechan was here she kill you for this right."

Negi "Ah yeah she would." Negi was looking kinda scared when Shin said that, imagining what Stellar would do to him if she was here, but just started to remember about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a secret location, Lingshen was observing the match while talking to the captured chi-bi Setsuna, as well as the now conscious Takahata in Lingshen's healing invention, which he was place in.

Lingshen "Excellent, with this it's absolutely beautiful."

They both wondered why Lingshen was doing this, which Lingshen gave them the answer. Lingshen wanted to expose the world of magic to the world, which Takahata and Setsuna argued about that. Lingshen then departed, while chi-bi Setsuna and Takahata were left alone to just watch, but Takahata was able to find away out. If you are all wondering, lingshen captured Setsuna earlier in one of the matches.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Negi and Shinn went to the infirmary to let Shinn have some rest as well as let Lacus to see his injuries as well as Negi. Just then, Asuna and everyone else came in to see them as well as congratulate them for their match. When they came in they saw Negi's back. Negi turn to look at them, but then turned back to look at Lacus taking care of Shinn's wounds, while spitting out the blood that is still coming out of his own mouth to a nearby bucket.

Konoka "Negi-ku, are you alright?"

Haruna "Negi, you were awesome! It looked like a movie!"

Negi "Ah, I'm fine, I've taken worst beatings then this so I well be alright, if anything i was going easy on Shinn." Negi's face was cleared from his blood, but his forhead was still bleeding when he said that. Lacus took care of that, by bandaging it up right away.

Haruna "Going easy on your on pupil, that's easy. What are you, a demonic superman."

Negi was pretty popular with everyone right now, which Eva commented that is one of the points that he inherited from his father.

Chizuru "Negi-sensei, thank you for taking care of our Kotarou. You are really strong, Negi-sensei. You are stronger than Kotarou."

Kotarou "What was that Chizuru!"

Konoka "Oh I wish I could heal you, but I can't."

Negi "It's fine, I well be able to manage on my own."

All the girls kept on smothering him, while they kept on cheering for him.

Negi "Oh Lacus, how is Shinn?"

Lacus "He well be fine, since he has taken your kind of beatings before, he well only need some rest, unlike Takahata, right?"

They all remember what he did to Takahata, which Asuna suddenly got back her anger at him.

Asuna "Negi, it's your fault that Takahata is his dangerous situation, not to mention you may have taking away his left eye!"

Everyone saw while Negi went back to his normal look, he usually have.

Negi "I already warned Takahata, and told him to quit, what ever happen it was his own fault."

Everyone was stunned about what he said, while not showing any remorse about it. Just then Asakura made the announcement about the next match, that is between Setsuna and Cagalli. Negi left to go get a good seat, as well as everyone else. Cagalli and Setsuna was making their way to the arena, but Negi went over to Cagalli to talk about something, which Cagalli was kinda upset about something, but was now focus again.

Cagalli "You know Setsuna, I was going to finish you off fast, but I decided to have some fun with you."

Setsuna "fu-fun?"

Cagalli "Yeah, let's just say somethings well be revealed, like a people and stories. Did you know about the familiar phrase, happy people are all alike. The opposite is unhappy people are all different."

Setsuna "Um, i don't get it."

Cagalli "It means happy people are boring. there is no tale for happy people, but many for unhappy, and I gotten wind that you have been happy lately. Oh yeah, when the match starts don't use your magic, because alot of this is being seen in the Internet, so don't use any ok.

Setsuna agreed and wondered about Cagalli's speech. Negi and the others thought about how the match well be going, and was glad that Cagalli was the one facing Setsuna, not Evangeline. Mei, the girl in Kotarou 1st match, over heard them.

Mei "Wait, is that short blond girl from earlier was the dark Eva.?"

Asuna "Yes"

Mei "She isn't her daughter or anything right?"

Negi "Nope, that's the dark master herself, in fact she is right behind you."

Mei turned around to see the dark master herself, and actually blushed.

Mei "I heard about you, the one with a 6 hundred million yen bounty, but I never thought you were this cute."

Eva "You gave me a nice complement, if you haven't I would have tortured you to death and trust me you would be beggin for death when I'm done."

Mei started to turn white, while the others looked at the arena floor. Negi then told them that the match is even more dangerous with Cagalli instead of Eva, which was hard for them to accept. Negi informed them that even though she looks alright, she is very dangerous. While everyone looked on Setsuna was still thinking about what Cagalli told her. Asakura gave them the go ahead of their match and began.

Cagalli told Setsuna to come at her, which she didn't since Setsuna knows that Cagalli maybe as strong as Takahata or more. They both kept their distances from each other while looking on as they walked around for a bit. Cagalli took the 1st step and made her strike 1st by doing to Setsuna something she used in her earlier match. Setsuna as then blown away, which was pretty exciting to everyone. Setsuna was then submission to a ground with her arms behind her as well as her front part o her body was showing up in the sky. Setsuna remember this technique from Cagalli's match with Eva, it was the puppet master technique.

In the arena, everyone watched as Setsuna was struggling about what is going to happen next. Cagalli then told Setsuna about the things she heard about her.

Cagalli "HM, you know, i heard that you were like an unsheathed sword, that would cut anyone that gotten to close to you, now look at you now, if the you of the past was here, you would have a better chance than this. I heard about your Kyoto trip from Luna and Lacus, I cant feel any remorse for you. Knowing that you are now living a lie, reuniting with Konoka, and pretending to be friend with Asuna, this has made you soft as well being bathed in happiness.

Setsuna was then remembering about the fun times she was having, ans saying that she is not allowed to be happy at all.

Cagalli "I not saying you can't be, but can you protect the people you hold right now, especially Konoka."

At that moment, Setsuna broke free and attack Cagalli, which Cagalli was able to defend against it. Setsuna used her broom, to aim for Cagalli face, but Cagalli used her energy sword, like Negi and Shinn to block it. Cagalli then counter and started to push back Setsuna without using her true strength. Cagalli was beating Setsuna hard, with just mere physical attack, which Setsuna was having a hard, time since she isn't her real powers at all.

The announcer notice it, and told them that it was AI KI. AI kI is using the enemies strength against them. Setsuna was caught off guard about it, and the announcer(forgot name) was impressed about it.

Cagalli "I learned this skill from my brother, Negi. He taught me alot of useful things in the time we've been together, like fighting not to mention other stuff like that.

Setsuna was overwhelmed about Cagalli's skills as well as Eva since this is something she never thought a regular mortal would know. Asuna looked on as Cagalli continued to talk down to Setsuna.

Cagalli "Setsuna, did you actually believe you could be happy? Even though I may not look it, I'm an outsider, just like you, no your only half. About those wings on your back that I found out, aren't they white, if so why is your hair black? Did you dye your hair black what about your eyes, contacts?"

Setsuna began to break out tears as she was being restrained in mid-air, and Asuna could not take it anymore. Asuna started to argue with Cagalli saying things about her and stuff, while Negi was restraining her from going out to the fighting ground to fight Cagalli. Cagalli didn't want anymore distractions, so She told Setsuna to look at her eyes, which she did, and Cagalli did something.

In the meantime, the new survience team to take over Takahata's mission to investigate Lingshen, was on their way, until someone stand-ed in their way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you like the tournament events so far huh. See you Next Ch.


	40. Setsuna's Choice

Last time, Setsuna and Cagalli were having their match, but then Cagalli did something to Setsuna to make their match a private one.

Setsuna was still being held in mid-air, the match was in a stand still, and everyone was wondering about it. Setsuna just looked at Cagalli's eyes and they were motionless. For Setsuna, she was somewhere else, that Cagalli took her. Cagalli took Setsuna to another dimension, which would be the final part of their match. Setsuna was wearing the uniform of that of the bird tribe.

Cagalli "Yuunagi! White wings were considered to be unlucky and shunned by others, I could only imagine what kind of childhood you had. Hmm, with things going on with your parents lives, they didn't take care of you much I bet so when they died the bird tribe didn't want you but of course Eishun took you in."

Setsuna was now wondering how Cagalli knew some part of her life. Cagalli then explained that this arena was the site of their battle, as well as she was going to go all out.

Setsuna "Cagalli-san, as far as I can tell we are pretty even in strength so wh-"

Cagalli "Even, yeah right, don't underestimate me, remember I was trained by my brother, my strength is already surpass of that then the Dark Gospel Evangeline, so I would think twice."

Setsuna "Stronger, but if you are, then to you, I'm nothing more then a speck of dust, so why are you doing this for me?"

Cagalli told Setsuna that she can sense the hidden talents that are in Setsuna, and that she doesn't want to see them diminish if she became human, but more of the reason of the pain in her life, to carry burdens of unhappiness is something that she can relate. Cagalli finished her speech and started her attack. Setsuna was being pushed back from the force that Cagalli was using, which she is amazed of this kind of skill and this young as well. Setsuna release her wings, but it didn't work since Cagalli was much more faster.

Cagalli "You said that you well help my brother, didn't you Setsuna. Hah, if you think you an help anyone when your at this level, what a joke. If you can't defeat me, then give up your sword."

Setsuna "My sword"

Cagalli "That's right either your sword or your happiness."

Cagalli fired a tremendous wind spell at Setsuna when she finished her speech, then she was going to use even more, but remembered about the tournament rules. Setsuna flew off and strike at Cagalli with the sword she was given in this world, but the strike was canceled out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Back at the tournament arena, Asuna was wondering about why is this happening, and Kamo answered that question.

Kamo "They are fighting in a Phantasmagoria, another world."

Asuna "Another world."

Kamo "Yeah, we can go see with the dream watcher in the pactio card.

They both turned to Negi to see that Negi was motionless as well as Lacus, Luna. They also saw that Athrun and Meyrin was also motionless as well. Kamo told Asuna that Neig and the others were already went to see them fight, and they can't follow like this. Just then Negi grabbed Asuna's arm and Asuna just went to a trans as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the phantom world, Asuna can see Lacus and the others were already seeing the battle. Asuna looked at herself, and saw no clothes but then it appeared in as well as Negi's clothes. They were all watching how it's turning out. Setsuna was doing everything in her power to protect herself as well to fend of Cagalli.

Setsuna "My sword, protecting Konoka is all that I have, i can't just throw it away so easily."

Cagalli then pushed even harder at Setsuna, not mention talking about the difference between herself and of that of everyone else.

Cagalli "My brother is strong enough for everyone, you and Konoka can just ask him to protect the both of you."

Cagalli then told her to choose her sword, or her happiness, while attacking with a spell, which Setsuna defended against it. Setsuna was thinking on what was Cagalli was saying and remembering that this is an illusion. They then spotted Negi and the others watching on. Cagalli was prepared to make the finishing strike. With that Setsuna remembered about what Negi told her a couple of times and was able to attack and match Cagalli's attack.

Setsuna "Cagalli-san, sword or happiness, I'am not allowed to choose both."

Cagalli "What, you are choosing both."

Setsuna "Yes, I won't give up my sword or my happiness."

Cagalli "So you choose both huh, let's see how far you can go with that then."

Setsuna and Cagalli went all out. Setsuna used the _**Shinmeiryuu True Lightning Slash**_, while Cagalli used her _**Magic/Ki staff**_. The attack was so strong that it broke the Phantom world, and made a huge explosion in the arena floor of Mahora. Everyone saw this as Setsuna went and attack a defenseless Cagalli with her brush broom. Setsuna made contact, but something was wrong, everyone can see that the broom made contact but there was no effect on her. Setsuna was trying to strike Cagalli, but Cagalli was doing something that made impossible.

Cagalli "Like my brother said before, I'm not unguarded, behold my _**Mirror Armor**_."

All of a sudden, Setsuna was bounce off with the same force she strike at Cagalli was used against her and pushed back Setsuna, with damage along with it. Everyone was thinking it was over as Setsuna was trying to get off the ground, but Cagalli went to Asakura.

Cagalli "Asakura, I forfeit this match to Setsuna."

Everyone was stunned to hear this, because she was the winner of the match and everyone can see that. Setsuna can't believe it either.

Setsuna "Why, why are you giving up now, you have me beat and yet you are giving up, why?"

Everyone wondered about it as well.

Cagalli "At 1st this match was for me to win, but something change about it, let's say this was to prepare for you Setsuna."

Setsuna "Prepare?"

Cagalli "Yes, it was. You passed the test, you made the right choice, but be ready since your next match, the truth well be revealed to you. Good Luck." in sad look.

Setsuna was wondering, what Cagalli meant, but Asuna was glad things were alright now as well as everyone else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On top of the arena roof, Mana stopped the investigation team, and squared off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

In the infirmary

Setsuna was taking care of her own wounds and was talking to Asuna about the match.

Setsuna "Asuna, why did Cagalli did this, I mean why did she say that this was a test?"

Asuna "I don't know, but I'm glad the match is over, hmm, I won't forgive for what she did to you."

Setsuna "kinda like Negi-sensei huh."

Asuna "Yeah, like him as well."

Eva came in after she heard some of the things that they were talking about.

Eva "I over heard about it, but it seems your anger has cooled down a bit huh, it means you are starting to forgive him."

Asuna "No, I well always be angry at him for what he did to Takahata."

Eva "Really, even if that boy fought for you, because on what Takahata said and did to you, are you not going to forgive him, if I recall, he did say he never actually care for you when he said by using Kanka even if he didn't say it."

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

Setsuna "Asuna and Eva-san, I'm also wondering about the other thing she said, the truth well be revealed soon? What does that mean?"

They all questioned that, but outside the infirmary Negi was with Cagalli and Lacus talking.

Cagalli "Are you sure about this, after all wouldn't it be better if-"

Negi "No I have to tell her the truth , I promise them I would."

Lacus "You do realized she may never forgive you, you know!"

Negi "I know, but i don't care about it, she needs to know about it."

The conversation was interrupted by Colonel who appeared in front of them.

XXXXxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chisame right now was busy trying to cool down the net topics about the magic stuff, and Lingshen was continuing with her plans with Hakase. They had some concerns about somethings.

Hakase "Things in the plan is going well, but the only factors are Athrun, and the others as well as Colonel."

Lingshen "When I went over to Takahata, and showed him the image of him, he was surprise, no doubt he is one of Thousand Masters friends."

Hakase "A friend of Negi's father."

Lingshen "Yes, his name is Albireo Ima, and their is no data on him even in the mages database.

Hakasa "Your right, if someone in Evangeline's level comes into play, then we could have problems."

Lingshen "Your right, we can't stop loosen surveillance on him, but I think he got his own agenda to do, the real concern is Athrun, Cagalli and the others, they are the ones that actually surprised me the most."

Hakase was shocked to hear that from Lingshen, but just then they notice Colonel meet up with Negi.

Negi "You defeated Kotarou."

Colonel "I'm Colonel Sanders, pleased to meet your acquaintance with you. I'm satisfied with your growth Negi-ku. if you can make it to the final match, I well reward you with something."

Colonel went up to Negi ear and said in a differnet voice "I well let you fight with me-"

Negi just shoved Colonel away with his arm.

Negi "I don't care about you right now, I got more important things to deal with then you, so leave me alone Colonel or father." in a cold voice like with Takahata and the same eyes which Colonel just stood there.

Negi "Oh 411, don't use any barriers, they are worthless."

Negi and the others just walked away from him, and Colonel just looked on thinking on what happen to Negi to make him like this. Kamo who was looking on through this entire time, was also thinking on what is Negi's problem right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the roof

Mana was about ready to fight Misora and Coco for entrance to the fighting arena. Mana was ready, but Misora was able to avoid the fight by showing man a the tickets to her. Misora and Coco went on while Sister Shakita was left behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things back on the ground was getting interesting, when Asuna and Setsuna finally remember about Lingshen. Negi came by and was heading towards the arena floor. Asuna can see there are things going on in his mind. Everyone was talking about Lingshen, when all of a sudden Misora landed. Things got complicated when Misora, then found out about Takahata and other stuff. Asuna agreed to investigate these things, while not allow Negi to find out about it.

Asakura has now started to make the announcements for the semi-final matches. The match between Luna and Colonel was about to begin, and Negi made it in time to see the match. Fei Ku, Kaede and Kotarou was also watching on to see how powerful Colonel and Luna are. The excitement of the semi-finals are about to start.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At last the semi finals begins, how well the matches become.


	41. Negi's Darkest Secret

Last time the semi-finals begins. The ones who are competing in these rounds are in order of the match. Luna vs Colonel and Negi vs Setsuna. The winners of these matches well be in finals, which they well be fighting for the championship. 1st up is Luna and Colonel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Luna and Colonel made their way to the arena floor which they waited for Asakura to begin the match.

Colonel "Hmm, I'm interested in see on how Negi trained you, it well be quite interesting to see."

Luna "Yeah, but more to me, since I can't wait to to beat you into a pulp. I'm coming at you with everything I have."

Colonel "That's fine, however I will also use my full power on you, since you won your last couple of matches with ease."

Asakura made the announcement and began the match. Colonel let loose a powerful attack that made in impression on the floor, but he was more surprise to see that Luna was still standing in the center of that brutal attack and was unharmed.

Colonel "I don't believe it, this is the 1st time that anyone was able to withstand my attack, especially still standing, how did you do i?."

Right behind Colonel, there was another Luna.

Luna "Gravity magic, huh. To bad for you that Negi has already trained me into dealing with this spell, nice try."

Colonel was surprise that he didn't even feel her presence, then Luna made a direct hit to Colonel which pushed him to the other Luna, which she had a fire attack ready and hit Colonel in the gut as he turned around.

Colonel "To bad your attack didn't work."

Luna "Are you sure about that, just what I suspected of an idiot who didn't take Negi's advice in the 1st place."

All of a sudden Colonel was pushed back and felt tremendence pain coming from the hit that Luna made on him. He felt like his soul was fire, that it was burning his very own life.

Luna "How do you like. This spell I made is called _**Burning Soul Breaker**_, it well not only do physical damage, but much more in you soul instead. Your barrier may protect you from most attacks, but against attack that attacks your soul instead, which also is a barrier breaker at the same time, it really is a very dangerous attack."

Colonel now understands this attack as well as her since he now knows her to be a fire type mage. The way this attack works is why he didn't notice until to late. The attack pass the barrier without detection and struck his soul. He then thinks that Negi has taught her well in order to give him this kind of damage in the 1st place. They both continue the match, as Luna summons 2 more shadow clones to aid her in her fight against Colonel. They both fought in incredible speed, to which it was nothing but show. After a few minutes of fighting, they both stopped after Luna was able to catch Colonel off guard and did another _**Burning Soul Breaker**_ at him.

Colonel "HA ha ha, wonderful, you are definitely one person who I should be more careful. Kotarou was pretty good, but you are better."

Luna "Thanks but of course I can defeat you pretty easy even if you are using that fake body."

Colonel "So you notice."

Luna "But of course, someone at my level would notice that in an instant. There is no other explanation on that whole invisibility-defying effect. Normally people would use Ki power that erase the body completely or illusion in an instant that would require, but since it's me, the best way to strike you without wasting my own strength would be attacks that strike your very soul which is the best way."

Colonel "I see, Negi taught you well, I only used this since I have to go to the finals."

Luna "Out of curiosity, where is your body, someone like you must be close by or should I say underground right."

Colonel "So you already know where I'm at huh."

Luna "Yes, since Negi told me when I came here. If you are wondering about how he knew, let's say he has a 6th sense in knowing who are members of Ala Rubia as well as some other parties as well. Now Negi knows about your plan, I'm only here right now to see if you can survive against him."

Colonel "Let's see then how strong you really are?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asuna and the search team went underground to find Takahata and Chibi Setsuna. They all agreed to go search for them, without the other magic teachers, but Misora doesn't want to go since she want to have fun and avoid dangerous situations. Things were looking grim as Setsuna wanted to go and investigate as well, but Asuna told her to stay since they agreed about Negi's problem and about her match with Cagalli. Things were starting to get a little nuts, but Takane came to help them out. Everything was set and done they all left to save Takahata, while Setsuna and Konoka stay for the matches.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luna and Colonel was continuing their match with high speed, and Colonel was having a problem dealing with Luna which Luna was having control of this match by a bit. All of the crowd was amazed on how this match was going on while Negi was just laying back against the wall with his eyes closed, like he didn't care about it. Colonel was getting worried about this match, and decided to finish their match now.

Colonel "If this becomes a vote and I end up losing, then everything goes down the drain. I guess there is no choose.

Colonel draw out his pactio card. Luna knew about the pactio cards and went up to him in a hurry. Negi opened his eyes for that moment and closed his eyes again. Colonel activated his pactio card and did something, while Luna attack Colonel with her 16 shadow clones she created. Colonel canceled out her attacks and grabbed Luna's neck. Luna was able to look at him and knew what to do, but Colonel was going to strike Luna at the ground. Things went grim for Luna, but Luna was able to do something. Colonel struck Luna hard on the ground with such high speed that it was dangerous, but it landed in the water instead on solid ground. They both came back up to the arena floor. Luna left arm was kinda injured while Colonel was amazed on how she escaped that.

Colonel "How did you, no matter what it should have damage you more."

Luna "Negi trained me well, I used void instant movement the instant I hit the ground with my left arm. I used my left arm as the base for void instant movement to instantly change the direction to the ground to water to cushion my hit as well as used a water attack to make the impact on the water more softer for me."

Colonel "I'm amazed on how you did it."

Luna "ha, Negi trained me well as I said, in fact I gotten more beaten more severely from him then this match, when we trained so I knew I could take it. Well since I already know your agenda, I forfeit."

Everyone was struck about it, since Luna seemed to have given up even though she was able to withstand the attack.

Colonel "you forfeit, and know what my plan is?"

Luna "Well yeah. Just a small bit, but it won't matter since Negi is always 3 steps ahead of everyone. To bad too, I would have had more fun beating you up since I'm stronger than you, oh well."

Luna left the arena floor and was going to the infirmary to get her arm check and to check on Shinn as well. Colonel was pleased about the situation but also was concerned since Luna said that she is stronger than him, and by the way this match was going on, it seemed she was telling the truth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Up on the tournament roof, Ayaka and the rest of class 3-A was heading towards the arena floor, while Mana and sister Shakita was busy fighting it out. Class 3-A was running to see the matches that well happen next, while Mana and sister Shakita hid behind the trees. Class 3-A was curious about Negi as well but there was some arguing from Ayaka, but it was resolved after some good point and went on. Mana and sister Shakita continue on with their little fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Underground, Asuna was still unable to find any evidence where Takahata as well as Chibi Setsuna as well. Takane then told them to quiet down, since they were about to be ambushed. They got themselves ready, since they don't know what those man-like machines can do. They fires at Asuna and the others and stripped some of their clothes off. Asuna then began to counter attack, but since they are robots it would be harder to deal with. Mei and Asuna was kicking butt, while Misora was trying to use this moment to escape but was side track when the enemy came behind them. Misora used her special artifact powers to escape, while Asuna and Mei was left to deal with robots.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Back ont top, Chisame was having a conversation with Chacha since Chisame was able to figure out that Negi was a mage. Athrun over heard it but didn't say a word, while Meyrin told Athrun that she is going somewhere right now. Meyrin left, while Chisame and Chachamaru continue with their talk.

Negi was in the infirmary room, talking with Cagalli, Luna, Shinn and Lacus.

Cagalli "So are you really going to tell her?"

Negi "Yes, I am and I don't want to hear any more objectives about it."

Luna "So the time has finally come, a day I hope that would never come, but it seems that fate played it's hands huh."

Shinn "More then 5 to 6 years I believe, I wanted to see for myself but after the match I say she shows promise."

Negi "Yes I know, but right now I'm going to keep my promise to them and finally be able to put it to rest or at least finally be able to get rid of the pain in my heart. I better go now."

Lacus "Wait Negi, here this is something that you well need since it's her."

Lacus gave Negi a wooden sword with a sheath. Negi accepted it and went ahead to the arena floor, on doing what he is attending to arena floor with the others behind him. They then met up with Setsuna and the others. Setsuna saw that something was bothering Negi for some reason. Setsuna put that aside and focus on the match, while Negi looked at Setsuna with some troubling thought that just keep coming into his mind. Everyone was thinking on how disturb Negi is and Lacus told them that a dark truth well be revealed and his fate well be up to her.

Negi and Setsuna walked into the fighting grounds and waited for the start of the match as soon as Asakura finished the introductions to them. Setsuna was kinda worried since Negi is now using a wooden sword which maybe more of a problem for her, but was confident that she can handle it, while Negi looked up at the sky looking at it with such gaze that it could pierce through lead.

Asakura finished up the intro as well as Ayaka and the rest of the class made it to see Negi and Setsuna's match. Negi was prepare as well as Setsuna who both agreed to go all out with their skills. Setsuna took the stands with her broom, while Negi took a stands with his sword in front of him. The match began. Setsuna and Negi was standing there for a moment, but then Setsuna used instant movement to attack, while Negi did the same. Negi looked like he was going to strike with his sword and Setsuna was ready to block but it switch to a kick to her ribs.

Negi "You relied on your sword skills thinking I would attack with a sword, you should have been more guard, you are lacking skills, I'm surprise at you."

Setsuna dropped to the ground holding her broom along side her while Negi looked on how she is right now.

Negi "I'm must say you are definitely weak on that area, if it was does 2 people then they would have blocked it as well as counter but I'm saying since comparing them to you it would be understandable."

Setsuna "Comparing me to them, what do you mean Negi-sensei?"

Just then Negi took off his sheeth from his belt and holding it in his left hand, and sheathing back his sword. Everyone saw with great wonder while Setsuna watched as Negi was going to strike her right now. He moved forward and she knew what kind of attack. The announcer also knew from that moment and announce it to the crowd.

Annoucer "It's Battou-jutso!"

Chacha "Battou-jutso?"

Annoucer "Yes, it's a sword attack meant to slay the enemy in one strike, but if done like this the person well be vonourable for a moment which Setsuna can attack."

Athrun "Not really"

Setsuna knew about this and was ready to block or dodge. Negi went ahead with the attack, which Fei Ku and Kaede thought it was dumb way since he well be opened. Negi went in high speed and struck Setsuna , which Setsuna blocked with her brush and was ready to counter, but was shocked that he attacked with the sheath instead of his sword. She then saw what was happening, Negi attack with the sheath 1st then forced Setsuna to the air which he then unsheathe his sword, then strike Setsuna hard from the top of her body at the shoulder and struck her to the ground hard. Setsuna was hurt from that attack, but everyone else thought it was incredible, but confused, if he used a double edge technique.

Negi "Your sword skills are good, considering it is from the Shinmeiryuu, but it's 3rd class to my sword skills."

Setsuna struggling to get up "3rd class?"

Negi "Yes, since I'm a master of the most powerful sword technique in the world, one of the same sword technique that I used on you right now which is called _**Hiten Mitsurugi Style Souryuusen Ikatsuchi**_. I'm a master of the Hiten Mitsurugi style of swordsmanship with attacks that concentrate on ultra sonic blast with the god like speed that also comes with. The Hiten style surpasses the Shinmeiryuu by leaps and bounds, which if you can't guess it that I surpass Eishun by more then 8 time, even in his prime. Even the two of them had a hard time every time we have a good match with each other."

Setsuna couldn't believe that Negi was a better swordsman than Eishen was in his prime and at this age. Setsuna continue to look at Negi, but Negi was looking at right back at the sky like something was possing him. Everyone can see that something was up. Negi then looked at Setsuna who was back up on her feet.

Negi "You really are just like them which is no surprise to me."

Setsuna "What do you mean like them, what are you talking about Negi-sensei?"

Asakura continued to listen in and give the play by play when Negi started to speak a little louder for all of arena could hear. Ayaka, Konoka, everyone was listening in on what he was saying.

Negi "You have his eye color as well as his hair color not mention his feathers, but you have her face, her eyes and her hair as well. Your personality is also mixed up between them, hmm makes me remember good times, but also makes me remember the incident."

Setsuna "What is it, why are you saying such stuff, why are comparing me to some random people in your life?"

Negi "They are not random, they are Kenshin and Kaoru Sakurazaki."

Setsuna "My parents, how do you know my parents name Negi-sensei? in a gasp

Negi "Because I was friends with them, which makes it harder to say this. Let me ask you since when did you know your parents died and who told you how they died as well as when?"

Setsuna "They died 5 to 6 years ago, I don't know where but they died doing something heroic, that is what Eishen told me."

Negi "Figured, it's not true, Setsuna it's not. I'm sorry Setsuna, I'm really sorry I tried everything in my power but it was out of my hands."

Setsuna "What is it, what are you trying to tell me about my parents, what is it?" in a dispirit voice."

Everyone was listening to what Negi was saying and in great shock to everybody's ears that they found out his darkest secret from him.

Negi "It was me Setsuna, it was me. I killed your parents with own my two hands. I'm your vengeus hatred of losing them, it was me.

Everyone in the arena was shock, so shocked that it was completely silence this entire moment, everyone can only looked on as Negi confess his crime to the daughter of his victims. Ayaka, Nodoka, everyone in class 3-A was also silence on what Negi said to Setsuna. Setsuna was petrified, she couldn't move, her staff dropped to the ground banging so loud that from her that it was the only noise that can be heard, with tears of pain and sadness began to break out of her eyes, and seeing the person that she cared about is also the one who murdered her parents was right in front of her eyes, with his hair covering his eyes as she looked on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Some setup huh, now you know Negi and Setsuna's connection. If you all remember the Kyoto series, I said that there is a connection between them, you just need to read between the lines and for those who knew about it congrats. Now I well be taking a little break, from writing since I'm working on other stories and need some knew materials but i well be posting up knew chapters once a week. Till next time.


	42. Two Victories

Last we left, Negi has confessed that he is the one the killed Setsuna's parents and that he not only told her but the entire arena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone in arena was dead silence as Negi confessed his crime.

Negi "I know what you want to hear that it is a lie, but it's the truth Setsuna, if you don't believe me then ask Athrun or any of my apprentices since they saw me do it."

Setsuna just then fell to her knees remembering when she 1st heard the news about her parents death how she was alone, how she cried to sleep. She then suddenly grabbed her deck brush that was next to her while Negi continued his speech.

Negi "Setsuna, I know no matter what I do, I wasn't strong enough to save them, but know that-

Negi was cut off when Setsuna came at him with instant movement right next to him and slash her deck brush at him. Negi was able to avoid it with his sword in his hands, but what he saw in Setsuna eyes was filled with not only tears, but anger, hatred and revenge. Setsuna then broke her deck brush in half with her leg and used it as spears as well as sharp objects. Negi kept on avoiding it.

Setsuna "I trusted you, i cared about you. You helped me reunite my friendship with Konoka, become friends with Asuna, as well helping me open up my heart, but now to know that it was you who stole my parents lives, I well never forgive you!" while she continue to cry.

Setsuna was blinded with rage while she continue to strike Negi with the sharp edges of her broken deck brush. Negi used his wooden sword to defend against it then used it to put her down on to the ground hard. She was trying to get up after the hit, while she did Negi continue to tell her of the times he met Setsuna's parents.

Negi "You have so many qualities that reminds me of them, but you must know that I never wanted to kill them. Why would I want to kill my friends in the 1st place? When I 1st met them, I was young, I had just started to train Shinn in the martial arts as well as life. Your parents worked with NGO, but of course you know about it as well. By accident I happen to meet them on their mission. They were almost killed by an enemy, but I was able to save them. They thanked me and promise me that they would never reveal my location, which they did. Time pass a little until we met again. This time we had a similar goal, which we join together. In that mission we became friends, and each time we met they would always talk about the most treasured thing in their lives, so much so that they would do anything for it. It was you Setsuna.

Setsuna "Me?"

Negi "Yes, every night they would tell me stories of when you were young how you would sleep. They want to be their for you, but of course you know that they had work to do.

Negi looked at the sky as everyone in the arena are quietly hearing about his past, as well as Setsuna who now can see Negi's eyes are filled with sadness, and pain, pain that Setsuna can tell would never heal.

Negi "Then the day came when I had no choice, the day they died by my own hands. I never wanted it but it was out of my hands. Setsuna, you must know what they did for me as well as my friends. I may have killed them, but because of them we were able to live, through their sacrifice, and they are the ones that asked me to slay them."

Everyone was gasping knowing now that Negi was telling Setsuna something, which they think it was a lie, but Setsuna was seeing Negi's eyes and they were telling her the truth. Athrun and the others listened in.

Athrun "It's true you know, we lived because of their sacrifice to us."

Cagalli "Yes, but even now, we feel responsible. Setsuna, please believe my brother that he is innocent on what he did, but even so, he still carries that burden in his heart, accepting it as one of his own unforgivable crimes."

Setsuna can see that they were speaking the truth, and after what Negi has done for her in the past couple of months, she knows that Negi has never lied about anything to her, in fact when she talked to him he always been honest with her.

Setsuna standing up trembling around her body with tears "Negi-sensei why are you telling me this now, you could have told me this since the day we met, so why didn't you?"

Negi sheeth his sword, then went up to and hold Setsuna close to to him "It's because your parents last will and testament, that they asked me to full fill." Negi let go of her and gotten some distances.

Negi "1st they want me to see if you are truly happy, if not then I would help you as best I can to open up your heart for them. 2ND is my own agenda for you, for me is to tell you the truth as well as the story on what happen that day. Anyway, the 2ND and final task is to test you on your skills, to see if you are worthy to receive this." Negi pulled out a scroll out from behind them. "This is for you Setsuna, for your eyes only, in it I do not know. They told me only you have the right to open this scroll, it's yours from your parents."

Setsuna was about to go and grabbed it when Negi place it back behind him.

Negi "It's yours, only if you prove yourself by your parents words, that you have surpass their skills. If you can surpass your parents skills, then I would give you their gift to you, but if not, then I cannot give it to you, as well as I can only give you one chance to have it, if not I have to burn it and you can never read what they left for you. Now then Setsuna, if you can surpass this test that they left you and asked me to judge, then it's your but if not then it's gone forever. This is their own wishes.

Setsuna was standing up now, Lacus tossed her a new deck brush for her to use. Everyone in the arena can now see Setsuna was some what happy, but still tears are coming down from her face. The match continue on as Negi draw out his sword, and began to the fight again. They went with full speed and each attack was splendid to say the least. In the arena, everyone was cheering on Setsuna to beat Negi, to get her parents last words to her. Ayaka couldn't believe that Negi did that to Setsuna, as well as class 3-A, but now they can see that Negi is not selfish or cold, but really the most kindness, sincere person their is. Just then on the web, they get new information on their laptops or cell phones.

This information was about Negi and his past of tears and pain. It explained his reason for entering as well why he came to Japan. It explained that for the past 10 years he was missing, but not anything series just basic stuff like Cagalli and the others who know him. Everyone thought that he was dead until he came back to England. Negi traveled the world to find his father, especially now. The reasons why he came to Japan. As well as entering the tournament was because not only is to tell Setsuna about her past, but also to win the competition like he did 5 years ago at the same age as his father did.

Ayaka saw this news update, and was completely upset. 1st she found out about Negi's crime to Setsuna and now this. Then she found out about that he never had a mother as well his dead fiance that was killed by one of his fathers old enemies 3 years ago, since he used to work in NGO.

Ayaka "What was that! No wonder why he has this kind of personality! Such~~~~~~such a cruel reality for a 20 year old. I...I didn't know any of this at all, even so he still able to keep on living for such things. How can one describe this! THIS IS AYAKA YUKIHIRO BIGGEST FAILURE IN LIFE! I'm sorry sensei."

The other girls talked about it, saying why he didn't tell them and stuff. They all feel sorry for Negi right now. Down where at the Library Club

Haruna was saying how she didn't about this one of Negi's past. She then looked at the Yue, Konoka, and Nodoka in a evil glare. Only Yue was affected, but Nodoka and Konoka was shocked on finding out Negi had a fiance. Chisame and Chachamaru were also speaking about his past as well. Then sudden news about Colonel being Negi's father. Everyone thought that it was so dramatic so all of 3-A cheered on Negi to win. Everyone was all teared up after finding out about Negi's amazing and harsh past. Everyone then started to cheer for Negi on winning. Negi then was curious about the cheering, just then they all said to him about his father in the finals. Negi was curious, when Setsuna informed him about meeting his father. Just then Setsuna attacked as Negi was distracted by the crowd, but was cancelled out when Negi used the back side of his right hand to knock Setsuna back.

Negi "Setsuna, you should remember my fight with Takahata and Shinn, I never drop my guard. So Setsuna you want my victory in order for me to meet my father, even if it means sacrificing your parents message."

Setsuna had forgotten about the rule her parents left her. Everyone in the crowd realized as well, in one hand Negi well finally be able to meet his father if he beats Setsuna, she well never see her parents last words but in the other hand if Setsuna wins, she would deny Negi his meeting, but she well final see her parents last words. Everyone now knows, no matter who the victor is someone well lose everything.

Negi looked at the sky, gazing upon it. Negi then started to speak about something.

Negi "You know Setsuna, after Stellar died I was force to choose."

Setsuna "Choose, choose what?"

Everyone was listening in as Negi continued.

Negi "When I was faced with life or death, I decided to hold on to life. At that moment I let go a drew upon a different power, a power that surpass my father as well as master my the ultimate technique of the Hiten Mitsurugi. The Will to Live is stronger than anything. Do you see it now Setsuna, that is the ray of light that my master finally illuminated for me, risking his own life to show me. As a Man Slayer, I've committed many crimes that I can't possibly repent for. For a long time, even before I met Stellar, I believed in my heart that I didn't matter if I lived or Died. But now, despite the sins I committed, I well hold all life in my heart sacred and I well never lose the well to live again.

Setsuna as well as everyone can only look on as Negi told his story, about his past about his feelings right now, knowing know how strong Negi is to have made it threw life like that.

Setsuna "Why are you saying that?"

Negi "It's because that situation and this situation are the same. Instead of life or death, are own prizes are on the line. Now, since there is only 2 minutes left, let's end this match with one final blow. Setsuna, up to now I have been holding back for you, but here is your chance to see if you surpass your parents by facing me when I'm series at you, because I'm going to use the attack that they never had to face, my ultimate sword attack."

Setsuna prepared herself, as she sees Negi sheathing back his wooden sword inside the sheath, while Setsuna took off the brush and broke the staff in half, but making sure this time she using the safe part. Setsuna knew what this attack is going to be a Battou-jutso attack. They both were standing preparing to make their last attack toward each other. Everyone in the audience was seeing and waiting for their final strikes that the tension was overbearing to handle. Ayaka and the others are being quiet, as well as everyone else. In the final 2 minutes they were just standing their, Setsuna in her fighting stands, while Negi was just holding his sword in his waist with his other free hand was just waiting to draw it out from the other side of his body, while just standing like normal people. In the last 20 seconds that Asakura mentioned, they proceeded with their attacks. Setsuna used her broken broom as swords in a Shinmeiryuu attacked called _**Lightning Kaiten Kenbu Rokuron**_, one of the Shinmeiryuu secret attacks that only high swordsmen can exit quite. Setsuna had never done it before, nor had never learned how, but in her heart before the attack, she can see how it is done. This feeling is as her mother and father are showing her how to use it. Setsuna used Instant Movement to make her attack even more powerful than it is. Negi was standing still while the attack was coming. Before the attack, Negi was standing and admiring at Setsuna.

Negi thoughts "_Kenshin, Kaoru. You should be happy to see your daughter like this. She has really come along, but I can't hold anything back for her so please guide her on her path._"

Setsuna made her strike so fast that she actually disappeared in front of everyone, while Negi then did the same thing. Negi went so fast that he disappeared as well. Everyone in the audience was amazed with their mouths opened.

Chachamaru "They both moving at the same speed."

Athrun, Cagalli, and the announcer "That means the match well be decided, by the power of their attacks."

In that very instant, Setsuna made her strike and scratched Negi's left cheek, but Negi who hesitated for a moment, did his strike, which Setsuna saw his movement of his attack. In the end, Setsuna was 15 feet in the air, while Negi was holding his sword behind his back, while his left leg was in front of him in a kneeling position. Everyone was stunned to see this, while Setsuna's maid uniform that she was wearing had a big cut in the middle of her body that showed off her skin.

In the end of the match, Setsuna was on her back while breathing hard, while Negi sheath back his sword. Asakura went up to Setsuna and declare Negi the winner.

Asakura "Setsuna, are you ok, oh my god your chest."

Negi "Don't worry, she is strong, she well be alright. If I used a real sword she well be dead, but it is not the case."

Setsuna "Yeah, if that was true, at least i would not have to bare this pain in my heart right now. I lost, that means you are going to destroy my parents final message?"

Negi "Yes that is the case that they asked me to do."

Setsuna "Negi-sensei tell me, what was the attack you used?"

Negi "_**Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki**_, it is the ultimate attack of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style."

Setsuna "From what I see and felt in that attack, it is only an attack of true warrior and martial arts could do, since it is a demanding thing for you right."

Negi "That right:"

Setsuna began to break out tears as everyone can only see that Setsuna lost "I lost, I never had to many memories of my parents, but now I had a chance to find out, but I failed since I'm still to weak"

Everyone was upset as well, they all wanted to ask Negi to give her the message, but knew that he was only doing a dead person request. Everyone was sad, but it was interrupted.

Negi "What do you mean, you failed. You may have lost the match, but you've won."

Setsuna "Won, what do you mean?"

Everyone was curious on what he meant

Negi "This test that your parents asked me was for me to see you surpass their skills, not to defeat me."

Setsuna "What"

Negi "Your parents said that only if you surpass their skills well I be able to hand their message to you, lose in a match or win. Setsuna you lost the match, but you were able to do something that not even your parents were able to do."

Setsuna was breathing hard as she was losing consciousness

Negi "You gave me this, a cut in my face. Not even them together were they be able to do it. I'm happy to give you this, you've earned it, but as well as another prize your parents asked me to do. Setsuna, starting next week or until you are healed, you well began your training under me, that was your parents final request."

Setsuna was crying for joy as well as the entire audience since Setsuna was able to get her parents last words as well having Negi to be her master. Everyone cheered on as they were able to get both of the things they wanted. Ayaka and the rest of 3-A was cheering on and crying in happiness. Setsuna lost consciousness and Asakura called for help, but Negi took off his mage cloak and placed it over Setsuna then carried her. Everyone in the arena applauded about this and the last semi-final match was closed. Asakura told them that the final match well be in a half an hour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

some story huh guys, hope you like this chapter, since you guys have been waiting for a week for to see it.


	43. The Finals Begin

Last time, Negi and Setsuna finished their match with Negi being the victor. Setsuna also won as well in her own way, and was able to receive her parents last message to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Up in the stands, above the roof of the shrine, where the tournament is being held, Colonel, Kotarou, Fei Ku and Kaede watched the end of the match that took place.

Kaede "That was an incredible finish."

Colonel "Yeah...you're right. Just looking at that finishing strike just now, it's no wonder he is stronger than you Kotarou."

Kotarou looked funny at Colonel, like that pissed him off.

Colonel "Even though it is true, but for me, would be impossible for me, since his apprentice Luna was able to injury me, that he is able to defeat me."

Kaede "Then what is your objective for wanting to fight Negi in the finals, even now since you know you well lose? What is your real intention? Is it the 10 million prize?"

Colonel "HUHUHU...Of course not. The final match is not between me and Negi, though that's a little regrettable to me. It's a favor of a friend of mine of 15 years ago...No it's a promise."

Kaede "A promise of 15 years. I'm going to ask you once more. Is it alright to trust you? If anything happens to Negi, Kotarou here, as well as Ku, Setsuna, and me will take you down. Of course even if you defeat us, I'm sure Negi's apprentices well definitely well bring you down. Without the tournament rules, There are a few ways to subdue you, even in your current form.

Colonel "It's the correct choice to be alert against an unknown opponent like me. Fine, please come and subdue me anytime you want.

With that, Colonel healed Fei Ku up fei Ku up and started his finish up his conversation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the infirmary

Setsuna was starting to wake up from her fight with Negi. She feels a very painful sting from the sword strike she gotten from Negi. Setsuna tried to stop the ache, but then notice the scroll in her hands. It was the scroll with her parents last words. She knew that Negi never read it, she thought it was some important message that they needed to tell her. She opened it, it was blank. Completely blank except a few words. It read "To view, say memories. To stop, say stop." Setsuna said it and a small flash of light blinded her.

Setsuna was in a dark place, wondering what is this place, but then she saw a light. It came from candle on top of a birthday cake. In front of her view she saw them, it was her parents Kaoru and Kenshin, smiling. They both went up to her and gave her a hug saying "Happy birthday sweet heart." Setsuna started to cry again, now knowing what this scroll is. Just then her father disappeared and was alone with her mother. She started to say stuff like "This is your 14 or 15 birthday. I'm so proud of you for passing our test my baby, you know at this age is where I had my 1st crush on a guy, you see." Setsuna now knew definitely that this scroll was not a message, but a scroll made from her parents to leave themselves a imprint of their memories to her. Setsuna was happy to know that they made this so she can know what her parents were like.

Setsuna was on the bed lying down with the scroll on top of her, smiling with tears coming down her face. She then woke up, when she heard her friends around her seeing how she was. Negi was not there since he got his own match coming up. Everyone was worried about her injuries, Konoka, Kotarou, Kaede, Fei Ku, everyone was there, except the library club, as well as class 3-A.

Konoka "Are you all right? You are crying!"

Setsuna "Yeah, it's because of Negi-sensei kindness."

Kotarou "Well as things as they are, let's go and give the girl some time to relax. Let's go and see the final match."

Cagalli "Yeah, the last match well be something alright."

Everyone was going when Setsuna told them that the winner is going to be Negi-sensei.

Kaede "What do you mean? We know that Negi is strong but it won't be Colonel fighting him, since it well be someone else, well that is what he told us. The match well be pretty hard to judge who well win."

Setsuna "No, Negi well win, it's because of his final attack on me that I know he well win this tournament."

Everyone asked what she meant. Setsuna then explained it in detail on what she meant.

Setsuna "It's with his final attack, _**Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki**_ that made me see the truth about him. You see, I don't know how, but out of dumb sheer luck or fluke that I was able to see how it is done. You see it was the left foot, that is the secret to his attack."

Everybody "That one step is the secret."

Setsuna "You see Negi-sensei wasn't using instant movement when he did the attack, he used his own speed to create it. Their is more you see, one of the fundamental lessons on taking the Battou-jutso was to step over with the right foot, so you won't cut your own foot within the attack, but Negi-sensei took one step further with his left foot. He changes his timing ever so slightly, with that one step so he doesn't lose any momentum, and it adds an instantaneous acceleration and weight to the sword, changing the god like speed to beyond god like speed, _**Amakakeru Ryuu no Hiromeki**_.

Kaede "Amazing, with that one step he is amazing."

Kotarou "Yeah, but imagine if he went all out."

Everyone was curious about what he said.

Shinn "I know what you mean, if he added the Instant Movement along with it, Setsuna would have been killed even if it was a wooden sword, right!"

Kotarou "Yeah"

Everyone was fascinated about it, but Setsuna continued on.

Setsuna "However, that one step is very difficult to do. The margin for taking that extra step forward, is a small area between life or death. It's impossible to do if you were looking at death as an escape, or sacrificing yourself, because the tiniest negative feeling is all that it takes to break your concentration. For Negi-sensei to be able to do it, after knowing how hard he lived his life, that was filled with death, this technique shows everyone that he is in a class all on his own.

Everyone was quiet when they heard this and thought hard. They all knew that Setsuna was telling the truth after listening to her about her match between Negi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Underground

Misora and Coco was able to get away from a huge robot that was zapping them. After some running away they were safe when they landed on a bridge. They both made it to the ruins of the ancient mages. They continued on when they found a huge door. In it, there were alot of those machines that hunted them down, a human one, a four legged one. They were shocked, but even more shocking when they found a gigantic thing, but then was ambushed.

Lingshen was in her control room viewing her tournament finish up, since the school mages were coming, she stayed but Hakade left with some worries, but Lingshen was confident of her escape

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the arena floor, everyone was getting ready since the half hour break was over, the excitement in the air was great as Asakura gave out a wonderful speech about the tournament as well as the final contestants. Colonel was on the arena floor, while they waited for the last one. Just then he came in a great entrance. He came walking down the aisle with such focus, with his eyes with a strong look that it was very amazing for everyone. He came walking down like a true warrior. When he finally made it to the fighting floor, his eyes were being blocked by his hair again, so no one knew what his eyes were.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In another part of Mahora, Eva was running back to the tournament grounds, that she left awhile ago. She is running because she remember what Al's artifact ability does.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the arena, Negi made his way to the center of the fighting arena waiting for the final match to start. Negi was just plain old standing, remembering the past that had happen because of his father, all of it which led him here, with full of anger and hatred, knowing what he had to do back in the past.

Asakura started the match and the final match has began. Colonel pulled out his pactio card and activated like he did with Luna in his last match.

Colonel "Well done on making it to the finals Negi-ku. My name is Albireo Imma, A friend of the Thousand Master, Nagi Springfield."

Negi looked on not being impressed about it at all.

Colonel "However, Please just keep calling me Colonel Sanders like before OK. Well then as promise, I'l give you your reward and with this, my promise of 15 years will be final be kept."

With that a huge flash came from him, and everyone was blinded, but Negi kept on looking on. everyone was surprised to see the person after the smoke cleared. It was an old man wearing a white suit. Negi knew who it was while everyone else thought it was the right age for Negi's father and stuff. Just then he used Kanka with Instant Movement and fired. The entire area around the arena that was filled with water was struck and made a huge splash, but Negi didn't seemed impressed about it. There was mist everywhere, just then Negi looked behind him and saw Colonel their.

Colonel "As expected of Gatou, wonderful fire power, but you are much more stronger than that."

Colonel then started to explain the power of his artifact(Read the Manga for this ok, since you are all waiting for the real match). While Colonel explained it, Negi was still as calm and cool as ever.

Colonel "How was it? Did you understand everything so far?"

Everyone saw that the mist has cleared and that Colonel was wearing his hood again. Everyone was asking about all this, the tension was really high.

Colonel "Now then to the main point. 15 years ago, I receive a request from a friend of mine. If anything were to happen to me, I want to leave some words to the son I haven't seen since the day he was born."

Negi kept his calmness, but he was gripping his hands so tight, if it got any tighter they well start to bleed. Colonel then began to his transformation, but Negi said something to him.

Negi "I hope you enjoy the pain."

Colonel didn't understand the meaning of that. All of a sudden, Colonel transformed, and another flash blinded the audience. Everyone was watching as the light faded. Negi looked at the light as it didn't even bother him. In the place where Colonel was standing, their was someone else. Their was a man who was the same height as Negi. He was wearing a black shirt with light brown pants as well as black boats. He was wearing a mage robe. He had red hair, in his right arm, their where birds flying over him. Negi kept on looking on, as the man tuned around. His face was exactly like Negi. He spoke "Yo, so you must be Negi." It was Nagi Springfield, Negi Springfield's Father

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally the battle of century well now began, sorry to say that you well have to wait tell next week, huh. But don't worry I'm only doing this to make sure that this fight well be the most dramatic and exciting fight out of all the Tournament. Till then


	44. A Sad Ending, Father vs Son

Everyone in the grounds was surprised about the development of this match. Colonel transformed to Nagi Springfield, Negi's long lost father, which Negi himself was kinda surprised to see, even if he didn't show it.

Negi "Fa-Father"

Nagi "bleh, bleh, what is it with these birds? Another exaggerated act by Al?"

Negi looked on, while Nagi did the same thing. Asakura was close to Negi, close enough for her mic to hear Negi say "Father"

Negi walked to his father slowly, while Nagi did the same. 3-A was amazed about this.

Misa "Wai...What? That young red-headed super hotty?"

Yuna "That hairstyle and color..! It's probably true!"

Ayaka "That guy looks like his twin, but is that Negi's father."

Nagi open his arms to him, but Negi punched Nagi in the face so hard that it pushed him about 5 meters away. Everyone was shocked to see Negi punched his own father. Nagi was just as surprised.

Negi "Finally, after all this time, that made me feel a little better. This is the Mahora Martial Arts Tournament finals, now that your up to speed, we can get this started."

Nagi was rubbing his face from the punch "The finals huh! giving me such a stage like this on purpose. That guy sure is a hard-working as always. So this is my son, my to hit me like that, and not showing any remorse about it, huh. You've really grown. That punch was good, not do I blame you for doing that for our 1st meeting in years, probably deserve it to. Normal people would cry after a meeting like this."

Nagi came up to him while Negi didn't do a thing, and Nagi just started to play around with Negi's face.

Nagi "Look at you, such a series face, even though you're suppose to be my son!" while laughing at him.

Negi "Would you stop playing around."

Nagi "So, your about what 18 or 20 years old. As far as my memory goes, the last time I saw you was when I held you in my arms and laughing."

Negi "Look Nag-"

Nagi just touched his shoulder then distant himself from Negi saying "Well then, we don't have much time besides, I'm not good at...Talking series like this and the we're finally given a stage like this too... I'm want to see what you got Negi. You made it all the way to the finals. That means you got skills right?" This is all I can do for you right now. Come."

Negi "No Nagi, what you can do for me right now is answer me some questions, and don't think you can ignore it since you only disappeared when I was 5, so you 've should at least enlighten me."

Nagi "What do you mean, I only got ten minutes so-"

Negi "Wrong, we got 3 years of talking, since that punch I just did on you was more than a hit. Let's just say, until I'm weakened, you won't be going anywhere." with eyes that were completely focus as well as filled with anger.

Nagi doesn't understand just then Negi pointed at the stand, in the competitors seats "do you see that girl with short blond hair, ember eyes, wearing a red shirt and light brown cargo pants. That is Cagalli."

Nagi "WO, she is beauty. Is that you partner, huh I'm glad for you Negi."

Negi "No. Her name is Cagalli Yula Atha. She is your daughter and my sister, my twin sister."

Nagi was struck in the heart, now knowing that he has a daughter. He argued with Negi about it.

Nagi "No it can't be, that is a mistake. You are an only chi-

Negi "She is, she is my fertile twin and D.N.A testing can prove it. I look like you and she looks like our mother. She is the closes thing to a picture of my mother as I can get. If you don't believe me, than looked at her and see it for yourself."

Nagi then looked at Cagalli hard, and he was shocked to realize on what Negi has said.

Nagi "Negi. she does look li-

Just then Negi gave an elbow strike at Nagi's face which knocked him to the other side of the ring.

Negi "What the matter, this is a match after all. Now then, you said you want to see my skills, but I want some answers, so lets both see in this match."

Negi fighting stands was like a normal person standing, while Nagi did a lot more in the martial arts. They both stood their, waiting to make their 1st strike. Nagi was kinda interested in Negi's stands, but couldn't figure it out. Asakura announced the match as a match between father and son.

Negi made the 1st move and launch a punch at Nagi, while Nagi countered it and knocked Negi with his leg. Negi did a front flip from Nagi's attack and then attacked from the his side. Nagi saw it and grabbed Negi's punch, and electrify him. Nagi thought it worked, and was about to toss Negi into the sky, but Negi grabbed Nagi's arm, the same that caught him, and electrify him. Nagi was screaming in pain and wondered why Negi wasn't affected by his attack. He then saw Negi's other hand was expelling the lighting attack from him to the ground. Negi then tossed Nagi to the sky, then went to attack, but Nagi defended and struck back at Negi. Negi was hit backwards, and Nagi thought he had another opening, but Negi then did void instant movement that came back behind Nagi. That move struck Nagi at the face with Negi's left elbow. They both landed on the arena after their short little battle.

Nagi "wow, you kept up. I'm impressed."

Negi "Not really, for me it's disappointment."

Nagi "Oh why is that, I thought you wanted to see me."

Negi "yeah, I do but i want to crush you where you stand Nagi, for all the pain you have pass on to me even if you weren't here." in an angry and hatred voice

Nagi "What do you mean pain?"

Negi "for ten years I traveled the world to look for you, but instead of trying to find you, I end up paying your debt to both worlds for the mistakes you passed on to me which I payed not only physically but emotionally. Right now, this fight is only one of the 2 fights I well have with you. Fights that I would finally break from your past, so I can create my own past and move forward to my own future. The day you save me was the day I lost my childhood as well as happiness!"

Nagi stared in shocked from his son's words, while everyone in the arena are having a hard time listening in on what they are saying. They are both talking quietly to each other. Just then Nagi was surprise when Negi punched him so hard into the sky that he was about 9 stories up, and then pushed away from the arena to an open area. Nagi and Negi then landed on the opposite side of the lake where the Martial arts tournament is.

Negi "This place is where we well fight, with privacy."

Negi then began to power up. Negi's arms began to glow in violet color. The audience knows what this attack is, since Chacha is using Meyrin's spy cameras to get a better view of them. 3-A saw what was happening, and saw Negi transformed from his regular skin color to a dark shadow that covers him from top to bottom, turning his skin into darkness. Nagi kept on viewing, and was surprised to see his own son use _**Magia Arebia**_. Negi made the 1st strike and Nagi countered but was set off guard when Negi changed his attack to a different on that knocked Nagi back. Nagi used Void Instant Movement to try and catch Negi from behind, but Negi was able to know Nagi's attack and countered hard. Nagi was pushed backed to the ground, while Negi was standing on a leaf with his toe.

Negi "Nice try but it well take alot more then that to actually to surprise me."

Nagi then started to get his bearings into place, seeing that his son wasn't showing now that this is not going to be a simple fight anymore.

Nagi "I can't believe you actually mastered this kind of magic. You are a dark mage then huh?"

Negi didn't answer but instead answered with his eyes. They then both started again hitting each other with their fist and legs with their martial arts. Negi was taking the blows pretty well, like it wasn't even hurting him. Nagi, on the other hand, was being affected by Negi's blows. Every time Negi makes contact, Nagi see these images in his head. Images that he has never seen before. People that were smiling and happy, but then the same people dying in front of him. They were really bothering him on his fight. After a few minutes of dodging and fighting with each other, they both stopped.

Nagi was holding his head with his hand trying to get a grip of reality. He is trying to figure out why he is having these images.

Negi "You like seeing my memories."

Nagi "Your memories, these images are your memories."

Negi "Yes, these are my memories of pain and burden as well as my salvation and forgiveness. These memories are people from my past that I made friends with. I made alot of friends which I still keep in contact from time to time, but others I can't since of the mistakes of your past comes and takes my future."

Nagi "What do you mean?"

They both continue to talk to each other, while Chacha keeps on capturing it with the spy cams. Asakura would have ended the match by now since it was out of bounds, but Lingshen told her that this is alright, since this is a personal family ordeal, but of course Lingshen told her to make an excuse about that part. Everyone was watching on as they square each other off. Cagalli, Shinn, Luna and Lacus talked about it, while the others are viewing the fight from the side. Just then they all saw a shocking site from Nagi's face.

Nagi "Baka, that isn't true. It can't be true, It, we, that is not possible."

Negi "It is true, since you all were so cocky and confident, you never did know. If you think about it, but since you are an natural idiot like the stories I heard from you, those people were geniuses that fooled the world for years. Well it doesn't matter right now, right now it's this fight."

Nagi "No wait let's continue talking everything about-

Negi "forget it. Why would I want to continue talking with a person who abandoned his own son at 1st chance.

Nagi "No it's not-

Negi "Why would I talk to a person who never seen me grow up, a person who only son only wish was just to meet his own father, just wanted to talk to him for just 5 minutes."

Nagi "Negi"

Negi "Why would I talk to someone who made Nekane cry just because she can't see my only wish to see you."

Nagi then remembered the letters that he has never received until it was to late.

Negi "Right now, you and only you are the person I hate the most, for pushing me toward your fights, your debts, as well as the people who died for me, because all your enemies just wanted to kill me just cause I was your son. Finally, out of all that, the reason I hated you the most is that fact that once I finally got back my happiness and was finally free, your past came back and took the woman I loved the most, for that I well never forgive you no matter what!"

Nagi in tears "Negi, no"

Negi "You only fought for glory while I fought for the right reasons. I sacrificed alot of things to protect and pay your debt to the world. Right now it's your turn to start paying me back as well as Ala Rubra when I break all of you just like I did with Takahata."

Nagi was caught off guard about Takahata, and Negi just punched him in the ribs super fast. Nagi was fighting with everything he had now, but with the knowledge he has now from Negi and about his dark and sad past, he is off focus. Negi on the other hand, was motivated by hatred and love at the same time and attacked with such force that Nagi couldn't keep up.

Negi "Is this the best, if so then I know I won.

Nagi then used his shadow clones to attack Negi at all sides. Asakura announce all the fighting, while the people continue to view. They thought Negi was in trouble, but Negi back started to glow, just then white wings some how burst out of his back. Negi's back was like Shinn's from earlier matches. Setsuna who was in the stands saw this before as well. Kaede, Fei Ku, and Kotarou was curious about it. Just then all of Nagi's clones just exploded which Nagi was wondering what happened, but failed to notice that Negi came right in front of him and got punched in the face with Negi's white wings of energy was still showing. They both distant themselves, while Nagi was trying to figure out what happened with his clones. At this time Negi wasn't using his _**Magia Arebia**_

Cagalli "_**Phoenix Wings**_"

Kaede, Fei Ku, and Kotarou heard it, while Negi explained to Nagi about his attack.

Negi "It's called _**Phoenix Wings**_. The Phoenix Wings are 8 small but very powerful balls of energy. These energy balls are kinda like a small version of me. They come out from my back which gives me these light wings in my back. But what is amazing of this technique, it's able to attack with any of my spells in my head as well as gives me visual sights in every direction it is in."

Nagi "What, you mean you could use a technique that let's you see everything and attack."

Negi "Yes, but more it allows me to attack all long, med and short range.(Dragoon system from gundam seed destiny, strike freedom weapons, basic thing.) Of course for a normal person it would be impossible to do since the concentration is a must, but for me it's like breathing.

Nagi was now facing a technique that would be impossible to break, but he went for it. Nagi used his clones to help fight, but Negi destroyed them in record time with his _**Phoenix Wings **_which he used against. Nagi tried close combat, but was canceled out when Negi used the same Phoenix Wings to attack with his Martial Arts which completely beaten down Nagi. Negi then pulled back his attack and stopped using the Phoenix Wings.

Negi "Now Nagi, let's see what you can really do to me if that is what you have been really fighting."

Nagi was in a daze since Negi had him out class with the _**Phoenix Wings**_, but now he thought he stood a chance, but wrong. Nagi used everything he got, but it was cancelled out. Negi just beaten him to a pulp. Eva who finally reach the back to the tournament was watching all this in the big screen, since her powers were still out. Negi then knocked Nagi all the way to the air above 100 stories high. He then continued all the way up to near the clouds. Nagi was levitating while Negi was doing the same.

Nagi "That is it! Now Negi let's see how you like it when I use everything on you."

Nagi began to conjure up a powerful spell, a spell that could destroy a city, while Negi was looking on.

Negi "That is what I'm looking forward too"

Negi then, for the 1st time, started to conjuring up a spell with his mouth. Nagi fired his attack, a beam of lightning and wind that could destroy hundreds of enemies, but Negi was not afraid. Negi fired his own attack.

Negi "_**Oh heavens that hear me, let the god of destruction come forth with it's gallant storms and tremendous hurricanes in his hands, FIST OF FURY**_!"

Negi fired an attack the had wind, lightning, and light in twined together. Both Negi's and Nagi's attack made contact and became a stalemate. Everyone kept watched as they can see that this is the final bout.

Nagi "Forget it Negi! I well win since my power is fueled by my family and friends in my heart."

Negi "What family and friends?"

Nagi "Your mother, Nekane and the rest of Ala Rubra but most important, I fight for the little princess. They are the reasons why I fight, they are the light in me!"

Negi "So you fight for a princess, but not for your own son, not for me!"

Nagi was shocked when he said it, saying everyone he cared except for his own son.

Nagi "Wait, I didn't-"

Negi "Shut Up! I now know the truth. You never seen me as your son, you only see me as an obstacle. You maybe be powered by them, but my power comes from my family and friends as well, but unlike you who only fights for few, I fight for everyone!"

Nagi could then see behind his son's back, Nakani, Cagalli, Eva, Stan-san, everyone that Negi has met in his entire life, as well as people that Nagi never met, giving him strength and power like non that could be seen or felt. The stalemate ended as Negi's attack pushed back Nagi's and struck Nagi dead on. Their was an explosion, then they saw Nagi falling from the sky injured and unable to move. Nagi looked at his son when he fell.

Nagi then remembered what his son was saying to him earlier in the match. How he abandoned him? how he never once visited him? how he never even been there when he needed a father the most? He then thought to himself, why he never came to him, why did he always avoided seeing Negi. There was nothing from stopping him to visit. As he fell, he remembered how happy Negi was as a baby. Negi's 1st smile and laughter was for Nagi, which was the best moment of his life, to see his son smiling in front of him, but now he only sees anger and hatred in his son's eyes towards him.

Nagi's thoughts "_Al you were right, I should have visited him. I failed him as his father and his hero. Negi, I'm Sorry_." while tears came from his eyes.

Before Nagi dropped to the ground, Negi caught him and threw him to the ground. Nagi was looking up at his son, all beaten and bloody up. Everyone was watching as Negi was above his father.

Negi "I've been waiting for this for along time now, and I can't wait to do this to you when I find the real you."

Negi then punched Nagi so hard that there was a crater that formed. Everyone was shocked as they saw Negi punching the ground as Nagi closed his eyes. Nagi then opened his eye and saw his sons eyes of hatred.

Negi "I am not now or ever was your son, so take responsibility and finish what you started. Good bye." in a deep voice that was filled with anger and hatred that shook Nagi down to his core, never and I mean never seeing eyes as dark and as scary as Negi's.

Negi then walked away and headed back to the arena. Nagi was motionless thinking how he some what turned his son like this. He now knew he was a fail-er as a father as well as a hero now and forever. Nagi then started to disappearing and turned back into Colonel as Negi head back to the arena.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Strong ending huh, well I hope you some what enjoy this since Negi just told you his reasons for wanting to find his father, but their is more into that, which you well soon learn in a couple of weeks or months.


	45. Tournament Aftermath

The match has finally come at an end. Negi has finally revealed his reasons on why he wanted to find his father. As the match ended, as well as the father son battle is over the final last minutes of the tournament come down to a close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Underground

Asuna and the search squad was still busy on trying to find Takahata. They fought hard, just then they saw Takahata come in to the rescue but even he was having trouble on destroying these robots. Everyone was trapped.

Asuna "Takahata-sensei, is their anyway out?"

Takahata was quiet and tried to do something, but no dice. Everyone then heard a telepathic message that said "get down".

Just then a huge blast of magic went through them and destroyed all the machines that they were fighting. They all saw who did it. It was Meyrin

Meyrin "Glad I made it" While holding on to her computer like a normal person walking.

Misora and Coco was knocked out at this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Mana and sister Shakita fight was stopped since the tournament has also stopped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Underground

Everyone was walking towards the control room with Meyrin after their little battles with Lingshen's robots.

Takane "I can't believe we weren't able to help out much."

Meyrin "hah, I know, you guys definitely need work."

Asuna "Yeah, we know. Anyway Takahata-sensei how come you were having such trouble with those robots?"

Everyone was wondering about that, since Takahata was a master of Kanka as well as very well known mage fighter that is famous. Takahata tried to explain his reason, but Meyrin explained.

Meyrin "He couldn't or I should say he can't use his powers of Kanka anymore."

Everyone was wondering about what Meyrin meant, while Takahata just turned away.

Meyrin "Since that match with Negi, he lost his power. Right now he is just a normal person who can only just get in the way. Takahata is no longer a mage, but a broken man since right now every time he tried to use Kanaka, fear stops him."

Meyrin looked at Takahata as well as the other girls. He turned his head which meant that it is true, he lost his powers. They all thought it was lie but it was true and Asuna thought that Negi won his match with Takahata in the worse possible way. They made it to the control room which Chao wasn't their, just then little Setsuna got a message from Setsuna. They went to the outside which the message said. They saw the final match incredible ending. Takahata, knew who it was fighting Negi, then the others knew who it was. It was Nagi fighting Negi, with all their powers and strength. Just then Negi attack went threw and hit Nagi causing a explosion which pushed Nagi back. You all know what happens next.

Negi came back to the arena, looking some what exhausted while everyone was looking on, seeing that his face was still some what depress. Eva was upset since she never got to talk to Nagi. Asakura announced the winner as Negi, the current champion of Mahora. Negi was not happy since he knew it was not is father, just a piece of memory. Lingshen then told Asakura to finish it up. Colonel finally came back, but now beaten to a pulp, he has injuries that came from Negi's attacks. It was amazing to see Colonel in this bad of shape.

Negi received the money from Lingshen and gave it to Lacus, which she knew what he wanted to do with it. The reporters were about to ask him some question when he just left in the air. Everyone left to get away from the reporters.

Lingshen was walking down a hall way talking to herself.

Lingshen "This tournament was more beneficial for Negi-sensei. That's great, that's greats."

Someone "Stop right there, Chao"

Lingshen was now surrounded by mage teachers.

Lingshen "Yaa, Takahata-sensei. What do have here? Everyone's here as well...Thank you for all of your hard work, how is that eye of yours?"

They talked about what she was doing in the tournament, trying to reveal the existence of mages and stuff. The mage teachers tried to capture her, but Lingshen escape with the time watched, while saying some fancy words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the arena, Negi left the arena in the sky going out to avoid the the crowds and the reporters. Negi talked to himself.

Negi "That was a hectic tournament, well not like I suspected it well go down like this. The rest of Mahora Festival is going full steam like always. Nagi" "_That's right I met my father, I met him_" He looked like my older brother or my exact twin."

Negi went and landed on a bridge to think of what has happen to him right now, between him and his father. Just then Colonel reappeared behind him all bruised up with blood running down his mouth.

Negi "Leave me alone right now!" without turning around.

Colonel "We have things to discuss, I thought you wanted to meet the father of your wishes, yet when you met him, you tried to kill him."

Negi "That's because I have no father to begin with."

Colonel was confused about it.

Negi "How can I call someone who I never known, as well as been abandon by, my father." Negi was standing with his voice started to change with rage, with the only wound he got in the match from his father on his right arm.

Colonel "Even duo you may have some vendeta over me as well, shall I heal your arm. On like the one on your cheek, that may leave a scar."

Negi "No leave it."

Colonel thoughts "_it is possible you don't want the wound on your arm caused by your father to disappeared. It is kinda twisted, just how I like it. If Nagi would here this, would he be angry? Laugh? Or would he be baffled? It seems you may still have feelings for him._"

Negi "I want another constant reminder why I despise my father."

Colonel couldn't believe on what was Negi saying about his best friend who was the greatest hero in the world, and yet the one person that hates him the most is in fact his very own son. They finish up their conversation with Colonel inviting him to a tea party after the festival, and Negi said he is going to go to a tea ceremony.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tea Garden

Negi made it to the tea gardens where Chachamaru was hosting their. When he 1st got there, it was a beautiful and gallant site for him. It was peaceful, the right place for him to calm his nervous. Negi, of course, changed from his fighting uniform to something more casual look. Negi is now wearing a black pants with black shoes, as well as a white shirt and black long sleeve vest. He spotted Chacha

Chacha "Ah Negi-sensei!"

Negi "Chachamaru"

Chacha "Thank you for coming...Are your wounds already...?"

Negi "Don't worry, It well take alot more than this to hurt me. Thank you for your hard work at...hmhm?"

Negi heard some noise coming near him. Just then Ayaka and 3-A surprisingly came in and congratulate Negi. All of 3-A was cheering for him as well as talking about his match and stuff, just then they mention the match between him and his father, saying his father was a fake.

Negi was surprised about that, as well as 3-A since it is a serious matter.

Ayaka "You people!! Such an undelicate thing to say, no!? It's an incredible series problem for Negi-sensei, and you people thoughtlessly..." in anger

Everyone just then forgot about it and apologize.

Negi "Ah.. no, it's alright Incho-san.

Negi then told him about his situation and about the match. They were sad when they found out that he doesn't know where his dad is, but congratulate him for winning the Mahora Martial Arts tournament, and decided to give a big party to him. Negi then decided to have an outdoor tea ceremony instead. They all agreed and gotten ready for it.

Negi was in the changing room with Chacha getting ready. They both talked about the tournament as well as his overall strength. Then Chisame came in, to discuss more on the topic about magic with Chacha. Chisame came, but interrupted Negi's change in clothing. After some talking, they all got ready.

Ayaka and the girls showed off their kimono appearance to Negi which Negi responded "Hm, you guys look beautiful. They were all flattered and gotten ready. Negi was the 1st to drink Chacha's tea in an elegant and mature matter. The girls thought how amazing he is.

girls talk in whisper

Makie "H-hey Negi-kun is..."

Madoka "Y-yeah...It's hard to believe that the same person in front of us is also a fighter, especially at 20. But even if he is, he is still a kind person."

Misa "...!!I-I just realize something huge. In reality, the age difference between us and Negi is only around 5 years, right? It's just that we see celebrity couples with an age differences of 10 to 20 years between each other all the time, right? On top of that, Negi-kun is super smart as well as strong. We even know that Negi father is a super hotty especially in 20 years."

Yuna "Eh? Eh? What do you mean?"

Misa "Basically...If we start earning points now, and become very~~very close with Negi-kun. 5-6 years we'll have a wonderful boyfriend or husband, who's oh so super hot, unbelievable intelligent, as well as super strong. I'll name it "Reverse Hikaru Genji Project".

The girls were thinking hard about it and relies that it is a possibility not to mention a exciting plan. They then tried to get those points from Negi from serving him tea. At one point Ayaka spilled some hot water on herself, by accident and showed off alot of skin from the waist down, as well as the other girls.

After the horse play Ayaka spoke to Negi in a series conversation about him and his father. Negi told her that he has some issues between him and his father, and even dou he doesn;t want to see him, he still needs some answers that only his father Nagi can give him. Ayaka tried to compel him about that, but in order for Negi to final start moving towards his own future, a future that was not shaped by his fathers past but by his very own past, he needs to end it. So Ayaka as well as the others girls are welling to help him search.

Just then a bunch of news reporters came running towards Negi trying to get an interview. The girls tried to slowed them down, but Neig had another idea on how to get rid of them.

Negi "WELL YOU GUYS LEAVE ME ALONE, OR SHOULD I MAKE ALL YOU REPORTERS A PART OF MY COLLECTION, MY VICTIMS!!!! Negi was showing the eyes of a murder, a killer, someone who is welling to take life with no hesitation. Ayaka and the others were kinda scared, while the reporters just ran away scared. Negi eyes went back to normal.

Negi "Well that is one way to get rid of annoying reporters."

Ayaka "Oh glad you made that bluff, but-"

Makie "Your eyes were really scary, like you actually mean it."

The girls were kinda laughing at Negi's bluff

Negi "It wasn't a bluff."

The girls then stopped laughing when he said that. Negi then continued on

Negi "I really meant it since I can kill people, and unfortunately it is something that I'm cursed with."

Everyone is wondering about his words as well as his face, since it looks like he is depressed about something.

Negi "10 years, 10 years of fighting, fighting to survive, to protect and to do what is right. That is the only thing that my father has ever left me, and that was how to kill. You girls are really lucky, since you are clean. As for me, no matter how much I tried, I can still see it, smell it."

Yuna "See? Smell?"

Negi "The smell of blood that is covering my body as we speak. Like I said, no matter what I can still see and smell it all over my body. The blood of men that I killed in cold blood, or in defence. No matter what, that well always be true, that is the only thing my father taught me, after fighting all his enemies that wanted revenge on him through me."

Negi then looked at both his hands, with his eyes. His eyes gazed on them, as he was seeing a vision in his mind. A image of him covered in blood of dozens to hundreds of people. He looked hard, and was starting to show a face of hatred and disgust about whats on his hands. He was really ashamed as well as sick of all the fighting he did in the past. Just then Ayaka grabbed his hands and tried to calm him down with her gentle touch. Then the other girls did the same. They all told him to stop acting so hateful to himself about what happen in the past and start moving ahead to make amends. For once, Negi felt some relief from their kindness. Everything was fine, but then a new set of reporters came, but this time Negi decided to leave instead of scaring them, he left, while Ayaka and the others dealt with them. Chachamaru and Chisame helped him escape the mob.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, this chapter may not be as exciting as the last ones, but it does show Negi being true to himself.


	46. Ako's heart

Last Chapter, Negi was thinking about what has happen in the tournament, as well as revealing some of his feelings to 3-A.

Negi, Chacha, and Chisame escaped the mob of reporters that wanted to get an interview from Negi. They all went on top of a roof cafe, were they rested as well hide. Negi went to the restroom, while Chachamaru and Chisame were having a small conversation.

Chacha and Chisame "Um"

Chacha "G-go ahead Chisame"

Chisame "No, it ain't nothing big. You go ahead first."

They 1st talked about Chachamaru, since a robot is pretty unique and stuff. Then they talked about Negi. The relationship he has with Chacha. One point, Chisame was surprised to hear that they spend nights together, but it was only combat training. Just then, the conversation changed to Chisame having a relationship with Negi, that is when Negi came back.

Negi "Who's close with whom?"

They then talked about Negi's feelings about the match. Negi gave an answer, but he was depress, saying that it's another scar that he had to carry. Chisame then steered the conversation about magic, and told Negi that she knows that Negi is a mage. Chacha confirmed that, but Negi had already suspected that Chisame would figure it out. Chisame and Negi talked seriously for a little more. Chisame then was starting to leave, when a bunch of reporters came up to the roof cafe to have their interview for their T/V News shows

The reporters then told Negi that he is the number one talk about subject since the martial arts tournament. Among the contestants, the handsome, series and powerful Negi is the one, since he is a returning champion.

1st reporter "What are your interest?"

Negi "Collecting antiques and tea!"

1st reporter "Is it true that you were almost Fei Ku's fiance?"

Negi "Yes, but that was from force."

2nd "Contestant Negi, the tournament was wonderful show!!! However, some have questioned that it was an elaboration show carried-out by Lingshen as well as the contestants. What do you say about all this?

Negi "No comment"

3rd "Private Question!!! We have received reports that you and one of you students were seen walking by yourselves intimately last night?

Negi "What can't we walk like regular people, or is it, since you brought out the question, that you can't get a date!?

The interviewing was getting hectic, that is when Chisame suggested that they leave. Chacha grabbed Chisame and took her to the edge of the building as well as Negi, who was ahead. Negi then said "Sorry guys, I don't mind interviews, but I got other appointments to take of. so SEE YAH!" That is when they all jumped off the building and landed on the street. There was fans all over to get Negi's autograph. More reporters, as well as other fighters wanted Negi to be their master. In the end, Negi, Chacha, and Chisame were able to get away from the crowds, by getting on the ferries wheel. Negi got sleepy since he used alot of his magical powers in the tournament so he fell asleep on Chacha lap.

Chisame "Well he is knocked out fast."

Chacha "Yes, he must feel relieved since he had alot on his mind, not to mention he used alot of his magic as well. The depletion of magic powers, also depletes spiritual powers as well. He was probably stressed from what he did in the martial arts tournament. Let's let him sleep for a while, since Sensei has done his very best today."

Chisame could see that Chacha was on cloud 9 right now and question that.

Chisame "You look strangely happy again, somehow."

Chacha "Eh... That's not..

Chisame "Basically, this means that sensei feels safe if it's your lap, eh?"

Chacha "J-Just exactly what do you mean by tha...

They then talked about the people who knows Negi magic, as well as his pactio partners as well, which are 5 people. Chisame found out the people who made a provisional contract and became his pactio partners which are Asuna, Lacus, Konoka, Setsuna and Nodoka. She was shocked when she heard that the contracts are made with a kiss on the lips. Then found out about the magical world stuff.

Chisame then decided to make a contract with Negi as well, which surprised Chacha abit. Of course, Chisame was only kidding, but Chacha thought that Chisame may have grown feeling for Negi, but Chisame denied it. Just then when they heard the reporters were down on the floor, waiting to see Negi, things were about to get ugly. Just then Negi woke up and was prepared to handle it.

When the ride stopped, Negi jumped out and did a back flip to get to the roof on the ride. Next was Chisame and Chacha who got on the same roof, there they jumped high, which Negi used his solar flare technique to blind the reporters long enough for them to escape. They were able to get to a safe place for them to relax. Just then Negi suggest that they disguise ourselves, which he brought out a secret weapon for disguise. They were age candy pills. Chacha forced one on Chisame, which she got mad about, but Negi assured her that it is only for a short time, but she well be a little kid for awhile. With disguises they well be able to hide from the media.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night

Mahora was going wild in the concert hall where the rock festival was going on. The 3-A girls were going wild playing at it. Ako was rocking out in amazing guitar. She then saw Negi cheering her on. At the end of her performance, the band was backstage congratulating each other. They were applauding Ako more, just then someone announce that Ako has a visitor. It was Negi, with Kotarou. They both talked to each very well. Negi then invited Ako outside for some fresh air. They both went near a fountain, were they took in the beautiful night sky.

Ako "This is such a lovely place."

Negi "HAHAHAHA, it is nice little place. No people. But...Today, Ako is the lovely one."

Ako couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Ako "T-that's not at all, someone like me. I was dumped by my sempai too..."

Negi "That's not true at all. Do you know about this legend? That by confess to the person you like under the world, you and that person well be together forever." While Negi was holding Ako's right shoulder.

Ako was at dazed about it.

Negi "Ako, I... Ever since I first met you."

They both came close and was about to kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just then Ako woke up from her wonderful dream, where Yuna and Makie were both staring at her, cause she was sleeping. Makie, Yuna, Akira and Ako were all walking around the festival enjoying the fun they are having. Ako right now, has recently has gotten a crush on a person who's level is beyond anyones reach. It was Negi, her teacher. Ako had admitted to herself that she fell in love with her teacher and everything. Yuna and the other girls reminded Ako that she has to get ready for her concert later today, as well as tease her about her dream.

Ako was at the concert hall, waiting for her and rehearsing for the concert that is happening later. She was nervous, since she thought that she would never play as good as she did in her dream, as well since she well be playing in front of Negi. She was completely nervous about the gig. Madoka then came to cheer her up, but that wasn't going all to well. Ako then notice that her costume for the concert had a problem. Her sleeveless shirt was showing an unpleasant sight of her back.

Ako "Madoka, this...Is this clothing alright?"

Madoka "Eh? what is it?"

Ako "My back's..."

Madoka "Eh..Hm... We're going to be on stage anyway, so you should be alright, besides with that you two have something in common."

Ako "But that person may come and he always notice these kinds of things."

Madoka "Ok I got it! There are short sleeve versions in the prep room. Go and change there as well as drink some tea and calm down."

Ako thanked Madoka about it, then went to change. Ako was thinking to herself about how she is different from everybody else. It's because her and eyes are different, but also because of the scar that is on her back. Her back was nice compared to Negi's back. She tried to cheer herself up, but wasn't able to. Just then she started to feel sick, that is when someone opened the door. It was Negi who opened the door, but more important is was Negi who was looking at a shirtless Ako.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of hours earlier

Negi was talking to Chisame about the things that has happened since the tournament. Just then Kotarou bumped into them bring forth reporters that wanted an interview. They were able to get away from the mob of reporters and went into a costume shop. Negi was wearing now a black suit with a coat, while wearing a white mask covering only his eyes. Kotarou was wearing a black pants with black shoes, along with a white short sleeve shirt that was under a long sleeve black shirt with vertical grey stripes. Chisame in her child form, was now wearing a cute white dress with hat. Chacha also wanted to dress up, but she had to wear a bunny costume. Chacha felt a little sad, but Negi cheered her up, when he told her that she was cute. Negi and Kotarou both remember that they promise Ako and Madoka that they would go and visit them at the their performance. Negi didn't know where it was so, they were able to find Makie, Yuna and Akira. So he asked them where they were. They told him and left to visits. Makie and the girls were shocked to see Negi so handsome like that.

The gang made it to the rehearsal, to visit Ako and Madoka. Negi knocked and went in the prep room, there he, along with Kotarou as well Chisame, saw Ako changing. Ako screamed as Negi and Kotarou turned away to not to embarrass Ako any more, while Chisame just observed. Ako at that time was worried that Negi may have seen her scar. Madoka came to see what was going on after she heard Ako scream. She saw Negi and Kotarou on the sides of an open door, which lead to the prep room, where Ako was. She punished both of them with slaps and asked what is going on. Negi explained and wanted to apologize, but Madoka was mad about it, just then a depress Ako stopped her lecture to him, and apologize for what was going on. Just then Ako ran away in tears, and Madoka went after her.

Negi then went after Ako, after a conversation with Chisame about Ako's scar. Ako in the meantime, was running anywhere to be alone, while thinking that Negi as well as any other guy wouldn't like her since she has a scar. Ako ran all the way to the fountain, like in her dream, and was thinking about all that has happen.

Ako "What am I doing here?" Thoughts "_All the guests well be arriving soon. Our entrance is at 6:30 pm, that's soon... I have to hurry and get back.... Go back, or I'll end up causing trouble for everyone. Go back. I can't!! I can't go back. Even Negi's there too. There is no way I can perform with my feelings like this..._"

Ako continue to think about her situation so much that she fainted in front of the fountain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later

Ako finally woke up after she fainted. Ako looked at a nearby clock, and saw what time it was. She then started to cry with her hands over her face in a curl position.

Ako "I'm disliked by Negi, and now the live too. Madoka, Misa, Sakurako... How am I... going to apologize to... Why... Did it end up like this... Why did I..." while crying hard with pain that can't be healed.

Ako was all by herself crying in the pain that she failed not only her but her friends. Just then Negi came to her side.

Negi "Ako, so there you are. Everyone been looking for you. Come on. Shall we go to the concert grounds?" in a gentle and sensitive voice.

Ako "Ne...gi-kun. B...but the time has already passed."

Negi "No problem. I shall cast a magic spell on you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Um, for the next couple of chapters, it's kinda the same thing as the manga, but with a few differences. Wait until the battle with Lingshen on the final day for the twist that well appear.


	47. Ako's Date

Last time, Ako was feeling miserable since she had failed in playing in the concert. While she cried, Negi came by her side and told her that he would save her from her grief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Negi was with Ako near the fountain in night. Ako was nervous since she was close to him. Negi then told Ako to close her eyes, so he could do his magic spell on her. Ako did, and Negi place her to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

afternoon

Ako was sleeping on a small round table near the world tree. She just woke up after hearing someone calling her name. Ako looked around to see that it was day light. She was relieved to see that the clock said 1 in the afternoon.

Ako "HAAA~~~ it was a dream !!! Thank god it was a dream---. Having Negi-kun see all those bad parts about me and skipping on the live too, geez~~~~ That was a nightmare. Thoughts "_But in the ending was kinda romantic. It was almost like Negi-kun coming to my rescue like a knight._" "I shall cast a magic spell on you" was it? Hyaa---How silly! Ahahahah!

Ako was then stunned when Negi came right in front of her, but in his disguise. Ako was thinking that this might be a dream as well. Just when things was getting more exciting for Ako, Negi asked her on a date, even if they are teacher and student relationship going on. Ako was completely stunned about it. She was then thinking and saying that it was a hidden camera show, but not. Finally Ako accepted the date, then they both went for her to get ready.

In a spare gym room, Ako was getting dress for her date with Negi. Ako was thinking about all the stuff that just happen. Ako was also wondering about some other stuff, but was really nervous about her date. After she finished getting dress she went to meet up with Negi.

When Negi met Ako again, he was surprise to see ako looking so cute. Ako was wearing a short sleeve shirt with a mini skirt jeans, as well as a pair of sandals.

Negi "How wonderful, those clothes are really cute!"

Ako "Ehh? No, I couldn't find anything else but these clothes. I'm um-"

Negi "No, it's very Ako-like: active and cute... It really suits you.

After they had their little chat they went off, while Ako continued on thinking that it was a dream. At 1st things were hectic since Ako didn't like going on the roller coaster. After that, they did things alot more gentle. They both ate some ice cream. They both took a horse ride on Knight. They had a lunch together. Ako at the time was thinking how wonderful her date is going, even if by chance this is a dream it was a waste not to feel this happiness in her heart.

In the shadows of Negi and Ako's date, Kotarou, Chisame, and Chachamaru were both looking on.

Chisame "Oh-ho. He's is doing well. Why is he such a perfect gentleman? That jerk... I forgot that he was almost got married, so of course he would be good at this."

Kotarou "He's good that guy."

Chacha "It appears that our assistance was not required. Perhaps its his blood after all... An English gentleman's?"

Chisame right now was thinking about the time machine, thinking about how she found out about magic, but time machine, well you know.

Ako and Negi continue on with their date, when they stumble on a contest. It was a best couples contest. Negi thought they should participate, while Ako was rejecting the idea, but before they can decided they got pulled in by force. Kotarou and the others were kinda dumb founded on the idea. Ako and Negi then head the rules of the contest, and Ako was still nervous about it, saying that she was a support roll person. Ako tried to find a way out, but Negi told her that since they are participating, they should go for victory.

The costume best couple contest was on the way. Everyone went up with their version, but everyone was excited when Negi and Ako came out in a wedding theme of a bride and groom while Negi ws still wearing his white mask for mystery. Just then the announcer was talking about how their balance was off, as well as Ako thinking on how she is not helping.

Ako thoughts "_Um... I knew it. I'm no good for something like this. There's no way a regular support role like me, can match up to Negi-kun. Negi-kun, I'm sorry. It;s my fault that you'll be embarra-_"

Ako's thoughts were cut off, when Negi did something that made her feel like a princess as well as made everyone in the crowd cheer even louder. Negi picked up Ako and did a the legendary princess cradle. Kotarou and Chisame were kinda pissed about it. After the 1st round, Negi and Ako were in 1st place. The next round was a swimsuit round. Ako was worried because her back would get exposed. Just then, one of the people who work in the contest almost made Ako lose her dress to the ground, but Negi used his jacket to cover Ako's back. They both went out with regular swimsuits and finished the contest with that. The winners of the contest was a little boy and girl couple, but Negi and Ako won the 2nd prize. Negi let Ako keep the prize, while they hurried up and continue with their date.

Ako realized that she has rehearsal. They went to an abandon building for her to practice on. Negi moved the desks for her to performer, while Ako was thinking in reality that they are alone in a school building. To Ako it was a dream, but when she pinched herself to wake up, she didn't. She then thought it over and was going to do it. Ako was going to confess to Negi.

Ako "U-um Negi-kun."

Negi "What is it?"

Ako "u-um, well, you see we have a student/teacher thing going on, but for a while now. I real, really"

Outside of the building, were Chisame, Kotarou and Chacha were listening on what was going on on the room both Ako and Negi were in. Chisame was shocked to hear the Ako was trying to confess to Negi. She admitted that Negi was trying to give encouragement to Ako, but as her teacher. Chisame then thought that he has a curse on getting women. Ako was trying to confess her feelings to Negi, while she was also thinking on what would happen to herself. She kept saying stuff like what would happen to her, she knew about Negi's fiance as well as thinking that she would be a support role all her life. In the end, she changed her confess to a food stuff. At the same time she is thinking on why she didn't say anything. Chisame was grateful, since Negi already is kinda cheating on other girls even if he isn't doing anything to get them. Negi then prepared a guitar for her to practice on. Negi face was really close to Ako's which made her nervous. Ako did her practice and it came out grate.

They continue with their date after Ako practice. Negi complemented on Ako guitar skills, not to mention Ako herself since she played so well to. Chisame was talking about killing Negi since he is a natural lady's man. Negi and Ako continue on by talking about the future, like future goals. Negi then told Ako that he wanted to join NGO(Non-Government Organization). Ako was impressed that Negi is even now in training to join in. Negi then told Ako his reasons why he wanted to join, since he traveled all over the world including the most dangerous parts of the world, that he learned from that, and wanted to make a difference. Ako was impressed that even Negi's father was once a in the organization, then started talking about her life and his. She was very envious about his life and talking down to herself. Negi then woke her up to the truth and told her that she is her own special lead role, even if she doesn't see it in herself.

Just then, Kotarou and the others realized that the their past selves as well as themselves were going to meet. When it happened, Madoka was completely shocked when she saw double of these people. The future ones went ahead, but their past selves chased after them saying idiotic stuff, while Ako was kinda stunned about being cradled again.

In the end, Kotarou was the one giving a lame excuse about the whole double thing. Madoka in the time was angry at him, but grateful about see Ako so calm. While Madoka and Kotarou's relationship improve a little, Ako and Negi talked about the performance. Ako was really glad that Negi helped her out in her situation. After all that said, Misa, Madoka, Sakurako, and Ako went on stage and performed pretty well. Negi and the others were watching it and cheering them on. Makie, and her group came to see as well. Half way through the performance, they all did a small interview. Ako's turn came up.

Ako "AH AH AH Um I, um there. There's... S-something I want to say to... The person who really took care of me... Today. U-um I uh I.. Re-rea... Re...REALLY HAD A GREAT TI------ME! PLEASE TELL ME YOUR CELL NUMBER!"

Negi agreed to it, while the others thought it was a confession but was relieved it wasn't. Mana who was almost fired at Ako was grateful. Everything in the concert was pretty good. Backstage were the girls were excited of doing their gig, they see Negi coming in the back, but also informing them that he is performing the next line up.

Ako "your performing?"

Negi "Yeah, Lacus asked me to earlier before the festival, but she is just in it to have fun, nothing more, as well as her group."

Madoka "Oh really, cool."

Negi got ready, while the girls were wondering how good it well be, then they saw Lacus along with Cagalli, Luna, and Meyrin wearing their performing costumes, going out to the stage. Negi played a classic guitar, and they rock out loud so much that the audience was dancing and stuff, of course in the end, they got Ako to dance with Negi since they can tell she wanted to.(It was the Cheetah Girls Amiga's cheetah, except Amiga's Phoenix)

After the concert Negi, Kotarou, Chisame, and Chacha where in a open path talking about the concert. Negi then told them that he had to go to another event as well as other places. Chisame was thinking on how Negi was going to handle the new problems that keep popping up, of course it also means his love life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Library Island

Haruna was right now, punishing Konoka, Nodoka, and Yue for keeping Negi's secret of being a mage as well as magic stuff. Of course, it was a drawing that Haruna created which scared the others pretty much. The girls were already apologizing, as well as tell Haruna their reasons why they didn't tell her. Haruna forgave them, but she wanted to know everything they knew.

Konoka and Yue did the practice spell, _**Practe Bigi Nar Ardescat**_. Next Nodoka, and Konoka showed off their artifacts. Haruna was amazed beyond belief.

Haruna "Ah~~h, Awesome!! I want those too!

While Haruna and the girls were talking, Negi was outside of the Library Island. Negi decided to have some tea 1st and rest. Negi then started to think about all the stuff that happen to him, like the date with Ako, as well as kiss from Nodoka.

Back at Library Island

Haruna "Kiss!? Oh~~~~~ Basically, you mean that when you kiss with Negi-kun.. That Provisional Contract thing gets established. Eh? Does that mean that Konoka did it too?

Konoka "Yeah. Asuna and Setsuna did it too."

Haruna "What!? Hm~~m, I see. Hm~~m, this is, hmm. Ah~~yeah."

Yue "Um... When did Haruna notice...?"

Haruna "Well, I just kinda a did a little while ago."

Just then Negi came into the room, where the girls were talking in. Haruna then took this chance and asked Negi to stand right where he is. She then said "Itadakimasu" and gave Negi a kiss on the lips. The girls were shocked about it, but then realized that Negi was standing right besides them and Haruna was kissing a plack of wood.

Negi "if you are trying to kiss me, then you should have done better than that."

Haruna was going to try again, but the girls stopped her. Haruna and the girls explained to Negi about Haruna knowing magic, but of course Negi knew it would be a matter of time. Haruna then explained to Negi about her reasons on wanting to join him, but Yue and Negi knew that she wanted the artifact. Kamo, who just came and listening was really into Haruna right now.

Kamo "Fu-fu-fu... Nice, you're nice, Haruna Saotome."

Haruna "Who goes there!?"

Kamo "You're just like that Asakura, we seem to think on the same level."

Haruna "Kamo-kun! OHH~~ The ermine Kamo-kun really can speak!! Although you don't talk very cute for a magical girl mascot.

Kamo "Leave me out of that mascot thing. I'm a tough hard-boiled nice guy."

Kamo then told Haruna how a provisional contract is done, which made sence for Haruna, but also realized that Yue never done a contract as well. Well things like that was set aside, and the Library Island Expedition event went on the way.

Negi and Nodoka were both having a good time, even as Negi's face still hasn't changed one bit. Konoka, Yue, Haruna, and Kamo talked about their relationship. They thought it was going pretty well, since Nodoka kissed Negi again on her date. But Kamo informed them, that they are not a couple. Haruna objected on why he doesn't go for Nodoka, but Kamo remind them that Negi still have feelings over Stellar, which she was his fiance. Yue then gave her explanation about Negi. At that moment, Haruna asked Yue to come with her for a strategy meeting. Haruna started talking about Negi and Nodoka, about their relationship. Then Haruna changed the subject, about the kiss she had with the fake Negi. She asked Yue if she felt jealous about it. Yue's reaction was like Haruna thought. Yue was in love with Negi, and everyone near them heard it, especially Nodoka.

Yue was crying because what Haruna was saying, is something that she never wanted anyone especially the one person she never wanted it to know, Nodoka. Haruna explained Yue's problem, about her feelings and stuff, but Yue just ran away. While running, they all pass Nodoka, who was behind a book shelf listening in. Only Konoka and Kamo knew about her hiding at that time. At the same time, Negi was trying to look for them, since he was wondering where they were. Yue smashed into Negi, which thye both fell on the ground. Negi was on the floor, while Yue was sitting on his abs, when they crashed. In the end of the chase, everything was alright.

Right now, Negi, Nodoka, and Yue are walking side by side each other, with Haruna walking a little behind as well as Konoka, walking even further away, but she was walking like a robot.

Kamo and Konoka speak to each other in secret.

Konoka "Ka-ka-ka-ka-Kamo-kun"

Kamo "Yeah"

Konoka "What do we do-----!?"

Kamo "Well---- calm down, Konoka."

Konoka "Yu-yuyu-Yue actually likes Negi-kun..."

Kamo "Yeah, but Haruna was able to notice it from only that little bit of conversation, just as I suspected of her. They don't call her a love demon for nothing."

Konoka "Kamo you knew."

Kamo "Yeah, well"

Konoka "A-a-a-and on top of that, Nodoka ended up hearing it too."

Kamo "Yeah, what a speedy development."

Konoka then gave an explanation about the situation, that the relationship of all these people was a bloody love triangle. For a while now, both Nodoka and Yue were acting strange to themselves but also towards Negi. Konoka noticed it, she was going to call Asuna as well as tell Haruna about the situation, but they were side tracked when they got to a certain part of the Library.

They made it to a place were the books talked about love triangles and stuff.

Negi "Ah, I really hate love triangles."

Haruna "eh, why is that Negi-kun?"

Negi "It's because I always get stucked in the middle of it, you would not believe how many friendships got broken, because both girls had a thing for me, but of course, i ended up not picking any of them, since I already had a girlfriend with me at the time."

That really upset everyones mode, since Negi just told them he never wants to be in those kinds of situations. In Kamo's mind, Negi was already in a love triangle, but it was more like a love octagon, or with more web like shape of some sort.

Things were progressing along, Negi and Nodoka were both enjoying a moment alone together. Yue, who was watching, was enjoying that site, but Haruna was kinda pushy since Yue wasn't near Negi. She made a argument about that, but was cut off, when Nodoka, asked Yue to come over. All three of them had a conversation about the artifacts, then sat together with Yue being in the middle of it. Nodoka then out of nowhere told Yue the thing Yue feared the most, for Nodoka to know that she was in love with Negi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well I hope you all enjoy my new year's present. Oh the cheetah girls thing, that is all I can think about in a 4 girl group


	48. Asuna & Takahata

Last time, Nodoka told Yue that she knew Yue was in love with Negi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yue was running away from Nodoka as well as the others. She used traps to get away, but was confronted by Haruna at the end of the chase. Negi, Konoka were trapped in a closed exit, that had steel walls on both sides of the path, but of course it was for a short time, since Negi just broke down the doors with his fists. Nodoka as well ran to where Yue and Haruna in a different path.

Back in the confrontation, Haruna explained about Yue's situation which of course yue was still having problems with it. In the end of the conversation, Yue jumped from the edge of the dead end. Haruna was shocked to see as well as Nodoka, who was using her artifact to read out the confrontation. Yue used a rope as a harness, which Haruna as well as Nodoka was relieved about it. Nodoka than ran to Yue on the different path, but Yue's harness just then broke, and landed her on the water. Haruna at the mean time was thinking all the stuff that happened as well as her plans going up in smoke, which Kamo was trying to comfort her about it. Yue at that moment was remembering her past, about the day she 1st met Nodoka and the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 years ago

In Library Island, Yue has just got into middle school, but of course it wasn't like her back then since her grandfather has past away.

Yue's thoughts "_Back then, after my beloved grandfather passed away, I felt like everything in the world was made up of meaningless things._"

Yue was sitting next to Haruna as well as Nodoka at the time, then came Konoka. They were talking about rumors and such. For Yue, seeing Nodoka at that moment was a life changing moment, even if it wasn't met to be at this moment. After the Library club meeting, Yue was walking back home, when she bumped in to Konoka, Nodoka, and Haruna.

Haruna "Yo, want to go home together?"

Yue "You guys are today's, The annoying one(Haruna), the slow one(Nodoka), the airhead(Konoka) right?"

Haruna "Ahaha, Well said--- Then I guess you're the pessimistic unpleasant high-forehead? Come on, let's go home together Ayase--."

Yue objected to that, but Konoka and the others wanted her to be their new friend, but was more moved on Nodoka's words. For the next few years, these three people were able to change Yue for the better.

Yue's thoughts "_Nodoka, you guys... Taught me that the world wasn't that meaningless. Then Negi-sensei came to Mahora. I have supposedly wished for your happiness from the bottom of my heart so many times, and yet, I.._"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the present

Yue was floating on the water thinking about all the stuff that happen, then she was confronted by Nodoka who wanted to know the truth. Haruna at that moment was running to catch up to Yue, but 1st was side track by the steel doors.

Haruna "Geez--is that so--?"

Kamo "Negi-kun doesn't have anyone he likes, huh---? Well, its obvious. His heart still belongs to the one person that he gave his heart to, that Stellar girl."

Haruna "Then, that advice that Yue gave him was alright, but still I'm wondering what kinda a girl was Stellar like, I mean she must have been some kind of woman right?"

They continue to talk after Haruna found out where Yue and Nodoka are and went to see. Yue and Nodoka final confront each other. They talked all the their feelings, how each other care about the other, in the end they were able to solve it. Haruna then came in and did a flying jump kick on Yue's face.

Haruna "Geez, baka Yue, making people worry like this--- But well, looks like there was nothing to worry about."

In the end, everything was settle about the love triangle thing. The girls decided to make a contract with Negi for Yue and Haruna. Of course their was some objects, but it was done. Negi and Yue kiss was a little problem since Yue only reached about to Negi's chest, of course Negi bend his knees and back for the kiss. Then Haruna made the pactio but of course for Negi it was a little more of a worry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back a few hours with Asuna in underground

Misora was taking Asuna, and sister Shakita where she and Coco saw all those robots of Lingshen. When they got there, it was completely empty. There was nothing except alot of parking space. Misora tried to explain to them that there was a robot army, and a few of them were as huge as a building, then came Takahata with Mei and Takana.

Takahata "Something huga and incredible huh... What kind of thing was it?"

Asuna "Ah, Takahata"

Misora explained to Takahata about it, but all of a sudden was interrupted by Meyrin who was also there.

Meyrin "Why are you bothering on telling him. Right now he is just a human, like I told you, he has no power at all, and if I'm wrong then activate your Kanka."

Takahata couldn't do Kanka, which everyone in the room now knows that the great Takahata was now a normal person.

Meyrin "Anyway, Misora right? Tell me what they look like, since I think I know what it is."

Everyone was wondering about what Meyrin knows, but to Meyrin she was sure either. Things were going hectic, and even got more hectic when Takahata asked Asuna about their festival tour together. Asuna was shocked to belief about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on the surface

The future Negi and Konoka at the future just found out that Asuna's date with Takahata was today, since of the Lingshen situation. Negi wasn't to fond about Asuna dating Takahata, since he has issues with Takahata. Either way they decided to go and see.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Asuna

Takana right now is arguing with Asuna about her date with Takahata, which was just as surprising to her as it is to the others. Asuna at the moment was worried about her close, since she was kinda worried about looking good in front of her. After some fun conversation, Takane was talking about the mages role for the world is, so love and stuff like that she avoids.

Takane "Those with power must use their strengths for the sake of the powerless. For those of us who live in the human world, we must keep that within our minds at all times. And, we well accomplish our training within this school, so that one day, we can become Magistar Magi, just like the Thousand Master."

Negi, Konoka, and Kamo walked up behind Takane when she finished her speech about the role of the mages.

Negi "So, Takane aiming to be a Magistar Magi, eh."

Asuna's group were surprised about their entrance.

Negi "But you well never become a Magistar Magi just like Nagi, if you keep thinking that way, as well as being blind by your own ego."

Takane "Of course I well! As a mage, there is no one who doesn't know his name and I well achieve it my goal!" in a quiet tone. "JUST BECAUSE YOUR THE CHILD OF THE THOUSAND MASTER DOESN'T MEAN I'M GIVING YOU ANY SPECIAL TREATMENT!!" in angy tone of voice.

Negi "I thought I already have special treatment, since I seen you naked already." in a calm voice.

With Negi's last sentence, Takane was put down for reminding her about her being naked. Asuna talked to Negi, since she was worried about him since Colonel transformed to his father Nagi, through Takahata's explanation. Negi told her it was alright, which Asuna thought it was impossible in that short of time, but realized about the time machine. Well with that, Negi and Konoka found out that the date with Takahata was soon because of Lingshen. Negi looked kinda mad about it, while Asuna looked away from him since she remember what Negi did to him at the tournament. Asuna, right now still remember how cruel Negi fought against Takahata, breaking his spirit as well as disabling his left eye. Asuna and Negi were not getting along right now, which Konoka can understand both their views. Well they place that aside. Asuna talked to Konoka about what to wear, while Negi talked with Takane and Mei.

Takane and Mei explain to Negi how famous his father's team(Ala Rubra) are not to mention how famous Takahata is. Everyone was very impress about it, while Negi wasn't. Takane and Mei continue with their explanation on Takahata about it, which Negi doesn't care. Then they talked about Takahata's dating life, but there is no one that Takahata has chosen yet. With this, Asuna was still wondering about it since she found out that alot of women in the magic country wanted him. Anyway, Asuna and Konoka were busy talking about what to wear for her date.

Negi "Here, even do I don't approve it, you should at least wear something that well make you look good, right." in a cool tone of voice.

Negi handed her a key to their house, to a special room. It was Stellar's room, where it wasn't open for years, but Negi made sure to keep it clean. Negi thought of a dress that well look good on Asuna. Asuna was grateful but for him to let her wear something from his fiance, it was very surprising, but Negi explained that Stellar was this kind of person, helping people like this. Asuna agreed and she as well as Konoka went back home in a hurry to see what was in Stellar closet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later

Takahata was sitting in a open area, looking at the picture that Misora and Coco, the drawing about the giant me-ch thing. Takahata was looking at it, but he was thinking about what Meyrin has said to him, about his power and his spirit.

Takahata thoughts "Meyrin "_He is nothing more than a mortal. Takahata is a broken man now, since Negi was able to seal Takahata's power by Takahata's own fear of Negi._"

Takahata was looking at his hand and they were shaking even when he place his left hand on his now damaged eye. He tried to do Kanka, but every time he does, he sees Negi and his murderous eyes in front of him showing him his fear, his weakness. Takahata's mind was completely focus on this, but he also had to think about Lingshen right now. Just then Takahata was disrupted by Asuna who came for their festival tour.

Asuna "Sorry for being a little late, t-thanks for waiting."

Takahata was speechless, so much so he dropped the cigarette that he was smoking from his mouth. Asuna was wearing a white dress. Her dress was blue all around the middle of her body, as well as a long blue line going down to the tip. The rest of the dress on the skirt part was white, as well as the white on her sleeves that only went all the way to the wrists with an open gap on the shoulders(Well you seen the dress on gundam seed series right) with her hair down.

Takahata then complemented her on how pretty she looks. After their introductions, they went on their tour together. Everybody from earlier was there sneaking around looking on their date. Negi wasn't there since he left before the date began, since he had other stuff to handle. The girls were impressed on how Asuna looked, she looked like a princess. Konoka tried to find Negi, but remember that he has to meet someone else so he went to another side of the festival ground.

Asuna and Takahata went on their walk together, while they speaking, Asuna was thinking about to confess her feelings, while Konoka talked to her telepathically not to confess near the danger spots. Takane wanted to know about Asuna and Takahata's relationship which Konoka explained to her. Asuna and Takahata conversate about Asuna life for the moment. She explained that she became friend with Setsuna, her relationship with Ayaka was the same as well as learning ken-do. Takahata was glad to hear it, but when Asuna tried to act like a lady but kept missing up even when they had lunch, but even from all that she made sure to keep the dress she was wearing in tact, since this dress is an important memory to Negi

Takahata then explained to Asuna about her when she was a young girl, but then was interrupted when they found a lost child. Takahata helped the child find his mother, which Asuna was impressed about it. They kept on walking, as well as Konoka and the others to. Then they see something which shocked all of them, they saw Negi walking along a different path with Meyrin. It appears that they were talking about something. Just then Negi spotted a fight that was going to break out. Negi stepped in and the ones of Mahora knew Negi since his victory against death glass Takahata but the other school didn't and paid the price. The fight was stopped after a couple of beatings. Then the circus animals broke loose, which Takahata was going to help, but Negi as well took care of that, by just looking at them, the animals stopped and stood down. Negi captured all of them in one minute with just his eyes. Everyone was impressed about that. Then lastly a robo T-rex gone berserk. It smash into a large scale tower made out of stone. The stone broke and Takahata was as well as the others were going to help, but it was under control. The stone tower was about to fall on a dog, but Meyrin, who made it there in time, used the true power of Kanka which gave her the same golden arua around her body, and with that she caught it with one hand. The T-rex was about to fall on a couple of teenage girls, but Negi just used one finger to catch it and toss it aside. Everyone was glad, but more importantly on how Negi was able to do it.

After all that commotion, Negi and Meyrin went on the way, while Takahata and Asuna did the same. Konoka and the others were amazed on how strong Negi is, but of course for the champion of Martial Arts, no big deal. Asuna and Takahata were talking seriously now, but Takataha was talking about something about Asuna, about her past.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Night

Asuna and Takahata were still on their festival tour talking, as well as enjoying the festivities that was around them. Takahata then need to use the rest room, but before they separated, Asuna told him that she well be waiting by a fountain that was near by. Takahata went, and while Asuna was waiting, she remember on what Takahata was saying before, something about her past. She was thinking about it, but was interrupted when someone called her name. It was Ayaka. Ayaka was talking to Asuna about her work for the class right now, but Asuna reassured her about it.

Ayaka "Oh my? Asuna, what is with that look? How unusual... but very attracting"

Asuna "Ayaka too"

Ayaka then added these things together and came up with a answer. The answer was on a date with Negi, but Asuna disagreed. Takahata at the time, waiting in line to use the restrooms while remembering about his master, as well as the conversation he had with Eishun about Asuna. Asuna and Ayaka continue to talk, but Ayaka was able to find out that she is dating Takahata right now and with that they ended their fight together.

Ayaka "W-well a school festival date means... You're obviously going to confess in the end?" kinda knocked out

Asuna "O-of course I will."

Ayaka "---I wonder if you have that kind of courage in you?"

Asuna then told her she did. Anyways Ayaka told her that she got a dinner with her family in little bit, but then she apologized to Asuna since she forgot that Asuna has no family at all. Asuna didn't care, but notice that the dress got a little dirty which she upset about. Ayaka knew that it had to look good, but she can see that it was really important.

Ayaka "Why are you worried about that little bit of a dirt on it?

Asuna "Because it belongs to Negi, and it's priceless to him!"

Ayaka "Priceless?"

Asuna "Yeah, it used to belong to her, it belongs to Stellar, Negi's fiance."

After that, Ayaka helped her get it looking good again, as well as telling her to be careful to it, as well as good luck to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

In another place of Mahora, Konoka and the others were talking about how Asuna was doing. Just then Negi came in the same place, and wondered about it. They told Negi about how things with Asuna and Takahata. But Negi was worried about it even more.

Konoka "Negi, whydo you look a little more depress right now?"

Negi "Because, a young person's heart is about to weep in tears of sadness."

Konoka and the others were wondering about it, but then they saw Negi looking around, buy ice cream and stuff.

Setsuna was with Kaede. They were working together on stopping confession, which Kaede was kinda wondering about it. Then they saw Asuna with Takahata and Setsuna knew it was her date, but was shocked it was today. Then they saw Ayaka trying to act all sneaky and stuff, which was kinda funny for them.

Asuna and Takahata was in a nice remote place with a good atmosphere. Ayaka and the other were watching on, as Asuna was trying hard to say the words she was waiting to say for along time. Asuna then Takahata that she was in love with him, and Negi could sence it. Takahata then rejected her feelings which then Asuna excuse herself and ran with tears coming down her face.

Negi and Konoka were walking side by side with Kamo riding Konoka's head. Konoka then asked how Negi feels about Asuna and Takahata, but Negi told her that there isn't a thing. Just then Asuna came in front of them after her jump, and Negi just grabbed her and gave her a hug along with the snacks he bought for her. Asuna with tears tried to get away, but Negi told her "Sorry, I can't protect you from everything, this is for you now go." After that Negi let go and Asuna just ran away.

Takahata at the meantime was thinking on how much Asuna has grown up since she was a child. Al then came to Takahata and talked about things. Ayaka found Asuna. Asuna tried to put a front, but Ayaka wasn't fooled one bit, at the end Asuna cried her heart out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah alot of things are similar, but that is how the story goes, so don't blame me. Just a reminder I don't own this series. As well as Asuna dress it the same as the gundam seed series, but don't blame me, if you got idea's on clothes for these character I'm free to listen.


	49. Lingshen Chao

Last time, Asuna has just confessed her feelings to Takahata, but she was rejected. Right now, everything in Mahora continue on with the school festival, but one was doing something that could change it all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the tournament

Lingshen has just confronted the mage teachers who suspected her of some wrong doing. she used the time machine to escape them.

Lingshen "Mmm, success. Not really~~That was kinda of bad just now-ne. Looking good was fine and all, but with the tiny bit of magic power left in this Cassiopeia no.2, a half day's jump was the limit."

After she congratulated herself, she went to work on her own tasks of the festival. Lingshen then bumped into Fei Ku, which was glad to meet. Unfortunately, Fei Ku found out from Lingshen herself that Lingshen was dropping out of Mahora.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Negi

Negi was running with Konoka to meet up with Setsuna. They met up with her along with Ayaka and Kaede. They were talking about how it went with Asuna's date, but Ayaka and Kaede were quiet, however Negi already knew the answer to that before either of them.

Negi "It's finally finish now at least."

Konoka "finish? What do you mean Negi-kun."

Everyone was paying attention.

Negi "Takahata's rejection I mean, I already knew it was going to be this way."

Ayaka "You knew Takahata was going to-"

Negi "Yeah, been know that for awhile. Anyway, if I had to guess, Konoka would you go to you know where."

Konoka then figured it out, and was off to see Asuna. Kaede and the others then asked Negi, why he didn't tell Asuna about Takahata's answers.

Negi "Would that solve anything. There is only so much I can do to protect you girls, but things like this, it is something that only you can deal with and no one can help you with it. If I have told Asuna, she might believe, but a small piece of hope would still be in her heart and may have suggested that I may have been lying to her, so she well keep that small piece and still be clung on over Takahata. At least this way, she can finally move on and find her true happiness. I should know."

Negi then remember something in his pass, about when one random girl in his past, confess to him, since she's been in love with him for a little while. Negi rejected her and her feelings of course, but before she left she told Negi one thing. She said "Well, I know the answer now but because of that I should thank you, since I can move on and find the one I meant to be with. Good Bye Negi."

Negi was looking in his hand, remembering how strong that girl was. Ayaka and the others can see that he knew what he was talking about, and agreed that it was the best way for Asuna. Fuuka and Fumika then met up with Negi and the group right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Takahata

Takahata was smoking and talking with Al.

Takahata "You surprise me, Al. Well, I never believed that you guys were actually dead but... What have you been doing all this time up to know?"

Both Takahata and Al continue to discuss about what they have been for the past 15 years. They were going to finish up there conversation when someone appeared behind them. This person was listening in on their conversation since they met up, which surprise them both since it was Athrun Zala.

Athrun "So you have been stuck on this school for the 15 years huh. Well unfortunately, Negi well be sealing your fate soon, so I consider moving or he well probably spare you, I don't know."

Both Al and Takahata "How did you-"

Athrun "Shut Up! I was trained by Negi remember. Now then listen up. You both failed as her guardians. Your connection with her is now severed. If you dare come any where near her and cause her pain, I well kill you both with out a second thought or mercy."

Both Al and Takahata were shocked to be hearing this coming from this young man. Athrun continue

Athrun "From now on I well guard her, as well as protect her. I well not allow the same mistake that you 2 as well as Eishun and that old fool Vandeburg made. This is a message from my master, Negi. Take it seriously, cause he well do more than what he did to the both of you."

Both Al and Takahata remember how brutal Negi was on their fights as well as how cold his eyes were, and if he wanted to, he could have killed both of them in a second. Athrun then told them to pay attention to this warning, and then left, while Al and Takahata were thinking about Negi threat and realized that the son of the greatest hero in the world was now the greatest enemy of Ala Rubra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Negi's group

Negi was walking with Setsuna by his side while Kaede and Ayaka walk a little ahead of them with Fuuka and Fumika. For Setsuna, walking with Negi was kinda confusing, since she knows the truth about her parents now as well as Negi's connection to her, but even though she knows the truth, she is glad to be around him.

Negi "Don't worry Setsuna, I understand how you feel right now, believe me I do, but don't worry you well get use to it in time."

Negi comfort Setsuna with his words. After a little more walking and conversating, they all bumped in to Fei Ku. They all saw that Fei Ku was upset about something and after a little bit of questioning, they found out why. Lingshen was quitting school, as well as Fei Ku has proof about it. Negi and the others were wondering about it, but all of a sudden Negi got a call on his cell. That call was from someone informing him about Lingshen. Negi excused himself, as well as Setsuna.

In another place of Mahora, Linghsen is saying good bye to all the people she made friends in all the clubs she participated. After saying her good byes, Lingshen met up with Hakase and Chachamaru near an open fountain. They talked about Lingshen situation about her home and stuff. They were interrupted by Evangeline.

Eva "Kukuku, that's a pretty good spirit there, Lingshen Chao."

Lingshen and Eva talked about what was going to happen tomorrow, but Eva had nothing to do with it, since she was going to just watch. Lingshen was pleased about that fact, but the only thing she is worried about is Negi. At that same moment she got a text from Negi himself asking to meet him.

Ayaka and the other girls from before were thinking about Lingshen. They then spotted Setsuna. The twins were saying some ridicules things which were not true. At that moment, Ayaka remember that the twins told her in private that they are going to throw a party with the rest of the class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Near the World Tree

Negi was waiting for Lingshen to come. He was thinking about what the other mage teachers were saying about Lingshen leaving school. He then looked at the World Tree, thinking of his past. Then came Lingshen.

Lingshen "Negi, What's this one-on-one talk about, I wonder? A guidance counseling?

Negi began to talk about their relationship as well as being grateful for him using the time machine. Negi wanted to know about Lingshen's plan, since she tried to expose magic to the world, as well as somewhat capture Takahata(personally Negi didn't care about him). He heard this from the other mage teachers. Lingshen didn't give him a answer.

Negi "As your teacher, I well stop you from doing these things that you are planning to unfold."

Lingshen "Interesting, want to go at it. Just try to stop me Negi-sensei."

Negi was kinda surprise about her response. Just then, the World Tree started to glow even brighter and with that Lingshen told him that stopping her is now even more difficult. Lingshen all of a sudden was behind Negi's back, which Negi was kinda surprised about it.

Lingshen "Those who make their voices heard are always the ones with power. Whether it's justice or evil."

Negi then walked away from Lingshen, wondering how she did that, since only one person in his entire life was able to get behind him. Lingshen then offered him a challenge. Lingshen lost, she well blab her plans. Negi lost, he works with her. Negi was having second thoughts about it, but then Lingshen went on the attack. At 1st it was even. During the fight, Lingshen told Negi that she was a martian, which Negi was having some sort of doubts. Just then Negi captured Lingshen in a bind of wind. Just then Lingshen just escaped his bind and was behind him again.

Lingshen "To bad Negi, this might hurt, but this is part of the match. Nothing personal."

Lingshen was about to punch Negi, but all of a sudden the ground exploded between them which was a surprise for Lingshen. Negi used a couple of magic arrows of fire and lightning to create the explosion after he captured Lingshen in his bind of wind. With the explosion, Negi was able to get away from Lingshen attack for the moment, while Lingshen was impressed about Negi's abilities. Negi and Lingshen were about to go another round with each other, but someone else jumped in.

"I thought I told you this before. That if you betray Negi-sensei trust, my sword won't keep quiet about it, Lingshen Chao."

It was Setsuna and Kaede who came to aid Negi. Setsuna and Kaede were wondering about Lingshen doing this to Negi. Lingshen told them her reason then was ready to fight them. Kaede and Setsuna was wondering about Lingshen confidence. Lingshen was then trying to get behind Setsuna, but was cut off, and sub-missed on the floor by Setsuna.

Lingshen "As suspected of Setsuna. The fighters of this era easily surpass the newest type of military-use reinforced outfit with their own flesh bodies."

Setsuna was kinda wondering about what Lingshen said, but Lingshen disappeared in front of Setsuna, and reappeared behind her. Lingshen gave Setsuna a hard left elbow. Setsuna was able to get back into balance, but both her and Lingshen were even. Kaede and Negi watched carefully at them at it. Setsuna then used her pactio card to trap Lingshen, but Lingshen escaped again, which surprised Setsuna. Kaede and Setsuna then worked together, but even they couldn't stop her. In fact Lingshen took Setsuna's hair band for her own, as well as Kaede's. After that Kaede told Lingshen that they well be retreating. Kaede and Setsuna was about to tell Negi to come, but Negi was already gone, and hearing his voice to hurry up which they did.

They all made it to an open roof of an abandon building. Lingshen can sense the presence of people as well as Negi, but unlike Lingshen, Negi knows who is hiding.

Lingshen "It'll be hectic for me to be out numbered so much. I'm going to call on reinforcements as well."

Lingshen summoned Chacha and Mana to come to her aid. Chacha was quiet, while Mana told Setsuna and Kaede that she wanted to fight them once.

Negi "So, the players are set, but answer me this Lingshen. Can you protect both Chacha and Mana from me? I can put them down fast and it well just be us against you."

Lingshen was confident about her abilities when she answered, but Negi then told her that today well be a draw. Just then Kaede pulled a rope to open up her trap. Lingshen was ready to fight the mage teachers, but was surprised that it was class 3-A throwing Lingshen a surprise going away party.

The party got on the way with Ayaka giving a sad speech, but was interrupted by the others. After some things, the party was going great. Each member of class 3-A gave Lingshen a good bye present. They gave Lingshen a CD filled with Misa, Sakurako, Madoka, and Ako's songs. A necklace, as well as any other things that represent each other, to Lingshen. They than asked Lingshen that it started to make her cry, but didn't. You see, class 3-A wanted to see Lingshen cry at least once, so they then began to tickle her with some tickling machine. She cried, but with laughter. But what really made Lingshen brake out a tear was Fei Ku. Fei Ku gave her a sword that belong to her master. After that, the party continue, having drinks and stuff.

Then the final day appeared, as the World Tree began to glow even brighter than before. At that point, Lingshen got on stage and was going to annouce something. She annouce all the fun she had with them for these past 2 years. Everyone was happy about the speech, but where still curious about where her home is and stuff.

Lingshen "You guys really want to know. The truth is I'm actually a martian who came from mars."

Everybody was dumb founded when Lingshen said that. Some even smacked her head in disbeleif as well as telling her to stop playing around with them.

Lingshen "No, no, martians don't lie."

Everyone thought it was a joke when she said it.

Lingshen "I came from the future as-" cut off by Negi

Negi "As my granddaughter or my great-granddaughter, pick your choice."

Everyone was shocked in belief to hear this from Negi's own mouth. They all talked about that for a while since it was hard to belief.

Class 3-A was fast asleep, and Negi made sure to get them into beds later. Negi then went to Lingshen. They both talked about his work as a teacher and stuff. Lingshen was impressed that Negi found out that she is her descendant. Negi knew she was for awhile, but didn't know her objective for coming to this time. She then explained that she wanted to change history. She then explained about the time machine(read manga).

Lingshen "If you had this kind of power, what would you do, Negi? Go back 15 years ago, when your father supposedly died... 13 years ago, when your village was destroyed... or 3 years ago, when the woman you loved with your whole body and soul died in your arms."

Negi was then struck about that. Lingshen then told Negi, that her plan well begin at noon. She said her fair wells and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know, but in a few chapters later is when it well be more interesting.


	50. Prefight thoughts

Negi has just finish his conversation with Lingshen. He as well as his group who knows about his magic had things to care of. In order to get ready for tomorrow, they went to Eva's resort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eva's Resort

In the resort, things were exactly like summer. For one person who heart is still broken, it was still miserable. Asuna was laying on her bed, wearing a swimsuit, still unable to be cheerful. Konoka came by trying to get Asuna to start moving around instead of being a slump like the last few days she has been. Asuna still won't move, even do Konoka is trying her best. Just then Eva did a flying kick at Asuna face, to forcefully move her.

Eva then told her to stop acting like a child, and move on. Then said bad things about Takahata.

Eva "Ha, idling around for 4 days is more then enough. Besides, what's so good about that blockhead in the first place? If you ask me, instead of going after someone like him, go for a really man like Negi. Huh, after what I saw in him, he is a true prize to catch."

Asuna "What was that ---? I won't allow you to say bad things about Takahata!"

Eva "Oh look, aren't we energetic idiot. Come on, it looks like we have guest."

Everyone was in the resort, but for Haruna, Kaede, as well as Chisame, this was an unbelievable first time. They were all talking about the resort, while Chisame had enough and wanted to go home, but couldn't go until 24 hours. Anyways, they all change to their swimsuits and dived in to the pool. Asuna asked Negi about Chisame and Haruna and was shocked that they found out about his magic. The subject changed to Asuna's love life but was soon finished so they can talk about Lingshen.

In order they explain the details about Lingshen. Lingshen is a martian who came for more than a hundred years in the future. On top of that, she is Negi's descendant!? Her objective is to change history with the power of a time machine. She is going to expose magic to the world for it to work. Day 3 of the school festival is where she well carry out her plan.

Asuna still thought of it nonsense. While everyone was trying to figure things out, Haruna was really getting into it. In the end, nothing much has change since there are questions that still needed to be answered.

Haruna and Yue tried out their artifacts for the 1st time. Everyone was impressed about the small transformation.

Asuna "Wait, since when did you guys form a provisional contract!?"

Haruna "We did it just now, it was delicious." in satisfaction, while Yue was apologizing.

They continued on with 2 questions about Lingshen plan, but they can't come up with a answer, even Negi himself is starting to get confused about this, even though he is always been able to figure things out. Anyways things were starting to go in some direction.

Asuna "No matter what Lingshen's objective is, if she tries to do anything to Takahata or Negi again, I well stop her myself with this sword!"

After Asuna's little speech, everyone was starting to fire up in preparation for the battle that well soon come about. Kamo was quickly organizing the front and rear lines of their battle strategy. Negi, Setsuna, Asuna, Kaede, Fei Ku, where in the front line, while Konoka, Nodoka, Haruna, Yue, Chisame. Everything was looking pretty good, with all the members in present looking like a good team right now(Look at the manga ch 136 for pic).

Even if things were somewhat ready, the problem that Kaeda brought up was something. Lingshen ability, there was still no answer for that. They were all thinking about it.

Negi "Don't worry about that, leave Lingshen to me. Right now, I trying to figure things out for myself. Oh Kamo, forget about the forming a formation, I already took care of that."

Everyone was wondering about Negi, since he looks kinda torn up from the inside by something.

Negi "Well since you guys are so dead serious right now, I guess it's about time I show all my pactio partners a new trick that even Kamo or Eva doesn't know."

Everyone was curios about it, especially Eva and Kamo since they knew all about the patio cards and stuff.

Negi "Setsuna, you can say this before or after you activated the pactio. _May two contracts become as one, _then you say the persons name that is in contract with me, then say adeat. Go for Asuna."

Eva and Kamo were wondering what was the point, but Setsuna did it anyway. When Setsuna said the line Negi told her, something happen. Setsuna card as well as Asuna glow alittle brighter, then a new weapon for Setsuna came out. It looked like Asuna's sword, but in a shape of the Katana. It was the same shape as a Japanese sword. Everyone was impressed about it. Negi told her, since it's a fusion of pactio that not only has your original swords ability, but also now Asuna's ability, meaning it has Asuna powers of defeating demons. Everyone was amazed about this new ability that even Eva and Kamo were speechless. Negi explained more about it, that it can work with any of the contracts. Well, even though he was, things were going somewhere in that line. After the organizing, they all started to party, as well as make up a name for their group.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Eva's Resort Night

Everyone was fast asleep after all the partying they done earlier. Only one person couldn't sleep. Negi was having trouble sleeping, thinking about the problems that have appeared. He decided to ask for some advice from Eva. Negi went to find Eva's room. He finally manage to find Eva. There in the path was one of Eva's servants, Chacha's older sister. She took him to Eva, who was taking a bath.

Eva "Hmm? Well, if it isn't the boy."

Negi "Eva, I want to have a word with you."

Eva "A word huh...Hmph, alright, strip him and toss him in."

Both of Eva's servant dolls, went to strip Negi, but they couldn't catch him in that one moment.

Negi "If you wanted me to bathe with you, just ask."

Negi then took off his clothes and jumped in. Negi was then searching for Eva, who is now in her illusion form of her adult self.

Eva "What's is it you wanted to talk to me about, in the middle of the night like this? Since you are young man now, is it possible you wanted to do that?"

Negi "Ah, who are you?"

Eva "It's me. Me! It's an illusion idiot."

Negi "Oh, I forgot and no, I'm not interested in that right now."

Eva then looked at the wound that is on his right arm.

Eva "Is this is the wound that you got from Nagi?"

Negi answered her, then she just started to lick all sexy like on his wound. Kamo, who was there all this time, was watching all this.

Eva "The wound left by that guy... and the boy's blood. Delicious."

She continue on licking his wound sexy like, while Negi was just letting her do that, while he watched her go at it.

Eva "That will leave a scar, you know? Aren't you going to heal it properly?

Negi was about to answer her, but she looked down and viewed in amazement.

Eva "Oh my, not only are you a man inside, but also outside as well."

Negi "Oh am I."

Negi used his left hand on Eva's shoulder, then his right arm on her left hip, then flipped her around in a different position. eva was now looking up at Negi, who was looking pretty handsome in front of her eyes.

Negi "Why are you looking at me like that, is it because I look like him or I am his son. Tell me Eva, are you starting to get a little hot."

Eva was completely surprised about Negi's sudden question. She tried to get out, but Negi's grip was strong on her.

Negi "You wish, right now, that you were with him, aren't you, just like this. But now your with me. Do you really want to do it, since you brought up the question earlier."

Negi was getting close to Eva's lips, while his hands were making there moves on her. His left hand holding Eva's head, bring her lips closer to his own, his right arm holding and moving around between Eva's butt and hip, not to mention bring her closer to his body. She then started to feel his pride on her. Eva was really starting to heat up, she couldn't move her body, she just accepted it, that she want Negi right there and now. But just then he let go and she was dropped in the bath.

Eva "What, what was that?"

Negi "Hmph, even though you have an amazing body, I'm not that weak to handle it. Anyways I wanted to have a talk with you, and personally I want you to be conscious when we talk."

Eva was blushing with embarrassment as well as imagining what he meant, then they both finished their bath and went to have some dinner.

Negi and Eva were both wearing elegant clothes for their moonlight dinner. They both talked about Lingshens plans, pointing out the answers that had a difficult to understand, since there are more than one answer. They both talked about magic being exposed, as well as other stuff(read manga for more detail).

Negi "I don't know why she is doing this or how tragic the experience it well be, but there are still things that can't be explained. I don't know if she is doing is such a bad thing. I guess all I can do is believe what I believe, because in front of her eyes, she can probably see us as evil as well."

Eva "My, my, you know about that part, hmph, hopefully you aren't as confused now as you were back then."

Negi thanked Eva, while Eva wanted a different thank you. She came up to him in her illusion form, and gave Negi a big kiss on the lips. Negi grabbed Eva in responds and they both hold each other for about 2 minutes with each others lips still touching each other. After that, they both went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning

Everyone has rested up, and ready to fight Lingshen. Negi gave a speech about what is going to happen and everybody was ready. They all left the resort together, but unannounced to them, something has happened. They all left Eva's resort, but when they left, a magic letter was appeared, saying :It's my victory."

Negi and Kamo were flying through the air. They were both discussing about the Lingshen, but decided to pay more attention to the festival right now. Kamo agreed, but looked at Negi since his face was more series then before, like something was troubling him. They both landed somewhere sacluded. Negi wanted to see Natsumi's play, but something was wrong. Negi made to the ground, but a few people were looking at him, in a very strange way. Kamo then notice that the atmosphere was peaceful, not crazy like the festival. Negi went to check things out. Negi bumped into Natsumi, without realizing it. Natsumi asked Negi about the others as well as telling him that she knew that he was a mage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Asuna group

Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka, and Chisame were talking about Lingshen plans about exposing magic. Konoka wouldn't mind, but Chisame explained the negative view of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaede group

Kaede, Fei Ku, as well as the rest of the library club were walking around, but then notice the strange things that happening around them. Then they notice that they were tricked, after looking at the newspaper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Negi

Natsumi took Negi to class 3-A. There everyone was excited about something. They then told him about him being a mage. Negi was kinda shocked about it. Negi was wondering on how they knew. Things were getting messy but Akira was able to get him out of that mess.

Akira "Are you alright, Negi-sensei"

Negi "Yeah, I well be fine."

Akira explain the situation to him, and that he as well as his group were missing for a week.

Negi "Hmph, I guess my 1st part of my plan worked, thanks Akira. As thanks, I well tell you that I'm a mage, but if things go the way I hope, you won't remember."

Kamo was wondering about what Negi said, while Akira was shocked. Negi thanked Akira, then left to make his own move.

Negi went to an open place at Mahora that had little bit of people. He waited there hoping for the obvious. One of the mage teachers confronted him and told him everything.

Teacher "You well be held partially responsible for this... and you well be turned into an ermine."

Negi "Is that all."

Negi was taken to a cell, and was place there for the time being.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lingshen has won her battle over the world, and exposed magic, now what well everyone do and why was Negi acting so grateful for this turn of events. Things well start to unravel in the next chapter.


	51. Future Fights

Last chapter, Negi and the rest of the group was ready to fight Lingshen, but Negi found out that they all fell into a trap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna were talking about Lingshen as well as investigating the area. For Chisame, she was able to notice their surrounds and told the others about it. They were all shocked that the area wasn't crazy as usual since the festival was suppose to be going on, but wasn't. Kaede's group came running to them to inform them about today's date. They all couldn't believe that a week has pass by, but Kaede informed them that they fell for Lingshen hidden trap somewhere.

They talked about it, but Kaede simplify the answer.

Kaede "We had lost to Lingshen, without even a fight."

Everyone was shocked about that, when they realize what happened, they thought the magic expose plan had succeed, but Setsuna objected to that, however Chisame showed proof on her laptop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beneath the church

Negi was seating in a chair, in a cool bad boy kinda way, waiting for the other mages to come. When they came back, with the report that Negi handed them earlier about Lingshen, it was unbelievable to them.

Gandolfini "Ridiculous! A plan to change history with the use of a time machine... Time traveling is impossible. Lingshen is just a terrorist! Considering the kind of things she did on the final day of the school festival..."

Negi "Ridiculous, huh Gandolfini-sensei, like it is just as ridiculous for you to capture me, since after all I am stronger than my so called father."

They all stared at him.

Negi "Anyway, what happen on the last day of the school festival?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Eva's cottage

Everyone else was back at Eva's place. They notice Lingshen victory letter to them. Lingshen explained to them that she has won.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Negi.

The mage teachers were explaining Lingshen's plan to Negi, about everything. (Read Manga)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eva's cottage

Everyone has just finished seeing the letter, and were thinking it over. They realized why Lingshen chose this era, but all of a sudden Kamo came and told them all the bad news.

Asuna "Negi is going to be turned into an ermine!"

Kamo "To take responsibility for this situation. He is being locked underground right now."

Asuna "W-Why!? It's not Negi's fault this time, right!?"

Kamo explained to them the seriousness of all this to them, about Negi being an ermine, as well as being force to go back home, not to mention that they may never see them ever again. Everyone was shocked about the last part. With that, everyone decided to go and save him. But before that, they needed a way to get back home, so they thought about the time machine, but it only works with the world tree. They were stuck thinking it over, while Asuna was fired up to fight. However Kaede has informed them all that there is trouble.

Setsuna "Mage teachers" thoughts "_Touko-sensei_"

Yue "W-Why?"

Kaede "Hmm... This is Eva's cottage. Maybe she is being suspected as Linghsen ally or perhaps because she's Negi's friend. What do we do? Do we talk? or do we..

Everyone was thinking the same second answer as well, fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Underground

Negi was still trying to convince the other mage teachers to help him, but they wouldn't listen to squat. They all left except Takahata. Negi was there seating down again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eva's cottage

All the girls were still thinking that fighting was the last resort, but they are still trying to figure a way out of this mess. One of the mage teachers asked them all to come out, so they can speak about the current incident. Kamo, as the most experience combat analyzer, suggested that they well escape and rescue Negi. Kamo had an idea on what to do. He asked Kaede and Setsuna to stall the 2 mage teachers on their own.

The two of them went out to confront them. They tried to make them understand, as well as Setsuna explaining to Kaede the styles of each one. However, for the Setsuna master, the swords woman Touko, she is kinda ballistic. She yelled out all her problems that's in her head right now(Read Manga). After her yelling, she went on the attacking on Setsuna and Kaede.

Setsuna went one-on-one with Touko. She was forced to use her artifact to protect herself. Touko was impressed about Setsuna blocking her attack. Setsuna remembered about Negi's tip on the pactio. Setsuna used it and summoned Asuna sword and ability with her owns. This surprised the teachers, that it can be a problem. Kaede was going to help Setsuna, but was busy with the other one who was firing wind bullets at her. They were both stopped cold and imprisoned in wind. Kaede and Setsuna tried to figure out the situation which was the scary part for them.

The mage teachers went in to get a hold on them. They tried to get them to obey, but the people inside the cottage was nothing more than fake. The rest has already left running away. They cheered on Haruna's drawing skills. All of them were able to find a phone booth. Chisame went to work to get hook up on the web. Kamo asked her to look up on some special info. Just then, they were confronted by Takane, Mei, and another of the mages that is in the school with them behind them a squad of dark puppets.

Chisame thoughts "_Which magical world army is this_."

Takane told them to surrender and come with them peacefully, but Asuna can see that she may do well in this fight. They were all ready to fight. Fei Ku and Asuna were on point since they are the only ones with combat experience. While Asuna and Fei Ku got ready, the mage teachers in Eva's cottage were going to find the others, but Setsuna and Kaede were ready for round two.

Fei Ku and Asuna charged at Takane. Takane blocked their attacks, but Asuna was able to rip threw it like it was piece of paper, while Fei Ku attack with her fist. It didn't work, but Takane was now even more concern about this fight. Asuna was pushed back, and Takane asked Mei and Nutmeg to attack with their spells. They attacked with fire and water spells. The attacks were going to hit Konoka, but Asuna blocked it with her sword that just came out, but it wasn't block it was canceled out. Takane then attacked with her shadow dolls, but it was also canceled out and disappeared. While Asuna was handling Takane, as well as the other mages, Fei Ku was kicking butt against the rest of the squad. Mei then used her broom to disarm everyone, which all the girls on the path were stripped from their clothes. Unfortunately, it didn't work on Asuna. They continue with their attacks on Asuna, but it was canceled out each time. Takane knew now that Asuna was a _**Magic Canceler**_. In the end, everyone was knocked out, except Mei

Mei and the others were tied up, while also wondering what was going to happen. Nodoka asked Mei, where is Negi, and the book told all. Mei tried hard to keep it a secret, but no dice. Chisame found the info Kamo was looking for, while Yue and kamo discussed the possibility, everyone else was ready to fight. Mei was upset and told them about the the stuff that might happen, but Asuna assured her that everything well be alright.(Read Manga)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Underground

Negi and Takahata were talking to each other about the event. Takahata was kinda nervous, since Negi may still hold a vendetta on him, since Negi did take out his left eye. They discussed about the 3rd day of the school festival, which Negi was wondering why he is telling him this.

Negi "Why are you telling me all this info Takahata."

Takahata "Well, even if you and I are not seeing each other eye to eye, you and I are still mages trying to keep the peace. As well I know you tell the truth, and I believe you. You are going back into the past right?"

Takahata and Negi continue to discuss with each other about Lingshen's plan as well as the result to it. Outside of the church, Asuna and the others were ready to get in and rescue Negi. Takahata was then called out to to help with something. He told Negi that his comrades have come to help.

Inside the church, 2 of the mage teachers were drinking and talking about the problems that well come upon them(Read Manga). They then talked about Negi, about how he was already a strong candidate for being a magistar magi as well as how he was able to move on in life, knowing now that his village was destroyed, he had no parents, as well as losing the love of his life. They continue to talk, when one of their cell phones started to ring. Just then they were sneaked attacked by Asuna and Fei Ku. They both were knocked down, then went ot the secret entrance to rescue Negi.

All of them ran down and made it to the passage way. Yue and Kamo were discussing about Asuna's magic cancel abilities, and stuff like that. They started to make their way, until Yue told them to stop. Just then, Asuna was knocked back hard. Just then they were seeing a giant 3 headed snaked hair covering beast. Then the person who conjured it up, a second monster that was bird like.

Asuna was able to wake up. At that moment, Asuna and Yue was facing Takahata in front of them.

Asuna "N..No way. There's no way I can fight with... Takahata-sensei."

Takahata "No, if you want to save Negi-sensei, then you'll have to get past me first."

Kamo and Asuna were whispering to each about the chances of winning, but Yue went 1st saying about their relationship of ex-homeroom teacher. All of a sudden Yue was struck hard. Asuna couldn't believe that Takahata would do it. Asuna was worried since Takahata was now saying some hard stuff on her.

Nodoka, Chisame, and Haruna were fighting the 3 headed beast. Nodoka and Chisame were trapped, while Haruna was the only one left to fight.

Fei Ku and Konoka were about to fight the demon bird. While everyone else was busy with their problems, Asuna was having a tough time fighting Takahata. While Asuna was busy with Takahata, Yue and Kamo were looking up a way to to get out of this mess. Yue's artifact was more then a text book, for her. She told Kamo that this is a book that can answer anything magical, so much so that it reveals the true power of Kanka as well explain magic cancellation powers. Asuna was knocked down, but Yue was able to come up with a plan.

Haurna was able to draw something with her artifact and used it to attack. She was able to save Nodoka and Chisame from the beast. The little mage who conjured it, then regenerated the beast limbs, the limbs that Haruna's artifact creature was able to slice away.

Asuna was able to strike with Yue's plan. The plan didn't work, as well as Takahata laughing about how weak it was. Yue then started to say something about all this. Yue was able to see through the illusion and break free from this as well as the rest of her friends. In front of them there was a small mage who created the illusion in front of them..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	52. Negi's Plan

Last Chapter, Yue was able to break through the illusion created by the mage that was standing in their way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the illusion, Everyone was shocked and relieved. Mostly Asuna since all the stuff that the fake Takahata said to her was a lie. Asuna just then went ballistic on the mage who did all this. She was going to give no mercy, but to her surprise it was a little girl of 4 to 5 years old.

Little Girl "I... I'm sowwy... P-papa is going to turned into an ermine, so I... just wanted to help."

Asuna just froze because she was actually was going to hit her, if she didn't find out that she was a child. Then the little girl just ran away crying. After that everyone went on through the passage, but before that they discussed the matter with Chisame. After that, they continue on.

They ran through and followed the girl to an opening that led to Takahata as well as to the girls dad. The girls were ready to fight, but Takahata let them go after saying some nice speech to them. Before they left, Takahata said something to Yue to give to Negi. They made it to the cells area. When they found the room where Negi was being held, they were relief. Just when they thought they found him, he was not in the room, he was gone.

Asuna and the others thought that Negi was no longer here, but Kamo had a strange idea.

Kamo "Listen everyone, Negi may not be here, but he is still around."

Everyone "What!"

Kamo "Well, when he 1st met with one of the teachers, he was calm, like he wanted to go, as well as saying all right to some bad consequences."

Chisame "So what does that mean?"

Kamo "I don't know, but it's better that we get out of here, since Takahata said that he well only close his eyes for a moment or so, plus for my plan to work we need to be go deeper into the world tree."

After that, they went running even further underground. Asuna was worried, since Negi wasn't around them. They were heading for the world tree's roots(Read Manga for this detail). When they made it to the roots, they can see it. The world tree's roots still had it's magic power.

Kamo "Jackpot! The world tree's magical powers. Yue the cassiopea!"

When Yue grabbed the watch, they can see that it started to work again. The magical powers of the time machine has come back alive again. Everyone was grateful about it. Kamo asked Asuna to contact Setsuna, to tell her to get moving to where they are. Kamo also said that we had to wait for Negi to come back as well.

Chisame "It was hectic to be attacked by those monsters earlier. Glad those things are illusions huh. If you think about it now, there ain't no way those kinds of creatures exists."

Nodoka "B-But we ran into a giant dragon during our library expedition club."

Chisame "Ha! Spare me already Nodoka. Your jokes aren't funny."

Just then something liquid hit Chisame over her head. Yue then notice that the watch had stopped working. Asuna pointed out what caused it. The world tree's power was starting to dissipating. Kamo told everyone to chase it, but everyone else was frozen solid. They see why now. The giant dragon that Nodoka had mention was back again. They all ran as fast as they can with the dragon right behind them. The dragon was catching up to them, they thought they were finished, but then a the end of he path were the light was coming from. They see someone. Then they smiled when they saw it was Negi.

Negi "Oi, what took you guys so long?"

Negi can see that they were being chased by the dragon so he took care of it. Negi went running towards the dragon, while Asuna and the others tried to stop him, but no dice. They feared the worst, but it was for nothing. The dragon attacked him, but Negi attacked 1st. Negi grabbed the dragon's head and pushed it against the wall, then into the floor with such force and power. Everyone was stunned about it. The dragon was about to get up again, but Negi was now at his eye level. The dragon can see Negi's eyes, and they were so focus with things, that the dragon knew he could die by his hands.

Negi then shakes his head to the left saying "Scram". The dragon did that, and ran away. The girls were impressed about it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eva's cottage

Setsuna and Kaede were still busy holding off the mage teachers. Just then, Kamo contact Setsuna with the pactio cards and informed her about the plan. Just then Touken, the swords-woman, struck Kaede hard, but to her surprise, it was a shikigami.

Setsuna "Kaede, who doesn't have a provisional contract with Negi-sensei, has already left to meet the others. Like I said, our objective was to only stall you. Now then, if you'll excuse me too."

With that, Setsuna and Kaede disappeared and met up with the others. The mage teachers were completely caught up in surprise about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

underground

They all made it to the world tree's center part of the magic. When everyone made it, everyone was grateful fo Negi for beating the dragon, as well as Setsuna and Kaede who was able to hold on their own. Negi used the time machine, when everyone made it, and then went back home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the festival

Negi and the crew went through time and space to make it back to the mahora school festival. However, they realize one little problem when they made it back. They were about 1500 meters above the ground. They fell right to the ground that is waiting for them. Negi protected them, by using his wind powers to slow them down and stop before hitting the ground. They were all glad that the made it safely, but all of a sudden, Negi knelled in exhaustion. Negi was tired from all the magic he has just been using right now, so they decide to go somewhere for him to get some rest, but also the time watch was starting to crack.

They went to the school's library, that is far away from the library clubs events. Everyone thinks that Negi's exhaustion was because of the time machine. Then Kamo and Yue suggested that Lingshen plan was also for them to come back, which Chisame argued about that part. They then talked about Lingshen plan. Kamo told them the entire information from Negi's gathering. Kamo made up a good plan, but it had alot of holes in it, just then Negi told them of his plan. His plan was something that needs to surprise Lingshen and even himself. The girls were surprised that Negi told his plan, which was something that they never thought of. With everything settled, Negi's plan was on the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Class 3-A

Asuna and Fei Ku went to see Ayaka for Negi's plan, since Ayaka's family was in charge of the last day event. When Asuna and Ayaka met, they were like usual, about to grab each others throats. Asuna asked her favor from Ayaka, but Ayaka didn't want ot do, since she has a thing about doing stuff that well show her off as a spoiled brat. In the end, Fei Ku told her it was a favor from Negi.

Ayaka "Why didn't you say so earlier!? If that's the case!! If it's for Negi-sensei, I'll go threw fire and water!! I'll even drink a lake dry for him--!"

Everyone clapped about that. Ayaka left to get things ready.

Fei Ku "Why didn't you just mention Negi's name? It would have been quicker."

Asuna "Well--I knew it would end up like this, so it felt kinda cheap somehow."

Fei Ku "How honest."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Principle's office

Konoka and Setsuna has told the situation to the old man, which surprised him as well as Touken, who was with him.

Principle "What do you think?"

Touken "It's very hard to believe but... If Konoka and Setsuna are so adamant about it... We well look the situation on the web again."

Principle "Hmmm, but if this is true, then this Lingshen girl got some backbone."

After some humours laugh, the old man took in the report and told Konoka, Setsuna that they well investigate on it. He then told them to relax and have fun in the festival. However, Kamo took control on that situation. He then started to sound like a strong dealer as well as a general to the old man. He told the reason that it is no longer a right for the old to do this kind of work, but for everyone. He then asked for the items for Negi's plan to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Library

Negi was still resting while everyone else was busy getting everyhting ready for the last day event. Negi and Chisame were conversation about all this. At the point, Negi also told her about his doubt, which Chisame was surprise to hear that from him. Chisame gave him, her own opinion, also Yue, who also comfort him by tell him how she feels that he is right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside

Class 3-A was near the World Tree handing out flyers about the last day event. Everyone who got one read it, which read "Mars Attacks vs Mahora Mage Order." Everyone was getting excited about this. Ayaka, who was the official who helped created this, made the announcement in a flashy get up. Class 3-A even gave out a demonstration of the weapons. Asakura, who was watching this was also amazed about this, since she got all her material for the news cover of the century, revealing the world about magic. Just then she bumped in to Asuna and Fei Ku. They argued about her with Linghsen, which she was an ally. Asakura denied it. Then Asuna forced her to join their fight against Lingshen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Library

Everything was ready, but of course they can tell that Negi was having some problem sleeping in his dreams.

Chisame "Geez... Stuff like what's right and wrong are too heavy of a burden, no matter how old."

Haruna "That's true--."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Church

The principle was now briefing about Lingshen's plan to all the other mage teachers, as well as the plan that was underway. They were thinking that the student were maybe of some use as a combat force. All of the important detail were explained to them.

Principle "To have been able to continue a plan of this magnitude, we cannot underestimate Chao's power. Support from the home country probably won't make it here in time either. Keep this in mind: If we can't stop Chao's plan, the world well change. Everyone, put your full effort into this operation!"

Everyone "Yes Sir!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside

Everyone in the festival was really worked up about the new event. There was alot of work that everyone put on, especially class 3-A. Asuna, with Kamo, was getting ready as well in a cool costume of a knight. Asakura and Kamo talked about the details of this plan(Read Manga). After Asakura found out that it was Negi who came up with the plan, both her and Kamo just laughed it up in excitement.

Kamo "That's just it!! Really-- I didn't expect those words to come out from Negi's mouth."

Asakura "Negi-kun has really shed another layer of skin--! If he can become able to make these kinds of move while taking other people's troubles into consideration, then he's got more then enough leadership qualities."

They both continue talking about how impressed they are for Negi. Asuna was curious about their little conversation. The announcements of the event was spread all over Mahora and stuff. Kamo and Setsuna then started to talk about Lingshen's plan. There were still some uncertain on what could happen. They then wanted to talk to Negi about, but when they tried to contact him, no dice.

Some of the participants were at the shores waiting for the event to start. Just then, the robot army has suddenly appear. The students were ready, but just then the robots fired some kind of beams at them. All of the students that were hit, were stropped completely naked and stuff. With this, Asakura took command of the announcer's job and started the event.


	53. The Great Mahora battle begins

Last Chapter, Negi and the crew were trapped in the future by Lingshen, but were able to come back to the past of the Mahora festival on the final day. They prepared for Lingshen attack, with using the school students as an army. With that the war has began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asakura Kazumi took the announcer job for the final day event, which was also a secret battle against Lingshen. She announced what was happening, and started the event.

The students on the shore line were attacking the robot army with great power and strategy. Even duo some of the students got stripped, that didn't stopped them. In the mages control room, they kept monitoring the activities. They kept watched, as some of the robots made it to one of the guarded points where Yuna, Akira, Ako, and the twins were waiting.

Yuna "Here they come" x 3 in excitement

She then gave the order to fire on the robots that were coming at them when they leapt through the air. They shot down a few, but some made it through. They turned and fired, which Yuna and the others were able to dodge. Yuna then turned it around, and shot those that pass through them. Yuna was defiantly on a roll with her gun slinging. Kamo and Fei Ku were watching how Yuna was taking action.

Kamo "How's your side doing?"

Asuna "No good, cards aren't working either, maybe because he's sleeping---"

Setsuna "It's possible that telepathic communications are being interfered with as well."

Kamo "I guess we don't have much choice but to go and call him directly after all."

It was decided that Fei Ku well go and get Negi, with Kamo tagging along. Just before Fei Ku was about to go, Ayaka and Makie went along with her to see Negi as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the library

Chisame and Yue were watching the event closes, as well as let Negi get as much rest as possible. Yue then talked to Chisame about the views about Lingshen's plan. She told her all about the pros and stuff if it succeeded. But even saying all the pros, Yue was able to provide a con about it as well as something else.

Yue "Even taking the points into consideration. I can still provide something like a... logical proof that says we must stop Lingshen."

Chisame "If you have something like that, then tell it to this guy when he wakes up."

Yue "But, this is only my own opinion, and I'm not sure if it would help Negi-sensei, even if I told."

Chisame "It's OK. This guy needs your words right now! You heard Takahata's talk on the other side, right? That's probably a good idea to worry. At this rate, this guy is going to end up just like the Takahata over there, making the wrong move at the very end, you know!?"

Yue "Yes, I know. But even if I do tell him, there well still be a problem that not I or you can help him resolve."

Chisame "What else is there? There isn't anything else that can bother him, what is it?"

Yue "Temptation."

Everyone "Temptation?"

Yue "It's because of that the may also make Negi-sensei mess up?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Outside

The robot army was still going at the student army, but of course the students were fighting hard. Yuna and the girls were fighting their hardest, but all of a sudden they were some what surrounded by the robot army. They thought they were going to loose, but watching them are two guardians.

Yuna then saw that one of the four-legged machines was sliced in half, right in front of her. Then the rest of the machines that were in front of them were destroyed by another person. Yuna saw who it was, after the smoke has cleared, as well as the others. It was Asuna and Setsuna.

Asuna "Sorry for the wait, Yuna."

Yuna "Asuna, what are you doing!?"

Asuna explained to Yuna about Setsuna and herself being part of the performance, as the hero units. After the explained, they went off to continue the fight. As the students continue to fight, all of the mage teachers, that are also hero units, assisted them in this battle without holding back their strength.

Back in the control room, the other people who assisting with the overseeing, was astounded on how the operation is going, but all of a sudden, it turned to the worst situation. The schools/mages computers were now being hacked in by someone else. The control room was doing everything in their power to stop the hacking, but it was impossible for them since it was going beyond human speed. The schools barrier was soon going to fall.

Just then, in the rivers or lakes around the school, some kind of huge structure was coming to the surface. Everyone in the school couldn't believe on the size of it. Chisame and the others in the library were looking at it in Chisame laptop. They were speechless about it. It was giant demon gods enhanced with technology. Chisame and the others viewed this new problem, and was thinking on when they should get Negi to battle.

The demon gods went on their rampage, to reach the world tree points. The mage teachers went on their own attacks to seal them away. Mana was looking on and deciding when to strike against the mage teachers. Fei Ku and her group were busy trying to get to Negi.

Chisame and the others were watching all this, and knew what must be done. Unfortunately, these attacks were coming from the net, and Chisame's laptop isn't powerful enough to handle it. They thought it was going to be a problem, but Haruna knew the answer to this situation.

Haruna "Maybe it's time for Chisame to have her own artifact has finally come."

Chisame "What? What are you talking about?"

Haruna "Basically, I'm saying now it's time for you to go Chiu with Negi-kun too."

Chisame complained about it, since she doesn't want to be involved in anything magical, but Haruna told her otherwise about it. Just then Fei Ku, Makie, and Ayaka made it in the room. Haruna took all of them away to give Chisame some alone time with Negi, for her to make the contract which Kamo was ready for.

Chisame "N-No wait, this is my first-"

Haruna "Take your time."

Chisame "Time"

Kamo has already made the contract circle. Chisame was thinking it over.

Chisame's thoughts "_Well, it's true that we could use more combat power right now. To be ale to attain a high-performance convinece item with only one kiss, there's no reason to not accept such a good deal._"

Chisame was thinking it over about who the opponent is. She thought it was Lingshen or Chachamaru. Of course, she was a little nervous on kissing a 20 year old super hotty. She was preparing to kiss Negi. Of course she was having some second thoughts.

Chisame thoughts "_Th-This feels like a crime. To rob an innocent man's lips while he is asleep. I should be nervous about this. Bu-But still 20. 20. After seeing and learning all those things he did yesterday, as well as his past, I can understand why so many women has fallen in love with him. In my eyes, he is truly a man. Anyway, I should just do it now, and get it over with while he is still asleep._"

Chisame was going to kiss him, but she saw him starting to wake up in front of him. Negi asked Chisame about how the operation was going. Chisame just told him to shut up and kissed him. She felt softs lips in her entire life, like kissing a sweet and soft marshmallow. Kamo made the contract and finished it up. In the meantime, Chisame continued kissing him.

Chisame thought's "_HMM...? How many seconds do I have to do this for? If I keep this up something strange will happen._"

Just then Negi started to move his tongue inside her mouth, which surprised Chisame.

Chisame "_Oh no. He is putting his tongue in my mouth. He is deep kissing me._"

Chisame was then starting to do the same, but it was only for a few seconds. All this was a moment or two. Kamo told her that it was over. They separated with the both of them slowly stopped kissing each other very sexy like.

Negi "Well, some wake up kiss."

Chisame "Um yeah."

Chisame felt a little weird, but just then focus on the task at hand. Chisame then told them about his operation, that he came up, was underway. After hearing that, Negi was ready to fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Outside

Eva was floating around seeing the battle that is happening around her with such amusement. Everyone was fighting hard against those giant demon robots. Yuna was also doing well, in fact she was making a name of herself in the event. Konoka, in the aid station, was healing all those who got hurt.

kid "Eh, it doesn't hurt anymore!? Cool oneechan, how did you do!?"

Konoka "HE he he. It's because oneechan is a mage, that's why!"

The kid says his thank you to Konoka, then left. Konoka was talking to Misora, in her priest uniform. They talked about what was happening in the event, but then was put to work by sister Shakita.

Asuna and Setsuna were finishing up destroying one of the spider robots, when they notice that some of the mage teachers were busy dealing with the demon god robot, but had no luck. They both went to help. One of the mage teachers asked them to damage the demon, when they were stopped by Takahata.

Takahata "I can't let my former student do such a dangerous job. I'll do it."

Takahata was acting confident, while Asuna just watched in admiration. Takahata then tried to do Kanka, but he wasn't able to, just then he can see it. He can see Negi's dark cold eyes of death that petrified him in his cord. The mage teachers were waiting for him but couldn't wait any longer. Setsuna notice it, so she just went for it and did a couple of slices on the demon robot with the _**Lightning Kaiten Kenbu Rokuron**_, she had learned in her match with Negi. The robot was damaged pretty well, so the mage teachers then began to seal it.

Takahata then shot something with his IAIKEN that created a miniature black hole. Takahata told them that it was a sniper, which everyone then took cover from. It was Mana who was sniping at them.

Mana thoughts "_To be able to stop that one just now, even with his fear of Negi still in his mind... As expected of AAA Takamchi T. Takahata... The priority target cannot be sniped, huh... That's fine. It's just as predicted. Let's continue the job._"

Mana continued on with her sniping mission. One of the bullets hit one of the people who were sealing the demon god. It didn't hit him, but all of a sudden he was absorbed and disappeared out of no where. Everyone stopped the sealing ceremony, but it was too late. All that was left was Asuna, Setsuna, Misora (by chance), Coco, and one mage teacher other then Takahata. They were hiding behind a wall away from the sniper. Just then Coco pushed away Misora, and Setsuna was able to help Asuna dodge another bullet. The mage teacher just then notice how they were being shot just before he got shot, ricocheting rounds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Yuna

Yuna and her group of people that were around her were doing great, when all of a sudden; one of the robots was carrying a two handle machine gun. It fired which hit a lot of the participates. The Fumika and Ako was hit and disappeared. Everyone was wondering what is happening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the roofs

Asuna and the others were wondering what happen. Takahata explained to them to watch their surroundings as well what the bullets was. (Read Manga)

Takahata "Even if they fuse such power into a bullet, the displacement distance should be no more then 3KM. Even if they do something like that, what meaning would it...?

"You're absolutely right-ne... It might be a different story if this was a war zone, but under this current condition, even if you were sent 3 KM ahead, it wouldn't really mean anything strategically. However, if I told you that they were not sent 3KM ahead... But 3 hours ahead instead... What would you do then? And by the way, it's not magic, it's science."

They were surprised to see that it was Lingshen. Lingshen gave Asuna and Setsuna a complement for escaping her time trap. She admitted that this plan was really surprising for her, which she also gave them her praise, but actually she gave her praise to Negi since she knew it was him who came up with the plan. She asked where Negi was, but was answered by Asuna, saying that they would defeat her.

Lingshen "Fufu...you sure are energetic-ne Asuna-san. Very well, although I think the only one who can stand the slightest of chance against me right now is Negi-bouzu-ne."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fight with Lingshen has begun. Wait tell the next ch to find out what happens next, oh as well in a couple of chapters later an incredible ending to the World Tree series.


	54. Mahora battle II

In one moment, after most of the mage teachers got strike out, Lingshen appeared in front of Asuna and the few survivors that escaped Mana's bullets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lingshen, after she told Asuna, Setsuna, and Takahata about her chances of beating her, she took out Asuna with a quick blow on to her ribs. Takahata and Setsuna were stunned about this sudden attack.

Lingshen "Looks like being energetic is not enough-ne."

Setsuna "You lowlife!"

Setsuna went to strike Lingshen with her sword, but Lingshen was able to do the same thing she did last night. She was behind Setsuna and was ready to strike her down, with Takahata ready to fight as well. Their fight was an explosive one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the library

Everyone was ready to go, since now Negi was ready to fight now. Negi was dressed up as a mage fighter should look like. Negi was wearing black pants, with a black shirt, as well as a light brown mage coat. Everyone was pumped up; Chisame was talking to Yue about her artifacts abilities.

Yue "Hold onto the card and say adeat..."

Chisame "A-adeat, huh? Tsk... No way around it, I guess."

Chisame revealed her artifact, which was like a sailor moon scepter. Her artifact is something that can be used in the net or technology. Yue gave the instruction manual to her artifact, thanks to Yue's artifact. Chisame argued about her artifact, but Kamo told her how the contracts work in getting an artifact.

Negi was thanking Ayaka about her help in making the changes in the final day event. Ayaka was also grateful for hearing his request about it. After everything was said and done, Negi was ready to go. Everyone was going, but Negi asked Ayaka and Makie to stay with Chisame. Chisame explained to both Ayaka and Makie that it was important for Negi. Negi told them to do their best and left with everyone else.

While running

Negi "Yue!"

Yue "Yes!"

Negi "Chisame told me to listen to what Yue had to say..."

Yue "Y...yes! But it is only my opinion. I'm not sure whether it will help you out or..."

Fei Ku "We're heading toward the courtyard area behind the school-aruyo!"

When they made it out, they were surprised when they saw the SF-multi-legged Cannon robot. Just then, the robot started to fire at them, which they were able to dodge. They continue to dodge the robots bullets, which Kaede was wondering about. Fei Ku was about to attack the robot, but Negi stepped in and attacked it 1st. Negi cut its legs with his wind magic, and then finished it off with his _**Lightning Sledgehammer**_. They were impressed about how he finished it off, while Kaede was taking care of the 2 humanoid robots.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the other side of the school, the mage teachers were busy fighting off the person who was shooting them with the strange bullets. At the end, Mana took out all the mage teachers out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In another part of the school, Lingshen was able to take out Asuna and Setsuna and Takahata was left with fighting Lingshen. Lingshen commended Takahata for lasting this long, even thought he is crippled mentally from the fight with Negi as well not being able to use his true powers. Takahata explained the situation to Lingshen about what is going on right now. Lingshen then explained to him, her ideals and stuff (Read the Manga for this conversation).

Takahata "That's some dangerous way of thinking; nobody with that kind of thinking has ever been that successful."

Lingshen "Oh really, I beg to differ since right now, Negi is doing that exact thing even if you can't see through it."

Takahata was surprised to hear that comment.

Lingshen "So, how about it Takahata-sensei, will you be my ally?"

He was troubled about it, but then was surprised the Lingshen got him with one of the special bullets from behind. With that Takahata was taken out of the battle field. Lingshen was going to get rid of Asuna and Setsuna, but when she went to do that, they were gone. Misora was able to escape with both of them using her artifacts ability.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back to Negi

Negi and his group were running towards the battle field, but were stopped by an open area. Negi told them to be careful, but he just went in with out worrying one bit about it. Negi was checking for them to be careful. The others were worried about him, but they continue to stay low and hide from what is going to happen. Negi sensed someone behind the Trans.

Negi "Shakita-sensei, it's me Negi, quickly get watch your self, I sense another person nearby."

Everyone was worried about it, but it was Shakita. She explained to Negi about what was happening. The mage teachers were taken out by Lingshen special bullets. Just then Shakita was taken out and disappeared. Kaede was surprised about it, but Negi knew who it was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the battlefield

Asakura continue to announce the situation to everyone who was still participating. Some of the participating have started to wonder what is going on. Just then, they all got their answer. Linghsen appeared in holographic 3-D in a monster size version. Everyone was wondering why Lingshen was in a monster size 3-D.

Lingshen "I am the leader of the Martian army, last evil boss, Lingshen Chao."

Lingshen commended on the Mahora army for their fierce fighting. She then told everyone that she is taking this fight to another lv of excitement. Lingshen explained about the bullets she is using as well as the consequence for being hit (Read Manga)

Lingshen "Fufu... Are we beginning to feel the thrill now? You are free to forfeit anytime, you know?"

Lingshen has also informed them that the hero units were also taken out. She challenged the army against her and wishes them good luck. Asakura announced all this to everyone about Lingshen being the last boss. Asakura also explained that there is a big reward for finding Lingshen. Everyone was nervous since being disqualified would mean not being able to enjoy the festival, but Yuna aroused them by accepting the challenge. She made an incredible speech that raised everyone's courage. After that speech, everyone went on the attack, with Yuna leading them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chisame

Chisame stayed inside the library with Ayaka and Makie. She explained to them that Negi might leave Mahora with Lingshen. They asked Chisame why, Chisame told them, that it was kinda like a bet. If Negi wins he stays, but Lingshen wins, Negi well have to marry Lingshen. Chisame thought that it was a lame excuse and only an idiot well fall for it.

Makie "That's serious news, Chisame-chan!"

Ayaka "ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

They both complained about, while Chisame was feeling guilty about lying to them. After that, Chisame got to business. She asked both Ayaka and Makie to be look outs, while she starts using her artifact to stop Lingshen's plan, but Ayaka and Makie hitchhiked along with Chisame as well. Chisame, Ayaka, and Makie were now inside, of what appears to be inside the sea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Negi

Negi and his group were right now inside 2 Trans to keep them into cover. Haruna suggested that they go now, since they haven't been shot at for a while, but Negi, Kaede argued about that. Yue asked if there is anything that they can do, but Kaede thought there was no sniper near them, but if it was Mana, then it was a problem.

Haruna "T-then you mean we're still being aimed at!? By Mana!"

Kaede "After all, a sniper can lie in and wait for hours, even days, just to get their targets."

Kamo "But this is sure bad... We can't be hiding inside this tram forever too..."

Unannounced to them, except for Negi, Mana was out there already getting herself ready to shoot at them. Mana right now is listening on their conversation through a transmitter.

Yue "The enemy's movement is to stop us from moving. If we continue to stay like this..."

Negi "We lose, isn't that right Mana."

Everyone looked at Negi, when he said that, as his eyes start to look more focus and angry to.

Mana "That's right Negi-sensei as always."

Negi and Mana talked about why Mana was working for Lingshen. She explained her reasons to him (Read Manga). She then said her sorry to them and shot the tram that Negi was inside. Negi grabbed the Cassiopeia, as well as Yue, Fei Ku and Nodoka, and used it.

Kaede and Haruna were stunned about it. They see that Negi and the others were disappearing from their eyes and going 3 hours ahead into the future. Mana explained in detail what the bullet she is using (Read Manga).

Mana "Not even dark Evangel won't be able to escape it... apparently"

Haruna was in disbelief about this. Kaeda informed her that they have to leave the tram since it was too dangerous to be inside it. She also informed Haruna that she got Mana in her sights. Mana and Kaeda were now ready to fight. Haruna knows that they can't take out Lingshen out alone. Kaede was also thinking the same way, fighting against a gunner, especially Mana, it would be difficult.

But out of the smoke from the Tran, everyone was stunned to see that it was Negi and everyone else. They were able to escape the bullet's power. Negi was right there, standing as man who is ready to fight should be, standing tall, while Yue, Nodoka, and Ku Fei were on their knees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chap may come late or later, since school started, so be patient, but I well at least put up at least one new chapter every week.


	55. Negi arrives at last

Last Ch, Mana shot Negi with the special time displacement magic, created by Lingshen. Mana thought she succeeded, but when the smoke cleared, Negi as well as Nodoka, Yue and Fei Ku were alright. They were able to escape the power of the bullet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The smoke cleared, as Negi was standing tall, Mana, Kaede and Haruna were amazed that they made it through that attack.

Mana "I'm surprised... What did you do just now, Negi-sensei?"

Negi "Nothing much, I just duck."

Kaede was impressed about Negi's quick action, but Yue and Kamo notice something just now. They can see that the time machine has a crack on it. They warned him about it, but they quickly remembered that Mana was still listening.

Negi's thoughts "_When did it break..? Maybe we pushed it too far with that long week distance jump. Who knows how many more time it can last? We managed to make it out with this one but there is still the fight with Lingshen to deal with. Oh well, if it breaks, I can still use that technique._"

Just then, Kaede stepped forward. She told Negi that she well deal with Mana, while he as well as the rest of the group would go and face Lingshen.

Negi "Well you be alright by yourself?"

Kaede "Who knows, but I well be fine."

Negi "Well then, I'm counting on you."

After that Negi and the rest of the group started to move ahead. Before they left, Negi made it clear that he well stop Lingshen's plan to Mana, but Yue also asked one more thing. She is asked what is Lingshen motivation with this plan. Mana told her that it's like the same situation as the world is right now. After that they all left. Mana and Kaede were left all alone together. Right now, their fight between each other was about to begin.

Negi and his crew run through the streets to get to the main battle field. On the way, they meet up with Chachamaru, or should I say robots that look like Chacha. All of a sudden, the robots attacked them. Fei Ku was having a problem, since she was fighting with a good friend. Fei Ku got electrified, while the other 2 of the 3 Chacha robots fired the time bullet. Haruna countered the bullets by using her artifact to create a shield of golems in the image of Kamo. It worked, but Kamo was kind of annoyed about it.

They continue to fight these robots. Negi already told them all that they are not Chacha. With that, the robots told them that they well defeat them and take them out of the battle. When the robots said that, Fei Ku was able to fight at her best now. Negi then left with Nodoka and Yue, while Haruna stayed behind to help Fei Ku.

Negi as well as Nodoka and Yue continue to run towards the main battle field, when one of the male robots attacked with the special bullets. Negi was able to blast the robot, but he was now in a post-stiffness and wasn't able to move for an instant. The bullets were about to hit him and he thought he well use his technique to escape, but Nodoka pushed him aside so she can take the hit.

Negi "Wait, I'll save you right..."

Nodoka "You can't! Because I can't be of any help this time, so please do your best!"

With that Nodoka was sent 3 hours ahead of time. Negi regretted not saving her, which in his mind played the same image with Stellar, that he couldn't save her. Of course that situation and this one is completely different since Nodoka well come back in 3 hours. Yue then told Negi that now we must finish the fight, by defeating Lingshen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chisame

Back with Chisame. She, as well as Ayaka and Makie, were now floating in cyber space. There, Chisame meets up with the electronic spirits. They talked about all this and Chisame gave them poor names to all 7 spirits. They disagreed, so she let Makie name them. She then viewed her costume that she was wearing, which was not for combat, so she changed into something that was with her scepter. The electric mouses agreed that Chisame looked beautiful, as well as Makie. Chisame then looked at the mouse's names.

Chisame "Wait, you guys, those names..."

Mouses "We have received these wonderful names from Makie-same."

Chisame "Well if you guys like them."

Ayaka then asked about the situation, on why they are in a place like this. Chisame then told them that it is a game, and if they win, that well help Negi. After that Ayaka and Makie agreed to help. Just then, Chisame's sensors went off. The electric mouse informed Chisame that the enemy has notice there present and is now going to attack them.

Chisame then asked to put up the defense, but couldn't yet. Chisame's opponent was Chachamaru. Chacha has sent an attack in the form of a swarm of fish. Chisame countered with a filter bucket. It saved them from the attack, but Chisame was worried since, she wasn't able to block off most of that attack and virus could have entered. She warned Ayaka and Makie, but they were covered in viral jellyfish. They jellyfish were now doing echi stuff to them, like touching them in inappropriate places. Anyways, if it continued, Ayaka and Makie's data would disappear, but Chisame used her skills to changed them into the biblio characters which she informed them. With that, they started to kick butt. Chisame thought it would be good to use them for combat, which any case went on to ahead to face Chacha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Negi

Back with Negi and Yue, they were on their way to face Lingshen. But Yue knew, from Nodoka's words that this point, that she as well as Kamo were of no use for Negi. She then talked about Negi's bad dream. They talked about it, but for Negi his decision was still not clear.

Negi "I will stop Lingshen. But... I'm still not sure that is the right thing to do or not."

With that, Negi asked Yue for her opinion about all this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

In the battle field

The giant demon god robots were starting to take over the magical points of the world tree. Eva was watching all this from a far.

Eva "Oh, one down. Now then, what are you going to do, boy? Your team seems to be losing you know."

Eva talked about with Chacha zero, but she doesn't care about who wins. Just then someone comes to her side when she is drinking her liquor. It was the principle. They talked about what would happen if they lost, but Eva doesn't care.

Eva "Get out of here, the wine's is going to taste bad."

Principle "Don't say that let me in too."

Eva "Don't drink other people's wine."

The principle then began to explain about the all this. From afar, Lingshen was in her secret hide away, waiting for her victory.

Lingshen "Here we are... It's the final stage at last-ne. What's wrong? Aren't going to come, Negi-bouzu?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Kaede

Kaede was still fighting with Mana, who she knew was not an easy challenge. She knew she had to get into close combat to have a better chance at her. After thinking it, she went for it. Kaede used _**Instant movement**_along with her shadow clones to get close to Mana. Mana could see it and fire at her with her rifle. Kaede used her clone as a stepping stone to avoid the shot, which she was going to use _Void Instant movement_. But unfortunately Mana knew ahead of time and used a special displacement charm.

Mana "This charm was quite expensive, 800 thousand a piece, but for you it was worth it."

Kaede "It's an honor to hear that."

Mana fired with her machine gun, while Kaede fired with her KI.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Battle field

More of the demon god robots continue to get into their points, which Asakura announced it. The only point that was not taken over was the one Yuna was in. Asakura announced if the plaza is taken over then it s a defeat. Yuna and the other survivors were able to take out most of the robots. Asakura then announce that a special prize well be rewarded if someone find Lingshen. Everyone was now searching hard for Lingshen, but the cheerleaders of class 3-A told Yuna about the last demon god was coming their way.

Everyone was firing at the last demon god in hopes to prevail, but their attacks were not getting through enough. While Yuna and her squad were busy with the robot, everyone else was busy trying to find Lingshen. The one who found out were she could be was Chizuru. The demon god was now at the foot steps of the last point, where it fire its strip beam.

Fuuka "Retreat to the plaza!"

Yuna "Kuu, this piece of junk~~! EVERYONE DON'T RUN AWAY NOW! IF THIS PLACE FALLS THEN WE LOSE! STAND YOUR GROUND!"

Everyone agreed with her, so they continue to fire at it, but it didn't work. They can see that the robot was about to fire again. Everyone at that point lost their spirits.

Yuna's thoughts "_Is this it~~_"

Just then, 5 super strong beams struck the demon god at its arms, legs as well as under the left side of the chest. Everyone could then see someone from above coming down with his hands behind his waist, and pulling out 2 energy swords. With these 2 swords, he slices the robot into 3 pieces. The demon robot then fell, and from that strike, they can see who did it. It was Negi, coming at the last minute to rescue them.

The mahora aviation department was able to find Lingshen above in the sky on top of the blimp where Chizuru found. Negi was flying with out a staff or any magical items. Asakura informed Negi about Lingshen's where a bouts. Everyone was impressed about how Negi did that, especially Yuna. Negi then explained to them that it is CG. With that Negi went flying through the air to get to Lingshen.

Yue at this time was now seeing all this, was in tears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter, the battle begins. Negi vs Lingshen. You well be surprised on how this fight well end as well a very knew ending.


	56. Negi vs Lingshen

Last time, Negi and the gang has finally started on their fight with Lingshen. Negi right now was flying high in the sky using his magic to get to Lingshen who was 4000 meters high, on the blimp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Negi was making his way to Lingshen, Asakura was announcing to all of Mahora about the final fight between the Mahora Martial Arts Champion against the most brilliant mind in Mahora. Everyone was impressed about this, thinking how the match is going to turn out.

Fuuka "N-N-Negi-sensei is so cool."

Yuna "Kuuu~~ you got such a good part, Negi-kun."

Everyone wish they can help him, but they couldn't since it was 4000 meters in the air. Asakura continue to announce the final event. Of course, she did say that the game well still continue until Lingshen is defeated.

Everyone was watching Negi fly like a superhero. Yuna was figuring out on how to get up there with Negi, but all of a sudden Fuuka yelled out that there is something coming at Negi.

Negi notice it as well, just then he used _**Instant Movement**_ to avoid The Time Bullets that were shooting at him. Negi, as well as everyone in the ground, saw what it was. It was one of Lingshen's robots. It came in single, but then to a whole group of them. These robots were shooting at him from every direction.

Yuna "Negi-kun is in trouble! We gotta find a way to get up there!"

But all of a sudden, their attention was redirected to the giant demon god, that Negi sliced. The demon god was barely started to move, it has began to regenerate itself. It was trying to reattach its limbs back to its body. All of the surviving fighters were now trying to stop that from happening as well as making sure it doesn't get to the plaza point.

Back with Negi, Negi was busy fighting off the robots army that was in the sky. They had him all surrounded, but then Negi used one of his most powerful and original attacks. Negi used his _**Phoenix Wings**_ to counterattack these robots. With this technique, he was able to significantly decrease the robots that were attacking him. Negi was able to destroy a lot of the robot army that were flying, but it was still more coming. Negi couldn't waste anymore time dealing with these small fry.

All of a sudden, one of the robots got strike, then another one. It was Kotarou, who has come to help Negi. More robots started to surround them, but they were sliced up. It was Asuna and Setsuna. They came to join Negi and Kotarou. Konoka, on the ground, was grateful to be able to heal both of them after their fight with Lingshen earlier. Asuna landed on the broom, that Misora was flying with. Finally, more came to aid Negi, the last of the school mages were able to come and help.

Asuna "Negi, are you ok? If you are then go and get Lingshen! We'll never allow you to disappear from the school right in front of our eyes, alright!"

Setsuna "My apologizes, Negi-sensei. We were unable to stand up to Chao-san at all. We're leaving her to you."

Kotarou "Go already, Negi. Leave this to us."

Negi "Got it, but Asuna. I think you need something better than a broom to fight. HORUS, COME TO ME!"

Just then Negi was about to be shot from behind. Negi wasn't doing anything when it happened. Asuna and the others thought he just got nuts. All of a sudden, something with great speed came and struck down the robot in half. Then a few more robots were struck. It was Horus, the falcon. Everyone was amazed that Horus was able to do that. Negi then explained that Horus wasn't just any falcon, but a magical falcon.

Negi "Horus, go and become Asuna's wings!"

Horus all of a sudden became a bird of light that went behind Asuna and transformed into giant pair of wings that was just as beautiful as Setsuna's wings. After that, Negi made his way to Lingshen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the blimp, where Lingshen and Hakase were at, they prepare the final step of Lingshen's plan. Hakase was talking to Lingshen if it was alright to do this. Lingshen then told her that it was not their decision, but his. Hakase wondered about it, and then realized what she meant. On the side of the blimp, Hakase saw Negi floating right in front of them.

Lingshen "You finally made it Negi-bouzu. We're finally at the same stage now. Now then… what well you do, Negi-sensei?"

As Negi landed on the blimp, while Lingshen was finishing up her question.

Negi "This time… I well put a stop to you! Chao!"

Lingshen "Very well, then I shall prove my beliefs with everything I have!"

They were both ready. Lingshen was ready to fight, as for Negi he was read too, grabbing the Cassiopeia, but Negi with his understanding about the situation he was still having a wave of doubt on whether to actually stop Lingshen. While they were getting ready, back at the World Tree, where Negi carved his as well as Stellar's initials, it began to glow differently then the rest of the tree.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the blimp

Negi and Lingshen began to fight. Lingshen was able to strike 1st, but Negi was able to counter the strike. At 1st it was even, since the fighting style that Lingshen was using was because of the time machine, but Negi figured it out, and was using the time machine he had to make it even. Everything was going well, but Lingshen then started to talk to Negi about something. She commended on how he was able to use the Cassiopeia. Negi then explained as well show them the trick. They were impressed that it was spirits. Negi was a master martial artist as well as a master mage to boot. Negi explained that not only is he up to speed on his fighting styles as well as offensive and defensive magic, but he also made shore that his basic magic was just as strong as them, since the most strongest attack move or spells are created with the help of the basic foundation for all attacks. They were impressed about it.

Negi then told them that her advantage was finished, so he asked them to surrender. Lingshen looked at Negi, and notice that he was still a little anxious as well as troubled about something inside him. Lingshen told Hakase to continue, but Negi was confused about that, but Lingshen saw Negi's Cassiopeia was damaged. Negi was now worried since the Cassiopeia was probably won't last much longer, but Lingshen was able to get behind him to take a look on it. Lingshen then continue her attacks as well as Negi. But as what Negi suspected, the Cassiopeia was finished and with that, his chance to beat Lingshen. Negi then thought of using that move, but it was tricky, since it require everything he had with in him. Negi was about to get ready but Lingshen kept on interrupting with her attacks. Lingshen was trying to remove Negi with her bullets, but Negi was able to dodge it, but her kicks were something he couldn't dodge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asuna group

Asuna, as well as the other mage teachers, were still busy fighting with the robots.

Asuna "Setsuna, you think Negi is alright. He's not going to join Lingshen is he?"

Setsuna "Impossible"

Asuna "But I could swear that he is still being troubled about something."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Negi was busy fighting Lingshen and was some how able to stand on his own, but he was still losing, while Lingshen continue to talk about her ideals. Negi remembered the conversation he had with Yue(Read Manga). But right now, it wasn't helping him much. Negi knew what needs to be done, but something inside of him was telling him to let Lingshen win. At the end, Negi was being held by his shirt by Lingshen's left arm. Negi was beaten, while Lingshen was smiling in victory. Everyone down on the ground could see that Negi was beaten. Everyone was shocked to see this.

Lingshen "What is the matter Negi, you came to stop me, but you were acting hesitant. With that hesitation, I won. Now I guess that means that my plan well work and my ideal world well come to provision, good bye. See you when the world has changed in 3 hours."

With that, she let him go, and fell. Yue and Kamo watched as Negi lost to Lingshen. They thought that Negi was able to fight Lingshen now, but there was still something holding him back. Negi had the power to still fly, but in his heart something was stopping him from doing that. Asuna and as well as the other mage teachers looked up. They can see that it was Negi falling from the sky. Asuna was shocked about it, as well as Setsuna and Kotarou. Lingshen then threw a couple of time bullets at Negi. Negi was clearly wasn't going to try to avoid them. While he was falling as well as the time bullets almost going to hit him at any moment. Negi was thinking why he was like this.

Negi's thoughts "_Why, why am I like this. I have the power to stop her, but I don't want to, why is that. I know what the right thing to do is, but I just can't do it. I think I now know why I'm like this. It's because of my heart, it's because of you Stellar._" Negi then was seeing an image of her right in front of him. He remembers how beautiful she looked like. "_Is it because that in my heart, I want Lingshen to win. Is it cause she is able to do something thing that I wish I could do and that is to forge one's own path. I'm envious of her, since she is trying to create her own past, while I, I am trapped in the past that my failure of a father left for me to follow, were I was never free to choice, except you Stellar. Stellar I need you now, more then ever, should I just fall and let Lingshen win, or should I fight her so that I can do the right thing and protect everyone's hopes and dreams as well as everyone's reality. What should I do? Please tell me!_"

As Negi was falling, Asuna as well as everyone else, Negi began to break into tears. Just then, the world tree began to glow a little brighter, and then a beam of light came out from the tree. Everyone could see it, that the beam of light was heading towards Negi. The beam hit Negi at the same time as the bullets, above 3000meters in the sky. The time bullets were beginning to release its magic and covering Negi. Asuna and the others could see that their final hope was now extinguished. It was Lingshen's complete victory. Everyone had thought it was over

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Negi

For some reason right now, Negi felt strange. He opened his eyes and saw right in front of him, there she was, the love of his life, Stellar. Negi began to cry. Stellar began to talk in her beautiful young soft angel like voice.

Stellar "Negi"

Negi "How come? Oh Stellar how come?

Stellar "Thank you and I'm sorry."

Negi "Why did you die, why did you leave me."

Stellar "I've wanted to thank you for so long now. The only thing I regret is that I won't be with you."

Negi "Why, why now?"

Stellar "Negi, it's because of you that I am here. You saved me from a life of loneliness as well as despair by filling my heart with love, which was the 1st time I have every felt by being with you."

Negi "Tell me why?"

Stellar "It's because I left a small piece of my soul and heart in the tree, on the day we told each other our vows of love."

Negi "Why did you do that?"

Stellar "It's because I knew that one day I won't be with you. You see all this time I have always wanted to apologize to you, you always save me, but I couldn't do anything for you."

Negi "That's not true, you saved me from a life of darkness, you healed what my father has given me and that was pain and loneliness. I love you more than my own life."

Stellar "That is why I did it, so I can protect you and finally tell you now that your life was more important to me than mine as well. You needed to live since I know you are distant for greatness."

Negi "Oh Stellar"

Stellar "Negi, your dark past is the most precious thing to me, since it allowed us to become as one."

Negi was shocked about that last part, still with tears coming out of his eyes.

Stellar "Negi, please do what is right thing for us, by doing the right thing for everyone."

Negi "But Stellar, my heart won't"

Stellar "Please Negi, open your heart to someone else. Don't let the love we share die. Share the love we had with someone else."

Negi "Stellar"

Stellar "You don't have to cry anymore, I well forever protect you now, my feelings of love well protect you, and as well I well fight with you one last time."

Stellar then gave a big kiss to Negi, then grabbing each others hand. A strange light began to glow from their hands, that it overwhelmed them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Mahora

Everyone could see Negi was just struck by Lingshen's bullet and thought it was over. Asuna cried out as well as Setsuna, while the other mage teachers looked in doubt. Lingshen looked on as Negi was beaten.

All of a sudden, from the time bullet, a strange light was coming from inside the time bullet. The light grew so much that it destroyed the time bullet powers. Then a beam of light appeared again, but from the spot Negi was shot at. The beam of light then began to fall where Asuna and the other mage teachers were at. Everyone was watching as it cleared. Asuna as well as the others was astonished, while Lingshen was in doubt. It was Negi, who came out of the light, along with a beautiful young woman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With this new chain of events, well Negi now be able to win even with his Cassiopeia gone. You must admit, I did change the final battle with Lingshen to make it more interesting. The final fight with Lingshen comes out next week.


	57. Negi's New Will

Last time, Negi had 1st started to fight with Lingshen. He failed and was shot by the time bullet. When Negi was hit, he thought he lost, but then he had a vision with his lost love Stellar. With her help, Negi was able to get his priorities straight and reappeared back from his vision with a new will.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone could see that, Negi was able to escape the wrath of the time bullet. Everyone was amazed, but was even more amazed is that a young woman who holding onto his back, with her hands grabbing Negi's chest. The robots then moved to hit Negi. Asuna and the others tried to stop them, but a couple of them were able to shoot at him. Everyone warned him to avoid the bullets, but it looked like he was still unconscious. All of a sudden he awoke and began to fly again, but didn't avoid the time bullets. Instead, Negi just flew right at them and then he unleashed his magical shield, the same shield from the tournament, and used it to block the bullets. It was amazing, that now the time bullets don't affect him. Negi then flew straight to the robots that were shooting at him and the young woman used her magical sword to destroy them. Then they went to Asuna as well as the rest of the survivors.

Asuna "Negi are you alright?"

Negi "Yes, now I am. I can now fight without any distractions." With his face as series as ever.

Asuna was glad about it, as well as Setsuna and Kotarou. Just then, a few more of the robots were about to shoot them, but were destroyed by someone else. The cameras were shooting, the video screen was airing, and everyone could now see who save them. It was the young and beautiful young girl. She looked like she was 15 years old. She has golden blond hair that reached her neck. Beautiful dark red-violet eyes that looked like two emeralds. Her face was like one of the angels of heaven. She had an hour glass body, while wearing the same beautiful dress that Asuna wore on her date with Takahata. Everyone was wondering who is this young woman, but Asuna knew from the picture of Negi's locket.

Asuna "Stellar Loussiar! Negi's fiancé!"

Everyone "What!?"

They were all shocked to see that this is the rumored fiancé that they heard about. The people on the ground who were watching was also amazed about this. For the men, she was like a goddess, while the women also thought the same thing.

Stellar "Everyone, it's very nice to meet you, but right now, we need to fight to protect this world."

Negi agreed with her as well as Asuna and the others. Negi then prepared a magical circle, but not just any circle but a pactio circle. With that, Stellar and Negi went renew their lost contract towards each other. Everyone was shocked about this, but then a strong light glow with such brightness that it blinded them. With that the contract was finished.

Negi "I going, take care alright."

Stellar "Same to you, we well have everything ready."

Negi went back to face Lingshen, who was ready for him. Back with Stellar and the other mages, things for them were about to heat up again.

Asuna "S-S-So a-a-are you re-re-really Stellar!?"

Stellar "Yes, I am. For a while now, since me and Negi confessed our love together 5 years ago, I had left a small piece of my soul in the world tree. It wasn't till recently after 3 years that I sensed that I was no longer in this world."

Asuna, Setsuna, and Kotarou could see that she was upset about it, since she and Negi were so deeply in love with each other.

Stellar "Now, I know Negi better then anyone, I know now what he going to do, and after this I well no longer be in this world, I well finally move on to the next world."

They can see that she was ready to fight, just then the robots were about to shoot at them. Stellar knew what must be done, so she gotten her renewed Pactio card and released its magic.

Stellar "Now then, like the power of 2 souls who's hearts are as 1, let the power of are souls release our true powers, Adeat!"

Stellar started to transformed. Everyone on the ground could see the transformation as well. The transformation was blinding, Asuna and the others couldn't see from it. They couldn't believe how bright a pactio card's power could be. Stellar original clothes disappeared, in place a kind of like one piece dress that went all the way down to her thighs. The dress color was black with violet highlights. The dress also had dark belt around her waist, not to mention it opens up in the top part which expose a bit of breasts. Then a white cloak with violet highlights for mage women appeared, the covered around her chest but still see through it, and the rest of her cloak was like a cape. Then a pair of white boots came up. Finally a large white staff appeared with one of its ends, an orb decoration. Once finished, the light disappeared and showed of Stellar look. Everyone was astounded by it. Asuna, Setsuna, all of 3-A girls were astonished about how beautiful she is. Kamo was like; he just saw a goddess as well as every other guy.

Stellar "Alright everyone attack!"

The robots just returned to attack them, but now they have to deal with Stellar. Stellar put her staff behind her, and enchanted a spell; the spell was very fast and was done with two fingers on both her hands. She then used her fingers as whips to release the magic. The robots were able to avoid them. Asuna and the others were about to help, since she kept on missing. But then, Stellar just spun around combining both her hands then leaving her left arm spread, while the right was holding on to the staff. With that, all the whips that she did, then bind together all the robots that she was able to catch. Then she snapped her fingers and said "Boom". With that a large explosion destroyed the robots. Then another groups of robots attack them, but this time Stellar just raised one of her hands and just used some kind of magical blast that was not seen, which made the robots to stop functioning. The robots then fell, which Stellar finished it off with a blast of magical arrows. Asuna as well as the others watched in amazement on how she did it, but then she landed on her toes on Asuna's giant sword.

Stellar "Now you see my real power. Know now what a true magic canceller can do. Everyone, what are you doing, attack."

Everyone was stunned to find out that Stellar was a magic canceller like Asuna but a whole lot better. With that everyone continue to attack. Just then as everyone was about to strike again, someone else attack from a different direction, then another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the ground

Everyone was doing their best to destroy the robots, as well as the demon god one from capturing the plaza point. Just then, a few strong beams were fired to change. Everyone could see now who it was. It was Negi's apprentices/friends. Athrun, and Cagalli were at the sky. Shinn and Luna were at the ground.

Athrun "It-its you, Stellar! We missed you!"

Cagalli "Yeah, we did. Glad to see you again sis."

Stellar "Yeah, but now leave the small chat for later, let's fight. Are the arrangements ready?"

Athrun "Yes, for our spell."

With that everyone in the air began to fight. Shinn and Luna were at the world plaza to help Yuna as well as the other mage fighters.

Shinn "Not bad for all of you to hold out this long, but now let us finish things up for you."

Shinn then drew out his Excalibur sword from his back and was ready to fight. Luna as well was preparing as something was flying over head. That something then releases 2 body length Excalibur swords, which she caught and united them into one. With both Luna and Shinn on the ground, as well as Stellar, Athrun and Cagalli in the sky, the true counterattack begins.

Luna used her swords to cut and destroy all the small fry. Shinn, on the other hand, released his giant violet wings and went for one of the demon gods that took over one of the check points. Shinn then went and attacked it. When Shin collided with it, a large amount of power was being overwhelming. Shinn was then able to break through and did a chidori at its center. With that the demon god was pushed backed from its point and exploded from Shinn's attack. One of the points was recovered successfully. Lingshen who was watching couldn't believe it. She was about to go and stop them, but then realized that if she left then Negi, which he was right behind her, would stop Hakase.

Lingshen "Came back for a second round, huh? You do know you have no chance of beating me without the Cassiopeia."

Negi "Well see about that."

Lingshen "This time I well defeat you, and then take out your allies myself."

With that Lingshen used her time machine on her back to attack Negi. She got him, but all of a sudden Negi counter that with the same trick Lingshen did right now, but without a time machine. Lingshen continue to fight, but every time she got Negi, Negi counters her and beats her even worse. In most parts, they were evenly matched. Hakase was amazed as well as shocked on how Negi is able to do this kind of thing without the Cassiopeia.

Lingshen "How are you able to do this? The 1st time we thought, you couldn't even hit me without the Cassiopeia, but now you are beating me. How can you do this?"

Negi "1st let me explain how I figure it out"

Negi explained about the time combat ability of all this. Evasion, as well as the pseudo-time stop. Read Manga for info. Hakase explained to Negi about the hours of experimenting with the Cassiopeia, as well as Lingshen's Cassiopeia on her back. Negi explained.

Negi "Well yeah, for people who use machines, I can understand the complexity. But of course, I am a genius. You do know I'm a master of the _**Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu**_ style of swordsman. That means I can move as fast as god like speed. Kind of like _**Instant Movement**_."

Lingshen "Yes, what's the point."

Negi "The point is that because of that, if I combine Instant Movement with my god like speed, I can move faster that you can't see me."

Hakase "Even if you move so fast that you can't be seen, it still isn't enough since the force well be felt in that kind of speed in re-entering."

Negi "Yes that is true, but what if you use Void Instant Movement, along with Instant as well as the god-like speed. With all 3 powers combined, anyone with that much of ability well is able to go through time and space, making me the 1st time traveler in history without using a machine."

Lingshen and Hakase were shocked to know that Negi was able to go through time and space. However, Negi knows that the strain on using this technique is high since it requires a lot of concentration as well as endurance. Negi and Lingshen continue on with their fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the ground

Yue was to Kamo about the conversation she had with Negi earlier (Read Manga).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Negi and Lingshen battle still continue on, with Lingshen seeing that Negi is starting to show signs of fatigue. Negi told Lingshen that his next hit well finish off her time abilities. Before that happen Lingshen asked Negi once more to join her and reveal to the world to magic and bring justice to the world. Negi thought about it, with the conversation he had with Yue.

At that one moment it happen, they both made their strikes to each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the ground

Shinn was able to destroy all but 3 demon gods. But the surving 3 was in a sort of a triangle shape. Stellar and the others were busy taking care of the rest of the robots.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back to Negi

Negi was able to strike Lingshen's back, where the Cassiopeia was located, and destroyed it with one of his original spell, _**Cherry Blossom Fist Crusher**_.

Negi "I can't deny you, however I well not join you."

Lingshen knew that was going to be his answer. Hakase was amazed that Negi was able to fight Lingshen like that. Just then a helicopter flew in to show the match between Negi and Lingshen. The news crew on the copter showed Lingshen on her hands and knees. Kamo and Yue continue to talk about Negi's victory as well as Lingshen's plan.

They then see that Lingshen continue on the fight, using her time bullets. Negi just used his special shield. His shield was able to destroy Lingshen's prized bullets since it had no effect on him now. Lingshen then used her 4 floating laser to strike Negi, but Negi used his _**Phoenix Wings **_to destroy them. Everyone thought Negi was finished when she bombards Negi with the time bullet, but it was ineffective.

Negi "Forget it Lingshen, it's over. Since you lost your Cassiopeia, which gave you an advantage, as well as not be able to use magic, you can't possibly beat me. Of course I would say that if that were true after all. Now show me your true power."

Lingshen "So you know huh, very well then-ne."

Just then, Lingshen was then cast a unsealing spell. Negi was still as calm as ever. Everyone was shocked on what was happening. Yue and Kamo were shocked, while Negi was like he knew this would happen.

Lingshen "Ho, you are not surprised about this?"

Negi "No, since you are my descendant."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next week the conclusion of the battle between Negi and Lingshen.


	58. Mahora Festival Ending

Last time, Negi was getting beaten to a pulp, but was revived by the words and feelings of his lost love, Stellar. Now with Negi's apprentices joining the fight, the counter attack against Lingshen has really began, but also for one of Negi's greatest spells to be cast, but of course Lingshen also revealed on her secrets as well. The use of her magic

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lingshen right now was enchanting a spell that combined both fire as well as earth elements. Everyone was shocked to see Lingshen was actually a mage. Negi was prepared, he raised his Magic/Ki shield just before Lingshen fire her spell. The camera crew was shooting this action and showing it all to Mahora. Everyone could see that Negi was hit, but when the smoke cleared, Negi was still at the same spot and not hurt.

Lingshen "I should have know you could take that level of attack, after all you are know as Negi " _Prince of the Sky and Heavens_" Springfield.

Negi's thoughts "_I have to admit, that was a powerful attack. If I didn't bring out my shield, I would have suffered some what of a series injury. But it's strange something is not right here_." Negi continue on to think about Lingshen's power, which he was able to realize what it was (Read Manga).

Lingshen continue on attacking Negi with her 29 spirits of Lance-Wielding Salamanders. Negi countered with 17 spirits of Deadly Valkyries. Negi and Lingshen duke it out with each other. Negi tried to stop Lingshen from using her powers since it causes great pain as well as fatigue. Lingshen was able to hit Negi a few times, but to him it had no effect. Lingshen was also saying that this plan of hers was everything to her, which she won't stop.

On the ground, everyone was watching the match on screen. Fei Ku was worried about Lingshen, as well as Hakase who was busy enchanting the spell. Negi and Lingshen continue to fight, but then stopped for a moment. Negi was just hovering with his own power (No staff or ring). Lingshen as well.

Lingshen "Even after all that, you are still holding back on me. Indeed, even after using your time traveling ability, you still see me a small fry right. Well I won't blame you since in history, you are the one know to be king of the world. Well in any case, you have to defeat me with force and without mercy if you want to stop this plan. Come on, you are the _Thousand Master's_ son."

Negi "I'm not his son, I was never Nagi Springfield's son. But besides that point, tell me on thing?

Negi then asked Lingshen that she came to day and age. He wanted to know what do the people of 3-A means to her. Lingshen gave her answer to him, saying that it was like a dream. She then said that the dream was over and now her mission comes 1st right now. With that, Negi was ready.

Lingshen started to enchant a spell. Her most powerful spell, her _**Blazing heat in the sky**_. Negi was also enchanting his spell as well, one of his most powerful and dangerous spells that he created himself. Stellar as well as all the other of Negi's apprentices knew what he was doing.

Negi "_**Oh god of the sun which brightens this world, may you burn through the shadows with your fiery rage, Phoenix Strike**_"

Negi flew back preparing his attack. The camera crew looked on, as well as shooting these images as Lingshen was preparing to fire. They also see Negi flying away, but then his right hand started to catch on fire. The flames then started to devour him all around his body transforming him into an actual Phoenix. Everyone could see him. The flames that covered him were about as big as a demon god robot. Negi then turned around and attacked Lingshen. Lingshen fired her attack which made contact with Negi. Right at that moment, Negi just went through not even slowing down one bit.

Negi struck Lingshen hard with his attack, so hard in fact that it created a giant explosion that pushed the helicopter as well as pushing Hakase off the blimp. Everyone saw and heard the explosion with such force that it then created into a large giant fire ball in the sky.

It lit the sky for a few moments, but then dissipated and out of it the fire phoenix was flying high in the sky. The Phoenix itself then dissipated and their they were. Negi was now cradling a badly hurt Lingshen in his arms.

Negi "Lingshen wake up."

Just then a bright light came from the world tree.

Everyone looked up, the mages thought it was over.

Lingshen "Forced recognition spell has been completed. Heh obviously, even if you defeat me, you still had to stop Hakase, but of course without defeating me, you couldn't get near her. The great Magic got shot up to 18 km high in the sky sucking up the world trees power of the whole planet. In a few minutes it well receive a power resonating with the 12 sacred places of the world. So… It's over your fight with me taken too much time."

Negi just continue to stare, while Lingshen wondered why he isn't doing something.

Negi "To tell you the truth Lingshen, I was stalling you."

Lingshen was wondering about what he said, then all of a sudden that magical powers then started to go even higher into the sky. Hakase was able to make it out by using her rocket pack that she was wearing. But then when she saw the screen of the force recognition spell, it was saying something else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In cyber space

Chisame was busy trying to bring back the school barrier, while Ayaka and Makie were keeping her safe. Chisame was busy talking to Chachamaru about the dreams and reality thing (Read Manga). Just when she was about to activate the school barrier, something just infiltrated both Chisame and Chachamaru's computer.

"Thanks for the hard work Chisame, but I well take it from here after all, I won't be able to help finish up the sealing ceremony for the world tree if you finished that program."

Chisame and Chacha were shocked to find out that it was Meyrin Hawk.

Meyrin "Now the sealing ceremony for the world tree is finished."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back with Negi

Lingshen was unconscious, but then was hearing voices. Everyone was glad to see that Lingshen was alright, even though she was injured. Luckily, Lacus was with Asuna and the others. Lacus healed Lingshen up, saying it is stage make-up. Negi was fine since he barely had any injuries. Hakase was shocked to find out that Chacha as well as Chisame were too busy fighting each other that Meyrin was doing her own thing. Chacha also wanted to know about this sealing ceremony.

Asakura has just announced that the winners were the Mahora mage knights. Everyone was happy about it, but Lingshen, Hakase, as well as Chacha were shocked on how their own plans were foiled by their teacher. Chisame was also pissed since she did all that hard work for nothing. Lingshen admitted defeat

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally those who got disqualified by the time bullets were starting to show up. The mage teachers were worried that Lingshen's plan had worked, but one of the serving teachers told them that Negi won against Lingshen as well as his friends. They were shocked when that happen.

Makie as well as the other 3-A girls were able to find Ako and Fuuka. They were upset since they thought they missed the festival, but the festival party night has just began (Read Manga for details)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Negi right now was talking to Lingshen in an open and private place away from the crowd. Negi talked about why Lingshen did this, but Lingshen denied him that answers (Read Manga).

Negi "So are you going home now."

Lingshen "Yeah, see yah."

Lingshen grabbed her Cassiopeia and tried to go back home, but it wasn't working. Lingshen was shocked about this.

Negi "You can't go home since I sealed the World tree's power once and for all."

Lingshen was shocked about it. Negi told her about his plan. When Negi was facing Lingshen, he created a shadow clone that went even higher, so high in fact that the shadow clone was near the atmosphere. Negi told her that his friends/apprentices secured all the points needed to seal the tree, since he made a promise to Stellar years ago that he would help her seal this tree. He then combined his spell along with Lingshen's spell, which was for one day of peace and harmony spell. He now know why Stellar wanted to sealed the world tree, since the magic of the world tree tempted ideas like Lingshen ideal world. Lingshen was shocked about it.

Negi went up to Lingshen, who was now on her knees, just finding out that she could never go home. Negi offered her to become a magistar magi here but she denied it, she just wanted to go back home. She then told him that it was a bad idea for them to be a magistar magi together since it would mean being married for life. Everyone around them just blushed about it, even though Lingshen was kidding. Negi told her it was not a joke, but she complete that task with someone else. Lingshen then told him that she wanted to go home as well that Negi well have his happiness one day.

Negi tried to convince her, but Lingshen had no choice but to use her secret weapon. Everyone thought it was a weapon, but it was worse. It was Lingshen family tree.

Lingshen "For me to be Negi's descendant would mean that Negi well have to marry a woman and have kids. All the info is on this book."

Everyone was silent for a moment, but then was shocked about it, that it was the ultimate weapon. Asuna, Chisame and Asakura were worried about it. Then came Ayaka as well as Makie since Ayaka over heard it.

Everyone went nuts over it. Kamo thought it was the devils book, while others were curious. Just then, before it got worse, someone burned it. It was Luna as well as the other of Negi's apprentices.

Lingshen "Negi you know what the right thing is right, so please do it."

Negi knew what she meant, so he created small opening in the seal of the world tree so Lingshen can use the time machine and go back home. Everyone said their good byes to her.

Lingshen "Negi! I think right now, you have to be where she is waiting for you, so that way you can say your good byes this time."

Negi knew what she meant. After Lingshen left with a smile, Negi started to run towards the girls to where Athrun and Cagalli is. He asked where she is. They replied that she would be where they can see the sky in peace. Everyone stared at Negi, for he had a look of concern. Negi then closed his eyes and sensed the area. After that, he ran really fast towards where she is. Asuna and the other were about to follow, but Shinn and Athrun stopped them, and told them that this is their good byes. But of course, they would watch quietly.

Negi made his way to an open area, where not much people are, as well as dark enough to see the stars. There in an open spot, she was sitting on a boulder, just watching the stars.

Negi "Stellar"

She turned, and Negi blushed hard by watching Stellars face turn to him, showing her eyes of love as well as sadness. Negi went up to sit with her. He then placed his arms around her which she did the same thing by grabbing his arms with her arms. They both hold each other watching the stars. They then talked.

Asuna as well as everyone else found Negi with Stellar. Ayaka just went crazy, but Lacus just put her down with a pressure point. Everyone else just watched carefully at Negi. Just then, they heard singing, it was Stellar. She was singing in a very beautiful and soothing voice as well as singing a song that she herself made (pick any song for lovers like dreams to dreams, or a whole new world for this kind of mood that Negi and Stellar were having). Everyone could hear her song. She was singing so beautifully and so loud that they didn't even know that Asakura used her microphone to capture this. Unannounced to them, that all of Mahora was listening to it. Couples were starting to dance to this beautiful voice.

Asuna and the other could see now why Negi was in love with Stellar. Stellar was beautiful, sensitive, strong, as well as passionate. At the end, Negi and Stellar gave each other one last kissed to each other as she was starting to turn into lights of dust and specks. The magic of the tree was now sealed and her spirit was now free. Negi was holding her hand as well as Stellar holding his. Negi and Stellar watched each other as she disappeared into the sky. Stellar then notice Asuna as well as Athrun and everyone else. Stellar battle costume then transformed into a beautiful white dress just like an Angel. With that Stellar told Negi one last thing then vanished forever from his fingers.

They all see Negi now was starting to break into tears, even if he wasn't showing it to everyone. Athrun then told them that its best to leave him alone for now. With that everyone started to have fun, but they were still worried about him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning

Everyone was tired from all the partying they did all-night long. They had a conversation about the family tree book as well as other stuff. Asuna then saw Negi, who was still at the same spot.

Asuna "Negi!"

Negi "They were strong, both Lingshen as well as Stellar." While his face was still turned away from Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna and Lacus.

Negi then continue to say that he wasn't able to do anything for Lingshen, but Fei Ku disagreed with that. Negi then turned around and what shocked everyone is that now he was smiling at them. The smile that Negi lost, he was able to get back. Everyone was happy to see that now they can see Negi smiling without anything to worry about.

Negi then remembered what Stellar told him before she left. "Go back to the light, share your love with another and smile again. Go bye and remember that I well always love you." Negi couldn't understand much about Stellar words, but he felt that his future happiness lied with Asuna and all his friends. With that, everyone went to Negi's home to get some sleep or to continue their party.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Morning

In the early morning, were the sun has just starting to rise, Negi and Athrun were walking toward the martial arts tournament stadium was being held. Negi and Athrun had agreed on something a couple of days ago after the martial arts tournament. They walked right into the stadium into the arena, where they got themselves ready. Unannounced to them, Lingshen hidden cameras were still there, and Chacha had access to it. She was able to see through it, while being back home in her cottage with Eva. Chacha informed Eva that Negi and his friend Athrun was there and ready to fight. Eva then told Chacha to show it to all of Mahora as well as the rest of the city if she can. Chacha did that, and while she was showing the image to everyone in the city, Negi and Athrun were talking.

Athrun "A lot has happen during since the festival started, so how do you feel now since you got see that so-called father of yours not to mention finally be able to properly say goodbye to Stellar."

Negi "I feel better then I have been in along time now because of her as well as my students help, I was able to get back my smile."

Athrun "That's good, but are you still going to find your father?"

Negi "Yes, since right now, I need answers that only he can answer, until then I won't be able to completely be free from his past."

Athrun "What well you do if once you free from his past."

Negi "I well finally be able to make my own past with my own free will, and I well share my past with the people I care about."

Athrun "I hope that day come soon, I would like to see you finally move on. Well, any way's lets get started, after all you tested Shinn, now it's my turn."

Negi "Hope your ready then. Let's see how far my pupil has gotten."

Athrun "Hey don't forget you taught me everything I know."

Negi "Almost everything, don't forget you fight great but I'm a great fighter."

After that, they were beginning to start. At this time, the twins were watching T.V. and saw Chacha showing the live event of Negi vs Athrun. They informed everyone in the dorm pretty fast. Everyone could see. Ayaka called Asuna who was surprised about it. She, as well as everyone in their home, was watching the T.V. They don't know how many people are watching it but Negi and Athrun were going to get it on. They can see that both of them were smiling towards each other.

Both Negi and Athrun danced around the arena, joking about their fight. Then they came close, Negi punched left while Athrun punched right, right into their faces. Everyone could see as the times were starting to move forward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you enjoy the Mahora fest as well as my other chapters. For right now, I well be taking a little break from this. I well post my new chapters in one to two months from now. I hope you well be alright with that. Next series well be one that you all been waiting for, The ALA Alba. Hope your loyal.


	59. A New Path

Negi, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, and Lacus have made their way to the hidden chamber of Library Island were Colonel, also known as Al, has been living in for the past 15 years. At the entrance, the dragon from before was right in front of them and was ready to kill them. Setsuma and the girls were kind of worried, but Negi and Lacus were fine. Negi had the invention from Al to get in, but Negi didn't use it. Negi went forward to the gate, but the dragon attack. He was about to breath fire when Negi punched its stomach then flipped it around by its neck. Everyone was stunned again, except for Lacus. Negi then looked at it with his eyes and the dragon new he could die. Negi smirked and gave a gesture to beat it, which the dragon did.

Negi and the crew went through the gates to enter a sanctuary were there was a large building around a lot of waterfalls. Everyone was amazed about it. If you were wondering why they were there, they were invited to a tea party by Colonel. Konoka was worried if it was rude to enter, but Negi gave the OK. They were all amazed about the place, but then they saw Negi going somewhere. Negi walked over were Colonel and Eva was waiting.

Colonel "Welcome to my tea party. I have been waiting for your arrival."

Eva "Took you long enough."

Everyone greeted them, but was kind of shocked to see that Colonel was still injured from the fight with Negi. Well the same could be said for Negi, since Negi was in a fight early that morning with Athrun, but still looked better the Colonel.

Negi "Alright let's get down to business Al"

Colonel "Negi!"

Negi "What?"

Colonel "I have already said that I wish to be called Colonel."

Negi "To bad I won't say it."

Colonel was about to object to it, but then saw Negi's right hand started to spark out electricity and his eyes were saying "I'm going to kill you." With that Colonel back down.

The tea party started, Colonel and Eva were kinda arguing since Colonel was making fun of her by calling her kitty. They all enjoyed the tea, but the girls were even happier to see Negi smiling like a normal person should. They were glad after so many months of a serious face, he was smiling. Negi then talked to Eva about what he got out of this entire invent. But of course the answer that Negi gave was an answer that he already knew years ago. Read manga for it. Colonel was amazed that Negi knew already this answer. Just then Colonel asked if Negi would be his apprentice. Eva was shocked about it. Eva was some how upset about it.

Colonel "You know with me, you can learn more on the Thousand Master's combat style in further detail."

Negi "Nope, I already surpass his lv of fighting."

Colonel "Well you do know Eva is an ice-type person, not good for a wind person like you."

Negi "To bad I already mastered the elements."

Eva was amused by listening to Negi turning down Colonel Proposal.

Colonel "Well~~ How about some gravity magic?"

Negi "Not only do I know that, I improved it by leaps and bounds. "

Colonel was kinda upset, but Eva was happy seeing him upset.

Negi "Colonel why don't you just tell Eva that you were doing this just to get her goat on."

Eva was kinda surprised to find out that colonel was trying to see her upset. But then they moved to more important matters.

Colonel "Anyways the main reason why you visited today-

Negi "Is to tell me that Nagi is alive, as well as tell me that the clue can be found in the magical world, Mundus Magicus, right." In a serious face to Colonel and no one else.

Everyone was shocked about how Negi knew all that. Negi then explained how he knew.

Negi "I've known about that since Colonel's match against Luna. You see before Colonel activated his pactio card, I took a quick look. I was right behind you before you transformed. I was able to read the card. Since I already know how the pactio cards work. If the master dies, then the card dies."

They wondered about that, but remembered that he had Stellar. Well anyways, Negi looked very serious about it, with eyes of anger.

Colonel "Negi, despite what ever grudge you have towards me or your father, remember that your father is a good man."

Negi "That's only in your eyes not mine. Well then, I'm going as soon as possible, back to the magical world."

Everyone was surprised on what he said.

Eva "So you have been to the magical world, huh boy."

Negi "Yeah, of course, I'm going there in the summer, once I take care of some business here."

Everyone was kinda glad about it, but then they all wanted to hear the stories about Nagi and the Ala Rubbia. Just then, everyone else who Colonel invited came. The party was great, but for Negi it was for him getting one step closer in breaking the bond that connects him and his father together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning

A young priestess was getting ready with her young master by her side. Just then Sister Shakita came by and got them moving from their daydreams, to doing their chores.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Same morning

Negi and the others were running to school. It's been a week since the Mahora festival has ended. Setsuna was now living in Negi's house, since now she has become Negi's apprentice. Negi, Asuna, Konoka, Lacus and Setsuna were late, especially Negi since there is a staff meeting.

While they were running, Setsuna feels that there is a lot of attention around them. She was right since a lot of people recognize her as well as Asuna from the hero unit in the festival. More importantly they are interested in Negi.

Just then a lot of reporters surrounded Negi, asking for an interview. Negi was like a star since the Mahora festival. Well since, he is a rumored teenage teacher, as well as champion of the Mahora Martial Arts Tournament, it was to be expected. The reporters told him like; he is a candidate for the #1 of Mahora, as well of him being all manly as well as sexy of his images, they wanted him for not only for an interview, but also for a magazine cover and even a movie role.

Konoka and the others 3-A students that were near him knew this was going to happen.

Yuna "Negi-kun is super popular."

Akira "Considering how much he did, I can't be helped."

Yuna "If Negi-kun becomes an idle, he might be out of out reach."

Makie "It's OKA~~Y. Negi-kun won't forget us just because he got famous."

While the athletic girls of 3-A talk, Misa talks about how Yuna is also admired because of her accomplishment during the festival. Of course, the cheerleaders were also being admired from afar as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Class

In class, everyone in 3-A was still as wild as ever. They were all proud of the hard work, and that nothing change. Of course, something did change and that was Lingshen was gone as well seeing Negi smiling like a regular person. They were kinda upset since Lingshen wasn't here anymore, but Fei Ku and Hakase were able to change the mode about it. Everybody cheered up again, and wanted to celebrate Lingshen departure as a way of saying they well miss her. Everyone was happy again, while Negi looked at his student chart. He saw that Lingshen wrote down something for him it said "Do not stop. Continue ahead and you will obtain your freedom."

Negi then turned to face the window, where the sun was shining on him. Asuna and the other saw this as well, not to mention Misora. Misora looked at Negi and couldn't help but be attracted to him now.

Misora thoughts "_OOO---Negi-kun is so cool. I wonder what he is thinking about looking up at the sky like that. The whole Lingshen incident was resolved thanks to him. Well, I guess that makes him great_."

Misora then looked at Asuna who looked kinda mad. She then looked at the rest of Negi's comrades. She was thinking about all the stuff she learned at the school festival. She thought about Mana and Eva history. She then planned out the she well lay low until graduation. Then the conversation change to god and the confession thing (read Manga).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Afternoon

Misora was at the Church doing her chores with her master Cocone. After that, she then spotted Negi and Asuna arguing outside. Asuna was arguing to Negi about how he is right now. Negi was thinking about Stellar as well as his father. Negi was like Lingshen, and that all the stuff he said to her, he should listen.

Negi "Even if I do listen, don't forget. You can say the thing to others, but saying to same things to yourself is completely. Well see yah, I got some stuff to do, and by the way I already tell myself that ever single day since I was able to accept Stellar death so don't tell me stuff that already causes me pain."

Negi went off to do his business. Asuna at the mean time was like pissed of about herself, now thinking about telling Negi all that. Asuna then looked at the Church. She remembered that the church's priest was a great listener that gave also good advice.

Misora was cleaning the confession booth, when Asuna came in to talk to the priest, which she thought he was in. Misora was panicking when Asuna started to talk to her.

Asuna "I …uh had a fight with someone again, about something stupid."

Asuna was wondering why the priest wasn't talking to her, but Misora was just as troubled, but then Misora used her voice change technique. Misora then asked on who she fought about.

Asuna "He is a friend, um someone I'm living with. To be precise, you could say that I'm a freeloader at his home."

Miora "Ohh"

Asuna then explains her concern about Negi and his goals that he is trying to reach (read manga).

Asuna "He totally didn't understand anything at all."

Misora "HAHAHAHA! People may understand each other, but they can never understand themselves."

Asuna then started talking about how she doesn't want her and Negi to fight anymore. Telling the priest that she was worried about him, as well as his feelings as well.

Misora "I see. It seems that you really like that young man, don't you?"

Asuna then slipped on the chair after hearing that. She then argued about it, while Misora was thinking about all the stuff that makes her think that Asuna is in love with Negi.

Asuna "Anyway, he is really like an older brother to me!"

Misora "HAHAHA. Don't be embarrassed. Even familial love is yet love as well after all if there is no love then there is no fighting."

Asuna then ran out the church saying to the priest that it was not true about her feelings towards Negi. Yue, who was nearby, saw Asuna running out of the church yelling out something.

Misora was laughing on how childish Asuna is to Cocone. Just then, she had another person in the confession booth. She was surprise to see that it was Yue. Yue started of, by telling the so-called priest, about her biggest problem.

Misora "W-what is the matter?"

Yue "Well… Actually… I have committed the foolish act of being attracted to a man that my best friend is in love with."

Misora was shocked as well as pondering on who it is. Misora then asked Yue to continue on, but Yue decided to forget about it.

Misora thoughts "_This is interesting this confession room… How useful. My long rusted prank spirit is getting a little worked up. Still, Yue's best friend..? It's not Haruna or Konoka, eh? Does that mean, oioi, it can't be_"

Just then her answer came to the confession room. Misora was shocked that it was Nodoka coming into the confession booth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	60. Priest

Last time, Misora was doing afternoon chores at the church. She was busy cleaning the confession booth. All of a sudden, Asuna came into the booth and confessed to Misora, who she thought, was the priest. They both talk at the end, Asuna ran away. Then Yue came, explaining about her sin, which she ran away. Misora was intrigue to find out who Yue betrayed, and to unveil to be Nodoka, who was also coming into the confession booth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Misora was shocked to see Nodoka here in the confession booth. She was curious on why Nodoka was doing here. Nodoka and Misora (so called priest) started to talk.

Nodoka "I came here today because I heard a lot of good things about you Mr. Priest." shivering in nervousness. "You see Mr. Priest; I just found out recently that my best friend likes the same person as me."

Misora was right. She now knows that Nodoka and Yue are in love with Negi. It was a basic love triangle.

Misora "I see. It must be difficult for you. When did you find out?"

Nodoka "It was about 4 to 6 days ago."

Misora "But something like this can also be called fate."

Nodoka then explain to her about her fears. Nodoka was afraid because, even though now Yue and herself understand each other, Nodoka felt that it was alright for Negi and Yue to be together. Misora was like stunned about Nodoka's decision.

Misora "Is it how you truly feel?"

Nodoka "Yes… No… That was supposed to be the case."

Nodoka then started to speak on what she felt when she saw them together. On a causal conversation, Nodoka was able to see what Yue was doing. Yue was able to understand Negi's worries and pain at a very deep level, which was something she could not do. She then explained the sensation in her chest, the pain of jealousy. Nodoka wanted help on her personal feelings.

Nodoka "Even though it was just a conversation they were having, there was someone else who help him a lot more then me or anyone else."

Misora "Oh really!"

Nodoka "Yes, but because of this, I admitted the fact that I hate her, that is the sad part."

Misora "Oh my, how can you hate this person."

Nodoka "It's because she has his heart, and there is nothing I can do about it since she gone now, to the other side, which is the sad part."

Misora understood, since Nodoka was talking about the so-called goddess that appeared in the festival, Stellar. Nodoka then told her that because of that she is scared of her own heart. Misora then explained to her that she should not be afraid of these feelings, but to be afraid on what these feelings would do to her.

Nodoka was thankful for the Priest advice, then left. Misora was laughing it up, as well as being complemented by Cocone.

Nodoka was walking outside the church and thinking about what the priest said to her. She was thinking on how a love triangle can be solved. She even used her magical book to read in her heart on what a possible solution. Unfortunately, her answer was having one them as Negi's wife and the other his mistress called Saishoudoukin. The other unfortunate problem is the fact that Haruna, Fei Ku and Kamo saw her diary. In the end, things got a little hectic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Day

Nodoka was explaining to the class about how helpful the priest was. Everyone in class was really excited about it. Some then wanted to go for their problems. Misora was kinda excited since now she can hear more secrets. Misora then looked at Asuna, who was kinda down. She then notice Negi was also looking depress as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later

Misora was getting excited about all the secrets that she well soon hear. Misora got herself ready by transforming her dace to the priest himself. Cocone was telling her that divine punishment awaits Misora. The 1st to come was Setsuna.

Setsuna "Excuse me, Mr. Priest. I was wondering if it's alright for 2 girls to kiss each other."

Misora was stunned about it, but then realized that it was for the pactio thing, so she gave Setsuna a bold response. She told Setsuna that it was alright and that she is behind the time. With that Setsuna left, but also thinking about the bold answer she gotten.

2nd was Ayaka with her love about Negi over flowing, which was no surprised to Misora. Misora was thinking on how popular Negi is towards the girls, even she wouldn't mind having a guy who was super cool.

3rd was Yuna. Yuna explained to Misora that she was hoping on finding a way to help her father improve himself. Yuna explained to her about his laundry and stuff, even showing off a picture of him.

Yuna "As well, my chest has gotten bigger recently, and it has been getting in the way of my sports."

Misora was pissed about that.

Yuna "Well I don't mind that my chest has gotten bigger of course, since it may help me out with something."

Misora "What can they help."

Yuna "Help me get a boy I like. You know for awhile I always thought he was cool, but during the festival is when I started to have feeling for him. He is someone who you don't know, but my problem was that my friend has a crush on him."

Misora listen well, thinking on Yuna said, but she knew who she was talking about. Misora gave her some advice and that helped Yuna a lot. A few more of her friends came on. They told her a lot of things that they wanted help, which Misora did. One of them was from Misa, who wanted to know is there is a way to get a 20 year old guy be interested in sex.

In another part of Mahora, Negi was thinking about all the stuff that happen to him. Negi was thinking about what Asuna told him, as well as Lingshen. His head was stirring around so many things. He then heard the church, which he decided to go and see.

Misora was talking to Coco about how her class was a bunch of airheads. It was a pretty good fun to hear their problems, but what she really wanted to know was Negi's worried, which was about to be answered since Negi came in.

Negi "Mr. Priest, actually I don't know how to live."

Misora was caught off guard on that request. She then asked how it came to be like that, and Negi replied. He told her about his problem. She then told his to relax and stuff. She then changed the subject.

Misora "Is there anyone special you like."

Negi "Yes, I did, but now she has past away along with my heart."

Misora "Don't worry, you well find someone who can give you the same feelings that she herself gave to you. Maybe the one who can fill the void is right next to you. Name one."

Negi was thinking but there isn't anyone who he thinks is most special. Negi thought of Asuna, Anya, all the way down. The one that got him kinda red on the face was Nodoka. After discussing the about that stuff with Negi, Misora then ended the conversation with some soft, yet soothing words. Negi left, while Misora was kinda pleased about her talk with Negi. Misora then went on as the priest, to bad that Shakita found out and punished her. With that, Misora's little adventure ends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night

There is no one in the bath. Akira was the only person in the bathes. She looked around to see if there is truly someone else. She looked carefully, to see anyone. When she knew that no one else was there, she dived right in the bath water. She swam under the water to feel the soft and gentle touch all over her body. She then rise back to the surface, to feel the cool air above her head. She then started to swim backwards.

In the other side of the bath tub, was Negi who was relaxing. The in-door plants were covering Negi with their branches. Because of the branches, Akira didn't know that Negi was in the water, until she bumped right into him. They both saw each other, and Akira just jumped in surprised. Negi stood up, but did not panic like Akira.

They both looked stammered about the awkwardness. Then Negi looked at Akira. He smiled, but then turned his eyes into a different direction. Akira wondered about that, and then notice why. She was naked right in front of a 20 year old guy. She was embarrassed, but then gotten even more embarrassed when she looked at Negi. Negi remembered that he wasn't wearing a towel. He looked at Akira, who was completely red in the face, even had some blood coming out of her nose, since now she can see Negi's pride. Negi was kinda red about it, but showed her to relax about it. Akira couldn't calm down since, not only is Negi seeing her naked, but she can see Negi naked as well. She was looking at Negi's manhood and was shocked to see how big and long it is, even if it's not even hard.

Negi then told her that he left a note on the door that the baths were closed for 30 minutes. Akira told him that there wasn't. Negi then thought the sign fell, and apologize about since it must a been very shocking to Akira.

Things calmed down and both Negi and Akira were now wearing towels. Akira wondered why Negi was in the girl's bath. Negi told her that his bathroom was in need of mate nesses so he had to take a bath here. Asuna and the others were also going to come here for their bathes so it was decided. Akira accepted the answer, but still was nervous to look at him in the eye since not only did she show him her womanly figure, but also she saw his manliness.

Negi then left, before things get sticky, so that was the end of that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

Next Day

After class, Negi was walking around. He walked across the pool area, which Akira and the swim team were practicing. A lot of the girls were talking and taking pictures of him. She saw Negi walking around, but she can see that he had a depressed look on his face.

At the fountain, Negi was thinking about something. Just then Akira places an ice soda at his face, which he did not flinch. She was wondering about Negi's depressed look. Negi explained to her that he lost his locked of Stella's picture. Akira remembered that he had it at the bathes. They then decided to look.

At the girls bath Negi and Akira tried to find the locket. They couldn't. Just then, the other girls of class 3-A. It turned out that Yuna had it with her. She found it in the bath water. Negi then asked for it back, but Yuna decided to play keep away with him. The other girls then played along with her. The locket was passed all the way to Misora, who used her artifact to get away pretty fast. Akira was not going to take it anymore. Just before she was going to do something, Negi stepped in. Negi grabbed Haruna which she blushed since he his face was now touching her breast, which she didn't mind. He then span her around to remove her towel, and then used her towel to get Yuna, both the twins, as well as Zazie. The girls were embarrassed since Negi was now seeing them completely naked.

Negi created a long whip from the towels, and then used his god like speed to catch Misora. He then used the towel whip to wrangle her up and gotten back his locket. Negi was then letting her go as well as giving back the girls towels, but not until Akira taught them her lessons.

Negi wrote down about Akira, which she is nice and strong, which Akira looked at. She was embarrassed about seeing that in his attendance sheet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you like this chap. Next chap is were things get interesting.


	61. Finally

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

England

It was probably early afternoon; Nekane Springfield was enjoying the beautiful weather. She was overjoyed when she got a letter from Negi as well as sending her pictures. She told Anya about the picture. Anya was questioning on why there are only girls in these picture. Nekane then told her that Negi has change a lot, but Anya disagreed on that. Negi then explained in the letter that he well be returning to whales in the summer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Mahora

It was early morning, and Asuna just came back from her news paper delivery. She saw Konoka preparing breakfast.

Asuna "Where's Negi?"

Konoka "Oh, he left for school early, saying he got some work to do. What's wrong Asuna?"

Asuna "Oh, I just want to apologize to him."

Konoka "Asuna, did you do something to Negi-kun?"

Asuna "Yeah. Well… Just a bit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

English department

Negi was busy working on something, but then he notices someone coming from behind.

Negi "Morning Shizuna-sensei."

Shizuna "Good morning"

Shizuna asked why Negi was doing here early in the morning. Negi told her that he was preparing himself on the class report. She had to admit, she admired Negi for his efforts. But then, the subject changed when she brought up the martial arts performance. Negi just told her, that there were things that she doesn't need to know as well as his own reasons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In class

Negi gave a surprise quiz that to everyone, so he can see where they stand on the final exam. They were going to be dead last. Everyone laughed about, while Ayaka was upset about. She explained to them that they were 1st last time, but now they slacked off. They explained to her that because they have the festival trophy, as well as the absent of Lingshen. Negi was able to raise their sad spirits up, with a nice speech. Everyone was amazed about it, but to Negi it seemed that they were kinda making fun of him. They all told him how much he changed. They said; he is carrying more of the teacher atmosphere, as well as once being worried about him as well. With that, Negi then told the dummy force (baka rangers) that they well have to stay with him after class. The reason is since they had low scores, they may get summer school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Eva's resort

Negi was training with Eva, Chacha, and Chachazero. Eva wanted to see how strong Negi is. Eva was able to get behind him with a giant knife.

Eva "You're totally open boy."

Just then, before Eva struck Negi, Negi disappeared in front of her face, and was surprised that he was behind her.

Negi "Who is the one open now?"

Negi then went ahead to finish their little sparring match.

Negi "Your pretty slow, you know that Eva."

Eva "huh, your still holding back aren't you."

Negi "Pretty much. Well since I am going to be pretty busy right now. Alright you can come now."

Negi called out Kotarou and Setsuna out from where they were.

Negi "Setsuna, from today onward, you well be my apprentice. Are you alright with that?"

Setsuna "Yes, Negi-sensei."

Negi "Good, Kotarou is here to help you as well, not mention he can also be pretty good sparring partner for me once he gets a little more stronger. Alright with that let me see what you got. Remember, if you don't have the will to kill me, you can't beat me. Let's begin."

With that Setsuna and Kotarou took their turns on fighting Negi, who is now their master.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Afternoon

Negi has finished one of his after class lesson, for the baka rangers. Negi gave out pretty good results to everyone, even to Asuna who is still the same.

Later, he and Asuna were walking down stairs, talking about some things.

Asuna "You know, Negi. Are you still being bothered about what happened the other day?"

Negi "About what?"

Asuna wanted to apologize to Negi about the conversation they had the other day. Negi wasn't too worried about that, but what he is worried is that he has some things to do, but of course Negi didn't need to hear the apology. Negi then told Asuna that because of Lingshen as well as the things that happen, he now knows what to do.

Negi "Before summer vacation ends, I well be returning to Wales. It's possible that… I may not be able to come back anymore. When the time comes… Asuna, will you come with me as my partner?"

Asuna "Together as your partner?"

Asuna was stunner step on what Negi asked her. Asuna then remembered on what Lingshen said to him about this exact situation.

Asuna thoughts "It's like saying _**you'd stay with that person for the rest of your life**_."

Asuna "Baka, what are you saying. So suddenly saying something like that, how am I suppose to…? Eh? W-why me? C-cause, you know, there is Nodoka, like."

Asuna was like trying to tell him about how it felt, but just then they heard paper falling onto the floor. They both saw that it was Nodoka, Yue and Haruna up the stairs, staring at them. They saw and heard on what Negi said to Asuna. Nodoka and Yue were shocked about it, so they ran away. Haruna stopped them from running away, by using her artifact. She then explained the detail to Negi that the woman that was able to capture his long lost heart and love is Asuna. Negi was trying to calm everyone down, but over heard Nodoka saying good luck to both Negi and Asuna. Negi was then able to explain to all of them that it was not a love confession or anything; it was just something he was saying to his partners. Asuna and the other were relieved about it, while Haruna and Kamo just laugh their heads off on the ground.

Asuna was kinda upset about all this, that she punched Negi with her Kanka powers after he asked if she was alright. Asuna was saying skirt chaser and stuff while she tried to hit Negi, but Negi blocked all her attacks with ease.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Asuna and Negi try to get back to better terms, Haruna was saying things that makes her think that Asuna wanted to be his partner.

Asuna "It looks like you want to be smacked to."

Haruna "I'll take on that challenge."

Asuna "Too bad, your artifact is useless against me. That reminds me, you too! What do you mean by "I can't come back anymore?"

Negi then explained his reason on why he needed to find his father. He also explained his other reason that he well be going to the magical world alone.

Negi "Most likely, there be danger."

Negi was thinking about the old man, who was a demon, but he was mostly thinking about the white hair boy named Fate.

Negi "I'm sorry girls, I thought it over many times, but I need to find Nagi in order for me to move on with my life."

Negi then finished off his speech about his reasons and hoped that Asuna and the others would understand. Asuna understand what he was saying, and accepted.

Haruna "My, my boys will be boys. But, oh well, can't be helped, I guess. That's the part of Negi-kun that Nodoka fell in love with."

Just then Nodoka ran up to him looked liked she was about to say something. Nodoka wanted to go to the magical world with Negi. Nodoka was series on going, and then all the other wanted to go. Negi objected to that, since there is the danger part of it.

Negi "But I told you about the danger that may happen, and if that's the case it would be better for me just to go at it alone, since I can move faster on my own."

Yue and Nodoka were alright with it.

Asuna "Stupid---The reason why we're going along is so something like that doesn't happen, you know."

Everything was settled, but Haruna wanted to know if Negi got any plans for summer, you know for fun.

Haruna "You're not going to England right away, right."

Negi "Yes, but I still got some things to do in the 1st part of summer."

Haruna "Then let's have some fun!! It's the long awaited summer vacation, after all."

Everyone agreed, but Negi wasn't much into having fun, since he never played much. Haruna told him that it was alright, since she said that middle school girls are experts in having fun. Negi kinda disagree about it, but Asuna agreed on them.

Asuna "I think that's what you're missing right now, after all you told us you lost your childhood, so I think it's a good idea."

Negi "Is that so."

Asuna "Yeah"

Everyone was so psych about there summer vacation. They asked Negi on where to go, and Negi suggested the sea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

School was almost over. All of 3-A was busy with their final exams. In the end, the results of the finals were posted and 3-A was 1st once again in the scores. The graduation ceremonies and the report cards were handed out. Everyone was glad that they are going to high school. With that summer vacation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey to you all, the wait is over; the Ala Alba series has just started. Don't worry unlike the Mahora fest, things well be getting a lot more interesting in this sequel of the Negima series. In this series, there well be surprises as well as plot twists that no one would believe. Look for it in the next story "Ala Alba, Negi's older version. I well post it up in 2 weeks. See yah.


End file.
